James Pleiades Silver
by TurtleHeart
Summary: Jim discovers pain, love, kidnapping, friendship, torture, backstabbing, trust, loneliness, a map, becoming part cyborg, and a pink metamorphic blob are what is takes to become a Silver.
1. Prologue

**Just like all my writings I dont own anything to do with Treasure Planet or Treasure Island but the movie and book.**

* * *

**James Pleiades Silver**

**Prologue**

A soft, gentle smile widened across John Silver's lips as the boy shifted and sighed in his arms. Tilting his head to the right and lowering his eyes, he wanted nothing more than to get a good look at the sleeping angel in his arms. The sleeping angel just happened to be his son.

His son was wrapped in a dark blue blanket made of a fine wool to keep him warm on the cool, damp nights when Montressor's air was not kindly polite. His small head was lying against his father's belly, his right cheek pressed into the warmth. The blanket held him closer than his father's arms, but through the blanket and his father's arms, Silver noticed the misshapen left arm of his son. The smile nearly immediately vanished from his face. He followed every contour of the left arm, making note of the perfectly even cylinders. Lowering his own left arm, he pulled the blanket down with it.

Although his son was clothed, his unbuttoned tunic loosely fell over his left shoulder revealing the sight of skin and metal. Shiny silver began where his skinned shoulder should have been. Within the object shaped like a normal shoulder, wires connected to every one of his son's nerves that worked his left arm. Those little wires were safely tucked away in several metal cylinders and they were nestled in one great cylinder of the finest silver they could afford, which was the finest silver available in all the universe, but not fine enough according to John Silver. Where the elbow should have been was a joint connecting the upper arm cylinder to the forearm cylinder. The process of the cocooned wires was repeated down his son's forearm. At the wrist was another joint connected to a silver plate resembling the palm of a hand outstretched from that. Five jointed silver rods resembling four fingers and a thumb extended from the plate. Altogether, the mechanical unit resembled a normal left arm quite closely, reminding Silver of the greater than small technological advances the universe made since his outfitting of mechanical parts.

Knowing that wasn't the only extent of his son's mechanical units, he used his own mechanical arm to untangle the hem of the blanket away from his son's body on the right this time. He never observed the Cyborg parts his son possessed with such care until now. Perhaps it was because he simply didn't have the time between keeping his mind sane and searching the universe for him. But now that his son was safely nestled in his arm on his own home planet, he found the time.

Gently pulling the hemline of the trousers his son wore to his right knee revealed a scar from his ankle to his knee. When looking upon his leg, none would have suspected anything more than a gruesome scar that was in need of a few more days of healing. The stitches were removed barely four days ago. Fortunately, to the advances of medicine, only the bone was to be removed and replaced with a silver rod to his exact size. However, there was one disadvantage. Since his son was sixteen, there was plenty of room to grow, and after that growth, a new measurement would have to be placed in his leg to become identical to the growth a normal bone would have made.

Hearing his son inhale deeply and sigh even more deep, his eyes turned to his bandaged chest. The white cloth protected his beating heart, but not as well as his ribs. Along with his left arm, his son's ribs had to be upgraded into silver as well. The whole left side of his ribcage was silver, once again matching the exact measurement and width of the adjacent ribs. But between layers of bandages and silver was a scar far worse than the one he bore on his leg. Beginning just below his collar bone this scar cut the left half of his ribcage in perfect two pieces to parallel of his belly button. Stitches were a must to keep this wound together. When asked, his answer was to listen to his son's breathing. The constant steady motion of breath was more likely to pull the skin apart than a gently resting leg.

"Papa," the boy whispered in his sleep as he nuzzled his head into the warm belly and a content grin widened.

As if that wasn't enough alteration to his son, Silver tucked the chocolate brown bangs behind his son's left ear. For a moment, he smiled at the golden earring shining the same color his own mechanical eye was. Like father like son and they received the piercings well before they made their first acquaintance. But when he moved his mechanical forefinger away from the source of light, the candle in the distance brought sight to Silver's eyes of the odd, but necessary scar on his son's face. Depending on the point of view, the scar began below his cheekbone and ended above his eyebrow, creating a half crescent across the left of his face. The half crescent was broken by the permanent redness his son would have lining the left of his left eye. In fact, when he traced the scar with his human finger he traced his son's eye socket. The fact of the matter was a crack in his skull gave need for the entire crack and more to be removed and, of course, replaced with silver so half his cheekbone, eye socket, and part of his skull was silver and where the scar above his eyebrow ended, silver began. Above his eyebrow to his hairline and wrapping around the side of his face to his temple, was a silver plate. Where skin was shallowest, there was no salvaging the flesh covering when the silver was placed in his head. Light would always shine into the skin surrounded silver, but that was better than having half his face exposed to the metal. Every waking moment his son looked at him Silver thanked the Heavens that both his son's angelic blue could look up at him.

Actually, every spare moment Silver was given, he thanked the Heavens his son was still alive and nearly all himself mentally. Never again would his son be the—come to think of it, he never knew his son as a happy-go-lucky, cheery boy his mother once did. He met his son when he was moody and rebellious and lost. Lost still and would always describe his son for the images would never leave his mind no matter how hard he would fight to push them away. In recent weeks, part of the happy-go-lucky, cheeriness returned. The eyes he saw glow brightly once would always remain darker like they did when he spent hours sitting in the rigging staring out into the Etherium, for his eyes would always be lost in the Etherium. That one moment he saw his son's eyes glow, was when he found him and the loot of a thousand worlds helped the glow along.

The loot of a thousand worlds. Silver softly chuckled to himself as he wrapped his angel in the warm blanket. His lifelong obsession didn't end how he thought it would. He thought it would end when, at long last, he held gold and crystals in the palms of his hands. Instead, it ended when he held his son's hand for the first time after being allowed to enter his room in the hospital after everything. Not all treasure was silver and gold. Not all the loot of a thousand worlds was more glorious than his little one, considering he spent the treasure on giving his son the medical treatment he needed and more. A good sum of money was tucked safely away waiting for the day the surgery on his leg would come.

As he tucked him back into his blanket and his eyes ensuring he was warm and comfortable, the sight of a book passed before him. He knew the book was sitting at his son's bedside, but that was beside the point. The book's cover was an old leather and etched into the leather was a planet with rings crossing through and each other. Treasure Planet. Beside this book, the candle flickered in a golden sphere with odd circular markings.

Silver's eyes narrowed and forehead creased with sorrow. His body slumped further against the wall and soft bed. Unconsciously, both arms wrapped around his son, keeping him close to his person to feel an exact outline of his side. The events surrounding how his son came to be his swirled in his mind like little Morph, who was contently asleep in his son's lap, enjoyed doing so very much. The events seemed so long ago in his mind considering his son's sixteenth birthday was the previous week, yet he knew they were still very close in the past considering the wounds were yet in need of stitches.

Now that his mind wandered, the sleep he was beginning to feel was swept out of him as the several images finally came together as one and finally began answering the question he silently kept for himself. What happened? With his son protectively kept in his arms, John Silver watched as bedroom scene surrounding the map to the no longer existent Treasure Planet faded away and became the landscape of Treasure Planet itself, the day his son's world and his own changed forever.

* * *

**A Note from TurtleHeart: **

**for those of you that are interested, fellow writer **amalimrock **has drawn a picture of James Pleiades Silver. The image is located at deviantART under the name **LingLiJing **and is entitled "James Pleiades Silver" (yes, i've already asked permission to do this). So go check it out if you want!**


	2. I

**I**

Impatiently, Silver began tapping his mechanical fingers on his thigh. He heaved a great sigh and quite simply turned from his hunched position to rest his back against the rock. Crossing his ankles, he pulled his pipe from his person and contently began waiting away the minutes. Rays of light began cascading through the ancient hut. He raised his head as he inhaled the tobacco. The circular markings on the wall were fascinating. Now he was never one to make note of it publicly, but he was one who enjoyed dwelling in the history books while smoking his pipe. His ideal afternoon was sitting in a great library overstocked with history books and plenty of tobacco to last him through to sleep with a great fire crackling nearby. When this was all said and done, he would use part of his share from the loot somewhere on this planet to purchase that library of his overstocked with books and a great fireplace and perhaps a manor in the country on some quiet planet. All this chasing after treasure and plundering was beginning to get old quite fast. Not to mention he was getting too old for this.

"Capteeen?" Onus called quietly.

"Hm?" replied Silver, bored.

"How much longer are we going to have to wait?" wondered Onus hastily.

Silver pulled the pipe from his mouth as his eyes turned to the sunrays. "I don' know Mr. Onus. I thought th' lad would have been here by nows," he admitted.

Over six hours ago, he overheard Jim's plan of sneaking back to the _Legacy_ to bring back the map and over six hours ago they began their wait in the dark for him to return. The sun was now shining and dawn was at hand. Thinking, he felt fear jab him in the stomach. He knew very well whom he left on the _Legacy_ to keep watch. Scroop. Now, he left Scroop on the ship for one reason. That spider psycho, as Jim liked to call him when the spoke of many things while peeling potatoes, remained on the ship to remain as far away from the teenager as possible. He left him there so Jim would have nothing but himself to worry about on the planet. Unfortunately, Jim was on the ship where the one person who wanted him dead also was. With this six hour wait, he was beginning to wonder what happened. Jim, Scroop, Morph, and B.E.N. were on the same ship. Morph and B.E.N. were of no concern to Scroop, but Jim, Jim was exactly what Scroop wanted to get in his claw.

Although fear was jabbing him, he managed a chuckle or two. Jim was the only one who knew how to open the map. Not even the great Captain Amelia or Doctor Doppler solved the mystery of the little secret. Now if Scroop killed Jim, no one would win and then Scroop would end up dead because it was he who killed the only one to the treasure.

Jim dead.

Silver shook his great head. Little scenarios began playing in his head. He cared for the boy and he knew Jim heard what he said about him in the purp barrel and believed it. Because he believed it caused a little pain in Silver's heart. If Scroop did bring Jim back hurt or dead, he wasn't sure he'd be able to hide his soft spot for the boy much longer. In fact, that soft spot was increasing the more he thought about Jim and Scroop being the only two, aside from B.E.N. and Morphy of course, on the ship. An amnesiac robot and a metamorphic pink blob weren't going to prevent the spider from killing a fifteen year old boy.

Voices in the distance pricked his mind and drew his attention from the dreaded thoughts circling in his head. He thought he heard a hiss and a soft cry of pain but when he made to stand on his own two feet the pink, metamorphic blob squealed as he burrowed his face into his coat.

"Morphy, what's gotten into ya?" wondered Silver.

Morph transformed into an object that caused Silver to back his head away from his shoulder where his companion hid. Scroop. A miniature of Scroop stood on his shoulder, with huge claws raised above his head and bright yellow eyes narrow in satisfaction.

"Morph, who has th' map?" wondered Silver. The image of Scroop did not change but one small golden orb in a claw. Silver's eyes widened, he swallowed hard feeling his nervousness increase, but trying to push it out of him. "Who has Jim?"

The image of Scroop changed into Morph as he should be. He looked at Silver with huge white, frightened eyes. No depiction was needed for Silver understand the answer to his question. Scroop had Jim and by the expression the pink blob was able to produce, Jim was not well.

"Morphy, what did tha' spider psycho do ta Jim?" Silver asked.

Morph's eyes widened. His lower lip trembled and he melted into tears into Silver's hands.

"Morph, is he alive?" Silver asked, haste in his voice, but he was able to hide the quivering his body felt.

Two eyes appeared from the blue blob in his palms. They nodded forward, but almost seemed sadder.

Silver sighed in relief. Okay, Jim was still alive but he was hurt. Clearly, he was hurt badly by the reaction Morph was giving him. But he knew Scroop knew there was a soft spot for Jimbo in him and Scroop was no fool. He was hoping Scroop wouldn't be fool enough to kill Jim. As horrible as it was coming from Silver's mind, the old Cyborg hoped Scroop left Jim alive and in agonizing pain to use as leverage to get him to do whatever it was that bug brain twit wanted. At least Jim would be alive, and hurts were easier to heal than having to heal a broken heart from losing the one that owned his soft spot.

Answering the question he had in his mind, colorful wires followed by the rusted color of B.E.N.'s head appeared in the circular entrance. The robot pulled himself into the hut. His hands fiddling in front of him, he walked forward to the first person he saw which just happened to be Silver.

"Between you and me I don't like him," he told Silver, pointing a metal finger behind his shoulder. "He's not very nice and he has bad breath."

Silver's eyes shifted between B.E.N. and the entrance several times until he saw Scroop's yellow eyes peer across them.

As Scroop's body rose by his six legs, Silver used all in his power not to make a shift of emotion on his face or body language. While the crew rushed to him, Silver remained where he was, unable to move. In Scroop's left claw was the golden sphere undoubtedly being the treasure map. The right claw was holding a fifteen year old boy by his tunic collar and the fifteen year old was not moving. His claw was released and the boy fell to a heap on the ground, still not moving.

"I found thisss trying to sssteal what isss oursss," hissed Scroop, motioned to the unconscious heap. He approached Silver and handed him the map. "Me thinksss you wouldn't mind that I taught him a little lessson of my own sssinsse you taught him a few."

"And what lesson be this Mr. Scroop?" asked Silver, showing no emotion but curiosity and a raised eyebrow. He took the map and set it into his pocket.

"Not to sssteal what doesssn't belong to him," replied Scroop.

Shaking his head, Silver strode forward and knelt at the teenager's side. He intended to move Jim onto his back, but when he saw him, he wanted to not move him at all except to a comfortable bed where he could recover. He didn't literally mean it when he thought he would prefer Scroop to leave him in a painful, broken mess.

The teenager's clothes were ripped everywhere by the claw that scratched into his skin. His face was bruised as well as his body, probably from having been thrown around a room. Around his throat, ringed little bruises and they ended with two tiny punctures into his skin.

Morph floated on over and lowered himself on Jim's left forearm. He transformed into Scroop with an over exaggerated claw. The claw clamped shut with a snap that should not have been normal.

Biting his cheeks to keep his lips from opening and allowing the gasp through his nose that would have caused his mouth to open, Silver was well aware of the pirates who had come to surround Jim in wonder. He gingerly set his real hand under Jim's forearm and pulled the cuff of his tunic to his elbow with his metal hand. The center of Jim's forearm was bruised black and red. Oddly, with Jim's hand in his flesh palm, something inside was poking at the skin at the angle half his forearm was bent. Broken bone. Scroop's claw crushed Jim's forearm in two. That was the message Morph attempted to convey. He wrapped his hand around Jim's palm as if to examine the broken arm in the eyes of the pirates when in all truth, he was searching for a pulse indicating the boy was alive yet. Faint, slow pressure tapped against his fingers.

"Mr. Scroop," he began as he set his arm under behind Jim's shoulders and mechanical hand under his knees before rising to his feet. "Ye didn't realize that this lad be th' only one who knows how ta open th' map did ye? And without this lad being more among th' living than th' dead as ye placed him, we are short the route to the treasure."

"May have been nissse to know that before," noted Scroop as his eyes narrowed.

"Yes well now we need ta head back ta th' ship and get him wrapped in some bandages," said Silver.

"Me thinksss there isss no reassson sssinsse he'sss no longer bleeding," said Scroop.

Several of the pirates around them nodding and muttered their agreements.

"Th' lad has hardly any blood in him ta be losin'. I don't think he's going ta be wakin' anytime soon," said Silver. He put a smile on his face. "'sides, we can get rid of these two and Jimbo can show us th' way ta th' treasure without having ta' have them tag along." He motioned to Amelia and Delbert with his head. Thankfully, that got more nods and mummers of agreement. "Come on lads. Th' sooner we get this boy on his feet th' sooner we get ta th' treasure."

Somewhere distant he heard voices. One was deep and the other was higher. It sounded like arguing from the many tones and dynamics. A great fluster filled his ears in an annoying high pitch sound. It reminded him of a huge fly that wouldn't go away and it was getting rather annoying. Following a great slam, the two voices ended, but the annoying fly did not. All he heard was that damn, annoying, buzzing fly circling around his ears. It was so annoying. He just wanted it to go away. He had a bad enough headache and this fly was making it worse.

A cold damp object was pressed into his forehead. Startled, his eyes opened as his breath quickened. Nothing was clear but a dark object against the yellow light and a floating transparent pink object. He blinked heavily to focus on the objects and soon found himself witnessing Silver heaving a great sigh of relief.

"Thank heavens yer finally back with the living folk around here," noted Silver.

"Scroop has the map," Jim told him hoarsely, for he did not have quite a strong enough throat and lungs to produce clear sound.

"Does he?" wondered Silver sarcastically as he presented the map from his own coat pocket. "Tha' bug brain twit wanted me ta give him th' map, but I told him 'no'. 'Pparently he doesn't trus' me ta have it. An' he thinks I trus' him ta have it? He's outta his mind."

"Ow," Jim breathed as he squeezed his eyes shut a moment. He brought his right hand across his person and lifted his fingers above the white sling. Slowly, he lowered his fingertips down onto his arm. The slightest pressure against his skin caused him to breathe sharply and clench his teeth tightly together and his eyes squeezed shut tighter than his teeth. Preventing the scream from being vocalized, he allowed his body to show the pain in a moment of quivering.

Silver pulled the compress from his forehead a moment to dampen and wring out the water before setting it gently across his skin again.

"Wha' happened lad?" he asked softly.

Jim looked at him with an ashen face of pain.

Silver scoot closer to the boy's side knowing full well Jim didn't have the energy to speak loudly. "Wha' did Scroop do ta ye?"

"I snuck on board," began Jim, speaking softly and roughly between breaths of air. "I got the map. He must have seen me, 'cause when I turned there he was. He grabbed me and threw me around. All the cuts, that's where he grabbed me. He told me it wasn't nice to steal things that didn't belong to me so he grabbed my arm with his claw. He squeezed until the bone snapped. And he just kept throwing me. He dragged me down here. Apparently I was making too much noise so he strangled me."

"Wha' about Morphy? Wha' did he do ta Morphy? Morph woulda gotten ta me in sooner time than six hours," noted Silver.

"He threw Morph in a sack and tied it shut. B.E.N. didn't know what to do. He just watched," replied Jim. He yelled in pain and squeezed his eyes shut.

Morph squealed and turned into a fluster that hid behind Silver's shoulder.

"Jimbo wha' is it? Wha's wrong lad?" Silver asked.

"It's nothing," said Jim, his voice high by the lack of air he was breathing in.

"Nothing?" wondered Silver sternly. He threw his arms in the air. "Jimbo, do ye know wha' ye look like lad? Tha' bug nearly killed ye."

"I'm okay," said Jim, fighting to keep a strong voice and façade. He looked at his surroundings. "Why am I here?"

"Cause ye needed some bandages and healin' time," replied Silver. "Th' Doc and Cap'n are in th' brig. I don' think th' Cap'n minds tha' ye be occupyin' her cabin temporarily."

"Do you really mean that you didn't mean a word of it?" Jim suddenly asked. Silver gave him a look of confusion. "About what you said."

"No, I didn't mean a word of it," Silver told him with the same tone he spoke before as a small smile slipped upon his face when Jim's eyes brightened and half his lips moved upward in his own smile. Coughing, he raised a mechanical finger then narrowed his eyes, taking on a tougher expression. "But this doesn't mean I've gone soft."

"Then why are you looking after me?" wondered Jim.

"'Cause yer th' only one tha' knows how ta open th' map and I am th' one tha' holds th' map," replied Silver. "How are ye goin' ta lead us ta th' treasure if ye can't lead yer own two feet?"

"That's true," Jim had to agree. He lowered his palm on the bed and slowly pushed himself upright. "Okay, I'm up. Now, what are we going to do about the pirates?"

"Give them wha' they want," answered Silver softly. "When we have enough treasure ta last us a lifetime and more we'll maroon them with it and we'll return rich as kings ta tha' spaceport o' yars."

Jim smiled. "Okay, then let's go."

"Are ye sure ye have th' strength ta be doin' this so quickly lad?" questioned Silver.

Proving him, Jim stepped out of bed and onto his own two feet. Aside from a little stumble and all color draining to his feet, he looked strong enough.

"Well, then I'll leave ye be ta finish getting yer clothes on. I think I'll inform th' crew tha' we be huntin' treasure taday," said Silver, cheerily.

Jim nodded and watched as he and Morph left the room. The moment he heard the door click shut, he slumped on the bed and wrapped his right arm around his left.

"Ow," he whispered to himself.

The fact of the matter was that his entire body was sore and shaky. Every muscle pleaded for him not to move anymore and just lay back as if he was dead. He knew exactly where Scroop had grabbed him and where he landed after flying through the air.

As he pulled his boots on as well as he could with one arm, thoughts loomed in his head. Could he really trust Silver? He continued to put up two faces: one for the pirates and one for only him. Which face was the true face of John Silver? He wanted to believe that Silver didn't mean a word of it and that he was looking after him out of worry, but something told him he was lying to him and he was the one who was going to be marooned on the planet after they had gotten the treasure.

Silver once told him he was a friend that Jim could trust and friends like him were difficult to come across and worth their weight in gold. Did he literally mean gold or was it just an expression?

Knowing there was only one way to find out, he slipped on arm through the sleeve of his jacket and breathed deeply. He wanted to get as much oxygen in his blood as he could before attempting to stand again and walk onto deck where he suddenly heard cheering and rousing cries. He rolled his eyes. All pirates ever wanted to hear was treasure. If he ever needed to keep a pirate occupied all he would have to do was continue to mention the word treasure.

Standing and walking more difficult than he thought yet easier, he made his way across the room. Nervousness caused him to lower his hand from opening the door. What would they do to him when they realized it was he who intended to leave them all on Treasure Planet to die after he himself got the cargo? What were they planning on doing to him? Silver, what was he going to do? And Scroop?

"Stop it Jim. You're losing it. Just concentrate on getting your butt out of here alive," Jim told himself.

He drew a deep breath placed his typical moody expression on his face and opened the door for the world to see. The pirates were on the main deck continuing to cheer. He slowly walked out and scanned the faces of every one of them. There was one face he did not see, but soon felt the tip of his claw under his chin.

He couldn't help the gasp of fright or the widening eyes or his head tilting back to get the claw from underneath him, but he cried out when Scroop hoisted him into the air by his collar.

"Scroop, wha' did I tell ye?" asked Silver, his voice agitated.

"When we have enough treasure to lassst usss a lifetime and more we'll maroon them with it and we'll return rich as kingsss to that ssspassseport of yoursss," replied Scroop.

Silver waved it off. "Again, just a placard ta keeps him off our trail."

"Ssso if I was to do thisss," began Scroop, suddenly setting Jim back on his own two feet. But before Jim could get away, he grabbed his right arm to toss the coat from his left arm. Replacing his grasp on Jim's upper left arm, he looked at Silver and smiled.

_Crack._

"Aahhh!"

Jim screamed as he slumped to deck.

"You wouldn't feel any pain in that sssoft ssspot of yoursss?" finished Scroop.

Silver threw his hands in the air. "Scroop, we need him ta' open th' map. Ye need ta stop hurtin' him."

"He hasss one arm," noted Scroop.

"Aye, that he has but he has ta be with the awake ta open th' map," added Silver.

Jim's body quivered with pain as he whimpered on deck. He was trying with all his might and failing to not let the tears of pain escape his eyes. His left arm was in three pieces and he felt he was going to black out at any moment the pain was so great. Why was this happening to him? He looked at Silver hoping to see some different reaction in him. There was nothing more than a glare at Jim.

"On yer feet lad," Silver told him.

"If you want the treasure you can just open it yourself," Jim said.

Scroop moved forward.

"Mr. Scroop, I'll handle this if ye will," Silver called. He stepped forward and stood over the crouched, quivering boy.

_Ye have ta to this John. Ye have ta hurt him ta save him. Ye hate him John. Remember, ye hate this nose wiping little whelp. He's got th' secret ta th' treasure. Get it outta him._

Silver's hand reached through Jim's hair and heaved a great handful. His eye went red as he dragged Jim to his feet and pulled his head back.

"Either ye get tha' gizmo working or I'll get ye ta get it workin'," he growled.

"You won't kill me," Jim told him softly and confidently.

"Really?" wondered Silver. His own gizmo turned into the pistol, the loaded pistol that cocked against Jim's temple. "Are ye sure lad?"

Jim's eyes widened with fear as he felt the cool metal press into his head. He gasped for air that seemed to be unavailable for his use. It was like there was no air for him, like he was trapped in a vacuum. His arm was throbbing with sharp pain. He felt sick to his stomach. He felt he was going to blackout. He felt betrayed.

"Answer me one question," he softly said with a shaky voice. "Whose side are you on?"

His answer was firm precise pressure further going into his temple. He couldn't help the tears that once again slowly rolled down each cheek causing the crew to mockingly laugh and pity him. He was scared to death. All he wanted was this to end and so he nodded.

"Okay, I'll open it," he told him with just as frightened of a voice.

"Good," replied Silver, releasing the pistol from his head. He turned to the crew. "Get ta the longboat all of ye."

From the _Legacy_ to Treasure Planet, Jim nearly blacked out half a dozen times. When he felt himself slipping into darkness, a cool, protoplasmic pink blob pressed against his cheek. He had one friend he knew he could trust with him. Morph was afraid of his own master; it was apparent. By the manner he was trying to keep his eyes open, Jim knew Morph was on his side, not to mention B.E.N. called out "Jimmy" when he leaned against him. He wasn't sure why they brought B.E.N. with, but it was surely because he knew Flint and practically owned the planet he believed.

Feeling the motion that was making him more sick to his stomach stop, he opened his eyes again. They were in the same field where B.E.N.'s place was. Suddenly being pushed forward, Jim finally did vomit. The pressure against his arm and weak mind couldn't keep it from happening. He whimpered and wanted to scream, but that he did keep down.

"Look wha' ye did," noted Silver.

Shaking his great head in disgust, he gingerly helped Jim onto the planet's surface where the teenager collapsed to his knees, vomiting once more. He couldn't remember the last time he saw Jim eat and wondered where the boy was producing enough for his stomach to do this.

His mind far from reality, Jim only felt the hand on his back. He leaned against the soft belly of the man who was kneeling beside him. Finding a small comfort, he simply collapsed and breathed deeply.

Silver looked down on Jim with fear in his eyes. This young lad didn't have much sense in him left. He had to get the blasted crew to the treasure and get Jim help.

"Open th' map lad," he told him, presenting the golden object from his pocket.

Jim's weak eyes opened. His trembling right arm reached out. Five buttons were pushed and two flicks of his wrist later the green grid shot from the map.

All eyes, including Jim's miraculously, watched the shape turn from an image of Treasure Planet to a ray of green shooting across the sky and a beam of yellow running the course.

"Follow, tha'," Silver ordered.

Unfortunately, Jim was once again dragged into the longboat and taken down an unknown path. This time, he allowed his eyes to close in the attempt to ease his pain. He managed to mentally take away enough pain to be aware of things around him, especially Silver's arm keeping him close to his body and away from the crew.

Did Silver still want him safe? A small piece of hope ignited his heart and drew more pain away when Silver turned from his fixed gaze ahead of him and winked his real eye down at Jim. The teenager had to smile slightly. Yes, there was hope left, but a fool's hope at that since he did not trust Silver. Still, it was a hope.

"This is seeming all so very familiar," B.E.N. muttered behind Jim as he grabbed the wires protruding from his head.

Jim turned his head to look from the corner of his eyes at B.E.N. who looked back at him with relief to see Jim consciously looking at him.

A gasp from around him broke his connection with the robot he was beginning to like a bit more. In front of them was a wall of the thick stems. Above, the golden orb following the electric green path increased in speed and disappeared beyond the stems, clearly indicating they were close.

Happily and excited, Silver leapt from the longboat. He silently cursed himself for putting a bit too much pressure on his leg as he felt the sharp sting travel the metal gears. Thinking of the pain in his own body, he turned his head to the one he knew was in pain. Jim climbed down the rope ladder thrown over the longboat. He was moving as quick as he could allow himself to fall since Scroop was above him.

Shaking his head at Scroop, Silver turned back to the light above them.

"We're getting' close lads," he announced to his comrades, his mechanical arm transforming into the sword. "I smell treasure awaitin'." While the crew cheered with rousing cries, he reached behind him and pulled Jim closer to him. "How are ye lad?"

"I'm a little dizzy," Jim quietly told him.

"Ye don't look a 'little dizzy' ta me lad. Ye look a lot dizzy," noted Silver with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll be fine," Jim told him as he began marching forward beyond the stems.

Saving the trouble of pushing his way through, Silver chopped them and nearly stepped on Jim who stood, staring blankly ahead of him.

The crew stopped just behind Silver with looks of disappoint and confusion. They all had one thought in common. What the heck?

Their lighted path ended at the end of a great cliff, but the light continued pointing until, altogether, the map shut itself in Jim's palm.

Not knowing what else to do, Jim shook the orb hoping that would get it working again.

"What's goin' on Jimbo?" wondered Silver, tilting his hat backwards.

"I don't know. I can't get I open," Jim told him, shaking harder. Out of frustration, he dropped the map to the planet's surface and began pouncing on it.

Silver pushed him back and shook his head at Jim's foolishness. He looked ahead of him. "The treasure's here somewheres. Flint wouldn't just lead himself ta nothing."

"I see nothing. One great big stinking crank of nothing," noted Onus, throwing his arms around in exaggeration.

"I ssay we kill the boy," Scroop said coldly, beginning to narrow the distance between him and Jim.

Jim walked forward with two intentions: one being to increase the distance between him and Scroop, two being to find where the map leaded to next. This didn't make sense. This didn't make any sense at all. Why would Flint have his own treasure map lead to nothing? Or perhaps they were above the treasure. B.E.N. did say the treasure was buried in the centriod of the mechanism. Perhaps the treasure was in the valley below the cliff. He stepped forward and stumbled forward onto his knees and arm with a gasp.

"What?" he asked himself as he turned his head.

The toe of his boot was below the flat surface. He ignored the sudden sharp pains in his arm as he turned around. Looking at this hole, he rubbed away the moss. The markings in the half circle looked vaguely, quite familiar.

"Give me the map," he said to whoever was holding the map at the time.

From the corner of his eyes and not turning from the hole, he took the map. He turned the orb in his lap until the markings in the hole and on the map matched. And once he did find the perfect alignment, he set the map into the hole.

A great, green light immediately came from the map and spread onto the ground, extending out further.

While the pirates backed away from this strange phenomenon, Jim pushed himself up and received assistance from B.E.N. getting to his feet. He turned around just as a beam of light extended into the sky and opened across the edge of the cliff.

"The Lagoon Nebula?" he noted curiously.

"But," began Silver, rubbing his chin with thought. "That's halfway 'cross the galaxy."

Curiosity taking him over, Jim reached into the grid that formed from the map. He touched the first planet depiction he saw.

The portal closed and then opened onto another image. This time, it was of violet, semitransparent buildings connected to each other by gold tunnels, both suspended in air. Around these buildings, some sort of type of vehicles flew.

Now intrigued, Jim pushed another depiction. Again, the portal closed and opened on another location. "A big door opening and closing," he noted to himself, recalling the words B.E.N. spoke. That stupid robot wasn't so stupid after all; he just needed someone to put his mind together for him. Wondrous, Jim looked at the other depictions. "Let's see, Cairn Abyss." A wide grin spread from ear to ear. "Montressor Space Port."

He looked up and felt a shiver run through his blood. There it was. Montressor Space Port. He found his way out of this mess. Now, all he had to do was get all the pirates into the treasure trove, take some for his own, sneak out, and change the door to the Space Port. The rest would be simple. Take the longboat back to the _Legacy,_ free Doppler and Amelia and use the portal to return home where he would have some treasure and be safe and secure. It was a good plan. It was a very good plan. And something else was discovered about Flint.

"That's how Flint did it. He used this portal to roam the universe stealing treasure," he announced to the pirates feeling like he was three years old listening to the story while hiding under his blanket.

"But where did he stash it all?" Silver asked, impatiently clicking and pushing every little depiction on the grid.

"It's buried in the centriod of the mechanism," Jim told him.

"And where in blue blazes is that?" wondered Silver, his red eye looking firmly at Jim.

"Treasure Planet," replied Jim simply.

"We're on Treasure Planet," said Mary-Anne with a hop in the air.

Thinking deeper into what B.E.N. mentioned back in their first meeting, Jim noted everything. The big door opening and closing. The treasure in the centriod of the mechanism. Flint doing something to make sure no one could steal his treasure. Two of the three were already discovered, but what about where it was.

"But Jimmy, the planet has miles and miles of machinery going through it. I don't think the treasure is buried in the center of the planet then," said B.E.N..

"B.E.N., you're a genius," said Jim, whipping around to look at him. He then turned and looked at Silver. "The planet is the mechanism and the treasure is buried in the center of this planet."

Behind them, the shovels and axes clanged and chimed when struck with the metal of the planet.

"And how do you propossse we get it?" Scroop's voice asked, becoming louder with every word he spoke.

"Just open the right door," Jim told him simply. He reached into the map's grid and pushed on the depiction of Treasure Planet in the center.

Every eye turned to the portal where it opened onto beams of purple light and a golden color shining on the metal. Their concentration was broken and they all jumped in fright as Jim cried out.

"Scroop, put the boy down," Silver told him with a heavy sigh. It wasn't that he was worried for Jim. No, he was simply growing tired of having to say that.

"We have the tresssure. I sssay we kill him now," said Scroop.

"And what if this isn't the treasure? Then what?" asked Silver.

"Then we ssskin hisss raw hide. I'll do the honorsss," Scroop said.

Jim was suddenly hurled into the portal. Somehow, he once again managed to press his right arm down before he left came in contact. Unfortunately, his already bruised knees took most of the impact. He raised his head and his eyes narrowed in wonder. A few inches in front of his nose was a red beam barely three inches from the ground and a foot from the portal of which only half of him was through.

_And Captain Flint wanted to make sure nobody could steal his treasure so I helped him…inaccessible…remove…_

This was it. This was what B.E.N. was talking about. Flint rigged the portal. It was a trap.

"Stop! No one move!" Jim hollered.

Startled, Silver left his foot halfway in the air.

"Scroop, for the first time in my life I'm glad you threw me around," said Jim, looking both directions until he looked at the spider.

Suddenly very confused, Scroop's face twisted into that confusion.

"What th' devil are ye talking about lad?" asked Silver.

Jim managed to get to his feet. He stepped over the beam. "It's a trap," Jim told him, motioning toward the red beam. "B.E.N. mentioned that Flint wanted no one to steal his treasure so he did something. I don't know what this will do, but I don't want to find out."

"Smart," noted Silver, stepping his foot over the red beam. Once over the beam, he turned around. "Do ye hear that lads? No one set one foot on that there little red beam an' th' treasure is ours."

"Silver," Jim's voice called from ahead of them. "Gold."

John Silver stepped forward. At the sound of Jim's voice, the lad hardly seemed as though he could speak. He stood beside Jim and soon understood why. Shutting his eyes for a moment, he had to prove to himself he was not dreaming. When he opened his eyes, the same image was there. He breathed deeply remembering he needed to breathe.

"The Loot of a Thousand Worlds."

Altogether, the pirates screamed and cheered and laughed and rushed forward. As far as they could see, the sphere that was around them shinned with gold and crystals.

"This is all seeming so very familiar to me. I can't remember why," noted B.E.N..

Jim made to look at him but he looked past him. Atop a mound of gold was a beaten longboat its own mound of gold stacked inside it. That was it. That was his escape out. He glanced at the pirates. All of them, including Scroop were too taken by the gold in front of them to notice as he was slowly moving forward.

"B.E.N., quietly come with me. I can't do this with one arm," Jim said.

"Jimmy, wait, I don't," began B.E.N., but followed anyway.

"Okay, you climb up there then help me," said Jim.

"Up there?" wondered B.E.N., pointing into at the boat. Jim nodded. "But that's so high."

"I can't climb up there and help you," Jim told him obvious, pointing at his arm. "And would you hurry up because the sooner we get this thing working the sooner we can go back to the _Legacy_ and leave these guys with their treasure forever and the sooner I can get back to Montressor and get something for the pain in my arm. And my head."

"What's wrong with your head?" wondered B.E.N..

"I feel like I have a fever," Jim replied. He looked around. "And everything seems a bit blurry and I feel kinda cold." He set the back of his palm against his forehead. "I have a fever. B.E.N., just hurry up."

"Jimmy, give me your hand."

"What?" wondered Jim, looking to his left where B.E.N. was a moment ago then noticed the robot's hand and arm being held out for him from the boat.

Jim held out his right arm and wrapped his finger's around B.E.N.'s arm. He was pulled up and he sort of walked up the side of the ship. As B.E.N. pulled him over, his eyes widened and he lost his concentration, but thankfully, B.E.N. caught him before he fell.

"Captain Flint."

"In the flesh," added B.E.N..

Jim heard him say something but his mind didn't hear words. All his life he dreamed of the tales with Captain Nathaniel Flint and being one of his pirates. The treasure wasn't anything compared to looking at the pirate himself. He couldn't help himself as he stepped forward. All he wanted was one little touch. To say he touched the bones of Captain Flint was almost better than returning with a piece of the treasure.

Morph flew to Flint and laughed at his skeletal skull. He imaged Flint and walked around like he was the living dead.

His vision blurring as a sudden burning delirium passed across his mind, he swayed to the side.

Morph squealed at Jim then rushed from his sight.

"Jimmy!" B.E.N. cried, once again catching him.

"B.E.N., remind me to thank you when this is all over," said Jim.

"No problem Jimmy. Helping my best buddy needs no thanks," said B.E.N.

Wanting something from Flint's person to bring back to his mother just for proof that all the stories were true, Jim's eyes began searching the skeleton for something worthy. As the violet magnetic beams keeping the treasure intact on the metal sphere ignited nearby, he saw something else. Clutched in Flint's hand was a chip about the size of the hole in B.E.N.'s head.

"B.E.N., I think I found your mind," said Jim.

"Pardon?" said B.E.N., looking at him.

"B.E.N., I found your mind," Jim told him, pulling the skeletal fingers from the chip.

"Aahh! Huzzah. Ah ha! Oh it's my mind!" cried B.E.N., he ripped the fingers from his chip and kissed it over and over and danced around on deck before placing the piece where it belonged. Following a moment of complete blackout, his eyes went from the green to a blue. A wide smile spread across his face. "Oh, all my memories. They're all coming back right up to the moment Flint pulled my memory so I could never tell anyone about his booby trap."

"I know, but he didn't think I would come along," said Jim. He turned out to the pirates.

They were still occupied enough with their rolling around in the treasure except for Silver, who was beginning to drag chests to the platform with Morph spinning in a circle around his head.

Jim sat on deck and leaned against the sides. His breathing increased drastically as his eyes blinked heavily.

"Jimmy?" wondered B.E.N., kneeling beside him.

"Do you know how to wire a ship?" asked Jim. B.E.N. nodded. "Then crawl under there and get this heap working."

"Aye aye captain Jimmy sir!" saluted B.E.N. then crawled beneath the ship's control panel. "Yo ho, yo ho! A pirate's life for me!"

As for Jim, he continued lying against the ship. He felt in the past few moments or hour they were in the centroid, he temperature increased. He knew he had a fever. There were moments he felt too warm and others he felt too cold. His vision was blurry and he couldn't think right. Curiosity taking him again, he looked at his left arm and attempted to move his fingers. He knew he was telling himself to move his fingers, but they weren't moving so much as a slight little twitch. Somehow, it didn't frighten or surprise himself. His arm was in three pieces.

Morph suddenly flew in front of his face and was making a great fluster and pointing at him.

"Jimbo!"

"Hi," Jim greeted dully.

"What's wrong lad?" wondered Silver, kneeling beside the boy.

"He has a fever and his arm hurts," replied B.E.N. from beneath the boards.

"Let's have a look at that lad," said Silver.

"I'd rather you not touch it," Jim told him.

"Lad, I just want ta have a look," Silver told him firmly.

"And I don't want anyone moving my arm. It's in three pieces and it hurts and I just want to go back home where I can have someone fix it and give me medicine to knock me out for a few weeks," said Jim, unaware Silver had indeed taken Jim's arm from the sling and was unwrapping the cloth. "Silver, if I don't make it out of here alive can you do me a favor?"

"Now don't ye start talking like that lad. Yer going ta be jus' fine," Silver told him, moving his attention from Jim's arm to the boys face.

He unwrapped the bandage to not midpoint on Jim's forearm and choked a gasp in the back of his throat but did no cease the widening of his eyes. A dark black line poked from beneath the bandage. _No, no, no! Please, no!_ He thought to himself. His eyes widened even more as his head shook from side to side. He wasn't sure if a tear was forming in his real eye or tears were forming because he hadn't blinked. He turned to Jim who sat with his eyes shut and forehead creasing in discomfort.

Silver turned his attention to Jim's arm again needing to confirm this or not. Perhaps it was just a bruise from being broken. Yes, it was just a bruise. Unwrapping further to Jim's elbow, he was not fortunate enough to hide his heavy breathing that sounded more like gasps. The center of the lad's forearm, where the bone was broken was spotted heavily with black and red bruises. The area surrounding his broken bone was the same and a huge red line, like it was a main vein, went past his elbow and beyond the bandages he didn't unwrap.

"Silver, if I don't, can you tell my mother that I'm sorry for letting her down and breaking the promise that she wouldn't lose me?"

"Yer gonna be just fine lad. We'll get ye outta here in no time and ta a hospital," lied Silver forcing a smile. He wrapped Jim's arm again. "Now, what say we maroon these pirates with their treasure while we be leaving with this heap of treasure that'll last us a lifetime and return rich as kings ta tha' spaceport o' yars?"

"What?" asked Jim, not sure he heard correctly.

"Ye know what I said lad," said Silver with a raised eyebrow.

"You are on my side?" asked Jim, hardly believing it to be true.

"Sometimes lad, ye need ta hurt someone in order ta save his life," noted Silver.

"So, you're not with them?" Jim asked one more time for conformation.

"No lad and we need ta get yet ta a hospital and fast," Silver told him as he rose to his feet and helped Jim stand on his own two feet as well.

Ironically, as they did so, the ship's engine roared and B.E.N. looked on them with a smile.

"I love having all my memories back," he told them.

"Well then, let's get outta here Benny," Silver announced.

"Benny," said B.E.N. with contemplation but smiled after a moment. "I like that."

Jim smiled up at Silver. Despite that he felt completely awful, he was happy. He was surrounded by treasure. Wait until his mother heard about this. More of a legend indeed. If it was more of a legend then why was he standing on gold coins and in the presence of the remains of Captain Nathaniel Flint?

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Morph squealed and went into a huge fluster.

"What now Morphy?" asked Silver.

Morph transformed into Scroop.

Silver casually turned around and folded his arms. "Mr. Scroop, I've seem ta have los' track of all th' times ye have put tha' lad in tha' situation. Can't ye put him in another situation?"

Once again, Jim was hoisted into the air by his tunic collar in Scroop's claw. His face even looked moody and annoyed, having to agree with Silver.

"Do you wantsss me to put him sssomewhere elssse?" wondered Scroop.

"Yes, actually, I do," replied Silver.

"Where exactly?" wondered Scroop.

"Down perhaps," suggested Silver.

Scroop's mouth widened into a half smile. He looked at his surroundings. They were outside the portal's destination and back on the surface of Treasure Planet. Most of the crew was hauling the treasure against the longboat, and after a quick count, all of them were out of the portal.

"Ssso you want me to put him down then?" asked Sroop.

"As a matter of factly, yes," demanded Silver.

Scroop shrugged. "As you wisssh Captian."

Like a simple child at playtime, Scroop threw Jim from the ship.

Silver rushed to the side of the ship where Scroop was standing. He saw Jim lying on his side, his left side in an unconscious heap. Not thinking and knowing his soft spot increased to his entire heart, he leapt from the ship and rushed to the teenager's side.

"Jim, Jimbo!" he called and gently turned Jim on his back in his arms. "Oh god! No, no, no! JIM!"

A great black and red bruise beginning in the center of Jim's forehead, running beside his eye socket, and ending above his cheekbone discolored half his face. The bruise provided the only color, as the little color Jim had was no more.

Silver wrapped his finger around Jim's wrist. He sighed, thanking Heaven. Faint, subtle pulses went through his arm.

"Capteen!" Onus called, pointing to the sky. "Scroop leeeft."

"I don't care lads," replied Silver, taking Jim's body in his arms. "I don't care." He rushed to the portal and located the Space Port Jim pointed out to them. "When I'm through, do wha' ye want with th' treasure an' don' come lookin' fer me again."

As he rushed to the longboat in the short distance, he hardly noticed the many odd gazes and expressions of wonder he received, nor did he notice three chests of gold already in the boat. He set Jim over his shoulder as he climbed into the boat. Gently, he laid the boy on the bottom and pulled his coat off to set beneath Jim's head. Cursing the engine for not starting fast enough, he kicked at it.

He didn't know what came over him. He felt like he was going to cry and his whole body shook, making his hasty movements more difficult. With all power the little longboat could provide for him, he shot through the portal, leaving Treasure Planet behind him.

Confused with his master's actions, Morph turned from the odd crescent shape in front of them. He squeaked in confusion at the empty space. There should have been a triangular portal door leading to Treasure Planet, but there was nothing but space. Frightened at the discovery, he flew in front of Silver and transformed into the portal then emptiness.

Silver swat him away. "I don' care Morphy." He turned his head around to Jim and swore the boy's head was bleeding.

For the first time in his life, he was afraid. Something changed in him. He always thought about himself. Who cared about the rest of the universe? As long as it had something of benefit to his own doing then he would care. This was just an injured fifteen year old boy. That has nothing of benefit to him. Or did it?

The moment Silver docked, he was greeted by that portion of the ports dock master. He bundled the teenager into his arms.

"Here," he told the man, throwing him a handful of gold. "Take it all."

"Ah, thank you sir. Thank you very much," said the man.

"Where can I find a hospital?" Silver asked, his voice desperate as he cradled Jim's bundled body against him.

The man looked at Jim and gasped. "Is he dying?"

Dying. Silver cringed at the thought because he knew Jim was dying. Knowing and hearing it for himself was two different things. Jim was dying fast. "YES!"

"Oh, um," began the man. He pointed to a building with a cone on top that wasn't too far in the distance. "Right there sir."

"Thank you!" cried Silver and went off on his way.

Cussing as he went through the crowds and pleading for Jim to hold on, he ran as quickly as his legs could take him. His right leg was killing him. Jim was extra weight that his leg did not need, but at least Jim wasn't a body just yet. The more he ran the further the building seemed to be. It felt as though he ran and that building with the cone on top did as well. He felt as though he was the only person in the world. Nothing surrounded him but nothingness, like the black hole.

Images flashed through his mind. Images of Jim smiling and laughing and looking at him oddly and staring out into the Etherium and sleeping. No, no, no. He knew that was bad. That was very, very bad. It was supposed to be seeing his own life pass before his eyes when he died not Jim's. But, then again, Jim wasn't conscious so how could he see his life pass before his eyes? Why was it going through Silver's though? Why was Silver seeing everything of Jim he knew pass in front of him? Jim wasn't going to die. He was going to be just fine.

"Hold on lad, we're almos' there," Silver said though he meant it to himself.

His heart pounding and the poisons from lack of oxygen through his blood, Silver ran through the doors of the hospital on sheer adrenaline.

"I need a doctor now!" he yelled.

An young man, perhaps his early twenties, came through a door. "Don't yell sir there is no need—" but then he saw Jim. "Okay there is need to yell."

"Help him," pleaded Silver.

"Dr. Livesey!" the man called.

Another human man entered through a door, yet this one appeared about the same age. He looked at Jim and instantly rushed forward, immediately pressing his first two fingers gently into the teenager's neck. "What are his injuries?"

"Everything!" replied Silver.

"Give him to me," said Livesey.

Hesitant, Silver gazed down at Jim. Was this going to be the last time he saw him? What was going to happen the moment he let this stranger take him away? He didn't want to give Jim up. He couldn't, but he had to. Somewhere in him, he had to find the will to give up the boy.

"Take care of him," he requested, placing Jim's body gingerly into Livesey's arms.

"I'll do my best," said Livesey.

Silver watched as if time slowed every second. Jim was taken from him. The teenager's head was lying on the man's shoulders and his arms and legs hung limply and he looked like a body already. He watched them disappear down a hall and stood at the entrance of that hall watching Livesey calling for other men who followed him down a different hall and Jim Hawkins was gone.

"Jim," was the only word that came from his mouth as he collapsed into a chair and buried his face into his palms where sudden sobs and tears poured from him.


	3. II

**II**

"Excuse me? Pardon me sir. Sir?"

A hand on Silver's shoulder startled him from his current situation of sorrow and grief. He raised his head at the one attempting to raise the rest of his attention.

"Here, you look like you could use this."

Seeing a soft tissue in front of him, he coughed and sat up straight. He swiped the cloth from the man's grasp with a raised eyebrow and wiped both eyes then sniffled. As if no show of emotion or thought of Jim's current situation was present, he focused all attention on the man with the same expression he always bore when his person was in the attempt of communication. His mechanical eye was closed and real eye narrow with the eyebrow above that raised and lips pursed.

"M' name's Tom."

"John Silver," replied Silver.

Voices down the hall where Jim was taken moments ago caused Silver to jump to his feet and rush to the entrance down the hall. His mechanical eye scanned every nook and cranny for sign of the voices. One of them sounded like Livesey. He was sure it was Livesey.

Two squid like men walked out of a room, tentacles waving into the room. Visitors to relatives they appeared to be. Visitors to relatives who appeared to be quite happy as they made their way down the hall and from the hospital.

His hopes up for nothing and an aching heart pounding, Silver trudged to the chair and plopped himself into the seat. Once again, he buried his face in his palms.

"I wouldn't worry about your son," said Tom, looking down on Silver's distress. "David is a medical genius. Granted he is only twenty seven—"

"How old?" cried Silver, his head shooting upward and the rest of his body following him. His hands and arms flailed about in over exaggeration. "Tha's jus' a boy! I gave Jim up ta a boy. Wha' was I thinkin'? Wha' is someone at twenty seven doin' cutting inta another man's body? Are ye mad for hiring him? Ye don' jus' hire a man fresh outta medical school. Ye should have tol' me he was fresh outta school—"

"Actually, Dr. David Livesey has been working here since he was twenty four," interrupted Tom as he shuffled through several portfolios and set them on the main desk. "He finished high school when he was sixteen and was accepted in to the Interstellar Medical Academy that following term. He's the youngest ever on record to be accepted. What should have been at least a decade of schooling he finished eight years later at age twenty four. Top of his class and highly recommended by every educator there, David could find work on any planet or galaxy. When I asked him why here, he simply told me 'Tom, this is a main space port. What reason more should I tell you my reason for working here?' I had to agree with him though."

"But...eh…but," Silver tried finding the words, yet he himself didn't know what he wanted to say.

Giving up on all forms of communication, he sat himself, once again in the chair and turned his attention down the long hallway.

"While you're staring into nothing but an empty hall, I ask that you kindly fill out these," said Tom, presenting the Cyborg with a stack of papers.

Silver looked curiously at the papers in his lap. Paperwork. He dreaded paperwork. It was unnecessary. Once it was filled out and looked over once it was never looked at again. Nothing was more dreaded than paperwork. He flipped through the dozen or so pages quickly, his mouth opening and remaining agape at the amount.

"An' wha' is this for?" he asked.

"We need information about your son," replied Tom, filling out his own set of paperwork before him on the desk.

"A dozen pages of it?" wondered Silver.

Tom nodded. "Yeah."

Sighing in disgust, Silver laid the papers flat in front of him and reached for the pen. He knew plenty about Jim. Two months with a man causes one to learn quite a bit about him. He knew Jim's age and favorite color and how to make a solar surfer from pieces of metal and how to ride a solar surfer and his favorite dish and that he hated Bonzabeast Stew and he was a talented young man at the helm of a longboat and he was cunning and brave and honest and true and resourceful and emotional and lost and didn't know how to pick fights and did what was right rather than what was smart and Morph liked him and he enjoyed eating purps like it was his favorite meal and he finished every task given to him and—

But as Silver read what information was needed, he began to realize something. These papers weren't looking for his personality or talents or favorite food or color or right from wrong and they certainly did not ask if pink protoplasms liked him. No, these papers asked for birth date and description and height and weight and previous injuries or medical conditions and allergies and blood type and home planet and race and parents.

"_I wouldn't worry about your son." "We need information about your son."_

Tom's voice spoke in his head. "Son". He thought Jim was his son and Silver himself thought he was his father. Going through and reading the paperwork and what was asked of him, Silver realized he wasn't Jim's father. He knew he wasn't Jim's father. Why didn't he say something sooner though? He knew when it came out of Tom's mouth that he wasn't Jim's father. Something about Jim being called his son felt natural to him like his own name. He wasn't Jim's father.

Name: Hawkins, James

Age: 15

Race: human being

Eye Color: blue

Hair Color: brunette

Home: Montressor

Blood Type: human

That was it. That was all he knew of Jim Hawkins. A father would know his son's birthday and height and weight and previous injuries. He would have been there healing every injury, and he would know if his son was allergic to anything or not.

"I'm not his father," Silver told himself. "I'm not his father."

Tom's head lifted from the papers. His eyes wandered the room then on Silver. "Did you say something?"

"I'm not his father," whispered Silver.

"Oh, my mistake," replied Tom. He pointed his forefinger at the Cyborg. "I thought you were. Why, the manner you were carrying on about David's age and the hysterics you pulled when you entered and all the tears—you seemed like you were his father. Theoretically, only a father would care for someone like that." Tom raised an eyebrow but waved it off. "Well, how much do you have completed? Clearly you would have had to get to know the boy for making me think you were his father."

Ashamed, Silver raised the first page and only page of the papers. He did not want to see this man's reaction at how little he knew of Jim.

"Oh, well then," Tom's voice began very dryly and unimpressed. "Do you know someone who does know a thing or two about him?"

"His mother lives on Montressor," replied Silver.

"Then go get her. She should be here anyway. It is her son," said Tom.

"Yes, right. _Her_ son," agreed Silver, mostly to himself.

He stood and gave one last hopeful glance down the hall. Nothing. There never would be anything it seemed. Nothing more could he do however. He unwillingly gave up Jim to a complete stranger who claimed he would do his best to take care of him when he was twenty seven years old. There was nothing he could do. Jim was back where he belonged and out of his hands. He needed to be in his mother's hands now.

Without a sound but clicking and whirling from a few mechanical parts, Silver left the building. He stood outside the hospital staring into the abyss of people. Unlike before, he saw the many peoples this time.

A concern whine sounded in his ear. Morph was staring at the doors.

"C'mon Morphy. We can't do anything," Silver told him.

Morph whined as he settled himself on Silver's shoulder.

Sighing again, Silver began forward. His mechanical leg was killing him, but he was hardly aware of the pain anymore. He weaved his way in and out of the crowds as he retraced his steps to the longboat. Shamed was the only word he found to describe him. Here he was thinking he was Jim Hawkins' father and it took paperwork for him to realize he wasn't. Paperwork was more dreaded than before. He knew he hated paperwork.

As he passed into the docks, the people lessened and he had more time to listen to the crowds behind him. He wondered what was happening to Jim at that very moment. He wondered if Jim was even alive anymore. The lad's arm concerned him and the head injury frightened him nearly to death. Men who had taken impacts like that to he the head were known to have gone mad or become changed forever. Silver once knew a man, a grown man who thought he was three years old again after having taken a nasty impact to the head.

Silver made his way down the dock he was renting and climbed into the little longboat. His head tilted to the side and eyes narrowed in curiosity at the three chests toward the bow. He couldn't recall if those were there or not before. They may have been. Yes, they were there before. He recalled cursing at them when he lay Jim gently down. Or was that the engine he was cursing?

Shrugging it off, he sat himself at the engine and squeezed the bridge off his nose. There was another problem. Mrs. Hawkins ran the Benbow Inn, but the Benbow Inn was burned to the ground and that was the only place he knew how to find on Montressor. He didn't really feel like running around a planet in search of one woman, but it was Jim's mother and the lad would want his mother when or if he woke and if the lad did die then she would—.

No, no, no. He needed to stop thinking about Jim dying. Every other thought seemed to revolve around Jim dying and Morph's fluster in his ear was rather beginning to irritate him.

"Wha' is it Morph?" he asked.

Morph continued his fluster in Silver's ear.

Humoring him, Silver turned his head to the pink blob.

Once he knew his master's attention was drawn, Morph floated to the chests and made a blinking arrow to the side of the chest furthest from Silver.

"Wha' did ye find Morphy?" wondered Silver, his curiosity once again drawn toward the wooden chests.

He leaned forward in curious observance and found himself traveling the short distance from one end of the longboat to the other. A string of pearls hung from the chest and was lighted by Morph's arrow.

"Int'resting," he noted to himself.

The chest was opened and he frowned. Morph went into another fluster while he simply frowned. Gold and crystals and the loot of a thousands worlds. It all seemed less exciting than it was an hour ago when he first saw it. The other two chests contained the loot as well. None of it appealed to him anymore. He may very well have been the wealthiest man on the spaceport or in that part of the galaxy, but he didn't feel wealthy and rich. He felt poor and useless.

Shaking his head and turning away, the three chests were shut. He started the engine then began his way to Montressor.

John Silver stood on an abandoned street facing a pile of rubble that had been burned to the ground two months ago. The blackened wood lay strewn about. Melted metals mixed among the pile. The pavement was marked black by the charcoals. He stood taller than the pile at his highest point and the highest point came only to his shoulders.

A prick of guilt jabbed him in the arm. Before, this pile of ruble was simply the place where Billy Bones fled. Now, this pile of ruble was all that remained of not only an inn but a home as well. Everything Jim had when he was a child and growing up was destroyed. There may have been a gift from his father that was now destroyed because of him and his lifelong obsession for treasure he had no care for. He knew Jim didn't speak much about his father when they prepared meals, but when Jim did mention him he knew it hurt the lad so. Speaking of someone he wanted to please and become son to only to have that man walk out on him hurt him deeply.

Silver's eyes turned to the mechanism that was his right hand. An image came into his head. It was an image of a man and his son at the helm of a ship. The man set his arm around his son's shoulders. The son had both arms and legs and eyes as they should have been, but all that was about to change when—

"Stop it," he told himself as he shook the thoughts from his head. "There's no need ta dwell on the past John. Wha' happened happened and ye can't do a blasted thing about it."

He decided it was worth and attempt to rummage through the rubble to see what he could find. He felt more useful attempting to search for items of the past. A few things looked promising. One item may have once been a picture frame he believed and Morph agreed with him, however there was no contents in the may have been frame. A couple pots and pans survived the flaming heat and he thought it would be worth a try to cook with them. One never knew what tastes could ensue with pans that had been through a fire. There may be a good smokey flavor to any meat. He wouldn't know until he got the guts to try it.

"Wha' ye got there Morphy?" he asked as Morph's usual fluttering about the wreckage stopped suddenly.

Tripping over a few pieces along the journey, Silver made his way down to what was the old garden.

"It's a seat Morph," he noted with sarcastic enthusiasm.

But, Morph being the smart little pink blob he was, floated closer. His eyes became huge as he observed the metal seat. All around the metal, circles overlapped each other and holes were made by some of these circles. The little seat was quite beautiful. Moss began to grow around it adding color. As he floated around and observed, something caught his eyes. There was one hole bigger than the rest and ever since he saw his reflection in the golden sphere, his little mind was attracted to all things with shiny circles.

The pink blob moved his eyes from side to side then wiggled his way into the hole. He could transform himself into anything and sneaking was one of his favorite games.

"Now Morphy, I'm not gonna have ta fish ye outta there am I?" asked Silver, having seen his pet disappear into the little cube. "Remember th' last time ya tried this? Ye got stuck and I had ta go and blast it apart 'cause ye wanted ta know wha' was down those zig zagged cracks and ye decided that ye had ta wiggle yer way down all thirteen of them at once."

Thankfully, Morph did appear from the cube again, however, he appeared in his usual pink blob and through the top of the cube.

Presently being the more curious one of the two, Silver slowly stepped forward as his eyes scanned the distance. Morph didn't suddenly pick up the adventures of sneaking by himself. The Cyborg knelt on his good leg and peeked his head into the cube. A grin of satisfaction widened across his face as he found himself peering at papers with words.

There were two definitions of treasure hunting. One was the typical, literal translation of treasure hunting and the other was historical, documentation treasure hunting. Papers in a locked in a hidden cube was historical documentation treasure hunting.

He once again scanned the distance for any more signs of life beside him and Morph. Slowly and adding dramatic effect, he curled his mechanical fingers one at a time as he dug them into the cube and stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth. He raised his hand from the cube and turned his eyes to the words.

_Sarah and I finally married today. After four years of being with her, we finally married and I couldn't be a happier man_.

"Wha' th' blazes!" cried Silver as he shoved the piece of paper closer to his face.

"Oo," came Morph from the other side of the paper.

Silver turned the paper around. This was no paper. It was an image of a handsome young man dressed in his best clothes holding a woman wearing a white dress in her arms. The woman had blue eyes, but the man is what struck Silver the most. The man looked nearly exactly like Jim.

As he looked into the cube, his mouth opened and remained agape. These were not simple historical papers. These were photographs and under the photographs was a book.

He reached for the book. A sigh of awe escaped him as eyes widened in sadness and he felt himself sit flat on his rump. The cover of the book had the names Sarah and Leland scripted onto it and an image of the couple asleep in each others arms. Flipping through the book gave Silver sight to two teenagers and their journey together. Under each photograph were the date the image was captured and a description of what the image was. The journey continued through birthdays, high school, graduation, a few years of college, the first ship, settlement on a new planet, building he house, marrying, laughter, joy, tears, random photos, and most of the images were taken by the couple themselves. Either Sarah or Leland Hawkins had her or his arm cut off. Most of the time, the two were kissing or cuddling.

Struck wonder and confusion ran circles through Silver's mind. Jim told him his father was "the taking off and never coming back sort" and yet here his father was laughing and smiling with his mother. He knew it was Jim's father. In half the images, he saw Jim Hawkins, especially the embarrassing high school pictures.

Thinking he had an idea of what went wrong between the happy couple, Silver frantically flipped through the rest of the book. Not discovering what it was he searched for, he tipped the cube over allowing everything to fall out. Another book was lying among the photos and images.

"Thank th' heavens," he noted to himself.

Clearly, it was not the birth of James Pleiades Hawkins that ruined the happy couple's life. Pasted to the front of the book and under Jim's name was the image of huge, blue eyed boy chewing on his father's coat strings and looking forward with an expression of innocence.

Beside him, Silver heard Morph gasp in delight. He chirped and settled himself on the image of Jim.

"Get off Morphy," Silver told him, shaking the book.

Morph glared, but did settle himself in the air.

On the first blank page of the book were Sarah and Leland. Both were glowing and he had his arms around her belly. Behind them appeared to be a celebration. Balloons and streamers were hung about. Through the next few pages, Sarah's belly grew in size and the glowing smiles increased save for the occasion image of Sarah threatening her husband with the kitchen knife not to take the picture. Silver found himself chuckling at those images. Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn indeed.

With the flip of one page, Silver found the world at a sudden stop. There, on that page, was the image of a blue bundle. Inside that blue bundle was a baby. The baby's eyes were shut but his dark brown hair and little nose and round face were unmistakable. That was the first image of Jim ever to be captured.

Silver felt a small grin widen across his face. The boy who caused his soft spot to become his heart was once just a tiny bundle in a blue blanket. On the adjacent page was all the information about the day Jim was born and what he looked like and how much he weighed and his namesakes. Apparently, Jim was born April 27, 1731 at half past seven in the morning. He was named after his grandfather on his father's side of the family. And the little bundle was just shy of six pounds.

Turning through the pages, Silver watched at the little bundle became a toddler and the toddler became a child and the child became blank pages, yet, through the passing years he watched Jim's eyes sadden and look on with longing as Leland became less and less in the images. The last image was of Jim tinkering with his solar surfer. He couldn't have been more than twelve or eleven years old.

Twelve or eleven years old. Thinking of those years in his life, Silver's eyes lowered only for a moment to his right hand then eyes closed and the hands shut the other book.

Rummaging through the pile, he discovered something and his question as to who kept these hidden away may have been answered. The loose photos were mostly of Leland and taken from odd angles with small fingers generally over the lens. There were images of Leland tinkering with his ship and preparing dinner and sitting in his cluttered office by himself and sleeping on the sofa by himself and sitting by himself. Being by himself was the common theme. While the images became without little fingers and odd angles into clear, mature images, Leland's expressions were annoyed, unamused, and bored.

Jim took the pictures of his father so it was he who kept this little cube of memories of the past. And it was also him who wrote the lists among the photos. The lists included what his father's favorite meals were and talents and activities and how to make his father proud and what not to do for it made his father upset. And, like the mature images, the handwriting matured and names of the lists matured as well. The lists became the exact number of minutes Leland was home to the exact amount of words father spoke to his son to how often the three of them sat at the table together.

Reading these small numbers, Silver began to understand why Jim was moody and quiet. He was such a talented young lad with a dark past. Everything he did was for his father. The day Leland walked out on them was the day Jim simply did whatever it was he wanted when he wanted and how he wanted. If the images of Jim Hawkins did continue past the day his father left there would have been a sudden change in him. Once huge blue eyes that looked on with some joy and a glowing smile would have become a frown and eyes that turned away from everything. Silver was glad the images did not continue.

Frowning also knowing he was not going to find Sarah Hawkins here, Silver quickly collected the photo books and images. He placed them in the cube, shut the cube, and walked back to the longboat with the cube in his arms. Not far down the way was a small cluster of buildings that had to be the town. Someone had to know where he could find Sarah. She wouldn't be far and he knew that.

Both unusually quiet, Silver and Morph traveled the short distance into the heart of town. Morph was unusually quiet and behaving himself. He simply sat on his shoulder with his eyes low and little arms close to his body.

"Are ye excited ta meet Jim's mother?" Silver asked in the hopes of trying to get some attention form Morph.

Instead, Morph transformed into and image of Jim sitting on Silver's shoulder.

Silver sighed and turned his head to the direction in front of him. He chose not to say anything, but understood why Morph was behaving in the manner he was. Morph wanted Jim and that was clear and simple.

Again, both quiet, Silver docked in what he believed to be the heart of the little town. It was a nice, quiet, quaint little town. The buildings were of all the same tin shingle and wooden frames. Each one rose and fell with the land and followed the cliff to the gorge below them.

The companions began the short wander around the main part of town in search of the most populated building which just happened to be another inn. Did all innkeepers have contact with each other as closely as spacers did? If so then perhaps Sarah Hawkins was inside working. He rather hoped she was inside working. The sooner he found her, the better it would be.

He noticed he was more limping than walking now and thought it may have been a good thought to let that Livesey look over his leg when he returned to the hospital and after Jim was well on the path to recovery of course.

"Here goes," Silver mutter to himself as he turned the doorknob and entered.

Standing just past the door he made note it was a decent place to stay. He would have stayed there. The main room was cut in half. To the right was all the tables and dining area and to the left were armchairs and a lit fire and the stairs to the inn. The main room must have been the center of the building since a balcony traced the room and doors were evenly spaced out. Above them, the ceiling was clear glass to allow what light there was on Montressor to shine in.

He gave a shrug and located himself to the right where a desk and a young man sat. For once, the man was not a human. He was green skinned and had one single eye in the center of his forehead and fiery red hair sprawling about his body. His hands contained three fingers and he was a bigger gentleman, but that may have been for the shell on his back.

"Good day," greeted Silver, as politely as he possibly could having noticed there was no Sarah Hawkins in the room. The man at the desk raised his head. "Is there a Mrs. Hawkins around here?"

"Not since her inn burned down and her young felon of a son went off with the astronomer," replied the man.

Silver's eye reddened and his fists clenched at the wording used to describe Jim. "I don' suppose ye know where a humble Cyborg like myself could find her?"

"She's on the space port awaiting her son's return. I believe she has a job working as a maid at the Blue Droubloon tavern."

"Thank ye very much," Silver said delighted and hurried his way out of the little inn before he strangled the man in his mechanical hand.

Referring to Jim as a felon in front of him was not wise if one valued his life. He knew Jim was a troublemaker, but how much trouble could the lad cause? Honestly, the lad was fifteen years old and how much trouble could a fifteen year old boy cause?

Well, then again, he did always manage to end up in Scroop's claw and it did take two to start a fight. At least, in the beginning it took two to start a fight. The rest of the times Jim found himself at the mercy of Scroop's claw, he hardly believed the lad had anything to do with it other than starting something with Scroop in the beginning.

"Morphy, how much trouble do ye think Jimbo can cause?" he asked curiously. Morph simply looked at Silver with his own sort of confusion. "Yer right Morphy, tha' wasn't a very intelligent question."

And it was back to the Space Port John Silver and Morph traveled. Fortunately, Silver knew where Blue Droubloon was since it was a mere street down from the dock _RLS Legacy_ was occupying before the mess happened. The tavern had a very fine rum, wine drink they offered, and it was his job working there before he found out about the _Legacy_. It was only ironic that Sarah Hawkins worked there now. She had more reason to work there than he did. Every day she could look out the window and await the ship's and her son's return back to her arms.

Silver slumped into his seat as he groaned aloud. He bit his lower lip and eyes narrowed. He wasn't Jim's father but Sarah was his mother. How was he supposed to tell a woman who raised Jim and waited for the ship to return with him perfectly healthy that her son was severely injured and how was he supposed to tell her it was he who led the pirates onto the ship in the first place? He was the sort of man who avoided emotions at all costs and here he was having to tell a mother of her son. By the time he told Sarah that her son was injured her son could very well be dead.

Rolling his eyes, Silver decided it was best to avoid that topic of conversation until he was in front of Sarah. Thinking about him was beginning to make him nervous. He just decided it was best to tell Sarah without having prepared a prior speech. He always believed that words spoken from the heart and soul and mind of a man were important and simply telling Sarah about Jim with whatever words came from his mouth was about the easiest way to tell her. There was no simple way to tell any mother that her son was severely injured.

Once again, Silver docked and paid the man the usual shilling fee.

Morph flew in front of his face and transformed into one of the treasure chests.

"I'm not gonna worry about it jus' yet Morphy. Best not assume tha' we're stayin' here all tha' long. We don' even know if Jimbo is alive," Silver told him but the last few words Morph must have understood because he immediately transformed back into his normal self and looked on with huge eyes. Silver sighed. "'Sides, I don' think anyone would wan' ta search through a few rusty, old chests."

With a few steps forward, Silver leaned on his left side, for his right leg was more sore than before. His handy arm now a cane, they marched forward down a street.

The Blue Droubloon was not a difficult tavern to locate. It wasn't called _Blue_ Droublooon for nothing. The entire exterior of the building was painted with several different hues of blue, the base being a royal blue and pale blue lining all windows, doorways, and balconies with all sorts of blues splattered about. The building itself began small on the base then went out round and came together at the top resembling a round diamond. On the top of the building were four gold posts coming together at the center and a sphere resembling a droubloon on top of that. Sure, the building looked ridiculous but the food was delicious.

"I can't do this Morphy," Silver declared a foot from the door.

He sat himself on a bench beside the door and between the window.

Morph transformed into a mini Jim Hawkins who folded his arms and raised an eyebrow.

Silver couldn't help the chuckle. Too often a time Jim would stand like that when he demanded something of Jim. Morph recreated it perfectly. A smile widened across his face.

Back to his normal form, Morph stuck his head against the glass window and peeked inward. His tongue stuck out of his mouth as he panted and little pink tail wagged back and forth in excitement.

Silver leaned over and stuck his head next to Morph's. Inside the tavern, the lunch crowd was just beginning to settle it seemed. Every table was occupied, but most of the tables were piled with dirty dishes and the glasses were empty. The room was just one of the three levels of service. Two balconies wound around the room and on top each other. He once witnessed a brawl began on the bottom level and carried its way over all three levels. Never before had such an amusing sight be seen by his eyes. He watched from the kitchen doors while drying dishes and whistling a lovely tune.

Morph gasped in delight then float past Silver's head in a whirl before entering the blue building.

"No, Morphy!" cried Silver. He grumbled as he got back on his own two feet. "Morphy, get back here! Now!"

He entered through the tavern's door and scanned over the patrons finishing their lunch with his mechanical eye. Ironically, Morph appeared the same pink color as he did in life with his eye, which was fortunate because Morph delighted in running off when he felt it was appropriate. He both cursed and loved Morph's free spirit. The pink blob among the warm oranges and yellows of body heat was across the room flying around in a circle and finally settled on what appeared to be a hand of some sort. From the distance, it appeared to be a human hand.

Limping forward with both eyes open, he headed for the back of the room. He found he wasn't prepared for Morph's sudden companion. A young woman stood the bar with barrels behind her and glasses beside that. Her blue eyes looked at Morph lovingly and a joyful grin was wide upon her face. The small, petit body leaned against the back counter. Her thin hair was pulled behind her head with a familiar colored bluish green band. Little fingers moved up and down under Morph's belly causing him to giggle and rub against her cheek.

Silver's mind went blank as he stood in the center of the room. Sarah Hawkins was in front of them and her son was about twenty minutes away from her and she was so very unaware of his situation. At the moment, she seemed happy, yet worried and anxious. Her world was about to shatter without her knowing it, but things were all right at the moment. To Silver, she seemed as though she was wearing a mask, setting up a strong, impenetrable façade to the world when inside she was pained horribly. She didn't appear to be the sort of woman who easily showed emotion to even her family. Jim mentioned his mother was a hard shell to crack, but Silver didn't think that hard shell was visible from where he stood.

With a deep, quivering breath, Silver stepped forward. As if the heavens were supporting his cause, half the bar stools were suddenly available as he approached them. He heaved himself onto one of them. Sarah not yet having noticed him, he coughed and gagged, swallowing the unpleasant taste of vomit back into the bowels of his stomach. He didn't know it was possible for nerves to cause a man to become sick. He heard about it, but personally did not experience it until now.

"What can I get for you sir?" a female's voice asked.

Silver raised his head and stared into the smiling face of Sarah Hawkins. His eyes lowered as he recognized the smile on her face was passed down to her son. But, as she looked on him, a certain curiosity came about her. He noticed her eyes moving across all visible Cyborg mechanisms he possessed, but did her best not to visually show more than subtle glances now and then.

Of course, as always, Morph ruined the odd moment as he moved from Sarah's hand to Silver's shoulder and everything suddenly became a living hell as the shape shifter suddenly became Jim Hawkins with his hands in pockets and smiling.

A gasp erupted from Sarah's mouth as the color from her face was lost. She gazed at this image of her son with longing and regret and uneasiness. Her forefinger reached out and brushed the metamorphic Jim's head.

Morph returned to his old self and sat on Silver's shoulder.

Silver found no emotion but a creasing forehead and narrow eyes and pursed lips.

"Am I to presume you are Mrs. Hawkins?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Sarah.

"I have news of yer son," said Silver.

To his breaking heart, Sarah's face brightened with joy. A wide smile went from ear to ear. She appeared to be floating on a cloud as her pressed palms went across the smile on her face. He couldn't do this. He couldn't crush this woman's joy. Curse him. He had gone completely soft and there was no turning back.

"Have they returned? Did Jim find the treasure? Is Delbert going to find his eternal place among the pantheon of explorers?" asked Sarah, her voice speaking with laughter.

"When are ye free ta leave?" replied Silver.

"Right now," said Sarah. "Lunch is over with. I can leave now."

She hastily ran into the backroom and before Silver could process her leaving, was at his side. The glow around her person increased.

Silver attempted a smile and motioned for her to follow. He felt he was going to vomit on the pavement as the two walked from the tavern.

While he walked to the right, Sarah stood still, wondrously gazing at the empty dock.

"This way lass," called Silver.

"Am I to presume you knew Jim?" wondered Sarah.

Silver blinked heavily as his mind returned to the present. "Wha'?"

"Did you know my son?" Sarah asked again.

"Aye," replied Sliver slowly.

"He wasn't too much trouble was he?" wondered Sarah, her joy fading to a slight amount of fear.

"Th' lad was a bit of a handling in th' beginning, bu' he got more brains inta tha' thick head of his," replied Silver.

Sarah sighed in relief as she set her palm over her chest. "Good, I was worried he would receive severe punishment for his rebelling. I hate to admit I tried everything and gave up on him."

"Oh, I considered givin' up on him a few times," admitted Silver. He swallowed the disgust that emerged from his stomach again. "I took th' lad under my charge since th' cap'n set him there."

"How rude of me," said Sarah. "My name is Sarah."

"John Silver," replied the Cyborg. "I was th' cook on th' ship and Jimbo's mentor."

"Jimbo?" Sarah said curiously. She looked at him with a tilted head and wonder. "And he lets you call him that?"

"Yeah," replied Silver.

Shrugging, Sarah looked in front of her person. Her head and eyes turned all about. Buildings of all sorts were around them, not the docks. Perhaps the crew was already docked and sitting in a tavern with their victorious wealth. She was excited to see her son again. Despite the stress and pain from dealing with him and his run in with the police before he left, she felt she loved him more. Not having him in her life everyday made her realize that she couldn't lose Jim and appreciated all the rebelling. It was too quiet and life was boring without her son. While he was away, she had time to think herself what went wrong and why Jim did it all. After Leland left them, she fell into her own small, quiet state of depression and melancholy leaving her eleven year old son to himself. She understood it was part her own fault for never being tough enough on Jim. Because she loved to see him happy, she allowed him to get away with whatever it was he wanted and gave him anything. By the time she realized what her son had become, it was too late and they fell apart.

All that was about to change now. Once Jim had time to recover and rest from his travels, she would sit down with him and establish a few new rules. Curfew was going to be no later than ten o'clock at night on school nights and eleven on days of rest. To keep him in school, she would plan surprise visits before and after class to make sure he was there and if he wasn't there, it would result in a week of grounding and helping out with the new inn that would be in construction soon. Jim would be allowed to build one and only one Solar Surfer for his own use, and only once a week for an hour would he have the freedom to go wherever it was he did. The remaining time, his flying device would be locked away. After returning from school, she would check his pack and, if there was work to be done, personally over see that it was done. Any fights at school meant a month of being grounded. A failing grade equaled one week of grounding and a hiring of a tutor. More chores were going to be established for him to learn responsibility. And of course, they would be staying with Delbert so there were plenty of chores to be done.

Simply thinking of these new ground rules, Sarah felt a smile of satisfaction widen across her face. It was right time she became Jim's mother and father. She knew he would hate these rules, but she also hoped he would understand them. Before he left, he sounded as though he was ready to change. He did tell her he knew he kept messing everything up and he wanted to make it right. Telling her that he would make her proud was obviously telling her that he was going to change. She was prepared to negotiate with Jim if his new rules were not to his liking as long as he didn't whine or complain. Yes, things were going to change between both of them and they would change for the better.

"Mrs. Hawkins."

Sarah blinked and the world came back into focus. She looked at the hand motioning her to enter through a door Silver opened for her. Quickly, she walked inside. This plain room with chairs wasn't exactly what she was expecting for a celebration, but this must have been the waiting room for service to the parties.

Tom raised his head from the desk. He motioned to Sarah. "Is this his mother?"

"I haven't told her yet," said Silver.

"Oh," replied Tom, lowering his head. He looked upon Sarah, feeling sorry for her and his eyes were saddened. "Come with me."

The joy fading from her Sarah felt her heart skipping a few beats but increasing speed. Ever since she met this man who sailed with Jim, not one smile was on his face. And now, a question of her being a mother from a man who seemed saddened, frightened her. Something was wrong with Jim.

Hesitantly, the two followed Tom through a door behind the desk he sat. The room appeared to be an office with comfortable chairs and a huge window behind the table. Warm, rich mahogany ceilings and floors was the first indication it was an office. The books and neat shelves with portfolios was the other indication.

"Well, the paperwork is right here," said Tom, placing his palm on the table.

"Any news of him?" Silver asked.

Tom shook his head. "Nothing."

"News of who?" wondered Sarah.

"And I'm going to leave now," said Tom, hastily walking across the room and shutting the door.

Silver sat in one of the comfortable armchairs. His breathing was unusually slow for his racing heart and quivering body. "Mrs. Hawkins, Sarah, please sit down."

As she sat in the other armchair, Sarah's body began quivering. Her eyes narrowed and forehead creased. She realized something. "You two are the only one's who returned from the ship aren't you?" Silver nodded. "What is this place?"

"It's a hospital," said Silver.

"Where's Jim?" Sarah asked so softly that only the consonants were audible.

Silver drew a deep breath through his tunneled lips. He shut his eyes and pulled the bandana from his head. Moistening his lips, did not look at Sarah Hawkins as he spoke. "This morning, I brought th' lad here. On Treasure Planet… I commanded a band of… Th' _Legacy_ had pirates… Plans went astray… Soft spot… I went soft… Jim…"

Cursing himself, Silver found this was more difficult than he expected. He was trying to tell Sarah in a round about way. After all his years alive, he should have known he was never a man of roundabouts and backdoors-unless it benefited him-to avoid the truth. The truth was the truth and the worse the truth was the easier it was just to simply say.

John Silver turned to a pale faced, hardly breathing mother and told her like it was. "I led a band of pirates. We were after th' treasure ourselves. Rumors went around tha' th' ship was sailing for treasure an' I convinced th' Doc tha' my men and I were trusty enough ta sail ta Heaven an' back. We laid low until th' lad overheard my plans of mutiny. Everything wen' wrong after tha'. The Cap'n, Doc, and Jim managed ta get themselves ta th' planet's surface. Th' only problem was tha' Morph here was th' map Jim grabbed instead of th' real treasure map. When th' lad returned ta th' _Legacy_ ta retrieve th' map, he found himself caught by Scroop. Now, I lef' Scroop on watch on th' ship ta keep him away from Jimbo. Tha' spider nearly killed th' poor lad more than once and Jimbo didn' do anything ta deserve it but th' firs' time. Scroop threw th' lad around an' banged him up pretty good. He gave him a broken arm. Th' little soft spot I had for th' lad ruined me. I found meself takin' him back ta th' ship for some good healing time. Having betrayed th' lad more than once and giving him good reason not ta trust me, Jim wanted nothing more than ta get rid of all of us. I shoulda kept him more close at my side. Scroop broke th' same arm below his shoulder so th' boy's arm is in three pieces. I ran Jimbo ragged and th' lad finally gave in ta his fear and pain. We found th' treasure, blah, blah, blah. In th' centroid where th' treasure was kep' hidden away, I found th' lad sitting agains' Flint's own sloop."

He turned away from her not bearing to witness the expression on her face as he spoke these words, but continued softer.

"I never told th' lad he was outta it for two days after Scroop got ta him. I found him sittin' there after he collapsed. Th' lad was burnin' with a light fever and his arm was killing him. I found his forearm, where it was firs' broken, was black and red. It looked like little bruises. For th' record, when I tol' ye his arm is in three pieces, Scroop's claw snapped th' lad's bone. Where it was broken, there those little marks were was where it was broken. And because th' lad had a fever—" Silver shut his mouth and his eyes. He wasn't going to mention it to her. "After, Benny got the sloop working again, Jim, th' crazy robot, and Morphy headed on our way outta the portal and back ta th' surface of th' planet. I don' know how, but Scroop got in th' ship with us. He threw Jim off th' boat. Half of Jim's face was bruised bloody and black. I got him here through th' portal and wha' happened on Treasure Planet remains a mystery ta me. Jim's been here since near of ten in th' morning. I'm not gonna lie Mrs. Hawkins, when I got Jim here, th' lad was dying. I don' know wha' condition he's in now."

"He'll be okay," Sarah's voice whispered, consonants being the only sound that came through.

Coughing, Silver sat up and turned his head to the right where the paperwork sat. "Ida done it meself, but I don' know tha' much about th' technicals of th' lad."

Sarah nodded her head. She swallowed hard as she turned her body to the table. Her quivering hand reached for the pen. All her focus was to filling out the information presented before her.

Silver watched as this woman somehow wrote rather legibly as she filled out the information. He saw the tears that formed in her eyes caused no need for her to blink. The emotionless appearance she kept since the entered the hospital remained on her face, but in those blue eyes he saw the pain and anguish she was feeling. He told her her son was dying and it was by his doing. She said nothing on the matter and probably did so because she would fall into her emotion in front of him. He couldn't blame her for not wanting to show any emotion. He himself fought as well to keep his feelings for Jim behind his eyes, but he managed to keep it from behind his eyes.

Watching the necklace that hung below her chest pulse, he knew he heart was thundering. She was apparently well aware of the pulsing necklace to, for her left hand reached up and held the heart in a tight clasp.

Unable to sit there any longer, Silver stood and limped to the window. He didn't care that his leg was killing him. The cane was enough support and the more he limped the better it felt. It was stupid, but he couldn't just sit still and wait. He paced the distance of the window back and forth, his eyes wandering across the faces of those who were so very unaware of what was happening. As he paced, his thoughts loomed on Treasure Planet. He began to wonder whatever came of Delbert and Amelia and the rest of the pirates. Scroop was out there somewhere and with the boatload of treasure. If that prevented the spider from ever coming in contact again then so be it. He had three chests of gold sitting in a longboat twenty minutes away and if he wanted to get to Treasure Planet again he knew the heading. South by southwest and a heading of 2100, not to mention he recognized a few of the astronomical landmarks along the way. As long as the planet remained intact and the trap not sprung, more treasure waited.

The creaking of the door caused both Sarah and Silver to whip their heads around.

Young David Livesey did not look at them as he shut the door. There was information on his face as he approached them. The information was not pleasing. He did not look at either of them as he stopped moving forward. His lips were pursed and eyes narrow as he thought. Finally, he did raise his head and look at them.

For a moment, Silver's sickly worry left him. The young man's eyes were as shade of royal violet. Both of them were. He didn't know how he missed that before.

"Are you Mrs. Hawkins?" Livesey asked.

Sarah gave a subtle nod of her head.

Livesey turned his attention to Silver. "And you are his father?"

"More of his mentor," admitted Silver.

"The truth is the truth and there is no saying it easy. Believe me, I've spent the past three years trying to beat around the honest truth. I've found that beating around it hurts more than saying it," said Livesey. "First of all, he is alive."

A quivering breath escaped Sarah's lungs as she pressed her palms together over her lips. The breath seemed to be the only air she held in her lungs for the past hour and was finally released in a relieved sigh.

Silver, however, did not hold his breath. There was more.

"His life comes with a cost and that cost is his left arm and part of his skull," added Livesey.

Like two ghosts, Silver and Sarah turned their attention to him. Neither one was breathing, and both sets of eyes gazed with wide orbs.

"The impact against his head cracked his skull in two places: one being the center of his forehead to his temple and the other against his left eye. His arm was gangrenous and it was climbing up his arm as well as blood poisoning. The blood poisoning reached his shoulder and carried gangrene with it," explained Livesey. He sighed and shook his head. He squeezed the bridge of his nose. "I need to know if you can afford to keep him alive."

"What do you mean?" asked Sarah.

"To keep him alive his skull needs to be replaced with a substance you can afford and even the cheapest metal is going to be expensive. The medicines he is going to require to survive this process are not a droubloon or two. Not to mention if you wish to give him a mechanical arm to replace his left one—the whole process of it is expensive as it requires measurements, certain metals, highly intelligent wiring, and more expensive medicines," said Livesey. "If you cannot afford these, please do not lie to me. Too many times I've seen a mother or brother or father try to save someone's life and give up every last item owned to pay for it. In the end, the one who was given the gift of life is left on the streets with the family begging for money or hated in the future. I've had the tragedy of hearing that one of my patients killed himself because he couldn't live with the knowledge that his parents sold his younger siblings to slavery to pay for his life. It's better to simply let go if this is not an option."

"I jus' wan' ta know," Silver's voice called from across the room. "Wha' material would ye recommend?"

Livesey looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Did you not hear me?"

"If ye can't see I kinda have a reason ta be askin," said Silver, raising his right arm.

"It's a titanium, osmium base with a silver coating the outside. It's mostly silver though," replied Livesey. "The price is outrageous. For a case like it, his head and arm cost more than building a house from ground up. Yes this is a mining planet, but osmium is rare to come by and it's expensive."

Sarah suddenly choked and pressed her face into her palms. She did not care that they heard her bawling and wailing and choking on tears. For the past few minutes as she was being told this information the pain was increasing inside her and now there was no hiding it.

"There, there. Tha's all right Sarah. Everything's going ta be all right," Silver said as he limped toward her and rubbed her back.

"I don't have the money," Sarah told him between gasps. "I don't have anything."

Silver raised her head with his real hand. He pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and dried her tears for her. Both hands were set on her shoulders. "An' where did I jus' come from?"

"Treasure Planet," replied Sarah.

"It's not called Treasure Planet for nothing," Silver told her as his hand reached into his pocket.

He produced his fist in front of Sarah's face and a smile widened across his face as he opened his palm.

The gold and crystals shined in Sarah's tear filled eyes. Altogether, her eyes shined and brightened. Not believing it, she reached her trembling hand toward the gold and set her palm on the treasure. She felt the cold crystals and smooth coins. A smile slowly widened across her face as she looked at Silver and his smile grew wider at her face.

"Excuse me, did you say 'Treasure Planet'?" asked Livesey.

"Th' loot of a thousand worlds," added Sliver, presenting his hand to Livesey. "Jus' how many handfuls do ye need to fix Jim's arm up with that fancy silver o' yars?"

"Bullshit," Livesey replied as he approached and swiped a gold coin and emerald crystal from Silver's hand. The young doctor hurried to a lantern and placed his palm under and glass. "This is a real gold droubloon and crystal. I am a collector of precious stones. This stone alone can pay for the metal needed to mend his head and your handful is enough for the surgery to set the metal in his head."

Silver looked at his handful then at Livesey. He pointed at his hand. "This be a handful of treasure from Treasure Planet and it's only enough ta pay for a little surgery?"

"I told you, this entire process is not cheap," reminded Livesey.

Sarah's hope for her son's life left her with the sigh. Her head slumped into her arm that was on the table.

"I possess three chests worth of handfuls," added Silver and Morph transformed into the longboat with the three chests.

"If you can give me the proof I can take measurements right away," said Livesey.

"Th' proof is a twenty minute walk away," said Silver. "Would ye like me ta go and get it?"

"Yes!" cried Sarah.

"Then I'll be right back," Silver told them.

Before leaving, he set the handful of treasure in Livesey's hand leaving the young doctor in a state of awe as he examined the treasure.

Sniffling, Sarah wiped her eyes once again with Silver's handkerchief. She hardly believed this was happening. There was treasure. All the times telling Jim that it was just stories became truth. Treasure Planet did exist; it was shining in the doctor's hand that was going to save her son's life. She never expected her son's dream of finding Treasure Planet to save his own life.

"How is he?" she found herself asking.

"Who?" wondered Livesey, going cross-eyed as he raised a ruby to the sunlight. Snapping out of it, he set the crystal on his table and sat beside the handful. "Your son. Right. Well, right off the beginning of the beast's tale he's borderline starving and dehydrated. Some of his blood is still poisoned and I need to get rid of it." He peeked over the finished medical paperwork. "Fifteen. Huh, I thought he was older than that."

"His father leaving him when he was eleven aged him," said Sarah.

"That's good. He's had no severe past injuries or medical conditions I should be aware of. Allergic to peanuts is he?" continued Livesey.

Sarah smiled. "Yes and he cried the day we discovered he couldn't eat peanuts. He used to love roasted peanuts but one day he got so dreadfully ill when he ate one. Nowadays he prefers a fresh purp."

"Well, he's a bit underweight for his height and most likely weighs less than you put down, but other than that simple fix, medically he's quite well," said Livesey.

"How is he right now?" Sarah asked softly.

Livesey put the paperwork on the table once more. As he inhaled, his mouth moved to the right side of his face. His violet eyes searched around the room for nothing in particular. "Um, well." His lips moved into words with no sounds protruding from his mouth. His head rocked from side to side as he thought about this. "Obviously, and I don't meant to say these things as crudely as I will, but I say it like it is, I took his arm off already and to accommodate the little mechanical update I'll take his shoulder off to make my life and his a little easier. I left his bony skull in one piece and have blocked all blood from getting to his brain. He's out cold on his own doing right now, but I'm going to have to give him a deep sedative before I begin poking through his body. I say deep that I need to measure his body weight before I do this because he needs to be nearly dead for me to put him back together. He cannot have hardly any blood flow going through him and the recovery afterward is not going to be simple either."

"What may I expect?" wondered Sarah.

"How about I just tell you when I know that he's survived this process," suggested Livesey.

Sarah nodded. Her hand reached up to her locket as if her hand was used to doing such a thing. All of this still seemed like such a dream to her. Here she was listening to a man who had just told her her son's arm was removed and was going to be replaced with a metal arm and she did nothing but calmly sit and listen. If this was truly happening she would have been crying and heartbroken and emotionally instable, yet here she was just sitting here. And, apparently, to pay for all this John Silver, the Cyborg Billy Bones warned them of, was in the process of retrieving three chests of gold from Treasure Planet. None of this seemed real. It couldn't be real. Between portals and spiders attacking her son and a man with violet eyes—

"How are your eyes violet?" she abruptly asked, disrupting her thoughts.

Livesey raised his arms and shoulders as he shrugged. "I was born this way. I've always had violet eyes."

"How old are you?" wondered Sarah.

"Twenty seven," replied Livesey and before she could go off on another rampage about his age he didn't care to hear again, he continued. "I began formal schooling when I was three and graduated high school when I was sixteen. At sixteen, I was also accepted into the Interstellar Medical Academy being the youngest accepted and the youngest to graduate at twenty four. What takes at least ten years, I did in eight. Not only did I take on the physician course but I took on surgeon as well. If you don't know, physicians are those who deal with the medicines and surgeons deal with cutting off limbs and removing bullets and the actual surgery. Why did I pick Montressor Space Port to work you are going to ask? Think about it. This is one of the three busiest Space Ports in the entire galaxy. Why not work at a busy port? I don't know why the medical world spoke to me but it just did.

"Do I have parents? No, I don't. My father died when I was seventeen. He was captain of his own ship _RLS Indigo Eye_. Yes, the ship was named after my mother because my mother died giving birth to my younger brother when I was four and her eyes were the color of an indigo dye. And Tom is my little brother for the record. Yes, I am married man and happy father. My wife's name is Claire and we have twin boys Harry and Benji. They are three. My graduation gift from medical school was the two of them since they were born the day after I graduated. Don't ask how I managed to give myself twin boys while going through medical school. Just in case you are wondering, they don't have my violet eyes. They have their mother's hazel eyes and red hair. Could you imagine that combination? Red hair and violet eyes. Aweful.

"So, how are you holding up?"

Sarah shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I don't know." She allowed a small unsure laugh escape her lungs. "I was just told my son is dying and going to have his arm replaced with silver and here I sit unemotional."

"It always begins like that. Things will turn for the worst later," said Livesey. "Hm? Where is that old Cyborg?"

He walked to his window and pulled open the glass before sticking his head out to observe the passing by walkers. Not sure what to exactly look for, he shrugged and turned back around. Anyway, there was a nice, cool, fresh breeze blowing through the room. The room where he was previously and destined to return smelled of death and foul, rotting flesh unfortunately. The sooner he could get this boy fixed up and resting in his own room the better.

"We're here! We're here!"

A miniature of John Silver floated through the window and settled himself in Livesey's face.

"Metamorphic Shapeshifter. I've only heard about them in books," noted Livesey. He placed his palm under Morph until the pink blob happily settled himself in the warm flesh. "According to belief, these creatures are what began life. Human and alien and all race alike came from these protoplasms. This little pink fellow must be millions if not billions of years old. They never age and the only possible mean of destroying them is to melt them. Freezing into a solid mass and then shattering does no good unless this little guy can't thaw out. They learn every day and forget every day. Things of life they find intriguing last longer in there little minds. They don't have a mind of their own truly."

"Ah ha, then ye've never met Morph," Silver's voice called. "Th' little shape shifter has a mind of his own indeed."

"Morph, how appropriate," said Livesey as he rubbed Morph's face.

"Now, if ye will," called Silver, motioning them to approach.

Sarah and Livesey approached the window. To their surprise and delight, Silver stood in a longboat with three chests behind him. Neither was honestly expecting him to be telling the truth. Now, the grand question…

"This be enough for tha' fancy silver?" Silver questioned and one by one opened the chests.

Livesey hardly realized he had leaned over the rail and fell into the longboat and into Silver's lap. He gazed wide eyed at the dazzling, sparkling gold and crystals. It was treasure. It was treasure from Treasure Planet. It was real treasure from Treasure Planet. He grew up on stories of Treasure Planet. Any young lad grew up with the stories of the Loot of a Thousand Worlds, but not any young lad would place his hands in a chest of the loot.

"Ahem, Livesey."

"What?" said Livesey, turning his head about.

"Could ye kindly remove yer rump from me lap?" asked Silver with a chuckle.

Livesey turned his head behind him to discover his torso was lying across the man's thighs and arms and legs hanging off. "Oh, of course," he said as he scrambled to his feet to kneel before one of the chests.

His hands dug into the gold. He identified every amethyst, sapphire, emerald, ruby, and diamond crystal and the droubloons, coins, knives, scepters, and swords. This was all so very real to him. He knew it was real before, but finally being able to touch it in his own two hands was incredible.

"Doctor, can you fix my son?" a small voice called near them like an angel from above.

"Son," said Livesey to himself. "Oh, your son." Although he meant to smack his hand to his head, the crystal came in contact to his forehead rather than his head. "Of course. Yes, this is more than enough for your son. I'd say give me one chest full."

Silver's eyes, including his mechanical one, became huge as his mouth went agape. "An entire chest? Tha's how much money ye need for this little procedure?"

"Yes and to satisfy my own childhood dreams," replied Livesey.

Silver chuckled. "Tha's more like it."

"All this treasure really is fantastic, but I want my son back," Sarah told them.

"Yes, of course. Immediately," Livesey said as he climbed through the window leading to his office.

"When can I see Jim?" wondered Sarah softly.

"Tomorrow," Livesey told her.

"Tamorrow!" Silver cried. The chest he was hauling gently into the office suddenly slipped from his fingers as it dropped on the floor nearly on top of Livesey's foot.

Livesey raised his palms in apology and taking a step back for safe measures on his foot. "I would let you see him now, but I wouldn't want to see my sons like yours is right now."

"I don't care. I just want to see Jim," Sarah said.

"Please trust me. No mother should see her son like this. He's in no condition for you to be seeing him," Livesey told both of them and emphasizing he was speaking to both of them because he turned his head to them as he spoke.

"How bad could it be?" asked Silver. "Come, let's see th' lad an' then we'll be on our merry way for a day."

Livesey heaved a great sigh as he threw his head back. He squeezed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "Look, tomorrow evening is going to be hell as you look upon him for the first time. All right? Have one last night of curiosity—"

"I don' do well with curiosity," Silver warned, his eye beginning to turn a shade of orange. "Either ye let me see Jimbo or I'll let meself see th' lad?"

"Do you want to see someone you care for barely breathing?" asked Livesey. "Do you want to see him bruised and bloody? Do you want to see him with his head halfway cut open and his arm socket? Do you want to have that image stick in your head for as long as you look upon him?"

Silver understood. He lowered his head in defeat.

Sarah also sat overwhelmed in the chair, her head once again in her hand.

"Come back tomorrow evening," Livesey once again requested. He walked to Sarah and set his palm on her shoulder. "Your son will need you more than you will ever know. I suggest you prepare your home for his recovery. Prepare yourself as well. He'll be here for the next three weeks if all goes well. Bring him some comforts from home. Bring him some things that will cheer him up. He's going to need a little life back in him. He is a fifteen year old who is going to have a piece of metal in his head and a mechanical arm. His world is going to temporarily shatter. Life is suddenly going to take a turn for the worst."

"Yer making it sound like th' lad is going ta kill himself," noted Silver. He made a clean gesture toward himself. "He's got me. I know wha' ta do. I'll take good care of th' lad."

"You will help him the most," agreed Livesey. "Now, if you two will excuse me, I need to take a few measurements and prepare a great many things before tomorrow evening. Everything will be all right. You'll see."

Sarah and Silver watched him leave, but only Silver noticed the confident smile Livesey bore while he was speaking to them became a frown of guilt and lack of confidence. Not good was all he thought in his mind. That sudden change of expression as soon as his back began turning was not a good sign. There was more that he didn't tell them about Jim.

"Mr. Silver, am I to expect you to stay a while?" asked Sarah.

Silver stuck his tongue out at being called Mr. Silver. He never cared to be called that; it made him feel much older than he was. Beside him, Morph became a small Sarah and repeated "Mr. Silver" over and over again until Silver shut the pink blob by pressing him between his palms, but, of course, Morphy giggled. "Please, call me John. It is my name after all."

"John then. Are you staying with us?" Sarah asked again.

"Of course," replied Silver quickly.

Sarah heaved a great sigh. "Well then. We have a day to wait and I suppose I should go back to Montressor and prepare."

"An' jus' where are ye keeping th' lad?" wondered Silver.

"Delbert's house. He offered me to stay there while he and Jim were away and until construction of the inn was completed," Sarah told him.

With a nod, Silver went limping to the door. He offered his hand out the door. "Come on then Mrs. Hawkins."

"And please call me Sarah," Sarah told him. "I haven't been Mrs. Hawkins for four years and recently I've been considering return to my maiden name."

"An' tha' being if ye don't mind this ole Cyborg knowing?" asked Silver as he and the lady walked from the hospital.

Not replying and her mind elsewhere, Sarah turned her head. She gazed at the building wondering where inside her son was currently. Nothing yet seemed real to her. How could it? And how was she sure that it was her son and not someone trying to play a cruel trick on her? Beware the Cyborg. Since she saw that this man who supposedly saved her son's life was a Cyborg, she had doubts in him. Yes, Billy Bones meant beware the Cyborg in the context of the treasure map, but John Silver was on the ship where the treasure map was and he did admit that he was the one who was leading the pirates. She was almost certain that he was also the cause for her to lose everything. Yet, somewhere in her, she found reason to trust him. When he spoke of Jim, he spoke with care and fear for what happened to him and worry of what was going to happen to him. And, if there wasn't enough reason to trust him with his words, he did surrender a chest of treasure to patch up Jim. Looking up at him as they climbed into the little longboat, her mind scrambled between trusting him and keeping a weary eye watching her own back.


	4. III

**III**

Pleased she didn't have to take the transport from the Space Port to Montressor, Sarah unlocked Delbert's front door. She turned the lantern at the entrance on full power, lighting the marble and wood foyer.

Both Silver and Morph had their mouths open agape as they entered the manor. A grand staircase of marble split the three story room in half directly in front of them. At the same level as the second floor, the staircase split into two platforms, one leading to the left and the other to the right. The third floor was reached by means of two separate sets of stairs leading upward and then connecting into one path to the third floor. Two balconies, one to top of the other, gave sight to the second and third level on the three sides of the room. Connected to the ceiling was a great chandelier that was always lit dimly or brightly if company was expected.

"John, would you like dinner? John. Mr. Silver."

"Huhwah?" muttered Silver, snapping out of it.

Sarah smiled at his foolish behavior. "Would you like dinner?" she asked again.

"Hows about I cook ye dinner and ye sit down an' relax," Silver told her with a tone that told her she had no choice.

"All right," agree Sarah with a deep breath. She motioned him to follow with a gesture of her head.

"I didn' think th' Doc was this noted of an astronomer ta have this much money," admitted Silver, admiring the old world, rich feel of the manor.

"Not many know that he has quite a reputation. He's more known on the larger, more populated planets, but he prefers quiet Montressor to reside. He's published a few books and helped with scientific instruments. You give him a planet and he'll identify where it is and how long it has been alive and when it is predicted to die," said Sarah.

Silver nodded. "I know. His astronomical mind saved our rumps with tha' black hole incident."

"Black hole?" Sarah said quizzically.

Silver waved it off with his mechanical hand. "Jus' a minor danger of space. An' I will admit th' star blew at a good time. Had th' thing blew a moment sooner Jimbo and I woulda been caught out in it in a mere little longboat. Did ye know yer son could maneuver a skiff as well as I and I'm double th' lad's age?"

Sarah smiled. She placed her fingers gently across her lips to keep the smile for her own keeping. "I know. He's so smart. I wish I knew what happened after his father left him. He built his first solar surfer from pieces of scrap when he was eight years old. He can fix any mechanical problem and he's so very good at creating things. Every few months he builds a new solar surfer. He would love to have his own new solar surfer. His father promised him one when he was a child." She shook her head sadly to herself. "At age three he spoke fluent English near perfect and he was reading children's books with ease. He was always a level ahead in school. And then his father left him and he didn't care about much."

"Th' lad didn't like ta speak of his pappy. I mentioned one little thing about his father not teaching him how ta pick his own fight an' he got all moody with me," recalled Silver with a chuckle. He rubbed his head. "Now I kinda understand where th' lad is coming from."

"I just wish I could get him back to who he was a long time ago. But I have a few new ground rules that will help me get back my authority in his life and hopefully set his own life on the right track and give him reason not to go out looking for trouble," Sarah said.

"So," began Silver slowly and discreetly. "How much trouble did th' lad cause?"

"It was never how much trouble he caused; it was how much could he stay out of trouble," Sarah told him. "He was on probation before he left and nearly in juvenile hall again for the second time that year. Every year he finds himself sitting there waiting for me to pick him up. I don't know if he tries to find trouble or if trouble simply finds him."

"I think trouble jus' finds him like two lovers find each other at night," Silver told her with a nod. "Th' lad was always finding himself in trouble. I always had ta bail him outta it."

Sarah sighed heavily as she pushed a door open. She flopped onto the nearest chair, her head in her palm. "What sort of trouble."

"Jus' a few fights here and there between th' lad and th' spider psycho Scroop an' most of th' time Scroop started it. I had tha' lad under my charge th' entire time an' he did whatever it was I told him ta do without much complaining," said Silver. He scratched his head in thought. "Ta be honest witcha, I never expected him ta get all his chores done. He's a good lad. He did wha' I told him ta do."

"He'll listen until he's had enough," Sarah told him.

"No, he completed everything I gave him ta do these past few mont's. I honestly never expected th' lad to complete his chores. I ran th' poor lad ragged an' yet he still completed it all," said Silver, leaning on the kitchen counter.

"He must look up to you then because he only does what he's told when he's trying to impress or make up for something," noted Sarah.

Silver smiled softly. "Th' lad needed a father an' I took him under my charge and taught him a few things an' he taught me a few in return. I know th' lad had a soft spot for me. He saved me life during tha' black hole incident and I know it hurt th' lad when I had ta play against him ta keep him alive and he kept askiin' me if I meant wha' I said about him. An' o' course, I didn't mean a word of it."

"That being?" wondered Sarah, motioning her hand for him to continue speaking.

"Tha' being tha' I was using my soft spot ta cover up our scent of treasure," admitted Silver. "But th' lad has tha' spot in me heart to my entire heart."

"He needs a father," whispered Sarah, drawing designs into the wooden table with her fingernail.

Observing her guilty behavior, Silver tilted his head to the side. He folded his hands behind his back and approached her. "It's not yer fault he left ye know. Some men just aren't fathers."

"I don't know what happened. Everything was fine and then Jim was born and he started to turn away from us. I still think it was Jim being born that tore Leland away," said Silver.

"I can tell ye it wasn't him," Silver told her.

Sarah slammed her palm on the table. "Who the hell are you anyway?" she screamed. "You were the one who brought the pirates onto the ship. How do I know it is my Jim you brought back? How do I know you aren't going to kill Jim and I or use us for ransom. You are a pirate. I've always known to never trust a pirate or associate with one. Associating with a pirate can lead to death. If you are a wanted pirate, I could be killed for having spoken with you. Beware the Cyborg is what I was told. You, sir, are indeed a Cyborg and it was you who ruined my life. You burned down not only my in but my house as well. I have nothing from my husband or son. And if Jim dies, I'll have nothing to remember him by. It'll be your fault if he dies and so help me by everything that's holy I'll kill you with my bare hands. If Jim is becoming part mechanical as Livesey said, you're already a dead man. No one hurts my son but me because I am his mother and being his mother I should have never let him go on that stupid treasure hunt to begin with. I should have just sent him away when his father left. I should have never tried to raise him. He tried running after his father and nearly got himself killed by pneumonia. I let him get this way. It's my fault he's hurt. It's my fault everything he ever did was against me. He was rebelling because he thinks it's my fault his father left. I read his little journal. I admit it: I went snooping in my son's room and I read his journal. Everything is my fault. I ruined his life from the day Leland began sailing for longer journeys. I should have let Jim go with his father when Leland wanted to take him sailing when he was five. If Leland had gotten close to Jim then perhaps he would have taken him with him. Jim's only comfort is when he is in the clouds on his solar surfer and far away from me. Everything is my fault. I understand."

"Feel better?" Silver asked, hardly effected that he was included in her rant.

"No," admitted Sarah. "I'm so scared." Her lip trembled as tears came to her eyes. "I want him in my arms. I don't know what to do with him. I don't what to do with myself anymore. I don't know what to do."

"Well, ye can begin with eating a good hot meal an' then going and getting some shut eye. Jimbo always felt better after he got a good nap," Silver told her. "An' for the record, ye an' Jim are going ta need me."

"What makes you say that?" Sarah snapped.

"'Cause he has yer eye color but looks exactly like his father and I noticed th' situation with his gangrene, blood poisoned arm on Treasure Planet," explained Silver.

Sarah shut her eyes. She felt the tears fall gently down her flustered cheeks. Although she knew it was her Jim, she wouldn't allow herself to believe it until she saw her son tomorrow evening if it was her son. She was a person who had to see it to believe it. Seeing was believing in her eyes. If she could touch it and see it then it was real. Discreetly, she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, but made it appear that she was pulling loose ends of her hair from her face and tucking them behind her ears.

"Now, have a bowl of my favorite Bonzabeast stew."

Surprised to discover dinner was already prepared, Sarah stared down at the bowl in front of her. With the steam rising into the air and passing into her nostrils, her stomach made a fierce growl. The food smelled decent enough to eat despite its obvious main ingredient and all the pieces of the main ingredient cooked all together.

With a shrug of her shoulders, she grabbed the spoon at her right.

Silver pulled the spoon from her hand and gave her a new one. He closed his mechanical eye while his real eyes gazed sharply at the object. "Morphy, wha' did I say about making yerself as kitchen utensils?"

Two innocent eyes appeared from the scoop of the spoon followed by the shape shifter's pink body. Morph whined as he lowered his eyes. Pouting and having the attitude that someone should feel sorry for him, he melted into a puddle on the table.

Sarah couldn't help the giggled. "Jim would have loved to have a pet like him."

At Jim's name, Morph transformed into the young man whose head nodded rapidly.

"Jimbo does like Morphy an' Morphy took a liking ta th' lad immediately," noted Silver as he joined himself across the table facing Sarah. "I think I may have ta officially give up my little companion ta th' lad when he gets up on his own two feet."

The two ate silently. Rain trickled on the window, which is why they were silent. Both listened to the rain and the thunderstorm in the distance. Soothed by its sounds, relaxation was finally achieved. Also, they were complete and total strangers sharing a meal together. It was quite awkward. Silver couldn't remember the last time he was eating a meal with a woman and Sarah couldn't remember the last time she didn't cook a meal to be eaten.

But Morph, the supposed daily amnesiac, saw something between them. Silver looked on Sarah with a small, gentle smile on his lips as he ate unusually politely with small bites of the spoon. Normally he would heave as much into his mouth as physically possible by means of a spoon and he was hunched over the table to keep the drippings from going anywhere but the bowl. He sat with his back straight against the back of the chair, and Morph's eyes widened when he noticed the napkin in Silver's lap.

Astonished by this face, Morph made himself a miniature with Silver and his head opening revealing a bird who went "cuckoo, cuckoo" as he popped in and out.

Silver involuntarily inhaled part of the stew as he lowered his head to observe his constant companion. While choking on stew and air, he scooped Morph into his palm and kept him hidden under his lap.

Across the table, Sarah giggled and lowered her head.

Inside, Silver felt his heart flutter. He was beginning to relearn love recently and he knew fluttering hearts meant one thing. He wasn't falling for Sarah Hawkins was he? He met the lass barely six hours ago. Love was impossible to grow that quickly. True love at first sight only occurred in fairy tales. She was indeed a princess of a sort and he was no prince. He was probably the evil sorcerer trying to steal all the loot. Princes were handsome, perfectly muscular toned, rode on the backs of horses, saved the damsel in distress, got the girl, and sailed off into the sunset with her.

Sneaking a peek to ensure that Sarah's mind was not on his, Silver glanced up and discreetly turned the spoon over to the round side to use the reflective device as a mirror. Although it was a poor mirror, he saw what he needed to see. He was not handsome at all and if he did have any muscle, it was hiding beneath his ungodly amount of tubby fat. He never rode a horse a day in his life, but he had seen one. Never once had he saved a girl from a dragon or alien monster or got a girl for that matter. He always did dream of sailing off into the sunset with her however. He never gave much thought into women anyhow. There were better, more beneficial matters on his mind like treasure. Women were a waste of time. All women wanted were to marry men to pay the bills and have dozens of children to adore then regret.

Raising his eyes to look at Sarah again, he knew she wasn't like that. She had one son and he was her world. Jim was everything to her and all that she needed. She loved the Benbow Inn, but she adored Jim. There were much better words to describe love than using the word love. Adore, worship, relish, cherish, keep safe, protect, devotion, care, fight, possess affection, marry—

_Marry!_

Knowing that just came into his head, Silver blinked heavily and looked around the room. Could anyone read his thoughts? Nah, he had nothing to worry about. Sarah Hawkins hardly knew him and after Jim was up wandering around again he would be off building that house with that library of his after he secured a bit more of the treasure to display in his own personal treasure room and to keep for precautionary measures of course.

However, unknown to Silver, Sarah was sneaking glances at him occasionally too. She didn't see that handsome prince. Leland was her handsome prince who she adored and loved when they were in school together. She saw someone who cared for her son better than his own father ever could. Beneath his tattered personal attire and sweat and grim and strange order venting from him there was a man who had a heart as big as his body. He was gracious enough to cook her dinner after all. Men often expect the woman of the house to do the cooking, but he made her dinner. Leland never cooked her dinner once after they married. Or was it because she forbade him from entering a kitchen after he nearly set it ablaze? Yes, it was probably after that incident that she refused to allow him to cook again.

She lowered her head permanently, hiding the small smile. Her son clearly trusted him so there was no reason she shouldn't. She was beginning to believe this man did have her son and save his life, but she wasn't ready to believe her son was as hurt as they were predicting him to be. Looking into a man's eyes gave sight of his soul and the man he was. John Silver had something hidden behind his eye. She saw a dark secret lurking behind it and it was a secret he kept to himself for many, many years until someone, who undoubtedly had to be her son, unlocked it from within. For now, she decided to let it be. After all, she only knew the man for hardly six hours.

"Would you like a room to sleep tonight?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Ye mean with a bed an' mirror and washbasin an' everything?" Silver exclaimed with such excitement he was clearly meaning to be sarcastic.

"Yes, and," began Sarah. She leaned over the table. "You could use a bath."

Silver nodded his head. "Agreed."

In the morning, Sarah was awoken to the sweet smells of breakfast and the sunshine pouring through the window onto her eyes. Rarely did the sun shine in the morning after a storm the following night. Rarer was it when she awoke with the smell of breakfast in her mind. Normally, she was the one who gave the smells of breakfast to the rest of the world. If Silver was going to continue to cook for her she was going to have to think of a way to keep him with her at all times.

Delighted by increasing sweetness of the smells, she stretched in bed but not too far that she strained her muscles before sitting upright. With a quick flick of her wrist, the blankets were flung from her legs. She hummed to herself as she slid her feet into her slippers. Usually she much cared about her appearance to company, but she much didn't care what she looked like in front of John Silver. She was appropriately clothed and although her hair was a bit messy, she didn't mind it right now. She was fortunate enough to be part of the group of women where the phrase "looks can be deceiving" fall under. When she told people that Jim was her son, they usually looked on her with shock and amazement as she did not look old enough to have a fifteen year old son.

Her inhalation quantities increased as she walked into the kitchen. A pot and pan were on the stove one boiling and the other sizzling. A fresh, half cut loaf of bread was on the table with three jars beside it. Full cups of juice and the pitcher were in front of both chairs.

"Do ye drink coffee or tea?" Silver's voice asked from beside her.

"Tea, thank you," replied Sarah as she turned her head to Silver.

She had every intention of telling him how she took her tea, but John Silver himself captured her mind.

The night before he was tattered and sweaty and unclean in his stained tunic and stockings, old faded coat, hole filled bandana, and filthy red breeches. He must have made a trip into town with his loot because he was now wearing a fine, white tunic and dark blue vest. The blue was such a deep indigo blue that it nearly appeared black in the shadows. He bought himself a fine black leather belt with silver x's trimming around and an ornately etched gold buckle held it together. On his normal foot he wore a black boot and tucked into that were a fine pair of dark, chocolate brown breeches with silver buttons on the outside leg beside his knee. There was no bandana atop his head. It was just his combed brown hair. Although, there was a new gold earring in his ear. He smiled at Sarah.

"Good morning ta ye lass," he greeted.

"John, you cleaned up well," noted Sarah, giving him the full body scan with her eyes. Blushing red, she sheepishly smiled and turned away. "For a pirate I mean."

"I jus' thought I'd go inta town an' get myself a new set of clothes since I plans on staying witcha an' Jimbo for a while. I made a few more clothing purchases for myself an' got th' lad some comfortable clothes he can heal up in. An', since I's already in town, I bought fresh food ta prepare for yer breakfast," said Silver.

"Thank you," Sarah said. She sat herself at the table. "You don't know how much this means to me. I'm so very used to preparing my own meals that I've forgotten what it is to have a meal cooked for me, especially by a man."

"Cooking is wha' I do," said Silver.

"How long have you had a passion for cooking?" wondered Sarah, in the mood for a little small talk.

"Since I's a little lad. My father taught me th' ropes of cooking an' I kinda followed in his footsteps," replied Silver. "Now, how do ye take yer tea ma'am?"

"A dash of cinnamon, a little milk, and two spoonfuls of sugar," said Sarah. "What else are we having to eat?"

"An ol' family recipe. It's simple but it sure tastes as good as any fancy ol' droubloon will give ye. Jimbo liked it. In fact, I taught Jimbo how ta make it. Often caugh' th' lad making himself dinner with it," said Silver as he presented Sarah with her tea.

Sarah smiled at him. "You enjoy being with Jim don't you? I can tell. You always seem to bring him into every conversation we have."

"Well, there hasn't been tha' many conversations between us," chuckled Silver, but he nodded anyway. "Yeah, I enjoy th' lad. He brings back something in me I forgot years ago."

"If it's not too bold to ask," wondered Sarah softly as she brought the tea cup to her lips.

Silver himself looked at his swirling tea liquid. His lips pursed to the left with a sigh escaping his nose. "A reason for living."

Nodding gently, Sarah had nothing to say to that. There was no more that need be said. She knew exactly what he meant. All parents knew exactly what he meant and because she knew what he meant, she also knew John Silver had become a second father to Jim.

Following breakfast, the two went into town to acquire a few things for Jim. They were quite silent, neither speaking unless spoken to by the other or to ask a question. Both carried some device to keep track of the time. Silver kept his pocket watch on his person and Sarah peeked at her little wrist watch. Time was standing as still as the earth itself. The earth did not move unless it was physically moved and the minutes seemed like hours as they checked the time every five minutes. But the afternoon finally came. So far, their purchases included a warm blue wool blanket Silver suggested he might like, a journal Sarah knew he would need, and a warm green robe both decided would be best to give him.

Walking along with the baggage, Silver whistled to himself. He glanced at Sarah who was checking her watch again and he decided it was best to check the time of day as well. His had poked into his pocket and fingers felt about until a cool object was upon them. Discreetly, he pulled the ticking face from his pocket and only his eyes lowered. Twenty past one. He growled as he less than gently set the device in his pocket again.

Morph was completely unaware of what the evening would bring. He was contently floating alongside Silver until something drew his attention. Excited, he flew in front of Silver's face and pointed his little fingers to the left.

"Whatcha seeing Morphy?" asked Silver but turned to the left anyway.

A building was before him. The largest building on the street in fact. Three stories of well constructed wood and windows and inside these windows were books upon books. Silver of course grinned huge. Books. Of course. He knew what would make Jim feel better. A book made anyone feel better and one book in particular would bring a smile on Jim's face. He turned on his heels and entered the book store.

The store was put together on the outside but the inside needed a little work. Books were properly in shelves with their spines facing toward the public mostly facing the right way. A few were upside down and some had their pages turned toward the general public. Mixed between those were books stacked flat, both with spines out and pages out.

His smile turned into a frown. Looking for something in particular as he was doing was meant to be simple not a task and it appeared as though it was going to become a task.

"Treasure Planet. Treasure Planet."

"Huh," noted Silver as he turned to the source of the high pitched sound.

Morph was sitting on top of a book in the window, admiring its gold leafed pages.

The frown became a wide grin once again. If Morph was correct in what he saw then the little diversion from the walk would be worth the wait and Morph was correct in what he was seeing. Sitting in the front window was a book bound in black leather and gold leafing on the end of each page. Silver gently took a firm grasp on the book itself. The front cover contained a golden image of the planet and the words _Treasure Planet: The Complete and Unabridged Tale of Captain Nathaniel Flint and the Loot of a Thousand Worlds_.

"Excellent Morphy!" cried Silver, delighted and with a tooth grin on his face.

"You'll want to get this for him too," Sarah said. Silver and Morph turned to inquire. "It's the picture story book Leland bought for him when he was two years old before he left for a half year mission. I often caught Jim hiding under his blankets listening to the story over and over again."

"Ye know, Jimbo had tha' book on th' ship with him. I caught th' lad on more th'n one occasion sitting up during his night watch listening ta the story in a dark corner. Although I asked him, he never confirmed tha' it was in his possession or tha' he was even awares it existed," noted Silver.

"That does us no good since you two were the only things that returned from that ship," said Sarah with a tone of obviousness and a bit of irritation.

"Yer forgetting something," whispered Silver as he leaned down to her height.

"And the treasure," said Sarah, more irritated.

"Ye don't seem too happy right now," noted Silver.

"Why would I be happy?" wondered Sarah as she threw her hands in the air and her balled fists landing perfectly on her hips. "I have another five and a half hours before I can see my son and I don't even know if it is my son."

"Trus' me lass. It's Jimbo," Silver told her before stepping forward to make his purchase.

Frustration being at the pinnacle of her mighty mountain of emotions, she made a great huff as she stormed from the book shop. She made it quite clear to the remaining general public carrying about in their daily activities that she was frustrated by folding her arms and firmly seating herself on a bench overlooking the gorge below them not to mention she pushed and shoved a path through them all. This John Silver was beginning to irritate her further. He made himself seem that he was Jim's father and he knew everything there was to know about Jim. Every time he spoke, he mentioned Jim and seemed to speak as though he knew everything there was to know in the world. Who did he exactly think he was?

"Who do ye think ye are?" Silver's voice asked. "Why, ever since we met all ye have done is storm around acting all high and mighty like ye run the universe."

"Me!" cried Sarah, stomping to her feet. She poked Sliver in the belly. "Me? I'm not the one walking around like I know everything? You are the one who thinks he knows everything about Jim. Don't get me started about your speaking manor. Every time you speak, you act like you know everything the universe has to offer."

"Tha's because I do," Silver told her. "If ye traveled now an' then ye would know wha' I mean."

Sarah cupped her palms against her chest and spoke with there of lack of sincerity. "Oh, I am so sorry. My mistake." Her false façade became anger as she threw her arms in the air. "We can't all run on a ship whenever we want. Some of us in the world have responsibilities. You know, you are exactly like Leland. The moment responsibility becomes a burden he ran. I bet every time the police had you on their trail you ran for it like a coward. Are you pleased that you are a coward? Is that it? Are you happy?"

"No I am not happy. I admit it all right? Aye, I ran when they came after me with them chains an' bars. Wouldn't ye run?" admitted Silver, firmly placing his hands on his hips and a certain eye of his beginning to become a shade of orange.

"Are you happy what you have chosen? Are you happy to be a criminal? Do you enjoy being a pirate?" asked Sarah.

"Now see here. I never chose to become a pirate."

"Really, then what made you become a pirate? As a child, you could have chosen to become anything. How did you end up a pirate?"

"Do ye know wha' it is like ta have ta steal ta survive?"

"No I don't because I chose a life. You probably chose piracy just to go after Treasure Planet. How is it that you were searching for Treasure Planet and you ended up on the same ship that Jim was? You must have known that Jim was taking that ship. I know you know Jim had the map because it was you who was there. You were the Cyborg Bones warned us about and he was right to warn us about you. All you have done is cause trouble for this family."

"Now see here. I got yer son safe an'—"

"Yes, after you nearly killed him."

"Tha' wasn't my doing. I kept them off th' lad."

"But it was you who led them. If you cared about Jim as much as you say you did then why didn't you tell the captain or Delbert that that spider was after him? Why didn't you throw him over before he could hurt Jim again? Hm?"

"If I did then they would have gutted us both. I told this ta Jimbo an' he agreed with me."

"Really? Tell me, what did you feel when you saw my son hurt?"

"I don't know Sarah 'cause I don't remember feeling like this."

"And what do you feel Mr. Silver? Tell me, what would have happened if Jim died by your account?"

"Well, th' lad's not going ta die. He's going ta be just fine after we get him patched up an' on his own two feet again."

"There you go again. You're talking like you know the universe and Jim is your son. Guess what? He's not your son."

"Well, who was it tha' just let him go off in search of treasure? Ye could have sold th' map for money ta rebuild tha' inn of yers but ye let yer son go wandering th' galaxy with someone who spent all of his precious time with the captain. Tha' Doc of yours wasn't aware of Jim like he wasn't aware of wha' was happening across th' galaxy. Ye should have had th' lad stay home. Juvenile Hall or not th' lad would have been better off here with you."

"He wanted a chance to—"

"Ta wha'? Make ye proud? Let me tell ye something Mrs. Sarah Hawkins. Before Jim completely lost his mind he wanted me ta tell ye something. He told me ta tell ye tha' if he didn't make it outta there alive tha' he was sorry for letting ye down an' breaking his promise tha' ye wouldn't lose him. His last clear thoughts were of his mother an' here ye are sitting here arguing with someone who does know yer son better than ye do yerself an' tha' is why ye are fighting me. Ye know I opened up th' lad's eyes an' made him see th' worl' an' his place in it."

Sarah said nothing. She had no comment to say. Her eyes revealed that there was no comment in her. They did not look at the Cyborg; they stared into the vast abyss of the gorge in front of her. "You know, I just wanted him to have a future and I thought a few months in space would be the remedy he needed. I let him go because I thought it was right to let him try to change himself. He told me that he wouldn't let me down. I thought he was ready to change and grow up and assume responsibility. I tried everything to try and change him and I thought getting him away from me was going to be the cure for it. I thought giving him up for a while—how could I have thought that?"

"'Cause being a single parent isn't easy."

"How would you know?"

Silver heaved a great sigh as he sat himself on the bench. He leaned his arms on his knees and pressed his palms together. "My mother carried me for nine months and fed me for another six. Th' moment I didn't need her ta feed, she was gone th' very next morning. My father was suddenly my parents. He was both my father and mother. At six months old, I was abandoned by my mother. She didn't wan' me. My father raised me ta be a good a man as any ye see behind us. Th' only problem we had was tha' he was a pirate an' he had ta pirate to pay for our meals. He died when I was twelve years old. I've been on my own since I was twelve years old. Tha's twenty six years I've been on my own."

"I thought you were much older than thirty eight," said Sarah softly.

"Th' years have been rough an' bumpy," said Silver.

"Let me guess, you took Jim under your charge because he reminds you of you when you were his age?" assumed Sarah.

"No," replied Silver. "I took th' lad under my charge 'cause I saw something in him. Th' moment I spoke with him I saw something in him. I saw there was something great about him. He does have greatness in him. He's going ta rattle th' stars. Th' only thing he needs is th' opportunity."

"I don't know how to give that to him," said Sarah.

"Give him opportunities an' trust him. Trusting him is th' greatest opportunity he'll find," said Silver.

Sarah nodded as she got back on her feet. She sniffled and wiped the back of her hand across her sleeve. "We should keep going."

"An' wha' else do ye propose he needs? He doesn't need anything any man can buy off the street. He'll need his mother," Silver told her.

"And how do you know?" wondered Sarah.

"'Cause all I ever wanted was my own father," replied Silver.

"I just want him so badly," admitted Sarah, succumbing to her tears and collapsing on the bench again.

Silver watched the crystal-like drops fall to the earth from her hidden face in her palm. He set his hand on her shoulder. "Let's go back to th' Doc's house. There is nothing we can do but wait."

And so, the two companions returned to Delbert Doppler's little manor and did nothing but wait. They waited for the seconds to pass into minutes and the minutes to pass into hours and the hours to pass until five of them had gone by. It was the game of waiting and they were playing the game in separate rooms. While Silver played the game in the parlor in front of the nice fire talking to Morph, Sarah sat in the astronomical tower sobbing carelessly into the armchair.

And so they waited…

And waited…

And waited…

And then two o'clock came.

The minutes passed on…

And on…

And on…

And on…

Three bells in the distance.

Tick tock…

Tick tock…

Tick tock…

Tick…

Tock…

Four o'clock was upon them and only two more hours left.

Quarter past four…

Half past four…

Quarter to five…

Five o'clock and Silver thought it best to tell Sarah that they should be leaving about then.

And so they got into the longboat…

And sailed back to the Space Port…

And docked then gave the dockmaster his coin…

And walked to the hospital…

And were welcomed by Tom…

And were shown into Livesey's office…

And as six o'clock that evening chimed on the clock in Livesey's office, the two still had nothing to say. There was nothing to say. Not much was on their minds either. They sat there silently and blankly staring off into the distance. Sarah was sitting by the window looking at the crowds of people passing. Silver was sitting at the table, drumming his fingers on the table with a clicking sound. Livesey did say come back the next day and there they were sitting the next day. It was about twenty four hours after he told them to come back. Silver knew it would take a little time to get Jimbo all patched up, but Sarah sat in her window seat finding breathing quite difficult to come by.

Emptiness filled them with emptiness, as emptiness was nothing. Nothing was what they thought and felt. They felt like nothing without Jim there. How odd it was that two people shared a common feeling. Sarah had every right to feel nothing and empty without her son. He was _her_ son. Silver did have some right to feel empty but not as empty as he did. With all the treasure waiting for him on Montressor he felt empty and lonely and poor. One fifteen year old boy was becoming his world and changing him as a person altogether.

"How are you two?" came a soft voice, a voice so soft it was clearly intended to not frighten them.

Sarah whipped her head around and looked into the violet eyes of David Livesey. She had a natural talent for reading a man by looking into his eyes, but she saw nothing in the young man's eyes but that of someone who finished the task given to him and that task was finished not according to plan. Something went astray with her son because the moment she looked into Livesey's eyes, he turned from her and lowered his head.

"Forget us!" cried Silver, moving forward slowly. "How's Jimbo?"

Livesey avoided the question. He rubbed his fingernails on an itch beneath his near black ponytail. "Well, I can tell you he's not going to be out of here in the three weeks I told you he might be, but I did tell you if all did go according to plan and unfortunately something didn't go according to plan. Many things took him astray. First of all, I was not able to cover the metal in his head; the skin was too damaged and he would look worse with pulled skin pieces over metal. His arm is going to take some time to grow into his body and come together as one, but don't worry, that is typical. Mr. Silver I'm sure can tell you that." He watched Silver give a few nods of agreement to Sarah before continuing. "The poisoning his blood was not as new as I would have hoped it to be, but the gangrene is no more so you should be very pleased about that. A jump into the gorge is that he is needed another medicine because of the poisoning."

As he spoke, his eye contact with them vanished and he was pausing more and more. During those pauses he gave expressions to the words "well" and "so" and "unfortunately" and the simple "I don't know how to tell you this". His voice became softer and deeper.

"That's not the worst of it is it?" assumed Sarah.

"No," replied Livesey softly. "I don't know how to tell you this."

"Then show us," Silver told him obviously.

"There is some explaining to do," said Livesey quickly.

"Then get on with it man," Silver told him, impatient and his heart thundering through his blood.

"I have him in a deep, two week coma," sighed Livesey. "If he wasn't, he would die. It's not because of what I had to do to him, it's because his body is not strong enough to fight back. He is starved and dehydrated and his weight is incredibly low for what he should be. I am giving him a very low dose of his medicines. His body cannot handle the full amount and because his body is not as it should be, I had to make a choice between placing him in a coma or having him endure an unnatural amount of pain. Giving him what he should have with medicine at his body weight and strength would kill him."

"That's not so bad," Sarah whispered, almost to convince herself. Her fingers were once again imprinting the shape of the locket into her palm.

Silver noticed something else. "Tha's not all."

"No," said Livesey, shaking his head. "Unfortunately, the better for him is the worse for those who are to sit with him. Not only do they have to sit by him and wait for two weeks, but also he has to consume food and medicine and he has to breathe at the same time. He has one tube leading to his stomach and another to his lungs. The material is rather soft and comfortable. It is smooth so there will be no damage internally and it will benefit him in the long run. A few hours before he is to wake I will pull them out so he will have no knowledge or feeling of ever having a tube down his throat or his nose. I am afraid to say this is the only way to keep him alive."

"I just want to be with him. I just want to hold his hand and tell him that I'm here," Sarah told them.

With a nod, Livesey opened his office door. He motioned them to follow.

Sarah immediately left the room and followed him. The scenery around her changed, but she was only aware of the man in front of her. Wherever that man went, she followed. If he went to the right, she did too. If he climbed stairs, she did too. If he stopped and stood in front of a door, she did not move but stared at that door.

"I will allow you two to have the room. If you need me you will know where I am and I will return in an hour to give him medicine," said Livesey softly and with a soft smile on his face.

He left with a reassuring hand on Sarah's shoulder and a half smile to Silver.

The young woman, Cyborg, and protoplasm all stared at the door made of rich oak and a sliver door knob.

Sarah's trembling fingers reached for the knob, but pulled away and curled into her palm. She was beginning to realize it was her son beyond the door. All this talk of Jimbo and young lad and your son was beginning to convince her. Perhaps it was her son who had his arm removed and replaced with silver and plate put in his head and tubes shoved into his body to keep him alive and drugged into a coma—she was beginning to realize it was her son. Believing was never seeing before and she did not believe it yet.

Preparing herself for the worst, she shut her eyes and pressed her forehead against the door. Slightly, she moved her ear against the door hoping to hear laughter or talking or something of her son. Whining and grumbling at his horrible life would have been appreciated and welcomed. Nothing. There was no sound beyond the door. It had to be her son, but he was never so quiet like this.

"Th' longer ye wait th' worse it's going ta be."

"I know. Seeing is believing isn't it?" wondered Sarah.

"Not always," replied Silver.

Sarah looked at him. "It is to me."

She reached out and firmly pressed her finger pads on the opposite side of the handle. Head held high and back straight with the dignity she always posed, the handle was turned and the door pushed open.

He was lying on his back beneath a white blanket covering him to his waist. Both arms were above the blanket, one of fleshy peach and the other, gently atop a pillow causing it to run parallel to his body, gleaming with the last rays of the setting sun. The blanket was snuggly tucked around his legs, showing every little bump of his thighs, knees, and feet pressed together then falling into the flat of the mattress that was much larger than needed for him. White bandages wrapped around his chest and came over his left shoulder, under his armpit, and wrapping parallel to his chest on his arm. His head was above a pillow that had to have been made from a cloud. The pillow cradled his fragile head and puffed up around him. White wrapped around his whole forehead and up near the crown of his skull. Cloth came angled down at the bridge of his nose over his left eye and cheek and ear and the left side of his head then came back up to the single, horrendous amount. A small hollow, semi-translucent cylinder was nearly parallel to the surrounding right nostril. The material was pushed out a hair enough. Another hollow, semi-translucent cylinder measuring about a third of a little finger caused his lips to form a perfect O around it and this cylinder was raised half an inch above his lips.

The white face lay still and unmoving. His closed eyes were dead to the world, their lids keeping a tight, deep shut. Pallid, cracking dry lips were slightly caked with hardened blood. Dark red, plum rings that looked of bruises circled his eyes. Blue and plum colored bruises wound around his neck. His skin was colorless against the white bandages and blankets. He wore no tunic. Beneath the wrapped chest, his lungs slowly inhaled and exhaled deeply and softly, hardly noticeable to the eye. The only movement was that of his lungs rising and falling as he breathed and faint, hopeful pulsed beneath her motherly finger pads.

Sarah Hawkins' soft lips, and tears with their great drops, left a mark on his Jim's cheek.

He was her son. This was Jim. This was her son.

Unable to understand and only seeing Jim, Morph squealed with delight as he flew in great circles to Jim's cheek where his little arms nuzzled his body against the flesh. When Jim did not reach his hand to cradle him, Morph floated away and tucked himself together. His big eyes looked on with wonder until they turned to Silver.

John Silver stood behind the open window looking out across the hustle and bustle and to the setting of the sun behind Montressor. His eyes did not blink, nor did they turn away. Behind him was the sound of soft sobbing attempting to be concealed. Not having the heart to stand there and do nothing, he turned away and sat himself beside Sarah. A warm hand rubbed up and down her back.

To his great surprise, the young mother turned her face into his chest. One of her arms cradled against her body, but the other kept the promising, squeezing clasp of "I'm here sweetheart" on her son's hand. He wrapped his fleshy arm around her, keeping the other far away.

Morph's lower lip trembled as he looked between Sarah, Silver, and Jim before understanding that Jim wasn't going to wake up soon. He rushed his face into Silver's neck and hid himself away.

Silver shut his eyes allowing himself to join Sarah's grief.


	5. IV

**IV**

Here there was no need to be aware of others looking in. Here there was no need to ensure his heartless reputation was not to be disrupted. Here she could let down her walls of strength. Here was where there was a time for comfort and grief and prayers to all forces greater. Here is where they would wait for two weeks…

Fourteen days…

Fourteen sunsets…

Fourteen sunrises…

Forty two meals…

Fourteen chimes of the midnight bell…

Three hundred thirty six hours…

Twenty thousand, one hundred sixty minutes…

One million, two hundred nine thousand, six hundred seconds…

And each breath hanging onto the living pulse of a fifteen year old boy.

* * *

**A note from TurtleHeart:**

**to be continued...**


	6. V

**V**

_My head hurts. My head hurts a lot. Why does my head hurt so much? My throat hurts more though. I must have swallowed wrong. It must have been that stew. Ehck! That's the last time I eat Bonzabeast stew. It was probably a bone from his "family" recipe. I hate that stew anyway. It won't stop hurting. My throat hurts. Actually, so does my nose. Why do I feel so tired? I can't move anything. Why can't I move anything? Great. Just perfect. Everything hurts and I can't move anything. I feel so heavy. I don't want to think anymore. Wait, I can't even open my eyes. Oh well, since I'm lying on something soft—why am I laying on something soft? I don't have a pillow or a bed. I feel like I'm at home lying in bed. Wait a minute. Oh yeah, Scroop. I forgot about that psycho. I think I'm still lying in the captain's cabin. Yeah, I must still be laying there. Well I don't feel like opening my eyes anyway so I'm glad I can't. I'll probably be kicked out if I do and I'm actually kinda really comfortable and warm. I'm warm. I can't remember the last time I was warm. Ow! Swallowing hurts. Swallowing hurts a lot. I feel weak now. I feel really, really weak. Maybe that's why I can't move anything. But I'm so tired. Eh. Now there is a white light. It's not helping my head. Go away. Ow! Ow! OW! Why does moving my head hurt so much? I barely moved it. It's my throat. I can't move my throat and I can't swallow. Well I can swallow, but it hurts a lot. My arm hurts. Obviously my arm hurts. It's broken. Broken bones do hurt. I can't move my arm. Ow, my throat hurts. My head hurts. My body hurts. I feel so heavy. Why does it smell clean? I know the captain is a female and women are obsessed with cleanliness, but it smells too clean here. The air smells fresh like it does back home after a rainstorm. Wait a minute? What is that other smell? It smells like medicine and alcohol. Well, I guess that's in here because of Scroop. He did break me. Did I—? Yeah, I told Silver about the map. Okay, I want to open my eyes now. I really want to wake up now. But I'm so weak. I want to wake up. Come on Jim, open your eyes. Please, come on. Jimbo open your eyes. Hello? Am I there? I want to wake up. I need to wake up. I can't wake up. What's going on? Who is holding my hand? It's not Silver. Someone with small hands is holding my hand. Who is sitting beside me? Wait, there is two people. Who are they? I think my eyes are open. There is a small figure sitting close beside me and someone else. Silver? What is that thing between them? Morph. I know that pink anywhere. But, who is the smaller person? That smaller person is holding my hand. I think. Yeah, it's the smaller one. Wait I know that voice._

"Jim, sweetheart. Open your eyes. It's all right. You're safe. Come on sweetheart, look at me. It's okay. You're going to be okay."

_That's impossible. It's my mother. Why is my mother here? I'm not on the ship. Where am I? What happened? If my mother is here then I've out for months because it took us a few months to get to Treasure Planet. That is probably why I can't feel anything. My throat hurts. But why does my throat hurt? It's been months. Why does it still hurt? What happened to me? Okay, I'm blinking. I know I am. I can feel myself breathing. Come one just a little more. Wake up just a little more. You can do this. _

At his bedside, Sarah was sitting in a comfortable chair with her knees pressed against his bed. Both her soft hands were pressing her son's hand between hers. She was leaning over the bed, close to his face hardly breathing. Her hair was a mess and uncombed for two weeks; it was braided behind her head in the same braid that had been there for over a week. She was also wearing the same clothes, however, Silver did manage to convince her to have them washed a few times. The lack of sleep and worry was worn on her face and eyes and also in her slow body movements. She did not leave her son's side for anything but the necessary functions and even then she was told to go take care of it. Food was delivered and she often did not eat. Her eyes were always moist as they waited for him to wake.

Beside her, Silver sat in his own chair with the joy and excitement fighting to stay away from his face, but the smile of relief and love was gently across his lips. He looked much better compared to Sarah, more put together. Only Morph would know of the few times he broke down while Sarah was asleep and Morph of course couldn't talk so he was safe. He had a reputation to maintain and a little emotion would dampen it. It was he who had to be the stronger of the two and he would be the stronger of the two.

"Mom," Jim called through his grogginess.

Sarah sat herself beside him on his bed and held his hand tighter. She nodded her head. "I'm here sweetheart."

"Silver?" Jim asked softly.

"I'm here too lad," replied Silver, occupying Sarah's former chair.

Morph, in a great fluster, floated in circles to nuzzle against Jim's cheek and his little arms wrapped around his neck. He purred and chirped.

"Morph, you're unmistakable," noted Jim.

Hearing him talk, Morph went into a great fluster and flew about the room in pieces resembling miniatures of himself all spinning in wild circles. Content with his excitement, he settled himself burrowed against Jim's neck.

"Where am I?" Jim asked, not too loudly because of his sore throat.

"The Spaceport," replied Sarah. "You're in a hospital at the Spaceport. You've been here for two weeks."

Jim's eyes narrowed in wonder. They searched around the room as if for answers yet knowing they would not be found. It was nearly two month to Treasure Planet. "Then I've been out for over two months," he said, hoping his comment would answer his question.

"Jimbo, ye've only been out fer two weeks," said Silver.

"But it was almost two months to Treasure Planet," noted Jim.

"Don't ye remember lad? Th' treasure map was a key ta a portal where th' treasure was stored," reminded Silver.

Jim's eyes lit. "You mean there was treasure? You mean to say that Captain Flint's treasure exists?"

It was Silver's turn for his eyes to narrow in thought and wonder. He raised himself from the chair he was seated upon to seat himself on the other side of Jim, which happened to be his left side. His eyes momentarily made note of the shape beneath the blanket.

"What be th' last thing ye remember?" he asked.

"You and I talking in the Captain's Cabin. I think," replied Jim.

"Oh," was Silver's reply as he turned away.

Jim sighed as he shut his eyes. He weakly wrapped his right hand around his neck. "Why does my throat hurt?"

Sarah brought her hands to her face as she slumped low in her chair. Livesey told her he would feel no pain or have any knowledge of what they had to do to keep him alive. Yes, she would admit her son looked healthier than he did when she first saw him, but he was in pain from that stupid thing that kept him alive. She couldn't even think of what they had to do to him.

"Jim," began Silver, leaning over him. "We have th' treasure lad. I brought back three chests of it. We found th' treasure."

"Are you sure?" Jim asked, his eyes wandering as if searching his mind for the memories. "I don't remember."

Silver nodded. "There is a lot ye don't know lad."

"Don't tell him. He just woke up," Sarah pleaded.

"Better ta tell him an' explain rather than let th' lad find out fer himself," said Silver.

Sarah shook her head as warm tears stung in her eyes. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Her son just came back to her and she knew the moment he was told about his arm he would lose himself in his grief and sadness and fright. She wanted just one day with her son. Just one. It was all she wanted for two weeks of waiting.

"Tell me what?" asked Jim, his eyes slowly turning between the two of them.

"Jim, can I ask ya a question tha' I've been wondering?" began Silver.

"Sure," replied Jim.

"Wha' do ye think of all this?" asked Silver, motioning to the right side of his body.

"It's you," said Jim. He looked at him. "I never thought it was odd really. I just thought Cyborg. That's all. I've always known you like that so it is no different."

"Are ye sure?" wondered Silver.

"I don't like where this is going," Jim told the two of them and turning to his mother. His face was losing color and the pulsing vein in his neck was more visible.

Sarah and Silver looked at each other with the same thought in mind. Who is going to tell him? She shook her head and turned away. It was only right that Silver told him.

"Jim, ye know yer arm was broken," began Silver. Jim nodded. "Scroop broke yer arm again."

"That would explain why it hurts," noted Jim.

"An' he got ta ye again lad. He threw ye from th' boat. As we were leavin' th' portal ta th' treasure, Scroop threw ye. Ye were already coming down with gangrene in yer arm lad," continued Silver.

"What is that? Gangrene. What is it?" wondered Jim.

"Ye really don' know anything about spacing do ye lad?" asked Silver with a chuckle.

Jim smiled. "I guess you didn't teach me enough," he joked.

"It's something tha' happens with broken bones. Yer arm was broken in two places lad. Ye also had blood poisoning going up yer arm," continued Silver.

"That's bad," Jim said to himself.

He coughed roughly and dryly and his amount of coughing he did and lack of breath caused him to choke a bit. His face pressed into the pillow and his fingers tightened around his mother's hand, squeezing tightly hoping the pain would go away soon. After a few moments, his throat was twice as sore and he did nothing but breathe since that was all he could do.

Across the room, there was a few light taps before Livesey's voice. "Everything all right?"

"He's coughing," replied Silver.

"He's awake," noted Livesey and he quickly made his way to the teenager's side. He knelt to Jim's head level. "What hurts the most?"

Jim's halfway opened eyes and pained, wrinkled forehead looked at him.

"I think that means everything," replied Sarah.

"Ye told us tha' he wouldn't feel those little tubes," reminded Silver.

"I said he shouldn't. Shouldn't means he may," Livesey told them. He brushed his fingers along the sides of Jim's neck, slightly pushing inward and the teenager did show signs of pain. "His throat hurts the most like I thought it would, but that will be relieved when he eats and drinks. How does your arm feel?"

"Hurts," Jim replied softly.

Livesey sat up and leaned over to Sarah's ear. "Have you told him yet?"

"I can't," replied Sarah.

"Do you want me to do it?" Livesey asked.

"I think he would take it better if John told him," Sarah told him.

Livesey nodded. He turned his attention back to the hurting teenager. "Do you want something for the pain?"

"I'll be fine," Jim told him, attempting to put his usual emotionless, "I don't care" expression on his face, but failed miserably. He did want something for the pain. His throat was killing him and his arm hurt.

"Okay," replied Livesey. He gave a nod. "You have no idea who I am do you?"

"I would shake my head but that hurts," replied Jim.

"A simple 'no' would have sufficed," Livesey told him. "Well, I know everything about you so no introductions to your part are needed. I am David Livesey and your doctor, physician, surgeon—whichever you want to call it. I'll be in a couple times a day to check on you, but if you need anything just holler. Although, I think your mother and Silver have it taken care of. Just know I did what I could and living life is better than no life at all."

Silver shut his eyes. A long time ago, someone said similar words to him. Long ago, he found himself in Jim's position with the same frightened, confused, hurt expression on his face that pleaded for answers, yet did not want answers at all. How could he tell him? He was told by the surgeon that took care of him not by his mentor. Perhaps, since he was going to tell Jim and Jim did look up to him, it would be taken better.

"Jimbo, give me yer hand," he said, knowing of no other way to begin this.

Jim weakly moved his hand across his chest, but he soon discovered that was as far as he could move his hand. He simply did not have the strength to do much.

Seeing the lack of strength the teenager had, Silver gently took Jim's hand and pressed his fingertips against his forehead. He saw the expression of hurt and pain change to wonder and confusion as Jim's fingers sensed something that was not skin on his forehead. Nope.

Skin was not smooth and slick and cold. Skin was rough and soft and warm. The material that was not skin wrapped around his head a bit further. He traced the skin and non-skin feelings realizing it was there for a reason.

"Tha' would be Scroop's doin'," Silver explained. "Ye smacked yer head on metal lad an' cracked yer skull."

"Mom," Jim whispered, turning his eyes to her.

Sarah forced a smile on her trembling lips, but the tears in her eyes were not convincing that he was all right. "You would have died if that wasn't there."

"I have a metal plate in my head?" Jim asked.

"Literally," replied Silver.

"And you can see it?" Jim asked.

Sarah nodded. "It's not as bad as you think Sweetheart. You're young. David said it'll heal very well."

"I want to see it," Jim told them softly.

"No, not yet," Sarah said, grabbing his hand.

"Okay," replied Silver.

"No!" Sarah told him.

"Sarah, from me own experience its better jus' ta let th' lad see it rather than ta jus' let him wonder an' wait," said Silver. He stood and went limping around again.

"Why are you limping?" Jim asked. Silver stopped and turned to him with a raised eyebrow. Jim looked away, remembering that was his doing. "Sorry."

"Forget me lad. It's ye who needs ta have th' worry upon," Silver said.

"I don't even like my own mother worrying about me," Jim told him.

Silver laughed. "Ye may want ta be getting used ta people worrying about ye lad."

"Will you two just tell me what is going on?" Jim pleaded, his voice cracking and trembling.

Sarah pressed her lips against his forehead in the attempt to comfort him. Thankfully, it worked. She looked at her son and cupped his cheek in her palm. The connection she lost with him was beginning to come back. Was that the son she left behind years and years ago, he would have pulled from that kiss immediately and not lean his head and embrace it. He was looking at her with a thousand apologies, apologizing for something he did not know, yet his eyes were looking at her pleadingly.

"You'll be okay," she told him. "You'll see. We'll make this work. The three of us will make this work."

"Three?" wondered Jim.

"You, me, and John. He's staying with us to help you heal up and help us rebuild our home," said Sarah.

Jim's eyes turned from his mother and observed John Silver. Now that he looked at him, he noticed the old scallywag was clean and presentable. His change of clothes gave him the impression that he was merely an old Cyborg with a normal life. His and Silver's eyes met when Silver turned around with a mirror in his hand.

"You're staying?" he asked.

"Yeah," replied Silver. "Yer gonna need me."

Jim's eyes lowered as he thought a moment. "Then you were on my side the entire time?"

"'Course I was. I care about ye," replied Silver. He resumed his place at Jim's left side. "Now, it's not as bad as ye think all right? It's still rough an' healing so it looks something fierce right now. It'll be cleaner an' more natural when yer all healed up."

"Let me see it," Jim softly requested.

Silver glanced at Sarah then turned the reflective glass around.

The skin was raw and surrounding the metal appeared bloody yet. After two weeks his head still had the appearance of a severe injury.

"Mom, it's half my forehead. It's bad," said Jim, turning his head, despite the pain, into the pillow to hide it. He only made two points about his injury and that was enough for him. He wanted to see no more.

"Tha's not all lad," Silver said softly. "Remember me telling ye about yer arm?"

"What's wrong with my arm?" Jim asked.

Silver drew a deep breath. His words of "the longer you wait the worse it will be" were beginning to become his former philosophy. The longer he waited the more he could continue to tell himself that it didn't happen. For the past two weeks, unless Livesey was doing something, his arm was kept covered. For the past two weeks he had been trying to figure out how to tell the lad about his arm.

"Sweetheart, you have a mechanical arm," Sarah finally said, not bearing the waiting.

Hardly changed, Jim looked at his mother.

Sarah sighed. "Your arm was broken in two places. You had blood poisoning and gangrene and there was an infection. Your arm was removed from your shoulder. The mechanical arm begins at your shoulder. You have a metal arm."

"But my arm hurts. If I had a mechanical arm I wouldn't be able to feel anything," Jim said.

"Yer mind still thinks ye have a real arm. It will take a few days fer yer mind ta realize there is nothing but metal an' silver," replied Silver.

"I don't believe you," Jim said. "Either of you." The pain in his throat as he moved his head from side to side increased, but he hardly felt it. His heart was pounding through his body and his breath was in no condition to keep up with the much needed oxygen.

If he had a mechanical arm, he would have known it. There must have been a difference from a real arm and a mechanical arm. He felt no difference between his two arms other than that his left arm hurt. His left arm hurt because it was broken and apparently something else happened to it. He was only fifteen after all. Fifteen year old boys did not break. He was a teenager. Teenagers were the toughest beings on earth. Nothing could break him. Besides, Silver always helped him out when Scroop began messing with him and the captain didn't like it either. She even knew to keep an eye out for him when Scroop was around.

Delbert. Of course. Delbert would never let anything happen to him because he knew Sarah would kill him if he was hurt. Delbert wouldn't let anyone hurt him. Well, the Doctor hadn't much been around keeping an eye on him. Come to think of it, he hardly saw Delbert Doppler unless Captain Amelia was present. The two of them were always together. Doppler probably didn't even know to keep Scroop away from him.

The more he thought about his arm and saw the expressions his mother and Silver had on their faces as they looked at him, the more he was beginning to consider that there was something wrong with his arm. His right arm felt warm and content, but his left arm felt nothing. It was his shoulder that hurt more than his arm. It wasn't his shoulder per se either; it was more like the area around his shoulder hurt. Really, that hurt worse than his throat.

He turned his head to the blanket that covered his shoulder. Unaware of the world beyond his own mind, he reached his right hand over to the blanket and began pulling down. Seeing his shoulder was bandaged, he shut his eyes and swallowed hard. There was a very high possibility that his arm was no longer there, but as far as he could tell, it looked the exact same as his arm. He continued to pull his blue blanket downward until he saw a slight gleam in the sunlight.

His hand immediately pulled away and he squeezed his eyes shut. That was proof enough. He didn't want to see more. A gleam where fleshy pink should have been was enough to cause him to realize his arm was no longer his arm and just a bunch of chords and silver.

"Ye'll be all right lad," Silver promised.

"I don't want to see it," Jim told him.

"I know ye don't, but ye need ta get used ta it soon 'cause it's not going anywhere," said Silver and pulled the blanket from around his arm.

Although he found his mind screaming at him not to look, he did anyway. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach and breathing became a hundred times more difficult. He felt as though he had been forced to run and run for hours and he was being forced to continue to run. Air simply would not go into his lungs. His heart was pounding like he had been running for hours and hours. The feeling in his stomach was like had been running. Everything hurt and he felt the tears sliding from the sides of his eyes. One of them specifically went across the bridge of his nose and dripped on his cheek and continued to slide onto the pillow.

It did look like a normal arm and it was not nearly as bad as Silver's was. He was thinking that it was as primitive as the mechanism that Silver was outfitted with. The shape did resemble a normal, human arm, but it wasn't his arm. It wasn't _his_ arm.

Now what would he do? He already had a reputation as Montressor's juvenile delinquent. Everyone stayed away from him. Despite that children wanted to go to him for any mechanical problems, the parents wouldn't let them. He was a criminal and now he was a fifteen year old with a mechanical arm and a plate in his forehead. Everyone would know who he is. How could he go back to school? What would everyone say? He always acted like he didn't care what they said or whatever other people said. After his father left, he simply pretended he didn't care. He did care. The truth of the matter was that he did care what people said about him.

Would they point? Undoubtedly, they would stare at his arm and pull jokes about him because of it. They already joked that he was going to be dead before he graduated school for a crime he would pull. And when they asked what happened—he couldn't remember what happened. He had no proof that he was actually at Treasure Planet. No one would believe him anyway and it's not like anyone did believe anything he said before. Now he was all the more reason to talk about. Everyone on Montressor would want to see the "quarter Cyborg". He could hear it already. The names they would call him. "Quarter Cyborg", "Tin Head", "Silver Armed Wonder", "Beware the Metal Arm of Crime".

He wanted to curl up and hide. Why did this happen to him? Why did it have to be him? Why did everything bad happen to him? He thought going to Treasure Planet and getting the treasure would set things right and helping to rebuild the Inn would change his reputation. He wasn't a criminal at all. He never stole anything in his life. All he wanted to know was where everyone went off thinking he stole. Alls he really did was skip school now and then, but everyone did once in a while. He was only on Probation because he was skipping school to go out and ride his Solar Surfer. Everyone thought he was on probation because he stole something. All right, if anyone asked, he would admit that he did technically trespass on government property and go through restricted zones to find parts, but he never stole. Technically, those few parts were on the vehicles before they entered restricted areas so it was fair game for anyone. Perhaps that was why he was thought of as a criminal.

Now that he had these new parts they would come up with their own stories about how he got them like getting his arm cut off as punishment on some other planet for stealing and then stole money to get an arm back. There were probably those dead bulbs that would talk of him cutting his arm off on purpose so he could get attention or pity from everyone else. He hated pity and much rather wanted to be on his own. Certain few knew how smart he was and regulars at the Inn knew he was a hard worker. He ordered and served and made the food and cleaned up after them and never complained once. He did what he was told and never complained about it.

More than anything, he wanted to get on a ship and leave all of them. He wanted to find his father out there in the Universe somewhere. For the first time since his father left him, he wanted him. He actually wanted his father more than his mother and he didn't know why. It broke his heart, no, crushed him when his fingertips were just shy of his father. He was so, very close to his father, yet so far away in a few moments. Why did it seem like tragedy always struck him in a few minutes? He didn't care if his father didn't want him; all he wanted to do was tell his father that he still cared for him and loved him. What would his father say about the mechanics? He knew his mother hated it, but he wanted to know what his father would say.

That was it. He made up his mind. The moment he was allowed to get up and move around, he would be on the first available ship headed to the Spaceport and he would get on the first ship far away from Montressor. He would cut his hair and wear a bandana around his head to cover the metal and a glove on his arm. No one had to know about his arm and head. No one would ever hear from him again. He would change his name to something else and he would have his own job. Of course, he would live on a planet building Solar Surfers. His mother would never find him because he wouldn't own the shop; he would just make them. She wouldn't have to look at his arm all day and wonder why it had to be him. He would leave and never return.

No, he just wouldn't live. He couldn't live like this. He didn't want to live anymore. His life was ruined anyway. There was no point to life. Because of his arm he would most likely be considered as disabled and therefore he would have no choice but to work pathetic jobs where the mangers would always offer assistance and give him no choice but to help him. For the rest of his life, he would receive pity, especially since he was only fifteen years old and he would grow—

"Talk ta me lad. Don't keep it bundled in tha' noggin o' yers. Let me help ye. Wha's going on in there?"

"I want to die," Jim replied softly.

"I know ye do. I know lad. I'll get ye through it. Ye'll be all right in a few weeks. I'm here Jim. This ol' Cyborg knows a thing or two about mechanics," said Silver. He lowered his head to Jim's level. "Be glad ye aren't looking like me."

"I'm fifteen. I already have a reputation on Montressor that I can't change and this will only make it worse. I don't want to be alive," Jim began sobbing, trying to hide his face in his pillow further.

Not taking any of this and allowing Jim to throw himself a pity party because he hated pity, Silver pressed his hand under Jim's cheek and moved his head so his eyes were looking at him. He pressed his other hand, his mechanical hand, on Jim's other cheek, cradling the teenager's head in his palms.

"Ye want ta live lad, ye know ye do. Wha'ever happened ta th' lad tha' was tough as nails an' did wha' he wanted? I know tha' Jim is still in there. Jim, yer strong an' ye'll get through this," Silver told him, promisingly. "I told ye lad, ye got th' makings of greatness in ye an' all ye have ta do is take th' helm an' chart yer own course an' stick to it not matter the squalls. This, Jim, this is one of them squalls. Ye will get through this. I'm not going anywhere lad. I'll help ye get through it." He smiled as he saw the light returning to those bright blue eyes. "Remember lad, th' Cap'n never said ye were no longer under my charge which means ye are still under my charge."

"That's great," said Jim. "But it's just—"

"I know, ye have a mechanical arm," replied Silver. "I went though th' same thing lad, 'cept I didn't have a Cyborg jus' laying around ta help me out."

Jim's smile was welcoming to the both of them. His eyes went between Silver and his mother then to Morph who had been unusually quiet. "I'll be all right eventually Morph. I just have to tell myself that I'll be all right before I go and tell other people."

"You will be all right," Sarah said.

"Mom, what do you think? I need to know!" Jim suddenly cried.

"About what?" Sarah asked.

"I know I promised that you wouldn't lose me and nothing would happen," Jim told her.

"And I didn't lose you. If I lost you, I wouldn't be here talking to you right now. Would I?" wondered Sarah.

"What do you think?" Jim asked again.

"The question is what do you think Sweetheart?" Sarah asked.

"I hate it," replied Jim.

"So do I, but it's better than losing you permanently," said Sarah.

"My arm itches," Jim told them.

"Then itch it silly," Sarah said, rubbing his small arm.

By watching Jim move about uncomfortably, Silver knew which arm itched and it was the arm that wasn't there. "Jim, tell yerself tha' yer arm doesn't itch."

"But it does," replied Jim.

"If ye notice, there be no arm ta itch. Ye have ta tell yerself it doesn't itch otherwise it'll keep going on itching 'till it drives ye mad," said Silver.

"I can't. It itches," Jim told him again, fussing beneath his blankets and rubbing his fingers on his upper left arm. He hardly realized that his arm was metal. All he could think about was the itch that wasn't going away.

"Silver, what's happening to him?" Sarah asked.

"Phantom Pains I think they be called. His mind still thinks he's got a real arm there an' his nerves inside him are all going crazy 'cause they are attached to wires tha' shouldn't be there. These pains'll go on for a few days," replied Silver.

"Days!" cried Jim, digging his nails into the one spot that itched. "It's not stopping."

Silver finally grabbed Jim's hand and held tightly. "Listen ta me lad. I know how ta make it better. Tell yerself it doesn't itch an' keep on telling yerself tha'."

"It doesn't itch. It doesn't itch. It doesn't itch. It doesn't itch," Jim muttered to himself. He squeezed his eyes shut again and bit his lower lip. His arm itched so badly and he could do nothing about it. The worst of it was that he did have an arm there but it wasn't the right arm. "It doesn't itch. It doesn't itch. IT ITCHES!"

Silver rolled his eyes. "AAHHH!" he shouted in Jim's face.

Both Jim and Sarah jumped, but Jim's horrified, wide eyes were staring up at him.

"Now," said Silver, sitting back down and relaxing. He put a smile on his face. "Does yer arm itch."

"No," replied Jim simply. "I don't think so. Um…no, it doesn't."

Silver nodded his head.

Floating on over, Morph giggled. He glided over the silver of Jim's arm and immediately let himself rest onto the reflective material. He made faces and smiled and admired his fuzzy, distorted reflection. His little pink tongue stuck out of his mouth as the end of his protoplasm body wagged back and forth.

Jim smiled at Morph. Only Morph would be able to make him softly laugh and he knew it.

Hearing him laugh, Morph floated in a circle as he went to Jim's head. He had all the intention of grabbing his cheek and giving him a hug, but then he saw the shiny metal and set himself on Jim's eye before admiring himself again.

"Morphy, let th' lad be," Silver said, pulling him away.

"He's fine," Jim said then got all uncomfortable again.

"Oh don't tell me your arm itches again," Sarah pleaded.

"No, my shoulder hurts," Jim said. "And so does my throat."

"Then stop talking," Silver told him obviously. "An' does yer arm feel like it's all poky and sharp."

"Yes," replied Jim softly.

"I thought this woulda come later, but I guess not," said Silver.

The Cyborg made his merry way over to a table across the room parallel to the foot of the bed. He searched through the bottles, picking them up and reading their labels and grumbling when he did not successfully find the right one. He jumped in delight when he found the bottle he was searching for.

Jim leaned his head as far over as he could to look past Silver's body and make the attempt to count the bottles. One, two, three, four, five, six— "Are those all for me?"

"Yeah," replied Sarah softly.

"Where did you get all the money?" Jim asked.

"John," said Sarah with a smile. "I owe him so much."

"No, ye don't Sarah. I keep telling ye tha'," Silver told her. He set two cups on a table near Jim and took the largest one in hand. "Now, this is gonna taste something fierce but jus' choke it down if ye have to."

Choking it down was the best phrase to describe what Jim did. The taste was something like acid or fuel. At least that was how he always imagined acid or fuel would taste. It burned and stung in his throat which made his throat hurt more. The very second he tasted the liquid on his tongue, reflex told him to spit it out and because he wanted to spit it out he choked on it since Silver kept the cup at an angle literally forcing him to drink. His eyes were watery and the moment every last drop was down his throat, he coughed and choked. Before he could recover, another liquid was poured into his mouth. At least this one only had a sweet, biting flavor that was only displeasing to his tongue. The sweet was unnaturally sweet and made his stomach queasy. A combination of fuel and sweet was not pleasing.

His eyes were squeezed shut and lips tightly sucked into his mouth. No more, he wanted no more medicine. If that was what he had to go through every time something hurt then he was thinking it was simply better just to take the pain. He felt sick to his stomach.

"Jus' ta let ye know lad, it's going ta get worse before it all gets better," Silver hinted.

Jim's eyes opened and turned to him horrified. The shimmer among the blue exemplified his distress. "How much worse?"

"Th' Phantom Pains are going ta get worse. Ye'll have ta get used ta moving yer arm without feeling th' movement. It'll take a bit of time ta get used ta moving yer arm. Where yer nerves are connected ta th' little wires in yer arm will feel like they're bitting at ye. As yer shoulder is bonding ya yer arm th' pain is going ta be unbearable but tha's why ye've got all this medicine. Yer head is also going ta have a bit of pain as it's getting used ta th' plate," Silver told him, making a count on his fingers as he recalled what he went through. "When ye feel like ye want ta kill yerself 'cause of th' pain then ye know it'll get better th' next morning."

"I don't want to do this. Can we just get rid of my arm?" Jim asked.

"An' have no arm there?" Silver asked him.

"It doesn't sound worth it," said Jim as his voice softly trailed off and eyes shut. He suddenly relaxed into his bed and face eased. The grasp on his mother's hand loosened and he was breathing much gentler.

"How long is he going to be like this?" Sarah asked.

"It all depends how tough he fights," said Silver. "An' I know th' lad is a tough fighter. I've seen it."

"He's only tough as long as he has something to live for," said Sarah.

"Life should be good enough," Silver said.

Nodding, Sarah had to agree to that although she wasn't too sure her son would agree to the same. Jim was Jim and he was a teenager. Teenagers needed something to life for besides life. Before, Jim was living for freedom and the joy of wind through his hair and she knew he had no life. She heard that comment when he backed away into the kitchen before this whole mess began. He had no life then so maybe he would consider himself having a life now. He did go to Treasure Planet.

"Are ye hungry?" Silver asked.

Sarah nodded her head. "A little."

"Ye mean ta say yer actually gonna admit tha' yer hungry?" Silver asked with a slap on his knee. Sarah looked at him with a narrow eye and slight glare. "I'm goin', I'm going."

After a few steps, Morph floated on over and settled himself on his shoulder.

Silver rubbed his head as he shut the door with one last peek at Sarah. She did seem happier that her son was awake now and because he was awake, her world was going to get put back together just like that. The truth of the matter was that it was going to take quite a long time for Jim's world to get put back together. Neither of them knew what was ahead or believed him. He was sure neither Sarah or Jim understood what it meant.

Oh well, he would worry about that after he got some food in his belly because there was no sense caring for someone else before yourself. He wandered down the two flights of stairs and down the main hall. Jim was especially fortunate to have the entire top floor of the hospital to himself. Livesey did that on purpose however. All three of them needed privacy and the third floor was the most comfortable anyway, which didn't make sense in his mind because it required three flights of stairs to climb.

The moment he came out of the hall, David and Tom were sitting on the front desk being brothers and eating lunch themselves.

"Well?" wondered Livesey.

Silver sighed. "His pains are setting in an' I don' think he knows wha' it means yet."

"No one does until it sinks in," replied Livesey.

"He's a teenager. Teenagers mend quickly," Tom said with a mouthful of food so only some words were understood.

Livesey jabbed his brother in the stomach and shook his head. "Chew."

"I am," replied Tom.

"Then swallow," Livesey said.

Tom swallowed. "Don't be pushy. Just because you're my older brother doesn't mean you can just shove me around like a piece of junk."

"You are a piece of junk," Livesey told him.

"You look awful," Tom noted, looking at Silver who was leaning in the doorway.

Silver nodded his head. There was no denying that. He looked at his own mechanical hand and watched the gizmos move as he clenched his fist. His eyes misted with memories.

"How is your leg?" Livesey asked.

"I'll deal wit' it later," Silver told him.

"You've been limping around on it for a few days," Livesey said. "If you want, I can upgrade all your parts too. The advancements do look more normal."

"I like my humble gizmos sir. They be handy when I need 'em most," said Silver.

Livesey shrugged. "Just an offer. Oh, did you get him to eat something?"

"Not yet," replied Silver reluctantly. "I gave him some of his medicine. I'll get some soup in him when he's awake next."

"And make sure there are chunks of solid meat in there for him to chew. He needs to eat solid food," said Livesey.

"I know," Silver told him, his eyes rolling. "I'm getting food for Sarah and I."

"Go to Blue Droubloon. They are having a special on these sandwiches," Tom told him, pointing at the empty plate.

"They've always got somethin' goin' on," Silver said. He pointed to himself. "I know. I worked there fer a time."

Silver wandered out into the streets of the Spaceport again. Nothing changed. As usual. He was waiting for the _Legacy_ to return. He had a feeling the captain would secure her vessel back and most likely take her own amount of the treasure. If they were smart, which she was, she would leave the planet intact and so only she would know the location of the treasure. However, most likely knowing her prim proper behavior, she would claim the treasure for the Navy and their officials.

Since he was thinking about the treasure, he thought he should bring a handful of it to Jim so he could pick out his own piece and proof that they were there and so after he brought Sarah some sandwiches and they ate them well, he made the voyage to Doppler's house and grabbed a handful of jewels.

Of course, when he was seated beside Jim waiting for the teenager to wake, another quandary arose in his mind. If the captain did take back her ship then she would undoubtedly arrest all the pirates on the ship and sentence them to a hanging. Pirates will be pirates and blame everything on their leader. With all the pirates confirming that he was their leader, if anyone ever found out that he was there, he would be taken away from Jim. He knew it. There was no "if". It was a matter of "when" she would come and the authorities would walk in to take him away. No matter how hard Jim or Sarah would plead for him not to be taken away, there was no evidence not proving him pirate. He was wanted on several other planets as well and he knew plenty officials in the Navy wanted him dead. Being a woman, and having learnt quite a bit about women, Captain Amelia would find out where he was.

And if he was gone, away from Jim, the teenager would then have no one to help him out. He knew Jim enough to know that he was only tough when he wasn't in pain. The lad could only be so strong when he was in pain. With a twice broken arm and threats of more breaking, he did break. He broke to obeying whatever was told him. Jim's breaking point was pain. Already, he was beginning to see that Jim hated pain and was most vulnerable when he felt horrible. There had to be a way to avoid being arrested. Clearly, he brought Jim here for help and he did nothing wrong. People change. He changed. He solemnly swore he was done with piracy. Well, part of his reason for being done was that he did have quite the sum of treasure and since he did find the treasure, he had to find something to do with the rest of his life.

He looked down at Jim's face knowing what he wanted to try doing for the rest of his life. It was always something he had considered perhaps. Maybe. It was a great responsibility and plenty of parents were always saying how proud they were of their children. He had taken Jim under his arm and become his mentor for over two months. The emotion he kept buried deep in his heart was dug up and cast out for the entire world to sea. Sarah saw it. She knew how much he cared for him. It was up to her though and he had been considering it for the past two weeks. He was so beautiful asleep. Drugged or not, he was so beautiful when he sleep.

There was far too much potential in Jim just to let him throw it all away on some injury. Each day, he saw the potential grow in Jim. The little glow Jim was beginning to get before he was hurt faded away to nothing really. He was getting stronger and bolder. He was beginning to find his place in the world. He'll find that place again. All he has to do is heal up.

Silver gently ran his fingertip along Jim's jaw line. "Sarah, he needs a father."

"I know," Sarah said, lowering her book and leaning her head on the back of the chair.

"I've been thinking recently," Silver said, his fingers in his lap twiddling and head not turned to her. He tried a few times to say the words but only sighs escaped him. "Wha' would ye say ta me adopting Jim as my son?"

"I'm still his mother and therefore he is mine," Sarah told him with a heavy sigh.

"I know, but I don't think you would want to marry me just so I could become Jim's dad," said Silver, tripping over his tongue.

Sarah looked at him until he raised his head to look at her. She didn't say anything to that comment for a few minutes. "Are you proposing to me?"

"No! Good heavens no!" Silver told her immediately, his eyes going wide. "We can arrange th' adoption so tha' I'm his adopted father an' yer still his mother. I would never ask a woman ta marry me after two weeks of knowing her. Tha's ridiculous."

"Completely," Sarah told him, nodding her head with a forced smile.

"Tha's like an arranged marriage," added Silver.

"Not right," Sarah said.

"Yeah, never mind my asking," Silver told her, waving his hand in the air and turning his attention back to Jim.

Sarah however continued to keep her eyes on Silver. He did look at Jim the way Leland once did long ago. He had the look of a father keeping watch on his son. She had seen it from him for the past two weeks. He did what she couldn't bear watching. He gave Jim food and water when Livesey couldn't. He took care of her son better than she ever did. Having a man around Jim wasn't such a bad idea and adopting him didn't mean they had to get married. So she didn't have to worry about that, but she did think rather fondly of him.

"I'll look into the adoption," she said, looking at her son then at Silver.

Silver was looking back at her with a smile.

Giggling, Morph floated between them and transformed into a glowing, bright red heart.

Both Silver and Sarah cried out and reached for him. But, as their hands got close Morph wound himself around their hands, keeping them held together. After a moment, he returned to his normal pink shape and watched.

The clasped hands did not release. Her touch was warm and more firm that he expected. His touch was quite warm and even more gentle. Something about it felt right to them. Perhaps it was merely because they were two lonely souls in love with the same person. Common interests did bring people together.

"I'm hungry."

Immediately, both hands pulled away and they acted like nothing happened.

Jim was blinking heavily, still in the process of waking, but his eyes were focused on his mother. "How long was I out?"

"Only a few hours," Sarah replied.

The teenager moved his hand across his chest and cupped his shoulder. He softly whined and moaned. "I was hoping it was just a dream."

"Well, it's not Sweetheart and we'll get through it like John said," Sarah told him.

"Why are you the only one who calls him John?" Jim asked with a small smile. "Everyone else calls him Silver."

"He introduced himself as John to me and prefer that I call him John," explained Sarah.

Jim looked around the room in search of Silver and was quite surprised to not see him there. He then turned his attention to the shelve where all the different sort of bottles were lying and finally was able to count nine of them total and he knew each bottle had a different purpose, but stood high above the rest.

"Mom, what's in the tall bottle?"

"It's filled with a liquid that takes the pain away and makes you sleepy," replied Sarah.

"How much did all of this cost and don't lie to me," said Jim firmly.

Sarah sighed heavily. "We gave Livesey a chest of the treasure. He used about three quarters of the contents to pay for it."

"That's a lot of money," noted Jim, looking away.

"It's all right though. You're all patched up and there are still two entire chests of treasure safely tucked away. We have plenty to rebuild the inn and I was thinking about something I think you'll like a lot," said Sarah. She set her book chair behind her and scooted over onto the bed to Jim's side. "What would you think of you and I moving to another planet?"

"Where?" wondered Jim.

"Somewhere warm with an ocean and plenty of beaches and where it's always sunny," Sarah suggested.

"You want to go back to Earth?" wondered Jim.

"I've been considering it. Your father and I wanted to take you there, but we never got the money to make it back and so we stayed here. I think you would like Earth a lot better than here," said Sarah.

"I like Montressor. I couldn't imagine living anywhere else," Jim said.

"That's because this planet is like you. You're always moody and rainy and dark and changing and depressing and so is this planet. I think you've learned more from the planet than your own mother," Sarah told him.

Jim smiled at her and nodded. He grabbed his mother's hand and bit his lip. "Mom, you did nothing to make me this way. I know you sometimes think it's your fault that I ended up like this, but it's really my fault. I kept disobeying you and doing what I wasn't supposed to and just gave up. Did Dad leave because of me?"

"What makes you say that?" Sarah asked, adrenaline suddenly causing her heart to thrash.

"I just feel like he did. I grew up and all I remember is him pushing himself further and further away from _me_. He was fine around you, but it was me he wanted to stay away from. I guess I just didn't care about much anymore because I thought I was always the one that made him leave," said Jim.

Sarah shook her head. "It wasn't you. It was me. Your father loved you and he wanted to be there for you. You became _my_ son rather than his. I kept you protected and I was the one who gave you your life lessons. He always felt he was in the background with your upbringing. Your father and I were slowly torn apart by each other. We were too alike to be together. He wanted to raise you one way and I wanted to raise you another way. He wanted you to be a spacer like him and go out for months on end working. I wanted you to have a more normal, down to planet lifestyle. After a while, he kept to himself and stuck around only for you. Once you began going to me for everything, he had enough of it and left. He said he had no business there anymore. I tried to reason with him and told him that you were more his son than mine. He didn't care. He told me he couldn't be trapped here anymore and wanted to do something with his life other that wait around for his son to grow up and take to him. He wanted to be someone, not a father. He was free and we were holding him down. He had things he wanted to do in his life and came to the conclusion that we were holding him down."

"I loved my father. You think he would have realized that when I ran down screaming for him in my pajamas telling him not to go," Jim told her.

"It was too late by then. He made his mind up that we were holding him down and he had to break free," said Sarah.

"Okay," Jim whispered with a nod. "I wish I could find him. I want him back."

"You want a father not him. If he ever came back wanting you, I don't think I would let him back into your life. Like you said, you think he would have realized you loved him when he left. Had he turned around and scooped you into his arms and said goodbye before leaving then I would let him back in a second. He didn't and I doubt he wants you," Sarah told him.

"I just wish upon a star," said Jim.

"Me too, me too," agreed Sarah.

In comfort, she set her soft lips upon his forehead, knowing that once again comforted him from some of the pain he was feeling in the world and thought Silver had impeccable timing when he walked back in the room.

"Bon appetite," announced Silver as he presented Jim with a bowl.

"I'm not eating that stew," Jim told him.

"I know ye hate my Bonzabeast stew. I've known fer a while Jimbo. This be something better than tha'," Silver told him.

"Like what?" asked Jim.

"Mostly chicken," Silver told him.

"And how am I supposed to eat? Can I sit up?" asked Jim.

"In a couple more days Sweetheart," said Sarah.

"How am I supposed to get better if I can't move?" Jim asked them obviously.

"Ye'll wake up a few more times an' naturally get moving around then ye can sit yerself up," said Silver.

Jim looked at the spoon in the bowl. "I am _not_ being spoon fed."

Both Sarah and Silver smiled. There was some of the Jim Hawkins they were so familiar with. The narrow eyes, pursed lips, and moody tone were all there. So, there was a little hope for Jim to recover after all and be himself.

So, after a moody fight between all three of them concerning the matter of how Jim Hawkins would be fed dinner, which sent Livesey and Tom up there and so all five of them were arguing and fighting over the matter of how Jim would eat his dinner. It was finally decided that Jim would just have to maintain all his dignity and allow someone to spoon feed him and, of course, Livesey came up with the brilliant reasoning. He let Jim try to sit up and feed himself, but the teenager only understood how weak and worn he was. Giving in, he let his mother help him eat. He would rather his own mother than friend does it because she was his mother. Unfortunately, he had to admit warm food in his belly did give him comfort. It was comfort enough to get him to sleep on his own.

But, in the middle of the night when the Port was mostly quiet, and the citizens and travelers were asleep from their weary days of work and travel and the captains had to rest before leaving, and only the patrols were out, Jim awoke with a sudden start and began itching his arm everywhere. He pulled the blanket from around his left arm and just began digging his nails into the silver hoping his mind would somehow realize he was itching.

In the chair, Silver awoke to the sounds of soft sobbing and breathing through teeth. He sat up and once again grabbed Jim's hand. He shook his head. "Don't."

"I can't help it," Jim whispered. "Now my head itches."

Silver shook his head in the moonlight. With a quick flip of his own mechanical arm, he lit the candle at Jim's bedside. The teenager's eyes were red and filling quickly with tears of pain and hurt. They were looking up at Silver pleadingly.

"I know," whispered Silver. "Oh, I got something fer ye." He reached into his pocket and opened his palm near the candle light.

Jim's eyes widened and mouth opened agape. His thoughts were suddenly distracted from the fact that his arm and head itched. His heart was pulsing inside of him. It was real. There was treasure on Treasure Planet. There was such a thing as the Loot of a Thousand Worlds. The crystals and pearls and rings and coins were all in the palm of John Silver's hand. Pulling his hand away, he wanted to touch the treasure simply to confirm that it was there. Feeling the smoothness of the objects put a smile on his face.

"It's really real," he said. "Mom always said it was 'more like a legend'. I always knew it was out there. I always wondered if someone would ever find Treasure Planet. These stories kept me alive sometimes."

"Really?" Silver asked with a narrow eye. Jim nodded his head. "Hm."

The Cyborg set the treasure on the table beside him. He then picked up a gold ring and grabbed Jim's hand. The ring was slipped onto the teenager's middle finger, gleaming proudly. "Now ye can say tha' it be ye who found Treasure Planet an' th' proof is on yer finger. So, when yer mother wakes, show her yer finger an' ask her if this be some sorta legend."

Jim's smile grew. He nodded his head. The joy and comfort vanished as he squeezed his eyes shut and shifted uncomfortably. His hand reached to his head and began scratching the red line separating skin from metal.

"Uh uh uh," Silver told him, pulling his hand away again. "Ye'll make yerself bleed lad. We don't want that."

"How did you do it?" Jim asked.

"I accepted th' medicine an' though of something else," replied Silver.

"Then I'll accept the medicine too. I'll accept anything that helps," Jim said.

"Good lad," said Silver.

Once again, Jim let someone pour the sweet liquid in his mouth that did make him sick to his stomach again and did guide him into an uneasy sleep, but he was asleep and unaware that his arm hurt. He was more unaware that his arm wasn't there rather than there and that was something he didn't want to be aware of. In his dreams, he still had both arms and he was sitting on the bowsprit of the _Legacy_ staring out to the stars enjoying the quiet and not feeling as alone as he always thought he was. The stars were a reminder that there was something else in the universe for him and he would find it. Someday. Even after having found the treasure, he wanted more. Those stars were more and more comforting to him and he fell asleep looking at them out his window after wishing on them that something would happen to make him find his place in the universe.

* * *

**A Note From TurtleHeart: **

**so, do you feel better or are you still depressed after reading this?**

**Happy Readings!**


	7. VI

**VI**

A few days past for them all and the days seemed to never end for any of them and one in particular. Young Jim Hawkins found, as he woke more, that his pain never truly left him and only seemed to increase by the days. The pains in the arm that was no longer there continued to itch and hurt. In his shoulder, where his nerves were binding with the wires constantly burned and itched and he was caught rubbing the bandages almost constantly. As Livesey told him, there was a reason his shoulder was well padded. The itch never left him. Even asleep he thought he felt his arm itching and sleep was something difficult to come by. He hated taking the medicine that made him sleep.

Jim being Jim though, hated all the medicine he was required to take throughout the day at specific times. During each meal time, he was required to drink the acidic, fuel tasting liquid that supposedly helped his nerves and wires connect together which may have explained the taste. There as a bottle of little pills that apparently helped his body keep the nonexistent amount of fat on him, which he was also required to take before meals. Of course, the large bottle was his sleep medication. A square bottle was filled with some sort of lubricant that would be used to get the kinks out of his arm for smooth movement and that was very comforting to him indeed. There were days when he didn't feel like eating anything and just sleeping to keep the pain away so there was a bottle of liquefied plants and oils that were the equivalent to food and it could easily be swallowed or poured into his throat while he was sleeping. A cylinder bottle was some sort of antiseptic cleanser that had to be applied to his head and arm where silver and skin came together. They did that once to his head and he nearly bit his tongue off trying not to scream from the burning sting. He was dreading the day it had to be applied to his arm. Another bottle was filled with pills that he had to take once a day that kept all sorts of diseases and illnesses at bay. Apparently, it was some sort of pill that kept him from getting sick because of the nature of his body. There was, however, one bottle admitted to his mother that he loved. It was a bottle of something that tasted like honey and smoothly coated his throat. Livesey assured him that it was not honey, but skin repair to the inside of his throat. But, of course, there was something he hated, but not as much as the antiseptic. It was a bottle of something foul tasting that he couldn't describe. Apparently, it was to help skin growth where his body needed it most. He was to drink it at night so his body could rest and repair itself.

During the times when he was awake, he found himself delightfully drawing all his attention, away from the pain that never left him, into his book that Silver got him._ Treasure Planet: The Complete and Unabridged Tale of Captain Nathaniel Flint and the Loot of a Thousand Worlds_. It was the book he never knew existed and devoured over and over while he was awake enough to let himself read and his head wasn't killing him. Silver nearly had a heart attack when he saw Jim highlighting sentences, marking pages, creasing page corners, and sticking notes inside the book. He had no choice but to sit beside Jim and explain the proper behavior when treating a book. "Highlighting th' words in a book is like committing a crime deserving of death by th' worst means possible an' tha' death being by a hanging". "Bending th' pages of a book is disrespectful. How would ye like ta have yerself bent an' creased?" "Stickin notes inta th' pages of a book is like stickin' a needle through yer arm bu' not goin' all th' way through".

By the end of it all, Jim's laughter was ringing through the entire third floor of the hospital. Here was John Silver, a pirate who murdered and stole and he was getting all worked up over a book. He was waving his arms back and forth and his eye was the brightest red Jim had ever seen and he was trembling with anger he was that upset. His voice was trembling and he wanted to yell at Jim more but the words were stumbling out of his mouth. In all the months they had been together every day, nothing got him more upset than a book. Jim couldn't help himself. The laughter simply spilled from him. He couldn't remember the last time he saw something that amusing. It had to have been years. And when Silver asked why he was laughing and suddenly calmed, that got him to laugh even harder. Tears were pouring from his eyes and he was grabbing his side.

Morph apparently found amusement it in as well and understood why it was funny. He made himself a miniature Silver and reenacted how the pirate was on a normal basis, cussing and grumbling, pulling out his guns in a card game, wrapping himself in treasure, stealing, raiding, pillaging, and plundering. Silver still didn't see the humor.

But, of course, after the laughter did die, Jim only understood how much worse he felt. His weak stomach was churning and the thought he was going to be sick at any second. The laughing, which caused his blood to flow and heart to beat, pounded in his shoulder and his head. He felt like his head was going to explode with every beat of his heart. Such a happy moment was completely ruined when tears trickled from his eyes because his pain doubled than what it normally was. So, once again, he found himself drinking something sweet and curling into his pillow. It was only when Jim was asleep Silver understood what he thought was so amusing. He also was torn between emotions. Since Sarah was bathing at the time, she missed out on her son's laughter, but since she was not there, she did not have to witness her son going from happy to being in severe pain.

The Mrs. Hawkins was doing much better since a few days before. She was eating and sleeping normally. Her smile was nearly always on her face when she was talking with her son and still on her lips while he was asleep. Whenever it came time for her son to take his medicine, the motherly eye and pursed lips were immediately on her face. She remained the only one who managed to get him to take his medicine and even then that was a great struggle. She was happiest simply seeing her son's eyes get huge and wide while he read his book. He was so content while reading his book sitting propped up on a pillow but not sitting up just yet. She felt she was the only one who noticed he seemed to have no knowledge about his arm because he did nothing with his arm. Every day she told him to start playing with his arm but he simply just looked at her and went back to his book. Eventually, he would have to use his arm.

First came the day Livesey had to unwrap his arm and apply the antiseptic to his arm and observe the healing of his arm. It was the three of them and Livesey in the room and early in the morning. Jim had been dreading this day for such a long time. Not only did he have to feel the burning sting, but he also would have no choice but to have the world see his arm. He personally did not want to see it, but everyone else would have to if they were to look upon him.

"Jim, you need to unbutton your tunic."

"Hm?" Jim wondered as he came out of his thoughts.

"We need to get your tunic off," replied Livesey.

"Oh," said Jim. He nodded and worked his fingers into pushing the buttons through the holes. It was always easy removing buttons, but it was a living nightmare trying to button them up with one hand. As his hand moved down his torso, he slowly realized how little fat there was on his body. He was always a little bronze, but now his skin color was a sickly, pallid white. He thought he could see the end of his ribcage, but perhaps it was just the lighting and shadows. Rather, he hoped it was just the light and shadows.

As his tunic was being eased from his body, he squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head to the right. He was not going to see this. He didn't want to see it. Each layer of bandaging removed, his breath quickened and body began trembling. His stomach was queasy because of the emotions and thoughts running through his head. He felt every layer come off of his body: his chest and over his shoulder and when he felt nothing, he knew it was being removed from somewhere with no feeling. When his shoulder was exposed, he felt the atmosphere in the room darken and moods dampen.

"Good, you're healing better than I thought. It looks good," Livesey said.

"That looks good?" Sarah asked.

"Yep, that looks very good," Livesey told her.

"It looks like his skin is mutating," Sarah said.

At that, Jim's eyes snapped open. He was a teenager and being a teenager he contained and incredible amount of curiosity in him. Nothing drew the curiosity of a teenager like an injury. It was something that was utterly horrid, yet so fascinating that one simply had to see it and watch. His head slowly turned to the left like the hands on a clock, ticking at marks and stopping to note the time. After swallowing, he finally turned his eyes over to the wound.

The skin around his shoulder was red and irritated. At the point where flesh and silver met looked like raw meat that had been frozen and pulled into tiny little pieces but still maintaining the bright, blood red color. Little bumps ran around the edge; most like likely dried blood. The silver was speckled on the very edge with dark red blood. Wholly, the area was a deep red, like thick blood.

That wasn't what stole Jim's breath. His trembling fingers touched the skin and silver, his forefinger on flesh and middle finger on skin. Between his fingers was the line of dried blood and the joining point of the two objects. Those two fingers circled around his arm. All the way around he felt one thing on his same fingers, silver and flesh. His arm dropped to his side as his eyes looked at the device.

This was and is _his_ arm. It was his arm. It was connected to his body where his arm was removed. He knew there were wires inside, but he wondered. His eyes moved down to the fingers. The silvery fingers hyper extended just like they would have if they were made of flesh, but he did not feel the movement. They clenched into a fist and again, he felt nothing. He brought his hand closer to him, and by doing so, moved his arm upward just like it would have if it was flesh. His mind was sending the messages through his nerves and where the nerves connected to wires sent the messages down to his fingers or wherever called for movement. He saw a dull reflection of his face in the palm of his hand and moved his hand one hundred eighty degrees to look at the back.

His breathing suddenly quickened and trembled as his mouth went agape. His eyes filled with tears and his forehead wrinkled in hopelessness. This was _his_ arm. _His_ arm fell to the bed as his eyes saw nothing but the world a great blur through his tears that each time they fell, new, moisture built up in his eyes. Before it was just some silvery hand and arm and bandaging. Now there it was right before him: flesh silver side by side.

"Jimbo, wha's wrong lad?" Silver asked.

"My arm," Jim replied but only consonants were heard and they were barely heard.

"What was that Sweetheart?" Sarah asked.

"MY ARM!" Jim screamed. "I have a mechanical arm. I don't have my real arm. It's gone. I have a mechanical arm. What are people going to think? What are they going to say? My arm is gone. This can't happen to me. I'm only fifteen. I have my whole life left to live and I have a mechanical arm. This doesn't happen to fifteen year olds. It happens to people who work, not me. I didn't do anything to deserve this. Why is it me? Did you try all possible things before cutting my arm off or do you delight in removing limbs? Huh? Is this what you like to do? Do you like to chop peoples limbs from their body? And you. You didn't do anything to help me. You should have killed Scroop after you knew he was harming me. You told me you were on my side, but you never were. You probably let him do this to me. Makings of greatness? Is this what you meant by that? I have no makings of greatness, and if I did it's gone. There is nothing great about what happened to me. Why didn't you keep me here? You hated the idea of me going to Treasure Planet anyway. You should have just made me stay here. None of this would have happened if you had just made me stay here. I have a mechanical arm." He finally slumped against the wall. His knees tucked against his chest and he buried his face in them. He wrapped his right arm around his knees.

They heard him bawling uncontrollably through his knees. His back trembled with every breath and he couldn't help but to cry out a few times. Each inhalation was through his teeth and in great quantities. Each release of breath was heavy. He eventually began coughing and choking then something suddenly came over him. As quickly as a blink of an eye, he uncurled himself and began pulling on his left arm.

Silver immediately grabbed his hand and pulled until his fingers slipped.

"This is your fault!" Jim screamed, beating on his belly. "I hate you. It's all your fault. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. It's your fault. It's all your fault." His screams became sobs and he just leaned his body against Silver, wrapping his arm around him. "I just want to be held," he whispered.

"As long as ye want," replied Silver softly. He wrapped both arms around him. "There lad. Tha's all right Jimbo. It's all right. Shh. It's all right."

Months ago, he spoke those worse to Jim after what was probably the worst night of his entire life including his life that was not yet to come. Feeling responsible for the death of another was something that was not to be lived down or forgotten. This was most likely the second worst moment in his life and he needed everyone there for him right now. He hushed him gently, cradling his small body into his warmth.

"Now ye listen ta me," he said softly, slowly pushing Jim away from his person, yet keeping a tight grasp on his arm and a hand on his cheek. "Ye still got th' makings of greatness in ye. I keep telling ye this. I see it in ye right now as I'm sitting here talking ta ye. James Pleiades Hawkins, _you,_ y-o-u, have ta see tha' making in ye for th' greatness ta come out. Ye can't keep yerself hidden away like ye want ta do on some silly little injury tha' happened by chance. Yer not th' only one in this universe living like this. Take a peek at me. There are others out there jus' like you an' me. Ye need ta find a ship ta claim as yer own an' take tha' helm. But first, lad, ye need ta find tha' greatness in ye. I've already seen it, an' watching ye everyday get stronger an' stronger makes me see it more. Yer gonna be all right. I promise lad. It's gonna be all right." Jim shut his eyes. He sucked his lips into his mouth and nodded weakly. Silver's mechanical eye shut as he shook his head in shame. "Now, wha' kinda nod was tha'?"

A small smile widened across the lips of the teenager. He nodded much more confidently. Still not feeling better and the light bouncing all things that shimmered, his small measure of joy faded. Once again, he leaned into Silver. "I still want to be held."

Silver gave a nod and wrapped his arms around him again. He rested his jaw gently on the teenager's head. A strange urge suddenly came over him that he was unable to prevent and so he pressed his lips against Jim's hair before continuing to calm him.

"I can come back and do it later," Livesey softly whispered in his ear.

"No, do it now an' get it over with," Silver told him. "Jimbo, we need ta clean yer arm."

"No!" Jim immediately cried, clinging to Silver's body.

"He'll do it an' get it over wit' rather than ye dreading doin' it later. I'll be holding ye th' entire time if ye want. It'll be over before ye know it," said Silver.

"No, no more pain," pleaded Jim.

"Jus' a little bit more lad an' then it'll be all up to ye," Silver promised. "Now, scoot over jus' a little bit like this until yer right there. Me arm won't leave ye lad. If it hurts jus' squeeze th' life outta my arm."

"Actually here," said Livesey, handing Silver a strip of cork.

"Open up lad. Bit down on this," Silver told him, gently easing the cork into Jim's mouth.

From her quiet spot where she let her tears fall, Sarah finally moved onto the bed and scoot herself to near her son where she could caress the back of his head.

Jim's eyes were squeezed shut and buried in Silver's belly. He felt the hand across the back of his head soothingly. The arms holding him tightly was comforting and the warmth Silver gave of was more comforting. His eyes slowly eased into simply being shut and his teeth eased off of the cork a bit. He was quite comfortable and content in their arms. Two people were holding him. It was so wonderful. He felt like he was behind held by his mother _and_ father. He remembered the days his father held him. Yes he was quite young, but he remembered them well.

A vaguely familiar burning sting shot through his bloodstream. He wanted to pull away but strong arms kept him in place. Distantly, he heard voices but couldn't make them out. All he heard was himself whining and his mind screaming. The burning felt like a literal burn around his arm. Each application of more sent further pain through him. He felt faint and sick to his stomach. His jaw was clenched to the cork and fingernails digging into metal with such a force his entire body trembled.

His eyes opened to a blurred image of Silver. He knew it was Silver because Silver was much larger than his mother and his mother did not have a golden glow. A wet, damp object pressed against his forehead. He blinked heavily, forcing his eyes to shut so the image cleared. The blue eyes looked between Silver, his mother, Livesey, and Morph.

"What?" he asked then suddenly realized they were looking down on him. He sighed. "How long was I out?"

"About a half hour," replied Sarah.

"My shoulder still burns," Jim told them, shifting uncomfortably.

"Do you want your medicine?" Livesey asked.

Jim nodded his head twice. "Uh huh."

"Good lad," whispered Silver.

"Thanks," whispered Jim.

"Fer wha'?" asked Silver.

"Being here," replied Jim.

"I'm not goin' anywhere. I have nowhere ta go anyway," said Silver.

"Here you are," Livesey told him, holding out the glass.

This time, Sarah motioned for Silver to give it to him since the two of them were the close ones at the moment and she knew her son would take it from him rather than her.

Silver tilted Jim's head and eased the liquid into his mouth. He looked to the day Jim no longer depended on this to take away the pain or make him sleep through the nightmares that were yet to come. Not depending on this medicine was one of the last steps into the healing process. When he no longer needed it, that would mean his final stage of healing was at hand and that final stage was simply to just take care of his arm and adapt. He covered the teenager with the blue blanket and watched his suddenly enhanced blue eyes fall shut.

"How many more times do we have to do that?" Sarah asked.

"At least once a week," replied Livesey.

"Then I suggest ye do it when th' lad's sleeping so he doesn't have ta go through all tha' pain over an' over again," Silver said.

"Please," requested Sarah pleadingly.

"Does he like children?" Livesey asked, his head tilted and lips formed to the left of his face. Clearly he had an idea.

"He seems to," replied Sarah.

"What do you two say to me bringing in Harry and Benji? If he doesn't mind of course," suggested Livesey.

"I don't know what good that will do. He doesn't want anyone seeing his arm," reminded Sarah.

"Tha's th' point Miss Sarah. Let th' little ones tell him wha' they think. Children say it like it is, tha' I know fer a fact. Let Jim see tha' it's not th' end of th' world. I say it be a good idea," Silver announced.

Sarah sighed. "I can't protect him forever."

"I don't think two three year old twin boys are going to break him anymore than he already is," noted Livesey.

"Don' tell him tha' yer brining yer boys. Jus' bring them in one day. If he ye tell him he'll say no. I gotta feeling he'll say no, but he does need ta see tha' it doesn't matter," said Silver.

"Agreed, and I'll let you two be alone with him. I'll return tonight to have a look at him," said Livesey.

Silver and Sarah nodded.

"Was it this bad on you?" wondered Sarah.

"Worse. Much worse," replied Silver. "I had no one but th' doctor. He has us an' he'll be just fine."

"I hope you're right," said Sarah.

Silver looked away with the same thought on his mind.

A few more days went by. Jim was seeming to recover more. His attention span was increasingly becoming longer than it was when he woke. The injury to his head was similar to a severe concussion and so he had a difficult time breathing deeply and concentrating for more than an hour on one thing. He was found more often reading quietly and not talking to anyone. He enjoyed being on his own and acting like nothing had happened. He was told he could get up and walk around a little, but he said he didn't feel like it. Apparently, he didn't feel like it for two days. And it was after that day operation twin was set it.

Like always, Jim was sitting up with his a pillow separating him from the cold wall and a book in his hand. Morph was sitting contently on his shoulder like he always enjoyed doing. He was reading the tale of Captain Nathaniel Flint again. Morph was on his shoulder contently resting his tired little mind. Jim heard Morph yawn and set the book down to pat his little head.

"Shh, Papa telled us to be quiet."

"No, not suposs'd say anything."

"And be quiet."

"No saying anything."

"Harry, Benjamin."

Jim looked toward the door where Livesey just entered.

Livesey stood in the center of two identical twin boys with red hair and hazel eyes. They looked at Jim.

The teenager sat in bed hardly breathing. He didn't like his mother and Silver seeing his arm and now he had to put up with two young children who didn't know how to keep their mouths shut. He knew how children were. The last thing he wanted was two boys telling the whole world what happened to him. He didn't need that.

"My boys have been asking about you and I thought it wouldn't be too much trouble if I brought them in to say hello. Your mother says you're good with children," said Livesey. He set his hand on the boy who was standing to the right of him. "This is Harry, he is the older one and he has a blue necklace. This is Benji and he has a green necklace. I know how to tell them apart but no one else does so they decided they would have different color necklaces because they were tired of being called the name of their brother."

"Hi," Benji said, waving his hand.

"Hewo," greeted Harry. "Papa say we no say anything."

"About what?" Jim asked quickly.

Both boys shrugged dramatically.

"We dunno," they replied in unison.

"Well, I think I'm going to let the three of you be for a little while," said Livesey, pushing them forward.

"No, you can't—I mean—I'm fine—I don't—it's just," Jim tired saying, but Livesey left anyway. He sighed and smacked his palm to his face.

"Why do that?" wondered Benji.

Jim peeked through his fingers.

Curiously, Morph floated over to the two of them. "Oo." He smiled and transformed himself into two smaller of them.

The twins looked at Morph and cried out and giggled. They chased him around the room for a moment then flopped beside Jim, one on each side.

"W'at weading?" asked Harry.

"No like book," said Benji with his tongue stuck out.

"I'm just reading about Treasure Planet," Jim told him, slowly slipping his left hand under the blanket. Realizing he just moved his left arm, he gasped and shuddered.

"Why you do that?" wondered Harry.

"Ow," Benji said, pointing at the silver in Jim's head.

Quickly, Jim pulled his bangs over the plate then lowered his head. He felt like he was going to be sick; his stomach was twisting in uncomfortable knots. No one was in there either beside him. Both the adults were away. Usually he would have enjoyed the boys' company but, this was different.

"I see," said Harry, crawling over Jim's legs to the left side and sticking his head under Jim's hair. "Cool."

"Agwee," said Benji.

Jim raised his head slowly. "What did you say?"

"Cool," replied Harry.

Benji nodded his head. "Me like."

"You like this?" wondered Jim, pointing to his head. The twins nodded. "Why?"

"No' bowing like ovher people," replied Harry.

"I no know. Jus' cool," said Benji confidently.

"Oh," replied Jim. His eyes narrowed in wonder.

"You t'ink bad?" wondered Harry.

Jim nodded. "I don't like it."

"Why?" wondered Benji.

"I just don't. It's not right," replied Jim.

"Papa say no know answer den no know problem," said Harry.

Jim looked at him as though a light bulb inside his dull head suddenly lit. "So, if I don't know what the problem is then you're telling me there is no problem?"

"Papa say so," said Harry.

"You know, he may have something there," admitted Jim. "I guess, I don't know. It's just odd and not right for a fifteen year old to have a metal plate and a mechanical arm."

"'Chanical arm?" wondered Benji.

"Yeah," said Jim quietly. He slowly pulled the blanket from his legs until a shiny hand was revealed.

Both twins clambered down the bed and got low to look at the hand. Their eyes were huge and the smiles on their face were even larger. Being the sons of a well known man in medicine, they got to see a lot of people in their young lives. Most of them were normal humans or odd beings of some alien race from faraway planets. This teenage boy was different. He had a silver head and a silver arm. That was cool. Not many people had silver for limbs.

"You really don't think it's odd or not right?" wondered Jim, color of long ago returning to his face a small smile creeping on his lips.

"Unique," said Harry. "No many people have silver arm."

"Diffwent. Papa have violet eyes an' people no caw. You have silver arm so people no caw eiver. No need caw," said Benji.

"It's still odd," said Jim.

"Still have arm," Benji said.

"No arm be weiwd," Harry said.

The twin boys looked at each other and nodded confidently.

Jim looked away from them. Why was he panicking so much anyway? He did have an arm still and no arm would perhaps have been worse. When looking at him, it would seem as though he had both normal arms. It would appear normal until someone looked at his hand and he didn't exactly think that people looked at other people's hands that often. He didn't understand why there was reason to panic and act the way he was. Sure, he would admit that he was afraid. Was that the only problem? Was he panicking and being so moody and wanting the world to leave him alone because he was afraid?

Sitting there thinking by himself and feeling the twins crawling around the bed, he realized that was the reason. He was afraid. He was afraid what people would think. He was afraid of getting used to working the mechanical arm. He was afraid what would happen to him because he was different. He was afraid his mother would have to pay more money to get a new arm for him when he was older. He was afraid that he wouldn't get used to his arm. He was afraid no one would look at him and see him and not his arm. He was afraid to tell people what happened. He was afraid to mention Treasure Planet to anyone for fear they would try to convince him or hurt him to get him to go back to Treasure Planet. He was afraid something bad would happen to him. He was afraid his mother and Silver were already looking at him differently and thinking he was a different person. He was afraid.

It took weeks and two three year old twin boys to make him realize that he was behaving the way he was because he was afraid. He was hardly afraid of anything, but even he feared things.

"Hey! What are you doing?" he cried, finally noticing that the two of them had pulled his sleeve down to see the rest of his arm.

"COOL!" both of them cried at the same time.

"I want one!" Benji announced.

"Uh huh!" agreed Harry.

Clambering over Jim's bed, they rushed out yelling for their father.

Finding that amusing for some reason, Jim began to silently laugh. Morph sat on his left shoulder contently. Not even he was bother by the fact that his friend had a mechanical arm. He still found it amusing looking at his reflection in the silver.

"Pwease Papa!"

"Want one too!"

"Human borwing. Need silver arm."

"Me too!"

Two three year old each grabbing his hand, Livesey was dragged in the room hunched over uncomfortably and nearly tripping over his feet. He looked at Jim and shrugged. Finally being released from their grasp, he stood up straight and cracked his back.

"See!" Harry and Benji cried pointing at Jim's arm.

Jim smiled at their excitement.

Livesey noticed this and couldn't help the smile of satisfaction across his face. His plan, like it usually did, was successful. "Well Mr. Hawkins do you feel better about that arm of yours?"

"No," admitted Jim. "It took to three year olds to make me realize that I'm just afraid."

"Common," said Livesey. "I've been talking with your friend Silver and he was telling me the same thing. It is a new experience for you and you it's difficult to cope with. If I recall, he once told you that his gears do come in handy."

"After they took some time getting used to," added Jim.

"True, but he has more gizmos than you. Your normal arm will take time yes, but not as long as you think as long as you start using it," Livesey told him.

"Yeah, move you arm!" said Benji.

"Pwease!" Harry pleaded.

His enthusiasm gone, Jim shook his head. It was that little fear coming to him again. What would they say? How was he supposed to explain how it felt to move his arm?

"You do need to start moving it. You're not leaving his hospital until I know the surgery was successful," Livesey told him.

"And how are you supposed to know that?" wondered Jim.

"Before you leave, you will perform a series of tests to show that your arm performs as normal as a human arm," replied Livesey.

"And if it doesn't?" asked Jim, his eyes wide and breathing heavy.

"Then all I have to do is have you take some more medicine and you'll wake up with the corrections made. I don't think there will be any corrections. Your nerves and natural human wires were extremely simple to find and tough and sturdy. You were out for two weeks after so everything had plenty of time to heal up. Just in the short amount of time you have been moving your arm I've been noticing that it is functioning normal. I won't know until you use it normally," said Livesey.

"For one, I'm right handed so I really never used my left arm much," Jim told him.

"Well, then you'll just have to change that up a bit for a while. Like all things new, you must use it in order for it to become old," said Livesey. He saw the hopelessness in Jim. "John has already told you he'll help you get through it. He's developed a list of exercises for your arm that he wants you to do every day and there are also a few mind workouts to get your head back together again. If I have to, I will have Harry and Benji spend more time with you."

"Yeah!"

"Pwease!"

Jim pulled the sleeve back over his arm. "Well, do you know where I got this?" he asked, showing the two of them a gold ring on his middle finger.

"Tweasure Pwanet," replied Benji.

"Papa telled us," said Harry.

"Do you know the legends?" wondered Jim.

"Little," said Benji and Harry nodded.

Jim smiled at the two of them. He motioned to the table beside his bed and for one of them to get the book that was sitting there. Both of them rushed for it but since Benji was right there he got it first. The front of the book was black and had a simple depiction of Treasure Planet on it in gold. He opened the cover and flipped the first page then the picture of the Etherium in blues and violets jumped from the book.

_On the clearest of nights, when the winds of the Etherium were peaceful and calm, the great merchant ships with their cargos of Obturian solar crystals felt safe and secure._

Quietly, Livesey backed out of the room and motioned down the hall quickly. Both Sarah and Silver came rushing as quickly and quietly as possible. They peeked through the crack in the doorway.

Benji was sitting on his right and Harry was sitting on his left. Jim was in the middle with the book open in front of him on his lap. All three of them had smiles on their faces, especially the two little ones. Their eyes were glowing. Jim's thumb twisted the ring around his finger and his eyes were happy again.

"I told you the two of them do miracles for some of my patients," said Livesey.

"All right. I'll admit tha' ye were right," said Silver.

Sarah was leaning against the door. Tears came from her eyes when she heard Jim and the boys "Oo!" after Flint vanished without a trace. He was still in there somewhere. The two little boys did do something that she thought was not possible to do anymore. They broke some sort of shell that he had been posing for such a long time.

To their delight and surprise, Jim didn't mind that the two of them stay until it was time for their nap mid afternoon and one of the twins, Harry, was already asleep when Claire came to pick them up and Benji was barely hanging on to the world of the awake.

"Again?" asked Benji quietly and sleepily.

"No," said Jim. "You need to go home and take a nap."

"Okay," Benji said, curling against the teenager and using his right arm as his pillow.

Jim looked at him with a half smile.

"I got him," Claire said, walking on the other side of the room to pick him up off the bed and take his sleeping little body into his arms. She took Harry in the other arm. "You'll be home on time tonight then?"

"All up to him," said Livesey, pointing both fingers at Jim.

"Well, then he'll just have to be nice and cooperate, but I know teenagers don't do that," said Claire.

"I'm not denying that I don't like to cooperate, but there are occasions I'll agree," said Jim.

"Please be a good boy so my husband can come home on time tonight," requested Claire.

"All right," said Jim with a roll of his eyes.

"For the record, he likes you. He's always talking about you. You're one of the bravest patients he's ever had and he's glad you're going to be all right and so am I," said Claire. She bounced the boys in her arms. "I have the feeling we're going to be seeing more of you thanks to these little guys."

"Okay Claire, that's enough," said Livesey. He walked up to her and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll be home at a normal hour. I don't think he'll cause that much trouble tonight. Will he?"

Jim shrugged a shoulder and Morph provided a miniature of him, one that was moping and swinging his mop around. The teenager grabbed him, or at least attempted to grab him out of mid air, but little Morph liked to play with him.

The pink blob floated around his head imitating him with his arms flailing about then stuck his tongue out at him. He suddenly lost interest in him when he noticed Jim was no longer paying any attention to him. Disappointed, he returned to his normal pink shape.

"Gotcha!" Jim cried, grabbing him.

His moment of triumph ended when he realized something didn't feel right on his right hand. Morph was his usual cool temperature and soft, airy feel. Nope, it was something colder and harder. Four silvery fingers interlocked with his fleshy fingers and his fleshy thumb was on top of his silvery thumb. It was something so simple that caused him such shock and wonder. He moved his hands from Morph, still entranced that he was moving his arm.

He brought his hand close to his face so he saw his reflection in his palm. He moved his hand again, studying in the movements. The mind was an interesting thing. His head probably didn't realize that it was a mechanical arm because he was moving it as normal as he was moving his right arm. Unlike his right arm, he felt no movement in his left hand to know that it was being moved.

"It always going to feel like this?" he asked.

"I've been told you'll get used to it," said Livesey.

"Where are they?" Jim wondered.

"I told them you would probably be going home in a few days and they said they had some work to do. They told me to tell you they would be back with dinner. You were playing with my boys so they didn't think it would be an issue if they left you alone today," said Livesey.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" asked Jim.

With a nod of his head, Livesey pulled up a chair beside the bed. "Shoot."

"You're too perfect. Why are you so perfect? You graduated high school when you were sixteen and got into the medical academy and you graduated at twenty four. You have violet eyes. You have perfect twins and a perfect life," noted Jim.

"I trust you not to tell anyone this because it could ruin me completely," said Livesey. "Only Claire knows about this."

"And why are you telling me then?" wondered Jim.

"Because I feel like I'm watching myself when I was fifteen," said Livesey.

"I'm listening," said Jim.

"To begin with, my name is not David Livesey and my brother is not Tom. My name is Jacob Raines and my brother is Owen Raines. You may have heard of our father Douglas Raines," said Livesey.

"Not familiar to me," said Jim.

"Look, we didn't exactly have the money to afford anything including school," said Livesey. "My father had to steal the money for us to live and Tom and I got dragged into it half the time. He roamed the galaxy stealing and going under false identities to get the money. Right from the get go, he knew I had an incredible mind. I was smart as a book and he knew that. He wanted the two of us to have an education so we could have a future. Well, the two of us spent our school vacations stealing with him and we stole bad. The authorities didn't catch up with us until later. I was fifteen at the time and my brother was twelve. We were caught and arrested. Father was given a sentence of life in prison. Tom and I were to be separated and placed in security homes through the rest of our schooling years and have location chips surgically inserted into our bodies so they would always know where to find us.

"As you could imagine, that didn't sit too well with any of us. Father managed to conceal one knife on him and he gave it to me. He told me to get out of here and never come back. He said to change our names and give ourselves a future and never look back."

Livesey sighed and set his face in his palms. "I had a twin brother named Benjamin. He was as smart as I was and he was my identical twin. I was the younger of the two. We were exactly alike in everything. He was the one who got us out of there. The three of us fought our way out of that prison and we're the only ones to do it. We only got out because we were small enough to crawl through the air shafts. They used to not have sensors in the air shafts and then the three of us came alone.

"We thought we were out of there and safe and then Ben got shot. I knew it was a fatal wound but, I wouldn't leave him there so I got him in the ship and we left as quickly as possible. My brother died in my arms right before we could get him to a hospital. We were so close to getting him to safety and he died. I've never been complete since. I've always only been half here. An old man on the nearby planet helped us burn his body so no one could find him and claim they killed one of the Raines.

"Ben always wanted to go to Earth so Tom and I went there. He always wanted to see the legendary Caribbean Islands, especially the island of Nassau where the pirates of old reigned. Tom and I cast his ashes out into the air so he could he could fly around the islands and see them as long as the wind blew.

"My eyes weren't always violet either. They were indigo, like my mother's and that was a problem. There were wanted posters for us and descriptions that matched identically. I had to change my eyes and I knew it. There is a planet far from this galaxy. It's a medical planet where the academy is. There really is no name for it. Everyone just knows it's the medical planet. We went there and I had a risky procedure done to me. Red dye was injected into my eyes to create a violet coloring. It was unbearably painful and I was blind for a month as the dye settled. My eyes burned and stung and there was only a fifty percent chance I would get my eyesight back.

"After the bandages were removed a month later, I saw light, which meant that I would get my sight back. It was another month before I was let go. During that month, they also saw that I was medically inclined and smart as hell. I never finished high school. I became David Livesey, the youngest member of the Interstellar Medical Academy and my brother was right there with me. He did smaller programs, not the whole thing. Eventually, it was safe enough for us to travel again and I settled here.

"I try to be perfect because of what I did as a child. I stole when I didn't need to and it led to my brother's death and my father's imprisonment on Planet X-185."

"You escaped that place?" Jim cried.

"You've heard of it," noted Livesey.

"There is one way in and out and that's through dozens of key locked doors," noted Jim.

"Or through an air shaft and to a ship right there in front of you," said Livesey. "My father is still there and he's going to be until the day he dies. If anyone knew who Tom and I were, we would be sent there and executed on the spot. I try to not let my brother have died in vain. Every life I save is a piece of him resurrected. If I can save another person from dying, then he'll be proud and I wouldn't have lost him for no reason. Father said there was something great about me, something special and I would use it to do good. I have. I save people's lives every day. If someone dies under my hand, that's only after hours of me fighting and not giving up. If anyone dies under my hand, then my patient's soul gave up. Not me."

"I guess you aren't as perfect as I thought then," said Jim.

"I only try to make up for what happened," Livesey told him.

"And how does you stealing and going to prison remind you of me?" wondered Jim.

"Jim Hawkins. Come on. Everyone around Montressor knows you're always on probation and in juvenile hall," said Livesey.

"Are you serious?" Jim asked.

"Yeah," replied Livesey. "But that's not the real reason. I hear John talking about you and mentioning that you have greatness and I can see it. Only someone with a burning in those eyes has determination, but, I wonder, what that determination is for."

"A future," replied Jim.

"A reason worthy cause to fight for," agreed Livesey.

With their plans through on Montressor and simply having to do nothing more but wait for Jim to have the okay to go home, Sarah and Silver returned to the busy port in his little longboat. He docked in the usual place and was greeted as usual. He paid the fee as usual. They walked forward as usual. Sarah walked quicker than him as usual. He turned to look at the ship as usual and found something unusual. A crowd was surrounding a ship and more peoples were rushing forward to observe the scene. He told Sarah to go on ahead of him. Whenever there was a crowd gathering of this size, it was always something good and he liked the good stuff.

From past experiences, he learned to keep his distance just in case, and that was what his eye was for. Right away, he noticed the ship was banged up a bit and had seen damage. His first thought was a battle against a great army. Those were always exciting. He scanned the ship and a rush of adrenaline shot through him as he quickly turned his back to the ship. Lettering on the back spelled out one word: _Legacy_.

Needing his answers, he turned around again and scanned over the crowd. Most of the band of pirates he once led were all in chains and being escorted from the ship, although there was one still missing. Scroop was still roaming the universe somewhere with his treasure and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Captain Amelia and Delbert Doppler came from the ship, she with her dignity and pomp and he in his usual bumbling manner.

Knowing it was time to get out of there, Silver quickly, but not too noticeably, rushed away from there and back to the safety of the third floor of a teenage boy's room in the hospital. He usually greeted Jim and Morph, but this time he sat in the corner and on the same wall as the window, hiding himself from the outside world. He shouldn't have been there that long. Someone could have noticed him. He was already out and about there too much. If the Captain put up wanted posters of him it wouldn't be difficult to find him. People saw where he came in and out of every day.

His mind was racing with thoughts. If he was taken away, Jim would suddenly change. The lad was doing very well right now, but without him, there would be no chance of hope. He would kill himself or give up. Healing himself as a fifteen year old with a sensitive mind was going to be difficult with someone who previously went through it all already. Having to do it alone he knew would hurt him. They were too close. He had gotten too close to Jim in the past few weeks. One reason he tended to keep himself from letting his emotions get away with him was this very reason. He knew he was a wanted man and now the want being on this particular port was bad. It was very bad.

A quick plan developing in his head, he decided to take Jim and Sarah that night and make a run for it before it was too late to. They would take his medicines and be all right. Of course, if they all left, that meant Sarah and Jim would eventually be wanted as well. He couldn't just leave Jim there alone. The two of them needed each other. He was in too far with Jim to back out. He loved Jim much more than he should have and he was falling for Sarah at an unbelievably quick pace. There had to be something he could do besides—

"Are you all right?"

"Wha'?" Silver asked, startled from his thoughts.

"Are you all right?" Jim asked again. "You're sitting there sweating and biting your nails."

"Am not," Silver insisited, slowly lowering his hand from his mouth. "I'm thinking."

"You're thinking of a plan," said Jim. "I know you. What's wrong?"

"Jus' a thought tha' came over me. Not'ing ye should be worrying about. Ye have enough ta worry about," said Silver.

"Like getting this piece of silver connected to my shoulder functioning normally so I can go home and not be so afraid," suggested Jim.

Sarah brushed his cheek. "What is there to fear Sweetheart?"

"I'm just afraid of everything having to do with this arm of mine. I just don't know," said Jim.

"You've always been afraid of what people say and think, yet you don't like what people say and think and don't seem to care," noted Sarah.

"Yes, well my biggest fear is being abandoned and alone. After dad left, I got this fear of being abandoned and alone. I hate being alone and the thought of being abandoned is worse," said Jim, sudden tears coming to his eyes and not knowing why that came out of his mouth.

Forgetting his dilemma, Silver stood and sat himself beside Jim. "An' why do ye think yer going ta be abandoned?"

"I don't know. I'm just afraid of a lot right now," said Jim.

"Tell us. Get it off your mind," Sarah said.

"I'm afraid of everything to do with my arm. I'm afraid you two will abandon me or be taken from me or me be taken from you for some reason. I'm afraid to have to heal myself on my own. I'm afraid to be alone right now. I know it seems like I wanted to be alone, but after twin three year olds made me realize why I wanted to be alone so badly, I don't want to be alone until my arm is healed," Jim told them. He looked at Silver. "You better not leave me anytime soon because I can't do this without you. You're like my father and if anything happened to you right now when I need you most I don't know what I'll do."

"I'm not going anywhere. I keep telling ye this. I'm not going anywhere," Silver said, grabbing his hand and squeezing tightly. "Now, let's get yer mind off these thoughts an' start getting tha' arm of yers working."

Jim had his right hand tied to his body "just in case" as Silver said. The old Cyborg knew it was best to get that dominant hand out of the way. Since his dominant hand was his mechanical hand, it was simpler to get used to his arm. The teenager had to do everything with his left hand that night and the worst part was eating dinner. It took a frustrating hour to eat his pudding and sandwich. He couldn't tell how much pressure he had on everything and if it was enough. The spoon for his pudding was the worst. A dozen tries it took him just to grab it and then Silver made him do it over and over again so he knew about how it felt. There was a mind sense that eventually knew how much pressure was needed. He tried describing it to his mother, but that wasn't so good.

The sandwich was rather embarrassing. He had to make his own sandwich. The meats and sauces and additions were presented to him, but he had to be the one to put it together. Both a fork and spoon were used in the additions. His turkey and chicken was filled with little holes where he tried to grab it and pulled too hard. Eventually, a piece of turkey was thrown across the room because of his frustration and sent Morph flying through the air with it and spraying on the wall. Needless to say, the pink blob was grateful for the piece of food and waiting for more. After a small talk, Jim tried it again.

Sarah had to admit it was adorable watching him try to put together a sandwich. The tip of his tongue was out of his mouth and to the side of his lips as he concentrated. His eyes were fierce and determined. Every time he got another item into sandwich form, he smiled up at them then lost his smile as he realized there was more that he had to do.

After the sandwich was constructed, he had to eat it. That of course was another difficult task in itself. It required moving his elbow and wrist and fingers all at once. The thought that Silver told him to keep in mind was simply to move his arm like it was his normal arm. It was a successful though to keep. Each and every time he heard a gear and gizmo move, the sandwich nearly dropped from his fingers startled that his arm was making noises. On Silver, that was something expected, but coming from him it wasn't right. But because he was starving and needed food, he got over it quickly and shoved the sandwich into his mouth and ate.

When Silver presented him with a cup of water and a waterproof cloth, he simply sat in bed and started crying. Grabbing a cup was going to be practically impossible. He simply sat there crying as he flopped his arm on his bed over and over and said something about a "cup" and "impossible". They two adults let him get it out of his system before getting him to get a go at it. Three failed tries got him to once again cry. He couldn't do it and he felt completely hopeless. He couldn't even get a drink of water without help and he was tired and his head hurt from crying and he just wanted his arm back and after all that whining he drank some water because he was thirsty. Now because he lifted the cup and couldn't remember how, he started crying again.

Both Sarah and Silver were trying not to laugh at the ridiculousness of it, but they knew the poor lad was just frustrated with himself. Hiding the laughter, he held him and comforted him until getting him calm enough that he wanted to go to sleep and try again tomorrow.

Jim woke feeling much better than he was the night before. That was a rough day anyway. He ate breakfast with only one minor breakdown, as he spilled his juice all over himself and was sticky. After breakfast he felt better and sat in bed doing mind puzzles while Silver pulled at his arm to check if there were any kinks that had to be worked out of it yet. A few small gizmos had to be lubricated and overextension caused him to nearly scream since it wasn't quite healed to his flesh yet, but he mostly ignored the pulling and tugging because he really didn't feel it.

"One, one, two, three, five, eight, thirteen, twenty one, thirty four, fifty five, eighty nine, one hundred forty four, two hundred thirty three, six hundred ten, nine hundred eighty seven, and one thousand, five hundred ninety seven," he said to himself.

"Wha' was tha'?" wondered Silver.

"The Fibonacci Sequence that was thought up eons ago. It's in this little book you gave me. I had to do until it went into the thousands," said Jim.

"How is yer head from doing that?" wondered Silver.

"Fine," replied Jim.

"Mine would be in an exploded puddle on this here floor," Silver told him.

Jim laughed then suddenly cried out. "Ow, too far!"

"Sorry, lad but it's better fer someone ta do it first while yer mind is distracted then fer yerself ta do it with a good mind," said Silver.

Jim nodded his head in agreement.

"John, we may have a problem," Sarah said, immediately entering the room with a piece of paper in her hand.

Silver took the paper and it fell to the bed.

Jim read it aloud. "Wanted. John Silver for acts of piracy. Large Cyborg with mechanics on right side of body. Has golden eye. Earring in left ear. Known to have a pink Metamorphic Shapeshifter around his person. Reward: One hundred gold coins."

"I have ta get outta here," Silver told them immediately. "As long as I'm near ye two ye have association ta me and can be hanged yerselves."

"I'll come with you," Jim said suddenly.

"No!" Sarah cried. "Jim you stay here."

"Yer mother is right lad. Where I go ye cannot follow," Silver told him.

"I can't do this alone. I need you," said Jim.

"I'll come back when it's safe fer me ta do so," said Silver.

"You can hide on Montressor. We'll get there eventually and we can all leave together," said Jim.

"No, I'll let ye go so ye can have a future. I know how ye want a future. Running away with a wanted pirate will not give ye a future. Ye have ta stay here lad. It'll be all right," said Silver.

Jim shook his head as tears came to his eyes.

Rushed feet came down the hall as both Tom and Livesey ran in.

"I don't know who spilled or why, but we have a serious problem," Livesey said out of breath. "They're here for you."

Silver shut his eyes. Did it have to be here? No, it didn't. He wasn't going to have Jim watch them take him away. That was something no son of his was going to witness. _Son!_ He just thought of Jim as he son, but he was his son practically. He was like Jim's father, and being a father that he felt he was, he stood and made to leave before they could walk in.

"Mr. Silver, don't bother."

Captain Amelia and two police officers entered the room. She looked at Jim for a moment with a look of relief and wonder then went back to her business. "Under the acts of piracy, you are hereby arrested and will further away trial that _will_ lead to your hanging."

"No!" Jim screamed. "He's changed! He's a good man. He's innocent!"

"Mr. Hawkins, he's done more harm than good and you are just a silly boy," Amelia said. She turned to the officers and nodded her head.

Silver turned to Jim and patted his head. He grabbed his hand one more time. "Ye'll be all right lad. Promise this old Cyborg tha' ye will live an' not give up. Promise me tha' you'll find tha' greatness an' let th' world catch some of th' light coming of ye tha' day. Promise me."

"I promise," Jim said through his tears and only the consonants were completely audible. "I love you," he said.

Silver smiled and nodded his head. He pulled the boy in for one last embrace knowing it was to be there last. "I love ye too lad. I really do."

"Mr. Silver."

With a heavy sigh, Silver pushed himself out of Jim's arms and smiled noticing that the teenager did use both of his arms to clench around him. Morph flew in front of his face. "Morphy, I need ye ta keep an eye on this little pup fer me."

Morph saluted and sat on Jim's shoulder. He knew something was wrong, but he was told to stay put.

Silver looked at Sarah who stood in the center of the room looking at him in disbelief. "Sarah," he began, as he stepped forward. His efforts did not get him far.

Both his arms were grabbed and he was removed from the room. As he was walking down the hall, he heard Jim screaming his name, trying to convince them that he was innocent. The fact of the matter was that it was only a matter of time he was arrested. He wasn't innocent. He had been wanted for years. Since he was thirteen years old they had been trying to get him to hang by the end of a rope. They finally caught up to him.

It was ironic. He knew the moment he settled down they would find him and so he had to keep going. This was the very reason he travelled from galaxy to galaxy and did not let his emotions get away with him. He did let his emotions get away with him. He fell in love with a young boy and his mother. He was ready to settle down. Sarah had already put in a request for the adoption papers. He was so close to having a family. Treasure Planet was found and he swore to himself after he found it, he would settle down with that library of his and enjoy the rest of life. That was what he intended on doing and sharing the rest of his life with Jim and Sarah.

Jim once asked him if it was worth giving up a few things chasing a dream. It was worth it. It was so very much worth it. He thought if he found Treasure Planet that it would be worth it. The gold and crystals didn't matter. He found something much more worth his sacrifice. He found people he loved and a boy who needed a father. He found a family.

At the end of the hangman's noose, he knew he would die a happy man. Just for a few months of his life, since the day he lost everything when he was twelve years old, he found what he was looking for. Having a few weeks with someone he loved was worth it. The sacrifice was his life, but it was all worth it for those few treasured months with Jim Hawkins.

* * *

**A note from TurtleHeart:**

** no worries, to be continued...**


	8. VII

**VII**

Sarah continued hushing and rocking him close to her body. She gently swayed back and forth keeping him tight in her arms. Her clothes were soaked and sticking to her chest. Jim sat there trembling and quivering. His cheek was pressed against her chest. His breaths were broken and eyes wide and mouth agape. He did not move and it was his mother who pulled him in his arms. He sat there silently and to himself wondering what happened.

Captain Amelia walked in and said Silver's name. Silver said a quick goodbye to him. He made him promise to see the greatness in himself. He told Morph to keep an eye on him. He was about to say something to his mother then was dragged out of the room.

"Mom, what just happened?" he asked softly. "I don't understand."

"They took John away," replied Sarah with one breath and a hard swallow.

"Why?" wondered Jim.

"Because he's a pirate," said Sarah.

"But he's a good man," said Jim.

Sarah shut her eyes. "I know, but he's a pirate and they're going to kill him."

"But he's a good man," Jim told her. "He's a good man."

"I know," said Sarah. "But—"

"Damn it! Mom, I don't want to hear it!" Jim screamed as he pulled away. "I'm not going to just sit here and let him die while we talk about how good of a man he is. I'm going to save his life!"

He scoot to the edge of the bed then stepped his feet on the ground as he kept a scream in his throat. The pressure on his left arm and he scoot to the edge was killing him. He only began moving his arm the previous day and he spilt the weight of his torso on in half on that arm. Squeezing his eyes shut and pressing the pain to the back of his head, he stood up. Immediately, his knees gave away. He should have known that would happen, for he hadn't been on his feet in about three weeks.

"Jim!" Sarah cried, dropping to her knees and getting him up.

The second he was on his feet, he pushed her back and took a few steps forward before falling against Livesey. He looked up at him with tears falling from his blue eyes. The tears were of pleading and pain, but mostly pleading.

Livesey looked at Jim and nodded his head. He set one of his arms around Jim's shoulders and under his knees to carry him back to his bed. "Stay here. I'll see what I can find out."

"He's a good man. He doesn't deserve to die," Jim told him.

"I know," said Livesey quietly. He tucked the blue blanket around Jim and set his palms on his shoulders. "You stay here and rest. I know he would want you to rest."

Jim nodded. He sat there looking so alone and lost. His eyes distantly searched the room then finally settled on a gold ring on his finger. Wanting to be alone and away from everything, he sunk beneath the blankets on his bed and pulled them close to his face covering everything but his eyes. He then burrowed his face into his pillow. Almost knowing how he felt, Morph settled himself beside Jim's forehead and curled up beside him trying to comfort him like he saw Silver do countless times before.

"Jim," Sarah whispered, sitting beside him.

"Just leave me alone," Jim told her softly, hiding his face more.

With a heavy sigh, Sarah stood. She gave him a kiss on the forehead to simply tell him that she was right there and still loved him very much. While leaving the room, she nudged the other two out of the room as well. The moment she shut the door, she heard Jim's wailing and crying. He was so strong for them and only them. She should have known him wanting to be alone meant he wanted to cry in peace.

"Now what?" Tom asked.

"I'm going to find out what I can," Livesey said. "Tom, you're in charge. There shouldn't be any severe issues with anyone while I'm gone and I'm not expecting to be gone for very long."

"I'm going for a walk," Sarah told them.

She was clearly on a mission for her own doing. Something was deeply wrong in the world. Why would someone simply walk in like that and arrest a good man. She could only assume that was the captain of the _Legacy_ and if the captain was back then so was the crew and Delbert. She was off to find him. He would have the answers she was looking for. It wasn't just why Silver was arrested that she wanted to know. Nope, she wanted to know where the hell he was when Jim was getting beaten up and why he did nothing to stop it.

Delbert Doppler. Where would he be? The only logic in where he would be was back on Montressor so it was only logic for her to go there. Of course, the ship did just dock so he could still be on the ship. Since she was close by the ship, she decided to walk aboard the ship. A few of the officers from the Navy were walking about and keeping watch on the gangplank. Knowing her fortune and the way fortune was treating her recently, she wouldn't be allowed clearance aboard the ship, but it was worth a try at least.

She approached them. "Excuse me officers, I was just wondering if I could get my son's things. He was cabin boy on this ship, but he was hurt so he was brought here before the ship arrived. His name is Jim Hawkins and mine is Sarah Hawkins."

"Sarah?" Delbert's voice asked.

Seeing it was indeed her, he set an arm around her shoulders. He led her past the officers who stood at attention when he walked past. His pace quickened when they walked on deck since he saw her impatience growing more. Once in the main cabin, he set her in a chair and pulled up a chair as well.

"Sarah, Jim didn't come back with us. A pirate took him," he told her gravely.

"No!" Sarah said with sarcastic shock. She stood on her own two feet. "Where were you? You told me not to worry about Jim before we left and you weren't anywhere to be found when he was continually injured. And for your information, that pirate saved his life. Silver has been with me for three weeks and he's been looking after Jim."

"Jim's here?" wondered Delbert shocked. "Is he all right?"

"He was before Silver was taken away from him," Sarah told him. She collapsed in her chair. "Delbert, why was Silver arrested? Don't tell me because he's a pirate."

"Uh," began Delbert, his eyes searching for an answer. "Well, Sarah, he is a pirate and he's wanted on more than one planet in the universe. He did mutiny and that is a crime."

"But he's a good man," Sarah told him.

"I can't say that I agree with you," admitted Delbert. "I haven't seen him do any good."

"Where were you the entire time?" wondered Sarah.

"I was with the captain," replied Delbert.

"And where was Jim or do you not know that either?" snapped Sarah.

"He was under Silver's charge and watch," said Delbert.

Succumbing to the fact that he didn't know anything about what happened to her son, she slumped in the chair and let her head fall into her hand. "What happened? After the mutiny what happened?"

"What did you mean when you said Jim was hurt?" Delbert asked.

"Just tell me what happened first," said Sarah softly.

"We were locked in the jail cell to begin with," replied Delbert. "The pirates locked us in there while getting the treasure. It was just Amelia and I. They needed Jim to open the map. Well, it didn't take us long to figure out they had the treasure in hand since they were walking by us carrying it and I suppose they were attempting to taunt us about it. We did find out that Silver took Jim, which I have to say gave me quite a fright. Amelia managed to unlock the door with a hairpin after a few days when the pirates were sleeping. Of course, we got them in the cell. We ourselves went down to the planet's surface to recover more of the treasure.

"Did you know that the map is also a key to a portal? It's fascinating really. I mean, with one little push of a button you could be halfway across the galaxy and in a different galaxy altogether. All the little planets that we saw are, in fact, portals. That's how Flint did it all those years. I can't tell you what happened to the planet or where we came from though."

"It took two months to get to Treasure Planet and it's only been three weeks since you found the treasure. I know about the trap. You had to have left the portal open so you could get here sooner," said Sarah.

Delbert nodded then shook his head. "Yes, but I can't tell you where. Only Amelia and I know where we left it open and the portal is in fact a one way image. You can see it on Treasure Planet but the moment you leave the portal and turn to it in a different location it simply disappears. I don't know the exact heading where the portal is. She doesn't need me to know yet and we aren't sure what to do about the treasure either. Now, what about Jim?"

"Is she going to kill John?" wondered Sarah.

"John?" asked Delbert slowly.

"Silver. John Silver," Sarah told him.

"It's up to the courts," said Delbert. "Between you and me it doesn't look too good in his favor."

"He can't die. Jim needs him and I need him. He's a good man. I need him to help my son," said Sarah hopelessly. "Jim has a mechanical arm. His arm was infected with blood poisoning and gangrene. From shoulder to fingertip, it is all a silver compound. He's also got a silver plate in his head where his skull was cracked."

"Is he doing okay?" wondered Delbert, standing from his chair to move closer to her.

"He was just starting to move his arm and get used to it. Silver was helping him more than I ever did," said Sarah. "It's so hard on him to do this himself. He has so many medicines he has to take to help keep the pain down and help him heal."

"And you?" wondered Delbert.

Sarah shrugged her shoulders. "Better now that he's awake, but not so good since Silver has been arrested. Do you think there is any possible means to get him back to Jim?"

"I don't know, but I would talk to Amelia. Well, don't talk to Amelia. She has a bit of a sore for Silver right now and couldn't stop talking about seeing him hang. She wasn't one to appreciate pirates before and after they mutinied her on her own ship she's definitely not one to appreciate even more," Delbert told her.

"It's worth a try. I'm afraid to lose Jim," said Sarah.

"If you don't mind my asking Sarah," began Delbert. "Can I ask why you need Silver?"

Sarah sighed. "Delbert, please don't say anything to anyone else about this and I know you really, really like to say things to people."

Delbert Doppler stood and crossed his heart with his forefinger and raised his right hand. "I Doctor Delbert Doppler, promise not to say anything about what Sarah Hawkins is about to say to me."

Sarah smiled and couldn't help the little giggles that came from her. Ever since she knew him when she moved to Montressor, he was always an odd fellow and that was one of his perks of oddness that she adored. "Thanks Delbert. Well, to being with, when you saw Silver and Jim together what did you think of them?"

"Jim seemed happy with him and he respected him. He respected Silver more than he respects you," noted Delbert.

Sarah smiled even more as she lowered her head. "I've put in a request for adoption papers."

Wondering if he heard her correctly, Delbert looked at her oddly and shocked. He pointed at her then out the window like he was pointing at Jim. Once she nodded her head and blushed red, he nodded and smacked his palm to his forehead then pulled down. "Sarah, he's a pirate who is most likely going to be hanged for piracy and you want him to adopt your son?"

"What is wrong with that?" wondered Sarah, her voice fierce and eyes angered. "Jim needs a father and John is a good man."

"He's a pirate. Pirates aren't good men. They steal and lie and cheat and mutiny and steal and kill and murder and take," Delbert told her. Seeing her frustration, he gently grabbed her arms. "I don't want to see you hurt again by another man."

"Leland was a mistake," admitted Sarah distantly. "He said he wanted to be a father, but he didn't have the heart of a father. John has the heart of a father. Jim needs him and he loves Jim like his own son already. I don't know what it is Delbert. There is something about John that I trust."

Looking at her closely, Delbert was seeing something different on her face than just trust. She was not a person who trusted very easily. Her eyes looked lighter and full of something wonderful and sweet. Her completion was rosy, like she was nearly blushing. A smile was most always present on the corners of her lips. When she spoke of Silver, her eyes smiled. He knew this look very well.

"Sarah, why not simply marry him?" he asked.

"I've only known him for a total of three weeks," replied Sarah honestly. "People simply don't get engaged to be married after three weeks of knowing each other."

"And a mother allows a man she has known for three weeks to adopt her fifteen year old son who she has raised since he was created?" wondered Delbert.

With no answer, Sarah turned away blushing red again. She wasn't falling for John. No, she simply trusted him with her son and trust was a difficult trait to gain by her. She trusted him more than she probably should have. There was no one else in the world that she trusted to care for her son. Not even David Livesey came close to how much she trusted Silver. Trusting someone was not the same as falling in love with him. She simply trusted him.

"Well then," noted Delbert, breaking the odd silence that was going on between the two of them. "I'll get you Jim's things and then I intend on seeing Jim."

"I don't think that is the best thing right now," Sarah told him. "Before I left, he told us to leave him alone and he does need to be left alone. I'll ask him and see what he thinks tomorrow."

"All right then," said Delbert, walking to a shelf at the end of the room and to a brown sack. "I think everything is here. I didn't check, but don't think anything is missing."

"Thanks Delbert," said Sarah.

Delbert said his hand on her shoulder. "Do you want lunch? I'll pay."

"I want my son back. If it was worth a price to have him back, I would pay anything," said Sarah.

After lunch and a bit of catching up, Sarah returned to the hospital and her son's bedside. He was sleeping of course and cuddling Morph with both arms, although Morph seemed more content in his left arm than right. The blanket was pulled all the way to his face and Morph was squished against his cheek softly pulsing. She knew Jim had cried himself to sleep. His eyes were red and puffy and his bangs were sticking to his face.

Sarah softly went to his side and pulled the stick away. She took a damp cloth and wiped away the tear lines that she could reach. Neither of them moved but closer into each other. It was as though they were each other's reminder of Silver and if he wasn't there they needed each other. He was most likely going to sleep the rest of the night through and wake up with a headache and the first thing he would ask was the location of Silver and what was going to happen to him.

How could she tell him? Listening to Delbert speak of all the things Silver did in his past didn't seem in a good favor for any of them. The man was wanted on a dozen planets across the universe and had the death sentence on eight other once if he was to set foot or be seen near the planet. He was every definition of a pirate and it was astonishing that he had made it this long. She didn't know much about Cyborgs, but she knew he was the first Cyborg she ever met in her life. Running an inn for four years and people constantly coming in and out would have given her the indication that she had seen it all. Not having seen a Cyborg until John Silver appeared into her life, she wondered further. Clearly, those wanted posters were looking for a Cyborg and how many Cyborgs were roaming the universe? Apparently there were more than she thought there were.

Fingers tapped on the door and just a hand motioned her outside the door. It was a human hand so she knew it was not Delbert. She had a feeling who it was though and she was right.

Livesey pulled her down three flights of stairs and into his office where Tom was also pacing back and forth in worry. He set her in a chair and pressed a cup of tea in her lap.

Sarah looked at the tea and shook her head. "What did you find out?"

"There is going to be a trial tomorrow actually," began Livesey.

"Well, they wasted no time setting that up," Sarah noted, suddenly taking drink of the tea.

"It is going to be a public trial—"

"I'm going!" Sarah announced immediately, spilling tea over herself and the floor but not seeming to care.

"It's at nine so you better be there waiting at least an hour early. Public trials of pirates are always a topic of interest and you should probably be there at seven so you can get a good seat. They may or may not call witnesses to defend him, although I rather doubt it because he's wanted on a dozen planets and has the death penalty on eight more," continued Livesey.

"How long do you think he has if he is sentenced to death?" Tom asked.

"It depends on what his sentence is and where it is to be carried out," said Livesey.

"I don't suppose Jim voicing his opinion will help," wondered Sarah.

"No, it won't help. He's injured and his head isn't right. The three of us know that his head isn't right. Since Jim can't remember what happened to him and his injuries, they will try to play with his head and convince him that Silver did it," Livesey told them. "I've seen this too many times before. Too many a good man is killed because of one wrongdoing and other times there was no choice to steal. It was steal or starve, and if you steal and are caught then at least you get food and somewhere to sleep at night. Perhaps running away wasn't the best thing after—"

"Then the three of us would have been separated and lost from each other forever and we would have had our lives determined for us," Tom said.

Livesey nodded. "I know, but you aren't the one who lost his twin brother."

"It wasn't your fault. It's what he wanted. We did what he wanted us to do," whispered Tom.

"I feel I shouldn't be in here anymore," noted Sarah, standing.

"My name is Jacob Raines. Tom is Owen Raines. Our father is Douglas Raines," Livesey said. "I had a twin brother, but he was killed while we were trying to escape. I was fifteen at the time. We had no money for school or life so father stole while we attended school. I never finished formal schooling. Because there were wanted posters for us with our descriptions on it, I had to change my eye color. We went to the medical planet and I had red dye injected into my eyes to turn the indigo into violet. It was then when I was discovered to have a talent for medicine and they got me into the Academy and we changed our names to Livesey, our mother's maiden name and simply chose a first name to go by for the rest of our lives. Tom and I are runaway convicts who are still wanted somewhere. Father is sentenced to life the prison planet of X-185. My father stole so Tom and I could have a life. They didn't listen to him and so they imprisoned him. Sarah, I wouldn't waste my breath to try to save Silver. I don't think you're going to get very far. All you are going to do is get a heartache from having to watch them convict him guilty."

"I have to try to save him. I'm not going to sit back and do nothing. Jim was right. At least trying to save someone good is better than watching him die knowing no one in the world defended him," Sarah said.

Both Tom and Livesey nodded their heads at her, agreeing the same.

"I don't know what good it will do if any, but I will come with you and try to help. He is a good man and I don't want to see him die because of something silly," said Livesey. "Tom, you stay here."

"And what am I supposed to tell Jim when he wakes tomorrow morning?" wondered Tom.

"We had something to take care of," replied Livesey.

"About Silver?" wondered Tom obviously.

"Make something up. You're good at that," said Livesey.

"And what happens if they want Jim there?" asked Tom.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes," replied Livesey.

"You have your doubts," noted Sarah.

"I do, but I'm not going to see another fifteen year old lose a father again," said Livesey.

Sarah nodded. She could not contain herself and so she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him, feeling that she could trust him a little more. This was a man who understood the pain her son was going through. He rubbed her back in comfort as if already comforting her for the worst. Each passing moment that she was awake and thinking more and more about Silver's situation, hopelessness was overcoming her. He was a pirate and a good man. The problem with the world was that good deeds did not redeem a man who was a criminal. He made his choice to pirate long ago and they would have no evidence to make them believe that he wouldn't pirate again.

History was history. Having Jim as a son, she knew the history of the Caribbean pirates long, long ago. Those that did have licenses to pirate abused them and were hanged for it. Others took to the license or vowed to end piracy but did not. These days there were no licenses to pirate. If there was a situation that required acts of piracy, it was to be done by the Navy and therefore legal. They would not let Silver continue to sail in the Navy either because of his criminal record. The Navy was one to destroy criminals and the second a man committed a single crime he was considered a criminal and therefore evil.

She did not sleep that night as she watched her son continue to sleep. All she thought about was what would happen to him the moment he was told that Silver was going be hanged as a pirate without mercy. Her son saw something in him and trusted him. Gaining Jim's trust was more difficult than gaining her trust. Somehow, Silver got through to him to gain his respect and admiration. The two of them gained each other's respect and opened doors. Silver's heart was once again kindling red and glowing. Jim had the fire that once again began to burn. Both fires slowly faded when Silver was arrested.

If Silver died, her son would ultimately give up too. She had a feeling he would do that. He had a mechanical arm and that was killing him having to live with it. They were still telling him that no one would think of him different and he was only listening and comforted when Silver said it. She knew her son would die because she could do nothing that prevented him from falling into his melancholy after Leland left them. Failing once meant that she would most likely fail again. John Silver was the only thing that would and could save her son. Without him, it was only a matter of time before he killed himself or simply gave up without a care.

Giving up with no care for life seemed like what he was going to do. He wanted to give up. He didn't see that greatness that she once saw. She once saw that greatness in him when he was a child. He excelled at everything he did was top of his class. After he was abandoned, the flames of greatness were gone from him and they must have come back for Silver to speak with that compassion. She knew the only way a person could go on was to see the greatness and confidence. He had to see it within himself to move on.

Quite simply, if he wasn't going to get on his feet and push through his issue with his arm then there was no possible way for him to see that greatness. He had to solve one problem at a time. Right now, he had to see himself with a mechanical arm and a silver plate in his head. He was beginning to see himself like that and work to fixing his head. And, of course, it was John Silver who got him that far. She needed that man back or she was going to lose her son.

* * *

Hearing voices from a distance, Jim felt he was between two different worlds. His head hurt, but he knew why his head hurt.

At first, Jim breathed through his teeth because of the pressure then settled when he felt the coolness of the pink blob settle into his skin. He slumped lower.

"Do you want something?" Tom asked.

"No," replied Jim.

"But you do need your morning doses," reminded Tom.

Grumbling, Jim slumped more. He was hoping Tom didn't remember that he had to choke that down every morning and night. Recently, he had begun to simply drink his medicines. He was getting used to the foul taste really. It wasn't that bad. After he finished his glasses and handing them to Tom, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"It's not bad really. It tastes like an old, sour alcohol," he told him.

Tom rolled his eyes. He turned his back with the glasses in hand. Curiously, he brought a glass to his tongue. That one happened to smell like acidic fuel. He gagged when the taste was sensed on his tongue and set the glasses down.

"It tastes like oil," he told him.

Jim poked at his shoulder. Forgetting Morph was there, the little shape shifter giggled and went back to his pink form after being tickled. He nuzzled into Jim's neck again and floated there contently.

"Do you want real food to get that taste out of your mouth?" wondered Tom.

"It never leaves no matter what I eat. I've gotten used to it because of that," said Jim with a shrug.

"Well I'm going to get something to eat because I don't think I can have that taste in my mouth forever," said Tom.

Jim had to smile when he watched him leave the room gagging. "It's not that bad really," he told Morph.

Morph shifted into an image of Silver. "Good lad."

His mood suddenly shifting, Jim turned away. His face sank and a cold shiver passed through his body. He wondered where Silver was right now. The thought of him being in some small, tight, cold cell chained to the wall gave him shivers. Silver wasn't a man to like to be confided. He knew that. Silver had a free soul. When this was all over, he wanted to get Silver on a solar surfer and teach him to ride. Not only did he want to see if he could do it, but it would be the most amusing thing watching him try to get it down.

He taught himself to ride and got a little banged up. Nothing serious of course. No broken bones. Of all the times he fell off and skid across the ground, he merely got bruised up. He had to admit it was a miracle he didn't already have any mechanical limbs. All the times he had fallen or jumped from high distances or ran to get out of trouble left him with mere bruises. One of those bruises was a bone bruise and he was limping for a week another time, but it was nothing severe.

The images of Silver bouncing off the ground or turning his cannon on the solar surfer for revenge caused him to begin laughing. He could picture Silver doing just fine then something going wrong and him bouncing off the ground and rolling. The moment he got on his feet, he would whip out his cannon and blast the contraption to pieces then feel bad about it. Knowing his luck though, Jim had a small feeling Silver would pick it up right away because he knew how to operate a ship and the two were similar in concept, but surfing required balance and agility, something he questioned Silver to have.

He was confident Silver wouldn't get the death penalty. He couldn't. He was a good honest man who changed. The expression on his face was gentle and fatherly with the occasion red eye of anger and frustration. His clothes were more normal looking and he hadn't done any harm since he arrived. Good deeds had to change a man. If he was so evil and such a criminal like the world thought him to be, he would be long away from there by now and his tracks long gone from record. A person who would continue to do wrong and commit crimes wouldn't stay in one place so he could be caught. No, he would leave and continue to run. Silver settled down finally so clearly he was ready to end his wrongdoings and do good.

"Oo!" Morph noted as he was burrowing in a brown sack in a chair at the other end of the room.

"That's mine that was," began Jim excitedly then calmed more, "was on the _Legacy_. Morphy, I don't suppose you can drag that over here?"

The little pink blob transformed into a hook and latched onto the strap. It wasn't long before both realized he wasn't a powerhouse.

"I'll get it," Jim said. "I want another try at this. Won't it make Silver proud of me seeing that I can stand on my own when he gets back here? He'll be happy and proud that I am trying to push past my squalls."

He drew a deep breath to prepare to try this again. It would hurt and he knew it would hurt, but he had to start somewhere. Like before, he scooted to the edge of the bed and set his feet down. His arm didn't hurt too badly since he was more careful this time and not in a rush. Slowly, he pushed off his arms, the right one more than his left, until he rose to his feet. Standing and not feeling too weak, he smiled.

A step was taken forward and he did stumble a bit, but that was expected. He grabbed onto the night table.

Morph was looking at him with concern and softly whining.

"I'll be okay Morph, and if anything happens you are here to get Tom," Jim told him.

Still not liking this, Morph narrowed his eyes. Keeping a close eye on Jim, he magnified his eyes and hovered over his shoulder.

"Morph, you scare me sometimes," Jim muttered.

The teenager took another step forward, stumbling again. Foot by foot, he slowly stepped forward. His legs were weak and shaky and his right knee hurt. He made a promise though. He promised Silver he would get better and show the world what he was made of. First, he had to see what he was made of, but once Silver got back they would find that out together.

He reached out to grab the sack with his right hand out of habit. Remembering something he was told, he pulled his right hand back and moved his left arm forward. He didn't think too hard about moving his arm because it messed up his mind. He knew he had to grab his sack and so that's all he thought about. Watching him reach forward, he felt odd. His arm was moving but he wasn't feeling it move. The second his fingers curled around the strap, he smiled. That was as far as he had gotten and he did it. He didn't break down or cry like before. He simply had to push past all the squalls and simply do it.

Not sure if he should lift it with his left arm yet because he didn't remember how heavy it was, he switched out his hands and lifted the sack with his right arm. Wise thinking on his part. There was a bit of weight to the sack and he probably would have dropped it several times and gotten frustrated and then broke down on the floor and, knowing his luck, his mother would have walked in right there when he was on the floor having a breakdown.

Small clapping hands applauded his success.

Jim was beaming as he sat back on his bed. Not only did he manage to walk across the room by himself without falling or getting into trouble, but he also moved his arm out and grabbed his sack. Silver was going to be so proud of him when he got back. He couldn't wait to show him that he could walk and move his arm better.

Morph dived into the sack again and returned with two photographs.

"Those are my parents," Jim told him, motioning to the photo in Morph's right hand. He pointed to a small three year old boy and an older man's arms. "And this is me and my father. He just bought me Treasure Planet. It was the day before his long mission on the other side of the galaxy."

A metal cube was floating in the air in front of his face. The lid flipped open and inside was images of what looked like paper.

Immediately recognizing that little cube, Jim's eyes narrowed in wonder as he poked Morph. "You found it didn't you?"

A pink smiled widened across Morphs face.

"Do you know where it is?" wondered Jim. "Is it on Montressor?" Morph nodded. "Who has it? Silver?"

Morph nodded again.

Jim smiled softly. He looked at the picture of his parents again. They were dancing in the main room. It was evening and the soft colors were glowing on them. The sun was in the background. He had her low, in a dip. She had her foot in the air. Their foreheads were just about touching. The smiles on their faces were glowing like the sun was. He missed this and wished it would happen again.

Secretly, he was hoping his mother would fall in love with Silver and they would get married. He wanted a father and Silver was the father he wanted. It would make him happy to have a father again. He knew the two of them had a thing for each other. He saw how they looked at each other on more than one occasion. When he was supposed to be sleeping, he saw the stolen glances and subtle smiles.

They deserved to be happy even if it was an odd pair. His mother was human and Silver was something else. Come to think of it, he never asked Silver what race he was and he wasn't sure that he wanted to know. Silver was so large and his mother was so small he wondered what the two of them would do. They were a perfect pair though. Anyone who could put up with his mother for two weeks while he was completely out cold and practically dead had to be a saint or someone she wanted to keep around and he knew it was the latter of the two in his mind.

He pulled out the storybook of Treasure Planet from his sack and smiled even larger. This was his copy and he was most likely going to give the other copy to Harry and Benji. Those two little twins wanted him to play it over and over. After three hours, Benji still persisted that he open it and start again. They would love a book from him and he got the feeling they liked him.

A once clean set of clothes was also pulled out. He noticed the blood stain on one of them and shook his head. He held it up to the light to look at it. The stain was on the sleeve of his right arm. He scrubbed with all the elbow grease he had inside him and it still did not completely wash away. When he was up on his feet officially, the first thing he was going to do was buy new clothes for himself before they went back to Montressor. He was thinking about wearing lighter clothes really or clothes with more color now that he had the money to get clothes with color. He always wanted a violet tunic. Violet was the royal color long ago and there was something about violet that seemed forbidden, considering there were very little indigo deposits around the universe. Rather, the only place to get any real color dye anymore was Earth and indigo was fading quickly.

A shadow went across his tunic where it was blocking the sun. It looked like a spider, like—Jim froze up and began trembling. He did not want to lower his tunic, knowing who was in the window. Perhaps he wouldn't notice it was him. Tears of fright that suddenly came to his eyes spilled down his cheeks. He felt sick to his stomach and couldn't breathe. His hands were shaking the tunic and he slowly swallowed. The image of Scroop's shadow was crawling up his tunic. He wanted to lower his tunic. He wanted to run away. He wanted to scream for help. None of his senses responded to him.

Suddenly, the Scroop's shadow emerged from his tunic in a much smaller form and the yellow eyes were looking at him confused. Morph returned to his normal pink self and floated on over to the blood stain then transformed into Scroop again.

Jim cried out as his arm came around and sent Morph flying across the room and landing on the wall in a splat. Frightened, he did nothing more than sit there and cry. He still couldn't move. The tears continued to pour from his face. He didn't know what to think. All he felt was his heart pounding.

Morph slowly approached and gave him those big apologetic eyes. He whined and snuggled into Jim's chest.

Outraged and frightened, Jim grabbed him and less than gently shoved him into the drawer at his bedside table. He slammed the drawer shut. Finally able to move, he hugged his knees against his chest and pressed his forehead in the gap between them. Both arms wrapped around his crossed legs. Soon, he was a small ball on the bed, rocking back and forth and bawling the fright out of him. He couldn't remember ever being that frightened.

"You shouldn't have done that Morph," he sobbed. "He's the one that turned me into this. He's the one that started it. He's the one who ruined my life. Don't ever do that again. Don't ever scare me like that again. I never want to see him in any form. I hope he's dead. I hope he's hanging at the end of a rope." He lifted his head from his knees to let his jaw settle in the gap. His eyes fell on that blood stain.

Unknown to Silver, there was more than one time he and Scroop quarreled. There was a scar on his right arm where Scroop brought his claw across his arm. He lied about the scar on his neck too. He told Silver he cut his neck while he was taking the barnacles from the ship; one of them broke free and came across his neck. No, in fact, that was Scroop's claw that did that. Thankfully, it happened in the crew's quarters and near his hammock so when Silver went to get him a few hours later, he had no idea that he was passed out after being strangled. He never knew what caused Scroop to keep him alive or what drew him away from finally squeezing every last breath of air out of him, but he was grateful for it. If not, he would have been dead long ago.

Shivers going through his body, he turned away and hid himself from the world again. This was going to be a long, long day. Suddenly, he raised his head and threw the tunic across the room. He wanted no reminded what he was or how it came to be. All he wanted was John Silver's arms around him telling him it was going to be all right and that no one would hurt him again. He didn't know what happened to himself. One day he was the toughest teenager on Montressor and no one had the will to break him. Two months later he was easily broken down into pieces. Something changed him. It couldn't just have been his arm. Could it?

Needing and answer, he opened the drawer where Morph and his big eyes stared up at him. His little pink lip trembled. He knew he upset Jim very much and melted into a puddle of tears and cried. Jim scooped the little puddle into the palm of his hand. He caressed the blue top with his thumb. Two sad eyes emerged.

"All right, I'm sorry I did that to you Morph but you need to apologize to me for doing what you did," he said. "Agreed?"

"Sorry!" Morph squeaked, over and over.

Jim gave a firm nod and smiled. Light bounced from the corner of his eye. He turned his head and noticed he had rolled his sleeves to his elbow and saw the silvery of his arm. Curiously, he raised his arm, but not with too much thought of course, and held out his finger, without too much thought, to Morph. "What do you think? I know you like your reflection, but I want to know what you think of it on me. Is it all right on me? It doesn't make me look too odd does it?"

Morph smiled and nodded his head. He wagged his little tail and curled into the silver. He purred and nodded again. "Like it."

"Okay, at least I know one being doesn't mind," noted Jim.

The little pink shape shifter crawled into the sack again making Jim remember there was still one more thing in there. He reached in and pulled out a compass that fit into the palm of his hand. The base was gold of course, holding the ivory shell. A compass rose was painted onto the ivory, the four cardinal directions in blue, and the rest in red. The needle was painted gold. It pointed to the heart of the universe toward some rare matter. The compass was housed under a curved glass. A braided leather cord provided a means of keeping it on his person.

"This was my father's compass. It's all I have left of him. He showed me how to use it when I was just a boy. I liked to play with it and pretend I was going on treasure hunts. I took it from his sack one day because I wanted to show my friends. The next morning, when I was going to sneak it back to him, he left without it and never came back. I take it with me wherever I go. It's always in my pocket or on my person. I sometimes wish he would come back for it just so I can see him again," Jim explained. "I miss him. I never thought I would miss him and that I always would hate him. I want to hate my father, but I can't. He's my father Morph. How can anyone hate their own father? Mom even said he love me." When he looked over to look at Morph, he saw a miniature John Silver sitting there.

"Wha' would ye say ta me adopting Jim as my son? Wha' would ye say ta me adopting Jim as my son?" the miniature said.

Jim looked over with narrow eyes and his lips slowly parted in wonder. "Did Silver say that?" Morph nodded. Jim grabbed Morph and brought him closer to his face. "Does Silver want to be my father?" Morph nodded again. "He wants to adopt me?"

"Wha' would ye say ta me adopting Jim as my son?" Morph repeated.

"Are you telling me this for a reason?" Jim asked quietly.

Morph shifted into a miniature of himself, silver arm included and sat the palm of his hand. "He's my father Morph."

Thinking, Jim sat back. Did Morph have something going there? Did he want Silver to be his father or his own father? What was a father anyway? A father taught his son everything he needed to know. He taught him to pick his fights and trades of the world and responsibility and sailing and told him stories and kept an eye on him and comforted him when he was in pain and told him he loved him and he was listing off everything Silver taught him not his own father. Was the only reason he wanted his father back because he was half of his father and part of being a father was being there when creation was made? A father technically did make the baby too. Was that the only reason he kept telling himself Leland Hawkins?

John Silver was the one who acted like his father and saw him as his son. Silver taught him to pick his own fights and trades of the world and responsibility and sailing and told him stories and kept an eye on him and comforted him when he was in pain and told him he loved him. All he learned from his real father was pain and hurt and betrayal.

Perhaps he only kept telling himself he wanted his father was because he could live on the idea that his father was going to come back. If he knew his father was out there still then there was a possibility he would come back. It was four years since he last saw his father. After four years, if he father supposedly loved him, then he would have come back. Right? Right. Now, he had someone to be his father.

Jim smiled wide from ear to ear. James Pleiades Silver. That sounded nice. It sounded quite very nice. It was literal and figurative. If he became a Silver then he would be a Silver and he was quarter silver anyway. He had a lovely silver arm and forehead. He may not mind the comments when people learned his name of Silver and saw his mechanics. Things were going to be different around his life. Maybe going to a different planet to start over was a good thing after all. Since Silver was planning on adopting him and his mother liked the idea, they could all start over on Earth. She wanted to take him there after all and he heard it was a nice place for humans especially. Most humans were still on Earth really.

Human. Humans were a dying breed really. Eons ago they were the prime source of life across the universe. Now, humans were rare. He hardly saw a human other than his own mother anymore. It could have been because they were so far from Earth, but he simply felt it wasn't just that. Although he asked his mother and she never confirmed it once, he knew humans were an endangered species.

Starting over sounded perfect really. Starting over on Earth with his new name and family sounded perfect. It sounded too perfect.

And it was too perfect.

The door opened and a weary, pale faced Sarah Hawkins walked in. She made no greeting to her son and sat herself in a chair beside the window. Her eyes saw nothing as they looked nowhere. Slowly, her head fell into the palm of her hand. She looked hopeless and lost and confused and frightened. There were tears in her eyes. One finally fell down her cheek. She made no effort of removing the tear.

"Mom," Jim softly called.

Hearing his voice, Sarah sighed and shut her eyes. Her head bowed low to hide the tears that cascaded from them, but he saw them anyway. "Guilty. John Silver is guilty of piracy and is to be hanged in a week. David and I tried to speak up for him. They wouldn't have it."

"Okay," replied Jim softly.

Sarah looked at him incredulously. She rose from her chair and moved to his side. Her fingers gently traced his face and brushed away the hair. "Okay? He's going to be killed and all you can say is 'okay'? Jim, you love him. I know you do. The trial ended an hour ago and I've been thinking how I can tell you all this time and worrying myself nearly to death about what you're going to do now."

"We'll see what they do after I have a talk with them," Jim told her.

"Mm mm," Sarah said, shaking her head. "You will stay here and rest. You're not ready to get up."

Jim rolled his eyes and flipped his sack and compass aside. He tossed the blankets from his legs and stepped down and stood up. "Not ready to get up? Look, I'm standing. And watch, I can walk too." He stumbled forward before taking a few normal steps and sitting on the window sill. He rubbed his shoulder with an expression of discomfort then smiled at his mother like nothing.

"No," Sarah told him. "I don't think he wants you to see him behind bars Sweetheart."

"It's worth a try. I'm Jim Hawkins. I'm sure my name was mentioned," assumed Jim.

"It was and they might be coming here to talk with you anyway," said Sarah.

"Well, then I'll just go to them," Jim told her cheerily, getting back on his feet again. "Where are my boots?"

"You're not going," Sarah told him sharply.

"Yes. I. Am," Jim said, clearly saying each word and leaving a pause between to give accent. "I may be the only person who can save him and I intend to save his life."

"And what if you can't Jim? If you can't save his life then what are you going to do?" wondered Sarah.

"I'll worry about that when the time comes," Jim said, searching the room. "Where are my boots?"

"Jim, I don't want to see you laying here wanting to die if he can't be saved. I don't want you to let yourself die because he can't live," Sarah told him. "I almost lost you once. I'm not losing you again."

"Mom, it was no big deal. I just have a mechanical arm. It's no big deal," Jim told her.

"James Pleiades Hawkins!" Sarah screamed, grabbing a handful of her son's hair and forcing him to sit. "You will listen to me right now! I have had it with your attitude. You never listen to me. You never obey me. You never respect me. You never do what I say. You never behave. I have had it. You will stay here and rest. You need to rest. I'm not letting you go out there. Do not tell me 'it was no big deal'. A few days ago, you wanted to kill yourself because of your arm then you broke down every single time you moved your arm. Today, you tell me it was no big deal. It is a big deal. You lost a limb Jim. You lost your arm. Losing your arm is a big deal. Do you know how worried I was? Do you have—"

"Mom, you're not the one who has to live with it. Don't talk to me like you're the one who lost your arm," Jim told her.

"I know I didn't lose my arm, but you don't seem to realize you did," Sarah noted.

Not believing what she was saying to him, Jim unbuttoned his tunic in the front. He pulled it open then down off his arms. Less than gently and knowing he shouldn't have, but did anyway, he pulled the bandages away from around his shoulder. "Look at it Mom. Do you really think I don't realize what my shoulder looks like? Do you really think I can't feel it every time I move? Do you know what it's like to move my left arm and grab things and touch things and not feel it? Do you know what it's like to be fifteen and with a mechanical arm? You don't, so stop telling me what to do. The only person who is going to get me through this is me."

"Every time I see your face, I can't help but see you when you were laying there for two weeks. You were white and sickly thin. The reason your throat hurt so much was because you had two tubes shoved down you, one so we could feed you and another to get air into your lungs. I had to sit here every day seeing that for two weeks. I had to turn away when Livesey or Silver fed you because I couldn't bear the thought of knowing once it was poured into that tube, it went right to your stomach. So tell me Jim, do you have to watch yourself heal? Do you have to watch your face change? Do you have to see yourself cry and hear yourself scream and plead and try hiding from the world because you don't want to have the world see your face? Do you have to look at yourself and know I was the one who should have tried harder to raise you better and change you before it got too late? Do you have to look at that arm every day and wish I never would have sent you away? Do you have to watch yourself change and get older and love and lose people and wait for the day you finally give up because there is nothing left? No, you don't. I may not know what it is like to have a mechanical arm, but I know what it's like to watch the one person I love the most succumb to this."

"This being what?" Jim asked softly.

Sarah traced his jaw line with a sad smile. "Frightened. Insecure. Lost."

"I'm not denying it," admitted Jim quietly so only his mother heard. He lowered his head. "When Silver is here, he makes me feel better. Whenever I am in his presence everything is fine. I know nothing will hurt me. I'm comforted. He takes care of me. He heals the pain that I have, and I need him now more than ever." Once again, tears fell from his eyes. He knew he was insecure, especially when he hugged his knees to his body, with both arms. "I need him to hold me. I'm so scared."

Little Morph transformed into an image of Silver. He floated to his right upper arm where he wrapped his little arms around Jim's arms, like Silver was holding him.

Seeing that and feeling Silver's arms around him subconsciously, Jim lowered his head between his knees and his torso, pressing his forehead in the gap between them. He softly cried. Silver's embraces were like no others. His belly was soft and comforting; it was warm and held all the pain. Both arms covered his back wholly, one was warm and one was cold. The cold arm was the one that always held onto him the tightest. It was as though Silver kept a good hold on him with his mechanical arm because he knew that arm was stronger. And when he lowered his head to rest beside his, he was completely cocooned into safety. Nothing was going to harm him and he knew it.

Sarah sat beside him. She wrapped an arm around his back then around his front and slowly pulled him against her torso. He accepted her embrace. She rocked back and forth again. By this time, no tears were in her eyes. She simply shook her head because her son once again failed at putting up his mask for the world.


	9. VIII

**VIII**

A cold nudge bumped against his cheek. It happened again and again. Jim's eyes fluttered open. He bit his tongue to keep from screaming and immediately turned his head into his pillow where he did allow his vocal chords to express the pain. Not long ago, a certain medication was pressed into the border of mechanics and flesh. He trembled and bit the pillow.

_No, you have to push the pain out of your head. Forget the pain. It comes and it goes. You have something more important to do Jim. You have to get Silver back. You have to convince them he's a good man. They want to talk to you anyway. Let them ask questions. Forget the pain. It'll go away. Get up and get out before she wakes up. NOW!_

Listening to his own self, Jim breathed in deeply, settling the dizziness of his head. He felt the nudge against his forehead again.

"Morph, you and I are more alike than I ever thought," he told him.

Morph innocently smiled. He pulled back the blanket from his torso.

Adoring Morph's haste, he turned to the chair his mother usually slept in and was continuing to sleep in. She had a blanket wrapped around her and was less than content. He was delighted to find his mother did not move when Morph flew around her and pulled a piece of her hair from her face.

Apparently, Morph had also found his clothes. On a pile beside his bed was a pair of boots, trousers, a tunic and a full coat. The coat was dark blue, grey and the trousers were brown while the boots were black. His tunic was just a simple white.

"Morph, can you help me? I need an extra hand," said Jim. "Literally," he added laughing.

Together, the two quietly switched out the clothes. Because his shoulder was killing him, he tried to make no movement of his left arm despite what Silver always told him. Little Morph did most of the work, holding out his tunic, slipping it up both arms, pulling it down over his torso. He slipped the boots on Jim's feet for him and held out the coat. Sooner than he thought, Jim was sitting at the foot of his bed ready to go.

"Thanks buddy," he whispered, rubbing Morph's head.

He breathed quickly and deeply before standing again. No stumbling. That was good. He took a few steps. Although he was a little shaky, he knew walking was the best option he had. Across from the room he saw a mirror and stopped at it to take a peek. He looked quite good and normal again. The coat made him look older and reminded him of Silver's coat, only more fitting to his body and longer. He realized something as well.

The coat he was wearing was custom made for him. Not only was it perfectly fitting at both shoulders, but the sleeves came down low over his hands exposing only his fingertips. A smile widened across his face. Silver was already ahead of him in his thinking. He knew he would want to keep his arm close to himself and not tell the world about it until he had to. It was comforting knowing that his arm looked no different from his right arm. Looking at himself in the mirror one would not have expected that the arms were completely different. They looked the same and the long sleeves hid the evidence. He slumped at the sight of the bandages that were exposed across his chest, but he knew it wasn't difficult to see that he was wounded. Scratches were still healing on his face and—

His head! He forgot about his head! Yes, he was more comfortable about the situation with his head, but he wasn't ready to have the world looking—no, staring at his head. Quickly, he searched around the room for something, anything to hide it.

"Jimbo!" Morph softly called as he held a twine wrapped indigo blue cloth in the palms of his pink hands. A note was attached to the twine.

Jim took the note and leaned against the wall as he opened it. He was first of all impressed at the neat calligraphy and was even more shocked to see how it was addressed, revealing the identity of the hand. _Jimbo, I know it'll take time to get used to. Until you yourself are personally used to it, showing the world is the last thing you want. I know, I felt the same when I was changed. The coat sleeves are long on purpose and the attached piece of cloth you can wrap around your head. It's a bandana Jimbo. Before you go and have a panic, don't worry lad, I've seen quite a lot of spacers in my time who are not pirates that do wear bandanas around their heads. I guess it does something about preventing motion sickness from a combination of antigravity and feeling the different pressures in the universe. Until you are comfortable, you don't have to show the world. This is something I'm not going to pressure you to do until you are ready._

_Oh, and, for the record if you're keeping one lad, I know indigo is your favorite color and I think it's perfect. Ask me about that after you get this._

Jim smiled and sighed. He bit his lower lip as he unwound the cloth. It was just a simple thick, soft fabric dyed indigo blue. He wrapped the cloth around his head, covering his bangs, but took care to push the hair away from his wound before doing so. A knot was tied at the end. The tails were about as long as his finger length from middle finger to wrist. Glancing back in the mirror, his eyes suddenly went from a baby blue to bright.

He saw the color of his eyes every night they were in the Etherium. With the help of a little indigo, his eyes were that blue color of the sky, the blue that consumed all and saw everything.

"I don't suppose you know how we're going to get past the Livesey brothers?" wondered Jim.

Morph smiled and laughed and Jim hated it when he did that.

The teenager and his shoulder companion walked through the streets. After a Morph's "playtime" of knocking everything in Livesey's office on the ground while Jim walked out the door, everything was so much easier. Of course, he was expecting them to go up to his room and complain about Morph and it wouldn't take a genius to figure out where he was going, but at least he was ahead of them.

No one was looking at him oddly or taking any double takes. He was just a normal teenage boy to them. Every time someone walked past him with no worry whatsoever, his confidence boosted. He knew none of them, but they saw nothing different about him. The hardest part about his healing process was just healing it. Once it was healed it would be fine because he assumed both mental and physical healing would be mended at the same time.

And, after asking for directions, Jim stood at the doors to the authorities. He swallowed hard. With no second thought, he walked inside. The building was huge. It was several stories, six or seven high, and doomed. The entrance was not closed in, opening right up to the doom on top. The seven stories were wrapped around in the circle of the building. It was definitely always busy and he assumed all legal activity was done right there, which is why it only made sense that it was in the center of the crescent.

Morph nudged him forward, reminded him he was there for a reason. Jim nodded and walked to the front desk. Not surprising, it was an alien female who looked like some sort of arachnid. Half spider maybe? He wasn't sure and he didn't want to dwell on the thought of a spider anyway.

"Hello," he called.

"And what can I do for you sir?"

"I know the trial was yesterday and I know he was condemned guilty, but my name is Jim Hawkins and I'm here to see John Silver," replied Jim, calmly and confidently, just like he rehearsed.

The receptionist looked at him with question. "Proof you are who you are?"

"I was cabin boy on the _RLS Legacy_ under the command of Captain Amelia Smollet," replied Jim.

"Proof enough," she replied.

Jim was led to the fourth level and sat inside another waiting room. He nervously twisted his hands in his lap, hardly knowing that one of them was metal. His nervous habit was keeping his hands busy while he rocked back and forth subconsciously. He tired his hardest not to think of anything that would happen. No what if's or maybe's. That was not what he was here to do. He was here to help his friend get out of something he shouldn't be in. If anyone could convince the courts he was innocent it would be him and he knew it. He may have only been a teenage boy with a bad memory and a severe injury but, he was smart and he knew he was smart.

"Mr. Hawkins?"

The teenager's head shot up as he immediately stepped to his feet. "Yes."

A man who was dressed in formal blue's and gold's, the color of legal authority, stepped forward. His skin was blue and he had three eyes on the side of his face. Jim figured he was of the Reptilias. He had the appearance of a lizard with the scales and bright blue, not to mention the tail was a dead give away to his race. "My name is Ramieas Dance. If you'll kindly come with me please."

Jim nodded his head and followed him into a different room, one with no windows and only a desk and four chairs. Papers were on the desk and so were three pens. Three chairs were to one side, three _comfortable_ chairs were on one side. The other chair was simple wood. He felt himself being grabbed.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked, walking away.

"This is one of my assistant's Jo," replied Dance. "And he is ensuring you have no weapons."

Jo grabbed both of his arms. His eyes narrowed at the left arm. "And what are you hiding?"

"Nothing," replied Jim.

"And why, may I ask, is it hard?" wondered Jo.

"It's my arm," Jim stuttered.

"Remove your coat and roll up your sleeve and take that thing of your head please," demanded Jo.

Jim looked at them. Not moving. He wasn't ready for this. He wasn't ready for them to put on record that he had a silver plate in his forehead and a mechanical arm. Once it was written down there was no going back and it would be listed on his permanent record. If anything happened to him they would post that and use it to find him.

_James Pleiades Hawkins. Brown hair blue eyes. Aged 15. Has silver plate on left forehead. Has mechanical arm, left side._

He saw the posters now. Only a few people knew about it. He shook his head as he took a few steps back. The confidence he had shattered as he felt the sting of tears prick his eyes. Morph brought him back by giving him a narrow eye.

With a breath and no thought, he removed his coat, letting the sleeves drape down his arm. It was taken from him and set aside. He opted to remove the bandana before showing his arm. His eyes fell shut as he slowly brought his right hand over to the cuff off his tunic and pulled upward, feeling the cloth bunch in his hand knowing the volume increased as the coverage decreased. Further proof required him to pull his tunic down over his shoulder until the bandages did not cover the metal. The second he was allowed to clothe himself again, he did so immediately and sat down. He paid no need to their expressions, nor did he notice them.

One more Reptilia official entered the room and locked the door behind him. This one was green and his name was Victor. He looked like he was in an unpleasant mood, for he glared at him when he walked past him and slumped in the chair. The other two sat as well.

"To begin, how is it you received your injuries?" asked Dance.

"One of the pirates, Scroop his name was, broke my arm and abused me," began Jim honestly. "I don't remember how I received my head injury, however I was told I fell. My arm was also broken again. It had to be removed because it contained gangrene and blood poisoning."

"Were you aware John Silver was a pirate?"

Jim shook his head. "No I was not until I overheard his plans of mutiny."

"And when was this?"

"A few moments before we arrived at Treasure Planet," replied Jim. "I was in the purp barrel and he spoke about not moving until they got the treasure in hand."

"What was your first action afterward?"

"I rushed to Captain Amelia and told her of the mutiny."

"It is said you and Silver bonded. Describe this to us please."

"My father left when I was eleven years old. I was placed under Silver's charge. He taught me how to sail. I spent every waking our following my chores with him over my shoulder watching me. He ran me ragged more than once and it wasn't uncommon for him to find me asleep on my feet with the mop in hand. I know now that he kept me exhausted and busy so I didn't have time to think. He was the man who burned down the Benbow Inn and I may have hinted that I knew more than I should.

"Over time, I enjoyed his company. I liked being around him and it was comforting. We spent a lot of time together talking and sharing stories. He taught me things about the world and told stories. I knew he cared for me the day we nearly were dragged into a black hole. He kept me close to the mast and put himself around me. That day I knew I cared for him to, for I saved him from a fate of being sucked into the black hole.

"More than once, he saved me from Scroop. I'm sure you know Scroop and I didn't have the best relationship and he delighted in torturing me."

"Did you ever feel you could not trust him?"

"Once that I can remember. It was after he told me his teachings and company was just a placard to keep me from seeing he was a pirate. I thought he was honest in his answer and I felt betrayed, but things changed."

"How so?"

"After Scroop got to me and broke my arm while I was getting the map back on the _Legacy_, I woke to him watching over me. He bandaged my arm and had taken care of me for a day or two. He told me he had to play his part with the pirates or we would both be dead. He also told me that he planned to take a few chests of gold and leave the rest of the pirates there. He said he was on my side and I didn't doubt him. I trusted him. The look in his eyes when I woke was relieved and I know him seeing the pain on my face hurt him. He was close to me and when he spoke to me he spoke with care and gentility."

"You say you cannot remember how you were injured?"

"That's correct?"

"Then how do you know you were on Treasure Planet."

"I do not remember the treasure, but I clearly remember the planet."

"And how do you know the treasure exists?"

Jim presented his right hand, extending his fingers out. The gold ring gleamed on his middle finger. "This was given to me. And the rest of your proof is healing to my head and shoulder. Three quarters of the treasure was used for my operation and medicines that I'm currently taking."

"Describe Silver's behavior since you awoke."

"Caring. He's been taking care of me. He never leaves my side. When I want to give up, he'll push me forward. When I feel horrible and hopeless, he's right there to tell me everything will be all right. He's helping me heal. He reminds me every day that he went through what I have to. Before he was taken away, he gave me a book of mind puzzles to improve my mind from my concussion and was moving my arm to ensure that it was healing. He tied my right hand to my side so I would use my left arm. I guess he wants to adopt me."

"Excuse me?"

"I think he wants to adopt me as his son."

The three officials exchanged glances causing Jim to think he shouldn't have said that. Unsure and afraid, the teenager played with his fingers and began rocking back and forth. He watched them look through their papers, shifting and piling.

Dance nodded his head at the two of them. "It does say here your mother, Sarah Hawkins, put in a request for the adoption papers four days ago."

A wide smile grew across Jim's lips as he lowered his head. Trying to hide the smile, he bit his lip, but there was no hiding it. Everything was just confirmed. His mother and Silver were planning the adoption. Morph was right. He thought it sounded too good to be true, but it wasn't. Soon he would be a Silver. Adoptions took months, but it would be all worth it in the end.

"And you approve of this?" Dance asked.

"Of course!" Jim cried, beaming. "Silver already acts like my father. He does everything a father should. He takes care of me and teaches me and holds me and comforts me and he's there for me. I already look at him as my father. Since I woke, we've only been getting closer together. I need him to help me heal. Clearly I've only begun to heal my arm. It's only been about a week that I've been awake and a day or two since I started trying to adapt to my arm. He's told me exactly what to do and it's working perfectly."

"Clearly you want to see Silver not face the hangman's noose. Do you have physical proof that he has changed his ways from piracy?"

"What do you mean by physical proof?"

"The opinion of an injured child is not proof enough to change a man's ways."

"You just have to have faith. No one needs physical proof that someone has changed. He has changed though. If he wanted to leave and continue to pirate, he would have done so already. We have two more chests of treasure. He would have taken them and gone if he intended on leaving. He's staying for me. He wants to see me healed. He's not going anywhere as long as I am injured. Pirates don't care about anyone but themselves. If he was a pirate, he would have left me to do this on my own, taken the treasure, and left without a trace. There is your proof. The chests of treasure are on Montressor."

"We will need to see them as proof," Dance said, writing on the paper.

"So that's it then. That's the proof you need to see that he's not a pirate?" wondered Jim, trying to keep all hope and relief in his heart and not come forth. He didn't want to give away too much that he was anticipating Silver to be safe. "And how am I to get the treasure here and how do I know you aren't going to take it and keep it? I'm going to need that treasure when I'm older."

"And what may I ask for?"

"Rebuilding my home and for school and living until I can find a job."

"Is there anyone we can speak with as proof of the treasure?"

"My mother, who doesn't exactly know I'm here. I left before she was awake so don't mind her if she's a bit cranky and panicky."

"I will see to it that someone reaches her immediately. Where can I locate her?"

"The hospital. David Livesey is the doctor."

"Ah, he's a good one him. Treated a few acquaintances of mine. Off the record, he did a job well done to you as well," said Dance.

Jim nodded as his eyes looked down to his hand. He was not going to deny that.

"I will send Mr. Ivin to see to your request immediately," Dance said as he stood.

"Ah, would it be possible for me to see Silver while you get your proof?" Jim suddenly asked.

He didn't think they would let him go, but they did. He was shocked when he was being led down under the main ground into the holding cells. The atmosphere was much lighter than the thought it was going to be. Here he was thinking it was going to be a dark, dank dungeon rotting and smelling foul and it was white with bright lights. He supposed the brightness, near blinding light was to ensure that everyone on guard duty was able to see everything so no one would escape.

As he walked past the cells he saw the prisoners. They were all tattooed, heartless, evil, angry criminals. They were they typical criminal. Their faces revealed expressions that they thought they were the best thing in the world and that they should be released. There was no guilt or sadness, and that was why they deserved to be in there. They thought they did nothing wrong or they were simply used to being behind bars that it was a normal occurrence.

Morph settled himself on his shoulder.

Jim looked at him and patted his head. He saw the little shape shifter's eyes were concerned and frightened and he knew he was most content when he was sitting on his shoulder.

"In here," the rocky guard commanded.

Cautiously, Jim entered the room. It was made of metal and lights ran across the top border. Two chairs and a table were in the center of the room. Only one door was there and it was a barred door. The locks, three of them, had three separate keys. Once in, there was no way out, for a blue force field prevented any access through the room side. He had Morph try it just in case, knowing a zap or two wouldn't hurt him. Funny enough, Morph felt tickled by it and continued to ram himself against the force field.

The teenager sat down in the chair exhausted. He rubbed his eyes and stretched,

"Ahh!" he cried, clasping his left shoulder. "I know I'm getting used to this arm because I just stretched too far. Ow. I can't wait until it's healed."

He took in his surroundings, wondering if there was any possible means to escape other than through the one door that was there. The metal was hard and seamless. No windows or any outside passages were visible. They were under the streets so there was no access out. Sensors were most likely surrounding the area to ensure no one would escape. It was not a good sign.

Suddenly, Morph squealed and went into a big fuss.

"Morphy?"

Jim whipped around with a smile on his face as John Silver was pushed through the door.

The former pirate stood a step into the room and stood there dumbfounded, wide eyed and mouth agape. Was he surprised to see him there or was he surprised to see him walking?

"Wha' are ye doing here?" he asked finally.

"Trying to save your life," replied Jim. "And you need to learn to pick your crimes a bit more carefully."

Hearing how Jim used his own words against him, caused a wide grin to appear on Silver's lips. He walked forward and finally wrapped his arms around the teenager's back lightly.

Jim desperately squeezed him as tightly as his arms could allow.

They felt each other's comforted, yet frightened embrace, further giving way to the feelings they had for each other.

"I may have saved your life," began Jim. "I told them that a pirate would have left with the treasure and not stayed behind and used three quarters of a chest worth of treasure on a teenage boy. I told them that if you intended to continue to pirate you would have chosen to do so already. I think they are buying it. You'll be out of here soon."

"It's not tha' simple Jimbo," Silver said, pulling away. His face went grim, but his eyes smiled as he felt how reluctant Jim was to let him go.

Jim squeezed his eyes shut. A wave of pain shot through his body. For just a second, his world went black and he swayed to the side. He was sat down and being waved.

"Ye shouldn't have come lad. Yer not well enough ta be on yer feet. An', mind my asking, wha' does yer mother think of this?" Silver told him.

"I left before she was awake," admitted Jim with an apologetic shrug.

Silver shook his head as his lips pursed. His once glowing golden eye was now an orange. Releasing a breath, he startled Jim by wrapping his arms around him again.

"Stop doing that," Jim told him.

"Why?" wondered Silver.

"I feel like you're trying to say goodbye to me like you know you're going to die," whispered Jim.

"Lad, one little act of not taking treasure an' leaving does not grant me life back. There's too much of th' past tha's condemned me," said Silver.

"So you're accepting that you're going to die and you don't care?" assumed Jim.

"Wha th' heck I don' care!" Silver roared. "Jimbo, I don' wanna die. I wanna live, finally live. I've been chasing tha' treasure down since I's a little lad, longer than I can remember. Now tha' I have it, do ye think I want ta have ta give it up cuz I don't have the body an' soul ta keep it?"

Jim's head was low and he was playing with his fingers. Something was on his mind and he clearly needed answers. He did not raise his head as he spoke. "Was it your idea? To adopt me that is."

"She told ye about tha' then," assumed Silver.

"Actually, the pink blob did and then the judges confirmed it," said Jim.

"It was supposed ta be a surprise," Silver said through his teeth as he turned to that certain pink blob.

"Can I ask why you want to adopt me?" Jim wondered.

"So ye don' want me ta adopt ye?" Silver asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jim suddenly shot up from his chair and flailed both arms about frantically in front of him. His head was shaking furiously. "No, no, no! It's not like that! I want you to be my father! I didn't mean it like that! I want to be a Silver. I really, really do. You have no idea what this means to me. I just wanted to know. Curiosity."

"Ye need ta calm down lad. Getting yer heart up like this does no good," Silver told him. "I's only joking witcha lad."

"Morph already nearly scared me to death don't you do it too," Jim told him fiercely.

Seeing that Jim clearly needed him, Silver moved his chair to the other side of the table where he sat next to the teenager. He set a hand on his shoulder. "Tell me."

"The stupid thing decided it would be funny to turn into that spider while I was looking at a blood stain he gave me on the ship. It scared me so much because I thought he was right there and he had tracked me down. You don't know how much it scared me. It scared me more seeing that than watching you be taken away from me," Jim said.

"Are ye okay though? Now?" asked Silver.

"No," replied Jim so quietly Silver had a hard time hearing him. "I want to believe that you'll be all right. I keep telling myself that you'll make it out of this alive. But, even with all that, there is something telling me inside me that there is no hope for you to get out of this alive and you'll be dead in a week. Why can't people just see what I do? You're not a pirate anymore. You were but you changed. Something made you change and if only I could prove to them what that physical change was then they would let you go."

"No they won't," replied Silver. "Even if I tell them tha' a fifteen year old teenager changed my ways it's not physical proof enough."

"But there has to be some sort of physical proof. There is always—fifteen year old teenager?"

Silver nodded his head. He grabbed both of Jim's hands.

What they felt was the same. One hand on each of their person's felt cold metal and silver fingers interlock with flesh. Their feelings of false hope and fright matched in their eyes as they looked at each other.

"I already tried telling them tha' I changed for ye," explained Silver. "I told them th' same things ye did. I don't wanna pirate anymores. I want ta stay down ta solid ground an' raise a family. I have wha' I want. They didn't believe a word I said. An' it doesn't help tha' ye have yer own quite long list of felonies an' time in juvenile hall. They seem ta think tha' once yer better ye will join me pirating. I tried telling them tha' ye would do no such thing lad. They didn't listen."

"So if I wouldn't have done," began Jim, but bowed his head, no longer controlling his sobs of pain and misery.

Two warm arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. He didn't think Silver could bring his joy back this time. If he just didn't rebel and go crazy with the legal authorities then Silver probably would have stayed alive. There was no hope now. They had his record and knew he was part criminal. It was perfect really, and he even had to admit that it was sound logic. Two people who saw each other as father and son, both criminals band together to pirate.

"I just want a dad. Why is it so hard for me to have a father? It's simple really. I'm a teenager who wants a dad and a best friend and someone to love and believe in me no matter the squalls. It's so hard," sobbed Jim.

"Life isn't fair lad. I learnt tha' th' hard way when I's twelve years old. I know how ye feel. I lost me father at twelve an' I've been on me own since. I know," said Silver, rubbing his small back.

"I just thought I would finally have a family. Have you ever wished upon a star? I do every night and I wish for a family. You need at least three to be a family. I thought I was finally going to have it. I was wrong. And this is why there is no reason to live anymore."

Silver pushed him away and kept a firm grasp on his arm. "Don't you talk like that."

"Whatever," Jim said. "It doesn't matter. I'll be dead in a week."

A sharp slap echoed off his cheek. It both startled him and frightened him. He pressed his palm to his right cheek and looked on at Silver with teary eyes.

Silver was shaking his head and his eye was bright red. "Don't you talk like this Jim. Yer not gonna give up jus' cuz ye can't have wha' ye want. Yer fifteen years old. Fifteen years old is too young ta take yer own life. I wanted ta kill meself more times than I've wished upon tha' star fer my life back. I do wish upon a star too lad, 'cept I got wha' I wanted. If I hadn't pirated an' become a criminal I never woulda met ye."

He raised Jim's head discovering twice as many tears pouring from the blue eyes, the indigo blue eyes. A finger traced the teenager's jaw line. "Jim, this is why ye have ta live. Yer beautiful lad. Ye have a good soul inside yer body. There be a fire in yer eyes. This indigo I put you I put ye in it fer a reason. When I saw ye against the sky at night doing yer chores I always felt me heart melt. I loved nothing more than watching those eyes stare off inta literal space. I tried ta memorize the color and glow as ye looked out thinking an' dreaming. Ye have th' eyes of a dreamer an' dreamers have good souls. Dreams keep th' soul alive. Yer dream fer a family will come ta ye eventually lad. This whole mess is jus' beginning."

"I want you as my father," Jim told him. "He's not coming back. He would have already."

"I know lad, but ye need ta push past it all," Silver said.

"No, you don't understand," Jim told him shaking his head. "I can't do this without you. I need you to help me heal. I need you to tell me that you believe in me. Somehow I'm not finding that greatness. I don't know if I have it inside me. I can't find it. I thought I had it when I started walking on my own again, but it went out. I have it then I lose it. I can't find it and grasp it. I don't have a path. I'm running around the universe like a wild comet with no heading and no way of stopping. I don't have a ship or a helm to have need to chart a course. Without you, I don't know—I can't go on. I need you Silver. You can't leave me."

"I'm gonna leave ye lad cuz they've already sentenced me ta death," said Silver. "Wha'ever happened ta the boy who was tough as nails an' fought everything tha' stood against him."

"He realized he wasn't so strong after all and doesn't know his place in the universe. He doesn't know if he belongs in the universe," replied Jim.

"Ye do belong lad. Ye'll find yer place without me. Yer strong, stronger than any spacer I've meet in my days," said Silver.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jim wondered softly.

"Of course," replied Silver.

"Do you believe in life after death, where everything is perfect and a fifteen year old boy can have a family?" wondered Jim so softly only the consonants were heard.

"Jim," sighed Silver, pulling the teenager into his arms again.

He wholly lifted his body and set him in his lap. Tucking his face into his chest and keeping that tight grasp around him, he knew he had to make this feeling last in Jim's memory forever. He knew Jim was thinking this was the last time they would be together, but he knew it was the last time. No matter the evidence there was nothing keeping him from the noose. He was a good man yes, but wicked doings were always wicked. Evil was called evil for a reason. The poor teenager sobbing in his arms was a lost puppy. He knew the recent events to Jim drew him away from himself further.

There was nothing more deadly than a person who didn't know his reason for living. Not knowing what life was for other than pain led to suicide. Adrenaline was thundering through him. Jim was a lost boy who lost more than he should have. He lost an entire limb and he was about to lose another father figure. He saw why Jim was thinking there was nothing left in the world for him. That lost little pup he took under his arm was starting to go away on Treasure Planet then all hell broke loose.

"Jim, remember when ye asked me if it was worth it tha' day after our little boat ride?" he asked.

"Mm hm," Jim nodded.

"We musta been wishing on th' same star," Silver said. He was choking on his words. This was his goodbye and he knew it, not to mention he heard feet coming down the hall and this room was the only room in the hall. He picked up the teenager and set him on his own two feet. He had to look at Jim's eyes one more time, tears or not. "James Pleiades Hawkins, ye listen ta me lad. It was worth it. It was all worth it. I thought it was th' loot tha' would make it worth it, but it was treasure. It is a treasure far greater than gold."

Jim's eyes shifted past Silver and to the guards at the door. He shook his head.

"Time to go Silver."

"Jim," Silver said, desperately. "The treasure is—"

"NOW!"

Silver was grabbed and hauled out without having the chance to say his goodbye to the boy, nor did he have time to look at the indigo one last time.

"And you lad, are to return to Dance. He has things to discuss with you."

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Jim nodded. He followed willingly, like a person with no soul or reason for life. The last thing he really cared about was gone from him and he knew it. By the manner they took him away, his attempt at saving Silver's life was no more. Guilty was what it was going to be.

"Mr. Hawkins, we have reviewed the treasure and indeed confirmed that it was legit, however it was stolen and has be confiscated by the proper authorities. Due to your history of crime and involvement in piracy, you are to attend a six month rehabilitation course on the planet X-185. We are to receive notice when your doctor gives written permission that you are released from his care. You are not to return home to Montressor after you have completed this course. Once you have completed this course you are to finish your schooling at a lockdown, boarding school which we will choose. Following your schooling, you will be assigned a social worker who will monitor your behavior for the period of at least one year. Visits by this said social worker will be two hours every Saturday night where your behavior will be explained to you. You will also have a location chip inserted into your person so the authorities have a complete location of you at any given time. We will also choose your occupation for you by means of your excelled courses in schooling and to keep you from crime. This is the path you have chosen and so we ask that you cooperate."

Jim nodded his head. He simply didn't care anymore. He was escorted back to the hospital. The journey back he felt nothing. There was nothing in his mind. It was empty. He walked in the door and knew his mother was yelling at him, but he didn't know why. He didn't care either. No more tears were falling from his eyes. He simply removed his boots and breathed. He felt only his heart beating. He crawled into bed and covered himself with the blanket.

Lying on his side, he curled tightly against himself. He listened to himself breathing, the sole reminder he was alive. Dreaming ended. Warmth was gone. Hope was lost. The end of all things finally passed. Thoughts in his mind were no more. Sounds were muted. Touch was nonexistent. Air was stale. A sickly taste pooled in his mouth. His eyes saw only darkness, but not the darkness of the Etherium. They saw the darkness of hell.

Live in hell for the rest of his life.

Let go of life and hope there was something better.

Choosing between the two, he shut his eyes. There was nothing left to do but wait for the only reminder that he was alive to finish pulsing. A dying heart beats just the same as a living heart until the stillness separates it from life.

* * *

**A note from TurtleHeart: **

**all right, i know i must be killing you with all these cliffhangers. and i also know this story is long already and only about halfway done. i have a nasty habit of writing fanfic novels, but i believe a good story is a long story where no detail or emotion is forgotten.**

**in the meantime, happy readings!**


	10. IX

**IX**

David and Tom Livesey were in the office. Like always, the door was left open halfway so they could hear if there was a need for them. The older of the two was pacing back and forth talking to himself and stretching his face by means of pulling on his cheeks. The younger was sitting in a chair playing with a toy airplane. His feet were on the table and he was making airplane sounds as his hand swooped and rose.

"Are you done pacing? You're giving me a headache," Tom snapped.

"Do I do it without her permission or not? He's going to die and it's apparent that he wants to die. I don't want him to die. He's a good person. Would you want to die? I don't know why he wants to die. I've never let anyone under my care just die like this. If I do it without her permission she might kill me because he's going to feel it this time," Livesey rambled, hardly paying attention to his brother.

"Let's evaluate our situation shall we?" suggested Tom, grabbing his brother by the arm when he paced past. "And that requires you to sit still."

Livesey dramatically sighed as he shakily sat on the desk. He muttered something as he raised ankle, setting it on his knee and began massaging his foot.

Tom cleared his throat and raised his forefinger and another finger for every valid point he shared. "One, the execution is in three days. Two, it's been four days since he's eaten anything. Three, he's barely drank anything. Four, medicine in his body is nonexistent. Five, he's in so much pain from refusing his medicine that he's barely awake. Six, he doesn't care that he's dying. Seven, he doesn't want to live. Eight, his mother is panicking. Nine, she's beginning to not eat or do anything to take care of herself. Ten, this isn't your choice to decide. Eleven, and keep in mind these next points are being counted on my toes, the entire populous of nearby planets has booked every room in every inn. Twelve, there is no possible way he's getting out of his execution without a pardon from an official. Thirteen, and that's not going to happen. Fourteen—"

"Owen. Shut. Up," Livesey told him.

"Just trying to help you evaluate your situation here," said Tom. "So what are you going to do? Knowing you you're already prepared to do it to him."

"I am," admitted Livesey.

"Look, if I was you, I would talk to her and make some sort of deal with her. If he doesn't want to live then there is no sense forcing him to live. Forcing him live when he doesn't want to isn't going to make anything better," said Tom.

"I don't want him to just give up like this. I knew this was going to be hard on him considering his age and his history. Everything is more difficult because of—"

"If you were in his situation, losing someone who is practically your second father, having a mechanical arm, and having the rest of your life chosen for you," Tom began. "Jake." He removed himself from the chair to sit beside his troubled brother on the table and placed his palm on his shoulder. "You and I both know you sure as hell would kill yourself before they got to you and gave you no choice. I know he's only fifteen and young, but he's smart and he knows there is no way out of it."

"I'm still talking to her," Livesey said, moving away from his brother's words.

No. He never lost someone that easily. Jim Hawkins was just a moody teenager with too many problems in his life. That fifteen year old boy was smart and worth living. There was something about him that was abnormal to all fifteen year olds, and it wasn't just the mechanics. He was a strong boy with something in his eyes.

A terrible event in his past was causing him to give up. It was either his father leaving him and Silver being taken away or his crimes and the courts deciding he was old enough to be punished for it. There was a saying out there that went something like "let go of the past, but never forget it". He knew it meant learn from the past, but how did one learn from the past if the world wasn't going to give him the chance to prove he did learn from it?

Jim was something more than just a patient of his. The two had similar pasts more than a man should have had. Both of them lost a father at fifteen and life suddenly changed. Unlike Jim, he was able to get out of it and getting out of it was barely how it was described. The only way to get Jim out of it was to either kill him before they did or get him as far from that place as possible.

Before entering his room completely, Livesey stood with his toes against the door. His eyes were peeking through the seam of the wall and doorframe. The teenager was curled tightly on his bed, his blanket covering all areas of his body. Although the back of his head was facing the door, the painful expression on his face was obvious in part to his soft whimpering and constant uncomfortable shifting. Jim coughed roughly and weakly.

Quietly, Livesey entered the room. He ignored Sarah's pleading expression to take a peek at the teenager's face. Jim's face was ghastly again. His lips were cracked and caked with dried blood. There was a slight pink coloring to his cheeks. Not only were his eyes red from constant sobbing, but red circled the skin surrounding his eye sockets. His jaw was clenched tightly. Fingers were clutching the blanket. Yet, with all this pain, he continued to have that soulless expression in his eyes as if he was waiting for something. Emptiness was in his head and pain in his eyes. He was waiting for something.

"Sarah, can I talk to you privately?" Livesey asked.

"I'm not leaving him," she told him.

"Between you and me, I don't think he cares if you leave him or not," Livesey said.

Knowing he spoke the truth, Sarah shut her eyes and sighed. She rose from the chair heavily and tiredly. A gentle kiss was firmly planted on her son's face. "I'll be right back. I love you."

Jim's reply was a few weak blinks then turning his head further into the pillow before slipping unconscious again with a weak sigh.

"Well since he's out again, I can just talk to you here," noted Livesey. "He's dying."

"I know," replied Sarah.

"Do you want him to live?" Livesey asked.

"Of course I do. He's my son. I love him. I don't know why he is doing this. Why does he not want to live? I know about his future, but it's still a future. He can still live and have a family. Life should be enough. I almost lost him once," said Sarah. She looked at her son. "I'm going to lose him this time aren't I?"

"Perhaps not, and maybe yes."

"John is the only person that can bring him back now."

"Unfortunately he's being executed in three days and nothing is going to prevent that but an official pardon from the Navy and a lot of convincing."

"I don't want to lose Jim. He's my son."

"Look, I don't know how to put it this way except this way. There is only one thing I can do to get him to eat and drink and take his medicines and he might hate it more than you because he's going to be awake and—"

Sarah looked at him shaking her head. Fear and sorrow were in her huge eyes. Her lip was trembling. She knew what he was referring to. Two weeks she had to put herself through it, only wondering how painful it was going to be on him. He was out for those two weeks and she still couldn't bear the sight of it. Awake, she knew he would do something stupid. Seeing him curled up tightly like he was killed her further every day. Seeing him awake, and unable to move his head because of it was going to destroy her.

"It's the only way," Livesey added. "I need to get medicine in him as soon as possible. The pink in his face and the red around his eyes and the shivering are because of a fever. He has an infection and he's going to die from it soon if I don't help him."

"He wants to die so just let him die. I don't care anymore," Sarah said. She turned to her son and let loose all she had been keeping in for a few days. "Do you hear that Jim? I don't care if you want to die! Go ahead, kill yourself! You were never my son anyway. You were always your father's son! You're just like him. When faced with a problem you just give up and leave! My life might be a little better without you in it! I might be able to show my face in public again! I'll adopt my own son. Those papers are off Jim. Forget the adoption. If Silver does get out of this alive I'm signing you over to him! You are not my son!"

Not surprising, Jim did not move. He remained on his side unconscious and unaware of the living world.

Sarah breathed deeply through her nose. "You can shove those tubes down his throat. I don't care. I give up on him."

Like any good female there was, she stormed out of the room. There were no tears in her eyes which caused her to think there was something wrong with her. She was a mother who just told her son off when he needed her the most. Then again, he didn't exactly need her. If he needed her or wanted her he would have come around and started eating and living again. It was his wish to die and so she would leave him to die. No, she was a good mother. A mother would never let her child die in front of her. Since she was no longer with her son, he was allowed to die now. Of course, she would attend his burial, and then move on with her life.

Heading off to start her new life, she sat at the terminal waiting for the next shuttle to Montressor. She would return to the Doppler Manor and collect her things. She may as well take the two chests of treasure with her too. Earth. Her next and final stop was Earth. The Caribbean to be exact. As a child, she remembered the white beaches and clear waters. Yes, she saw herself now sitting in the sand in the sun with bronze skin. Ahead of her was going to be the ocean with the gently lapping waves. Behind her, the tropical birds would lull her asleep. No worries of her son or where he was at the time would burden her.

At only her mid thirties and hardly looking her age, a difficult task it wouldn't be if she wanted to find another man to marry and start over. All humans were still on Earth anyway. She didn't even remember why she moved away from Earth. Oh, right, it was Leland that caused her to move away. It was him and his lack of work on Earth. Right. He was a spacer and did most of his spacing around Montressor anyway, selling the raw ore materials to nearby planets. She moved with him so they could always be together.

After that one last long trip to Earth, she was never going to sail again. She hated sailing. Her fear was Space. She was afraid of Space. Sailing she didn't mind, especially when it was only from Montressor and back. She could see her destination. Out in the middle of nowhere deep space she saw nothing but potential life threatening and deadly occurrences. There were black holes and supernovas and solar flares and solar gases and comets and asteroids and exploding stars left and right and pulsars and quasars and pirates—

Pirates! Why did she want to go to the Caribbean? That was the last place she wanted to be now. She had enough dealings with pirates that to walk the beaches and be reminded of them on a daily basis would drive her mad. Pirates. She shook her head at that very thought and entered the transport for Montressor.

The journey was short as always and loud as always and uncomfortable as always. The same people accompanied her as always, mostly miners who chose not to live on the planet or workers whose homes were on Montressor and found jobs on Crescentia.

But as she walked up the stairs in the manor, her heart had a sudden change. She walked to the third level of the house where the bedrooms were placed and down the hall to the right and then down the hall to the left then all the way down to the last room on the right and entered.

This was going to be her son's room where he was to recover and rest while the Inn was being rebuilt. Soft blankets were folded on the bed and new pillows. Every pirate book worth reading was on the table. A new flag of the Interstellar Navy was hung up over the window. Clothes were in the drawer, all the clothes he would ever need again. New coats were hanging up in the closet waiting for him to wear. Boots were below the coats in the closet. The spyglass was in its protective box, waiting to be broken out on a clear night, with the most comprehensive book of star charts below it. A small wooden chest of treasure was sitting on one of the pillows.

She sat at the foot of the bed. Just a few days ago she was here with Silver preparing her son's return. He would have been sleeping in that bed tomorrow if— He was supposed to get permission to leave the hospital. Livesey told her he would be home in a week a week ago. She should have known she was always one to know that life can change overnight or in a second. Her life was always like that.

Why was she wishing her son to die? It may have been just because she was suffering while having no choice but to watch him in pain. She loved Jim so much. She must have been losing it because he wanted to die. That was it. She had to have been trying to convince herself she didn't love him so when he did die then she wouldn't feel horrible about it, but it was killing her.

Tears wouldn't solve anything. She knew that by now. And so, she brushed them out of her eyes. She had to go back to Jim and be there for him. With those tubes once again in him, he wouldn't be able to move his head and he would have no choice but to lie still on his back. The pain he would feel and the constant choking and needing to swallow—she shook her head and slowly walked out of the room.

Since she was there already, she quickly bathed herself and changed clothes. The entire process would have been done by then, but she simply didn't want to have to deal with it any more than she had to. As she walked down the stairs in the main hall, she heard voices.

"You live here? I like it here. It's a lot better than the cave I was in. Anything is better than the planet. I like this planet. Are there any more robots here? Have I been here before?"

"Well Delbert, I must say, this is quite brilliant. I never thought you to have the finances to afford this. I must say, you do surprise me."

"I do that a lot Lia."

Sarah turned a corner on the stairs, her steps quickened and then she simply stopped. Delbert, B.E.N., and Amelia were standing right there in the foyer. She couldn't help herself nor did she know what came over her. Sarah walked down the stairs right to Captain Amelia Smollett and gave her a piece of her mind. Her balled fist was sent into Amelia's jaw.

"Bitch!" she screamed.

"Sarah!" Delbert cried, yet he was unsure what shocked him most, her foul language or the incredible punch she had in her.

Amelia rubbed her jaw. "I beg your pardon," she said, but felt gentle rubbing to her jaw was needed more.

"My son has no future!" Sarah shouted. "He's being sent to that prison planet and having his life chosen for him. You had a hand in it I know you did."

"My hands are clean in that matter. The matter with Mr. Silver however, my hands are filthy," replied Amelia.

Sarah gave her another good punch to the face. "My son's life was saved by him. John saved my son's life. You took him away. He changed. He's a good man. Jim is dying. By now I'm sure he has two tubes shoved down his throat again to keep him alive, one leading to his stomach and the other to his lungs."

"I'm sorry your son fell in with the wrong crowd," said Amelia.

"Don't you dare tell me that it's Jim's fault," Sarah warned, pointing a finger. "_You_ put him with Silver."

"You did do that," Delbert agreed.

Amelia looked between the two. "There is nothing I can do. John Silver is to be hanged like all good pirates and the judges have decided your son's fate. Now, mind my asking, who was it that continued to allow her son to get into trouble with the authorities and not take action into one's hand?"

"How dare you tell me how to raise my son!" Sarah cried. "You know nothing about raising a child."

"I have no time for children," noted Amelia.

Delbert looked at her. His eyes were suddenly saddened and angered. His shoulders were slumped low. The lips were set in anger and disappointment.

Amelia's ears dropped as she saw this. "Delbert, what I meant—I didn't mean—I'm not ready for motherhood. I'm not quite sure I'm ready for marriage. I just met you and—"

"It only takes one right action to make a person fall in love with someone she thought not possible," said Sarah.

"What is that to mean?" wondered Amelia.

"You two are in love. That's clear," Sarah told her. "I fell in love with a man after he brought my son back to me alive and helped heal him in more ways than I ever could.

"Are you saying to me Mrs. Hawkins, you are in love with Silver?" Amelia asked, incredulous.

"I am," replied Sarah softly, her head low and with no hesitation. "I don't know what happened. He brought Jim back alive and I fell for him." She sighed and shook her head. Surprisingly, she held out her hand to Amelia. "Woman to woman, I want to speak with you. Not as a captain. Not as a mother. Just two women. I'm Sarah Hawkins, Jim's mother."

"Amelia Smollett," said Amelia, hesitantly taking her hand.

B.E.N. cautiously walked over to Delbert. He raised his hand to his mouth and leaned toward Delbert's head. "Are all women like this?" he whispered, curious at the sudden change of mood.

Delbert's reply was rolling his eyes. "You have no idea."

The two women sat on the porch beneath the astrology tower. They each had a teacup in hand and a pot of tea on the table. The table was separating them from each other, which was most likely a good thing. Sarah had noticed Amelia's jaw to begin swelling and turn black and blue on the left side. She noticed the feline to rub her jaw now and then and even caught her with the warm teacup against her skin.

Between Sarah's glances, Amelia observed the human's appearance. Sarah looked tired and worn. When she blinked, her eyes remained closed for a few split seconds longer than they should have. She was exhausted, yet so very wide awake. "I will admit," began Amelia, rubbing her jaw again. "You have quite a punch in you."

"I'm not apologizing," Sarah flat out told her.

"That was a compliment," Amelia said. "An awkward complement nonetheless, but a compliment."

"You and Delbert then?" Sarah asked.

"I fancy him," replied Amelia, taking a sip of her tea. "And you and pirate who is to be hanged?"

"He saved my son's life," Sarah said.

"How so? Silver was the one who put your son in danger," said Amelia.

"Actually, it was someone named Scroop," Sarah corrected.

Amelia let out a frustrated sigh as she set her tea on the table. She shook her head. "Ludicrous parcel of driveling dilutes."

"Apparently Scroop got to Jim when he went back to get the map," added Sarah.

"Yes, the boy did appear wounded when he was returned to the planet's surface," recalled Amelia.

"John patched him up on the ship," continued Sarah. "Scroop broke his arm again. John kept him close to him and as calm as possible. By that time though, Jim's arm was infected. I guess, according to Livesey, his broken bone's shifting and bleeding inside gave him the infection and he got gangrene."

"Is he all right?" Amelia suddenly asked, haste in her voice and her body leaning forward.

Sarah was surprised by her sudden shift of mood and concern. She was lost of all thoughts and words for a moment, but then shook it off. "Well, not quite. There was blood poisoning going up his arm. His left arm was removed from his shoulder. He has a mechanical arm. Scroop threw him roughly and gave him a severe head injury. Jim also has metal plate in his forehead. After Silver was taken away, he's simply given up. He hasn't eaten in four days and he's barely drank anything. There is an infection in his shoulder, where the silver and flesh are bonding. Before I left, Livesey was going to do a procedure to him. Jim is going to have a tube placed down his throat to his stomach so he can be fed and given water and another tube in his nose that leads to his lungs so he can breathe. He's given up."

"That sounds rather painful, and I will admit I thought wrongly of your son's situation," admitted Amelia softly. "I for one thought he chose to accompany Silver."

"Jim had no choice. He was dragged into it," said Sarah.

"I must say," began Amelia, interrupting to take a sip of her tea. "Your son has gotten quite close to Silver. It's a shame he cannot be with him, yet Silver made his choice as well."

"What if I told you Jim's operation and medicines that are keeping him alive were paid with by using three quarters of a chest of treasure?" wondered Sarah, beginning to hint toward something.

Livesey told her it would take an official pardon from a person of rank in the Navy. Well, right in front of her was a captain of the Navy one of prestige no doubt. If she could just convince Amelia to give Silver a pardon and somehow strike a deal with her to keep Silver with Jim, then maybe—She was a woman too. Somewhere under the uniform and medals was a woman with a heart and a heart that was in love no doubt. She must have been told a thing or two about the Hawkins family from Delbert.

"I'm just wondering, has Delbert told you anything about us?"

"Your husband left you when your son was young and you've been running an Inn yourself. Rather, you were running an Inn yourself. I will say I admire you for raising a son and running a business. Women don't often have the stamina to take care of themselves much less a child and run a business. And, from time to time, Delbert did mention that Jim was on my ship as punishment," said Amelia.

"I thought sending him off into Space would give him some character and discipline. Delbert said there were much worse remedies than a few character building months in space and I actually believed him!" Sarah cried, impressed with herself for believing him. She rambled, but needed to ramble on about this situation. "Who would have thought that my son would come back with no arm and a severe head injury and a broken body? It wasn't just his body that was broken. His head is so very, very broken. He's afraid to be alone, yet he wants to be alone. If Silver is not there then he lives in fear. I don't know what it is. I think Silver protected him from all that harmed him and now he's alone afraid. Scroop is still out there and I'm waiting for him to come here and kill my son. I may not know much about that crew of yours, but I do know Scroop would come back here and kill Jim just to say that he killed Jim. I don't know why I let Jim go on this escapade in the first place. Treasure Planet. For goodness sake, it was supposed to be just a legend. I don't know why I thought there was actually going to be treasure. I hate Space. I fear Space. And there I was sending off my rebellious teenage son to Treasure Planet. I must have been out of my mind!"

Amelia's eyes were low in thought. Her finger was tracing the rim of her teacup. She must have felt like a woman because she removed her gloves and coat and unbuttoned the buttons on her sleeves. "I come from a family of six brothers and one sister. Yes, I was the only daughter of my parents. The rest of my brothers were eager to enlist in the Navy. I for one was hesitant. I didn't want to. I wanted something else with my life. My father, however, gave me no choice but to enlist. He wasn't going to have one of his children not in the Navy. Low and behold, I've become a better spacer than my brothers."

"Then you know what they are trying to do to Jim. They are trying to force him to go to a six month rehabilitation class and then force him into a school and chose how he is to live," said Sarah.

"However, James does need a good whooping. That boy has quite the mouth and no respect for anything but his hair," noted Amelia.

"He got a mechanical arm instead," Sarah told her, grabbing the skirt of her dress and balling it in her fist to keep her fist firmly on her person.

"I was one of a handful of females at the Academy and I learned to lose my femininity quickly," began Amelia. "Boys will be boys I guarantee that. They were consistently taunting me about being a female and that I would break a nail. Thank you very much, I did break a nail. I broke several noses as well." She chuckled and Sarah smiled. "I had no time for friendship; it was a waste. I spent most of my hours staying up late studying my classes. I knew that to gain respect of others one must first gain respect of herself. I respected myself because I was successful at pushing aside all that was not needed in the Academy. Dancing is not a requirement to be a Captain.

"As you could imagine, I graduated top of my class and before all the males that were there. I had no time for male interaction either, although they wanted it with me. Honestly, what it is about men that always makes me seem to think that there is no lot in life for women but to remove their clothes and stand there for the men to stare? We don't consistently think about getting into bed with men to simply satisfy our needs. We, as women, can are able to do normal activities to satisfy our needs. Anyhow, onward and upward, I got my own ship and took on Mr. Arrow, a fellow classmate of mine and graduating second, as my first mate. He was one of the few that respected me. The first ranking of my brothers was ninth, and my father was pleased to know that at least his daughter graduated first.

"Well, after I got my ship and crew I set off into the universe. I have always kept to the law book and always intend to."

"You wanted to be a dancer?" asked Sarah.

Slowly, Amelia looked at her. Her ears lowered as did her eyes. Her lips pursed. She appeared angry for someone having mentioned that, but her complexion soon became softer and sorrowful. She sighed and gave a nod of her head. "I did. I took classes in all dance when I was just a kitten. Ballet was my favorite. I dreamed of being head ballerina in the Dance Company. All I wanted was to dance my way through the universe. My father called it a right old waste of time and energy. Dancing was a passion and an occupation was not a passion, it was work. I've forgotten how to dance. Come to think of it, I've forgotten how to be a woman."

"I did notice that," said Sarah. "I've forgotten how to be a mother. I was a mother once, and I drove my husband away. I've been so busy trying to make a living that I pushed my own son aside and now he's dying. Amelia, I need you to give John a pardon. I need you to spare his life."

"I will do no such thing!" Amelia cried. "That man is a pirate. His sentence has already been laid out. I can do nothing."

"There must be something you can do. You are a well-known captain in the Navy. Silver burned down my house. Debt him to me forever. Make his punishment to pay for the expenses. He must work for me until he has paid me enough money to repay the damages. Keep him on a leash if you must. Give him a chip or a social worker to keep an eye on him. And Jim, you must be able to do something about him. Convince the judges that you recommend him to the Interstellar Academy. Jim built his first solar surfer when he was eight years old. He's a mechanical genius. If there is an engine and a sail he can fix it or fly it. He's always been like this. Give him the chance to prove he's changed. Give John Silver the chance to prove he's changed. There are still two chests of treasure in this house. John kept them here for Jim's future. He's bought Jim so many clothes and accommodations to help him. He's stuck with Jim and pushed him to heal his arm. The two of them need each other. Amelia, John Silver wants to adopt Jim. He wants to become Jim's father. If he wanted to continue to pirate, he wouldn't have me put in an application for the adoption papers."

"Sarah, it's not that simple. I cannot just walk in and say I want to pardon this man," Amelia told her.

"Is it the law preventing you from doing it?" wondered Sarah.

"Absolutely," replied Amelia.

"Why haven't you danced?" asked Sarah.

"What has that to do with this conversation?" asked Amelia.

"Just answer the question. Why haven't you danced?" Sarah asked again. "Is it because you can't or you don't remember, or because you think it's not proper for a Captain in the Navy to dance? Be a woman. You seem like someone who has fought hard to get your reputation and you deserve to be congratulated. Along the way, you forgot how to live. You forgot who you are. You forgot how to be a woman. Amelia, dance again. Learn how to dance again. Show the world that a woman can both be a woman and a captain and let two people show the world they have changed. You won't know unless you try." She stood from her chair. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I should be returning to Jim. I don't know what amount of pain he'll be in. It was nice speaking with you."

Promptly, Sarah left, leaving one Amelia Smollett to ponder her thoughts. The female captain let out a heavy sigh. She hated it when people other than herself were right. How is it, this woman, this mother on a planet she never heard of before had the power to remind her who she was? She _had_ forgotten how to be a woman. No one knew how lost she was from being a female. She owned not one dress in her closet. Long ago, she wore heeled shoes. Flowers were a forgotten gift and memory. Perfume was nonexistent and bathing was hardly an action she paid attention to.

It seemed as though her happiness was her rise and she couldn't be happy without another victory. She had a reputation to keep intact to her. She was one of the best captains in the Navy and only the best captains were given the honor of the best missions. They were the most respected and feared. Children dreamed of being one of them. She was a symbol to young females. There were women in the universe who wanted to be captains in the Navy and her being one of the best must have given them hope. It was possible to be a female and one of the best there was.

She fought hard to get where she was a lost more than she bargained for. It wasn't losing her femininity that bothered the most. She had forgotten how to dream. Long ago she could look at the stars and dream of dancing in them. Comets were dancers of the sky. She would see a comet and make a wish. She could look at a book and dream of being a character. She could dream. Dreams were now a waste of time. Looking at the stars she only knew them to be planets or gas and wondered if she was able to conquer that planet too. There was no magic in the sky anymore.

It wasn't possible to be a female and be one of the best. To be the best one has to keep begin the best. Being the best means fighting for it and not letting anything tear away from that path. Dancing and dreaming were distractions from that path. Dancing was an activity that required hours of commitment and dreaming only wounds the heart. She dreamed twice in her life and one of them was shattered. The pain from her shattered dream was more than she could bear and so now that her dream of being the best was complete there was nothing that was going to tear her away.

That is, except for a small voice.

"Do you not want to be married?"

Amelia whipped her head around. "Delbert. Hello."

"Before I let myself fall completely in love with you, I need to know if I can fall in love with you," Delbert told her.

"I don't know if I am capable of love anymore. I don't know what love is," said Amelia.

"Yes you do," replied Delbert. He grabbed the chair Sarah was seated in moments ago and pulled it in front of Amelia. "You know what love is. Remember us in the cell on the ship? Remember you sleeping in my arms? Remember you letting me carry you willingly? Remember all the conversations you and I have had? Love doesn't have to, well, love. Love is other things."

"Why do you want to love me?" wondered Amelia.

"You are the first woman I find myself talking to and struggling to say the right words. I hardly speak right when I'm around you. I should have kept a better eye on Jim, but I didn't because I wanted both eyes on you. There is something about you that I find myself being drawn to. I can't breathe around you. I can't speak. Whenever you smile at me, my legs turn into putty and I feel I can fly around the universe on my own free will. I've known many girls in my life, but you are the only one who gives me weird little shivers and feelings that I want to have more of," said Delbert.

Amelia raised her head and smiled at him. There were tears in her eyes. Only once before did she let this man see her tears and that was after she lost her best friend. Was that love? "Do you think I am a woman?"

"I do," replied Delbert. "Only a woman could I fall in love with."

"Do you believe people change for the better?" Amelia asked, her voice hinting to something else.

"I know people change. I've seen it," said Delbert.

"Do you think it's better to let a person try than to give him no option at all?" asked Amelia.

"Lia," Delbert said, grabbing her small hands in his. "No one will say anything horrible about you if you choose to dance again. You have the reputation as one of the greatest captains ever to sail in the Navy. Once you have that reputation it is quite difficult to lose it. You can be a captain, a dancer, a wife, and a mother all in one. All these captains you have spoken of have lives other than their ships and crews as well."

"And what if I was to do something that would risk my reputation to save to other's lives?" asked Amelia.

"Do you believe in letting people try?" Delbert asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I do," Amelia said softly.

"This may be rushing it, but would you be willing to say those words again?" wondered Delbert.

"Are you sir asking my hand in marriage?" Amelia asked.

"Not quite. Yes. Well, no. Pre-asking. I would never unless your father knew. It's only been a few months. We've not kissed before and certainly—"

Amelia suddenly leaned forward and pressed her lips against Delbert Doppler's. The canine struggled out of shock for a moment but a shiver went up his spine. His hands tightened on hers. Slowly, Amelia loosened and let the kiss linger. She pulled one hand away from his to place behind the back of his neck. The other hand slowly pulled away too until both arms were wrapped around his back. Delbert reached around her small body.

They held like that for several moments, each embracing the new feeling. Their hearts fluttered and sang. Solarflies flew around in their bellies. Breathing was not possible because their faces were so close and there was no breathe to be had. Their breaths were stolen from them in that kiss.

As if knowing the timing was right, they simultaneously pulled away. Amelia lowered her head, blushing red. Delbert lifted her head to press a light kiss on her forehead.

"I think it's time you gave yourself a try," he whispered.

"What am I doing?" Amelia asked herself. "I'm going to be expelled from the Navy and this goes against all judgment I have ever stood for—Doctor Doppler I need your help."

"You know I'm useless," Delbert said.

"No, I need your information on the Hawkins family," said Amelia. "I cannot believe I am doing this."

She stood and immediately turned around and began to walk away. Her hand was pulled and when she turned to ask him to let her go, she was pulled into another kiss. Never once had she kissed someone until just a moment ago. Kissing and love were not required to be a captain, yet she found herself wishing and dreaming for more kisses. With time, perhaps she would learn to balance out her Navy career and her duty as a woman. Children—well, she was going to let that come in time if it was meant to be.

* * *

On the planet of Crescentia, a new story was beginning to loom. John Silver was to be hanged in a day, but there was rumor going about that he was being pardoned and from his hanging. Apparently he was debited to something else he had done previously. There was another rumor going about that he was to be exiled immediately with some boy name Jim Hawkins.

In fact, in the legal offices, a certain event was transpiring as the rumors flew.

"You are to work for her to pay for the damages. She will decide where you are to sleep and eat. You will obey her. Every week a social worker will come for a visit to examine your behavior. If there are any concerns, further investigation will be involved. If any being suspects that you are pirating, you will be brought back here for further investigation. We will place a location chip in your body. We have a tight leash on you."

"Yes, yes, I understand."

"Do not take this pardon for granted. If you lose your papers, we are not responsible for providing new ones. These papers prevent you from hanging on all other planets as well. They debt you to Sarah Hawkins and Sarah Hawkins alone. You are her servant in real terms and therefore cannot be touched."

"Again, I understand."

"As for her son, you will be closely monitored for your influence upon him. If he does any wrong and we suspect you are the cause of it, you will be placed in prison. You will listen to him as well. You are also debited to him."

"Already am."

"If you'll follow this sir right here, we'll get this chip in your body."

Quickly, the former pirate rose to his feet and was at the man's side almost immediately.

* * *

In another office there was further information being told.

"He is to finish proper schooling. Every week, his physician is to check on him and report back to us with his healing progression. We will also be sending someone to monitor his behavior. If he is to leave your sight, someone is always to accompany him. If he and John Silver are together, they are to be accompanied. Should your son commit another crime, he will be sent to Planet X-185 for the rehabilitation course."

"Yes, I understand completely."

"Although we are not worried over this matter due to his injuries, we must tell you that he is forbidden from setting foot on any vehicle for six months. To ensure that this is followed through, we will inform the legal authorities on Montressor. Should they report him as such, we will decide what is to be done."

"I don't think you have to worry about that. He's so very broken and I don't want him being a mere foot of the ground with a head injury like the one he has. It's going to be a long healing process. I can't imagine him being over a gorge."

"After his formal schooling, we strongly stress him to apply to the Interstellar Academy. He may or may not be accepted, but we stress that it is a good option for him. We are not forcing him to do so, however, we strongly recommend it. A little military discipline would do him good."

"I think he would like that very much."

"Well, if you would sign here as understanding that you accept these terms."

She grabbed the pen on the table with trembling hands. It fell causing her to grab it again. She signed.

* * *

In another room, he was not looking at the huge needle. He hated needles. Always had. They were a thing of torture. Why, when he had to be stitched for a wound, he nearly broke the object he was sitting in to keep himself still. He hated needles like he hated the thought of being hanged and after nearly being hanged that was a pretty big thing to think.

As he felt a sharp prick in his upper left arm, he grabbed the chair with both hands in a death grip. His face went pale and he squeezed his eyes shut. One thing was for sure, two things actually, the chair was going to be in pieces when they were done, and Jim owed him a lot.

* * *

"Here please."

She signed again.

"And here."

Once more time.

"And we should require a signature from your son as well."

"That may take time. He has an infection in his arm and he's not doing too well."

"We'll know when he is able to do so. His medical reports are to begin tomorrow."

"May I ask what is to become of the adoption?"

"It depends on them. There is a slight chance we will allow this adoption to follow through. They need to prove that they have changed for the better."

She nodded her head knowing they have changed.

* * *

Rubbing his arm, he was brought into a different room. Papers were laid out in front of him. He was told to sign them all and he did. He was beginning to think signing his name away wasn't such a bad thing after all. He was signing his name a condemning himself to be a good man and stray away from the wrongdoings of long ago. If anything was going to keep him from returning to piracy, it was going to be the reminder that he signed his name and soul away.

Should he go against these fourteen signatures, he would face the noose in a second. He was changed. He knew he was changed. All he wanted right now was to sit beside Jim and tell him what he tried telling him long ago.

* * *

Sarah walked into the main rotunda with papers in her hands. She was absolutely glowing. Somehow, she had done it after all. Amelia Smollett. David Livesey. Ramieas Dance. And now her and John Silver's signatures were on those papers. Silver was alive and her son was going to choose his life.

Quickly as he could and with that damn leg of his, Silver pushed out the door into the rotunda. The papers were folded and put in his pocket.

"John!"

"Sarah!"

The two met in the center, like a happily ever after in fairy tales. They greeted with a tight embrace that did not last long.

"You have to go to Jim now!"

"I need ta see him!"

Speaking at the same time, they knew what the other meant. Just for a moment, they looked at each other wanting to say so much.

Silver grabbed her hand in his left one. He raised her hand until his lips pressed a mark on her fingers, his eyes never leaving her.

With a smile, Sarah held onto his hand.

They walked out just like that.

* * *

The darkness was fading away as he was coming to again. He hated waking. Like always, he knew he was coming to and back to the living, because he gagged and tried swallowing. His nails dug into the blanket. Inside him, his throat was forcibly larger than it should have been. He felt that tube and didn't know how far it went into his body. It was pressing his tongue down and separating his teeth. Such a strange feeling it was though. He couldn't breathe through his mouth. He wanted to, but he couldn't. What was worse was probably that he felt where the two tubes met in his throat. They met in the back. He swore he felt them going their different directions, one to his stomach and one to his lungs.

A few days ago, he made the mistake of trying to move his head. When he did so, he somehow managed to scream, not in fright, but in pain. He felt the smooth objects suddenly become rough and rub against his throat. The feeling was like swallowing something that was burnt and halfway chewed, scratching and clawing at his throat.

Another time, he tried to pull the tubes from his body when no one was watching him. He barely moved either of them. He couldn't do it. It wasn't right being able to feel something pulling from deep with inside of him.

However, the worst thing of all was when it was required of him to get his three square meals and medicine. He felt the cool liquid, but did not taste it. He was able to feel the coolness, but couldn't feel the wetness. It was cold and then it was gone and he felt it all the way into his stomach. Warm was the same way, but cold was worse. He wished he could taste the oil and sweet, because it was better on him that way. Instead, he simply felt his stomach churning and burn.

Alone again, his eyes darted around the room. His fingers were still in the death grip on the blankets. He hated being alone like this. He was so scared. He couldn't move. He felt helpless, more helpless than he usually was. All he could do was cry. And because he only felt the tears rolling from his face and nothing else, it caused him to cry even more. He was trapped in that bed, lying on his back, with those things shoved down his throat. It hurt more than his arm did at times. He couldn't call out for help or talk to anyone. He could only lay still and alone.

It scared him the most that Morph was not with him either. Not even Morph could bear to see him like that. Livesey told him Morph was staying in his office, hiding from everything and whining. He knew it was because he was like this.

Wanting to die now more than ever, the drops fell from the corner of his eyes. His breathing increased. He tried to swallow because his body was telling him. He gave out a small cry and squeezed his eyes shut because he felt it move down his throat, like he always did when he tried to swallow and then Livesey had to pull it up again. Lying there, he shifted uncomfortably. He wanted all of this to end. He just wanted to be dead.

Jim heard the sound of someone approaching from down the hall. His ears must have been deceiving him because it didn't sound like normal feet. There was one soft step then a hard clank. As the steps approached, he swore he heard the familiar sound of gizmos and gears whirling.

No! It was impossible. He was going to be executed in a day. John Silver was going to be killed for piracy. The entire area of the galaxy was expecting this. No one would give him a pardon or be able to convince anyone that he was a good man.

"Oh, Jim."

Jim's eyes turned to the doorway. He tried to speak, but was obviously unable to. Instead, his eyes widened with disbelief and his right hand pulled across his person. All five fingers were stretched out past the point of hyper extending. He couldn't believe it. After all the days of crying himself to sleep and wishing, there he was standing there in the doorway. It was like a dream, yet he knew it was not a dream because each breath he took he felt those things shoved into his throat.

Silver rushed to his bedside and gently sat on the mattress. He sat so gently so he didn't move the teenager's head. Both hands grabbed Jim's right hand. "I'm right here lad. It's all right Jimbo. It's all right. It's over. There's been a change of fates. I be debited to ye an' yer mother fer burning down yer house. Ye, lad, are just ta finish school an' be a good boy. They have people coming every week jus' ta see tha' we're being good. After six months, if we're good, then they'll stop coming an' we can have our lives back. Everything's goin' ta be all right."

He kissed the boy's hand then lowered himself to leave a fatherly mark on his small forehead, right where there was plenty of skin for him to feel. Suddenly unable to hide that feeling inside of him, he breathed in sharply. Soon enough his tears were also falling on Jim's face. He never thought he was going to see him again. He never thought he would be able to hold Jim's hand or hear his heart beating. Jim was so special to him. Without Jim in his life, he didn't think he could live his life.

He heard softly moan in different tones as if he was trying to talk to him. "Wha' is it lad?"

Jim pulled his hand from Silver's and gently rested his fingertips on his throat as tears, if it was any more possible, were shed from his eyes.

"I know," said Silver firmly, taking his hand back. "We're gonna leave them in for a day or two more lad, jus' until we know we got enough food an' medicine inta ye. I'll see if he can keep ye a bit outta it so ye don' have ta feel it all th' time."

The teenager squeezed his eyes shut as his forehead wrinkled. His expression seemed to agree to that bargain.

"I don' know if I've ever told ye lad," said Silver, still hunched over him, but this time a hand was caressing the boy's face. "I love ye. Yer so special ta me lad. I need ya in my life now. Yer part of my life. Ye asked me if it was worth it. It was Jim. Th' treasure isn't gold or silver or jewels. It's ye lad. Ye are th' treasure. Yer what makes it worth it. I always thought if I found tha' treasure things would be all right again, an' my life would turn out fer th' better. It's turning out much better than I ever thought it would." He poked Jim's nose and the boy smiled a bit. "We jus' gotta get ye better now."

Jim's blue blanket was pulled to his chest, keeping his slightly shivering body warmer. He was looking into Silver's smiling eyes and face, still hardly believing it was him and that he was there.

The teary smile on Silver's face widened. This boy had his heart completely. Whenever he saw that smile and somehow, even with a little clear cylinder disrupting the smile on the teenager's lips, it brought tears to his eyes.

Yes, everything was going to be all right now. The two just had to be normal and they would be fine. No more treasure hunts. No more running away and rebelling. No more pain. It was just going to be the two of them trying to recover.

There was going to be much more than the two of them though, but only John Silver knew what Amelia and Delbert did for them. For now, he was content keeping Jim calm by simply rubbing the back of his fingers on his cheek.

Sarah, both Livesey brothers, Delbert, Amelia, and even little Morph all stood outside the doorway somehow all managing to peek inside. A picture was indeed worth a thousand words, but it was clear a simple touch was worth something a hundred thousand times greater.

* * *

**A note from TurtleHeart: **

**well, here you are, things are finally starting to turn around for the better. but, as you all should know, there is a lot more to come! i hope you all are enjoying this story as much as i am writing it!**

**happy readings!**


	11. X

**X**

_Ow! My throat hurts again. Why does my throat always have to hurt? The blankets are warm though. For once I'm comfortable. It's so warm. Ugh, they drugged me again. I can feel it. My head hurts and my throat hurts and I feel like I weigh three times as much as I should. Hey wait—my throat hurts? I'm lying on my side. That means—_

Halfway conscious but conscious enough to feel things, Jim slowly moved his right hand across the pillow it was resting on and touched his lips, feeling the soft skin pressed together normally. He felt the creases smile out of his lips. His fingers slowly moved down his lips to around his throat. His lips parted and he breathed through his mouth. The smile on his face grew. The blue eyes slowly and heavily opened.

Like he thought, he was lying on his right side with soft, warm blankets piled on top of him and tucked neatly around him. The pillow was feathery soft and he had more than one under his head. His drugged eyes were a struggle to keep open and his head pleaded for more rest. Wholly, his body was heavy, but he wanted to stay awake. He had to stay awake. From his view, no one seemed to be in the room with him so there was no reason to stay awake really. His eyes fell shut again and head slumped into the pillow and mind gave way to the fading medicine that was still in his blood just as he heard someone's voice hurriedly call his name. He thought he felt a hand press against his cheek for a second, but he would never know.

A few hours later he felt himself coming around again, much more awake. His head didn't hurt and his eyes easily opened. He was still lying on his right side wrapped in the blankets. His throat continued to feel sore. There was only one difference however.

Sitting in a chair close beside his bedside that his knees were touching the mattress, Silver was quietly snoring in his sleep. His head was tilted forward and his arms were folded across his chest. It was his "I jus' closed me eyes fer a second" look that Jim had seen more than once.

Pink suddenly shot in front of his face.

"Hi," he softly whispered, his voice sore and raspy.

Morph squealed and wrapped his cool body around Jim's neck. He nuzzled into his throat, but a bit too tightly.

"Ow!" Jim softly cried out, turning his face into the pillow more.

Frightened, Morph squealed and hid in Silver's shoulder startling the man awake with a loud snore.

"I jus' closed me eyes fer a second," Silver announced to Morph.

"I knew you'd say that," whispered Jim.

Silver's eyes widened as he looked at the teenager cocooned in his blankets. Jim was awake and smiling at him. Jim spoke. There was a smile on his lips that wasn't disrupted by anything. He was just a second too late before, but here was Jim looking up at him with those indigo eyes. Finally, he didn't look dead or cold. He looked content and happy again. Well, happier. He needed a lot more muscle and fat on those bones, which would come with time and eating. He knew he would see a true Jim Hawkins smile on the teenager's lips when they arrived back on Montressor.

Under the blankets, Jim stretched his legs out then his arm. He softly sighed contently and nuzzled into the pillows more. He knew by the nature of how well that stretch felt he was out longer than he thought and he couldn't help but to ask.

"How long was I—"

"Stop talking. No talking. Don't talk. Yer throat hurts an' ye know it lad. No talky talky," Silver told him, composing himself and showing authority over the teenager. "Ye were only out a few days. Livesey was goin' ta give ye somethin' jus' ta keep ye outta it then jus' decided ye needed ta sleep more."

Unable to contain himself any longer, Silver leaned down and pulled Jim into a tight embrace.

Too weak to wrap his arms around him completely, Jim lay between Silver's torso and his arms contently. A soft smile widened on his face.

"Don't ye ever give up like tha' again," Silver whispered.

Jim nodded his head in agreement.

Feeling the nod, Silver gave his own firm nod. He released the boy and gently laid him how he was before.

Jim opened his mouth and took a breath to speak.

"Ah! No talking!" Silver cried, pointing a metallic finger at him.

The teenager released the breath in an annoyed sigh. He drummed his fingers on the pillow with a few sounds of gizmos. Realizing he did it with his left hand, he rolled his eyes.

"Yer getting used ta it!" Silver cried happily and jumping from the chair, sending it flying backwards.

Jim once again nodded his head obviously. "If we can't talk then I'm going to get bored."

"Jimbo, ye can barely talk as it is. Listen ta yerself. Ye sound horrible," noted Silver. "Here, write it down."

He handed the teenager a pen and paper.

Jim looked at him not amused. He was lying on his right side and therefore unable to write. If he was left hand dominant then perhaps he could have wrote, but favoring his right hand and lying on his right side posed a small issue at hand.

Understanding, Silver gave a nod of his head. Slowly and carefully, he pulled the weak teenager upward with pillows against his back for comfort. A few blankets were wrapped behind him and around his front. The rest of the blankets were pulled closely to his belly. He had him sitting up enough where he could write and look around the room, only about a fourth of the way, but he knew Jim was still wearing off the medicine.

"There. More comfortable? Warm enough?" Silver asked.

The teenager nodded as he wrote on the pad. He held it out for Silver. _Mom?_

"Ah, she's somewhere's around here. I dunno. Women are indecisive lad," said Silver.

Jim smirked. _So are you._

Silver chuckled as he nodded his head. He sat himself beside the boy and wrapped his left arm around his shoulders. He watched as Jim painfully swallowed and grabbed his throat.

_Ice?_

"I can get ye something," said Silver, starting to move.

Jim gasped and grabbed his arm before he let him leave the bed. His eyes were frightened and eyebrows high. His head was shaking rapidly. Tears were beginning to glisten in his blue orbs. He quickly wrote his thoughts. _Don't leave me again. Every time you leave something happens. I don't want you leaving me. You won't come back_.

"Yes I will lad, but since yer looking at me like tha' I won't be leaving ye for a bit," said Silver, pulling him closer into his body. He scribbled out a note, tore it off, and held it out to Morph. "Morphy, give this ta th' Livesey brothers."

Morph saluted and left the room with the paper.

Discreetly, Jim leaned his head further to the right until his cheek came in contact with a warm belly. He shut his eyes and leaned wholly to the right.

"I'm not goin' anywhere," Silver told him reassuringly. "An' if I do, I'm on a short leash. Ye owe me lad." He lifted his left tunic sleeve and pointed to his upper arm. "See, look at tha' lad. Look. At. That."

Jim looked but saw nothing. He was looking where Silver was pointing but saw nothing but flesh. Not understanding, he shrugged his shoulders and looked at him with narrow, confused eyes.

"Right there. Right there I have a location chip in me arm. They can look me up anytime they want," Silver told him.

"Sorry," Jim whispered.

"Tha's not even th' worst of it. They had ta use a needle ta get it in me arm._ A needle!_ Do I need ta spell it out fer ya? N-E-E-D-L-E. I hate needles. Nearly passed out when I got me ear pierced when I was younger. Me father did it fer me as a birthday present an' I didn't think there were any needles involved. I be hating needles more tha' ye hate whatever it is ya hate th' most in this world," Silver told him, his eye glowing orange and voice frustrated.

Jim was smirking as he was quick at work writing. _Some pirate you are. You yelled at me for creasing my own book. You've read every book known to the universe. You drink tea and dream of a huge library. You can't even act like a pirate for very long. A fifteen year old boy managed to soften your heart and you gave up treasure for him. And you hate needles. You're a horrible pirate._

"I know, I know," admitted Silver. He shuddered. "I hate needles."

_So what happens when you need stitches?_

Silver looked at him and did not answer that question. The scowl on his face became a smirk he shared with Jim. He gave the teenager a gentle push on the shoulders.

Footsteps approached followed by Livesey walking in the room with a bowl and a spoon. He smiled at Jim. "Well, look who's back from the dead again. I brought you some shaved ice and I added a bit of lemon and citrus juice for extra goodness both taste and health wise. Small bites."

Happily, Jim took the bowl in both hands. Seeing he was using his left hand as well, Silver and Livesey shared a look. They watched as the bowl was shifted wholly into Jim's left hand with careful concentration and a small pink tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth.

"Mm mm," Silver said shaking his head. "Spoon in left hand, bowl in right."

Jim simply glared at him and began eating his ice. The taste was pleasant, but the feeling going down his throat hurt. His facial expression was pained and disappointed. He quickly wrote a message. _Why does it hurt more this time?_

"Because you were awake for a few days and moving around. I told you if you kept moving you were going to damage your throat and I was right," said Livesey. "It'll feel better tomorrow I'm sure. You've had those things out of your throat for two days now. It's taken about two days for the medicine to wear off and I took the liberty of cleaning your shoulder for you while you were out."

_How much longer do you have to keep doing that?_

"Until there is a good clean seal. Basically when we don't have to bandage your shoulder. Not for a while yet," replied Livesey.

Jim slumped and sighed. He nodded his head then took a small bite of his ice. The disappointment on his face was heartbreaking. Only a moment ago he was smiling beautifully and now he was once again looking down with his sad blue eyes.

"But, in a few days you can probably go home," said Livesey, immediately brightening the teenager's face. "Once you're talking normal, I'll see what you can do with that arm of yours and, depending how well you're handling your arm, I'll let you off my hook for a week. Of course, you'll be seeing me every week because I need to satisfy the official pricks and report back to them your condition."

The joy became confusion as Jim set the spoon in his mouth and melted the ice to let it drip down his throat. _What do you mean by that?_

"Well, put it like this lad," began Silver. "Ye an' I have our own social workers tha' are gonna check up on us every Saturday. We get ta spend an hour wit' them talking an' discussing." He stuck his tongue out in disgust. "An' wherever we go, someone get's ta come wit' us an' watch us. I'm sorry ta say tha' yer grounded for a minimum of six months. No solar surfing at all."

Jim shrugged and nodded. _I don't think you or Mom would want me doing it anyway. I don't even know if I trust myself with my arm like this. I haven't gotten used to it enough to even think about getting back on one._

"Good," both Silver and Livesey agreed.

"An' while yer resting and healing, ye get ta do all yer schoolwork. Yer ta return ta school second term with all yer work done," continued Silver.

Jim's eyes widened in fear. His breathing increased. School. The end of term was approaching if he thought correctly. It was the end of November or early December. Winter break began mid-December and ended the end of January. He had two months to get his arm in tip top condition and to try to remember what happened. Going back to school meant he had to face them all again. He had more enemies than friends. Surprisingly, he did have a few friends there who knew he was smart and knew the truth about him. They were only passing because he helped them with their work after school when he was working.

Going to school meant the story would be told. Everyone would find out that he had a social worker and was on probation. What would they say when they discovered he and Silver were together? What would they do when it spread he found Treasure Planet?

_Who knows that I found Treasure Planet?_

"Those close to you and the authorities. Obvious reasons, the authorities are not going to spill it," said Livesey.

Jim held up his right hand and looked at Silver begging for an answer. The gold ring glistened in the light.

"It was a gift from me. They don' have ta be asking where ye got it since it's a gift," replied Silver.

_Then how am I supposed to tell them how we met?_

"Ye went spacing fer a few months ta get yer character back in shape. Since ye can't remember how ye were injured, they can't be asking too much," said Silver. "Your mother an' I have been thinking about this quite closely."

_It's high school. How am I supposed to show my face, literally, and walk down the hall? I look like a robot._

"Now see here Jimbo," Silver said sharply. "A small plate in yer head an' a hand is all they're gonna see. Th' twins seemed ta like it. I get th' feeling th' rest of yer classmates will too."

Jim shrugged. He wasn't sure at all how they would think of it. Perhaps they wouldn't say much. He was actually hoping he would get a bit of attention from it all. A few people might just come up to him and ask him therefore learning he's not who he used to be. Seeing that he changed on his little spacing trip may just get him a new reputation. Come to think of it, if he would just cooperate like Silver wanted him to things would be better with his social life. He was giving an honest effort to turn his life around and hopefully people would see that.

Sometime along the journey to Treasure Planet, he changed. He didn't want to be that lost little brat he once was. He had something to live for. There was a future in store for him. He may not have known what he wanted to do with his life yet, but there was enough of himself aimed at trying to have a future. If anything, he wanted to show the rest of the universe what he had become. He was a smart teenager with a secret. He found Treasure Planet. In finding that planet, he changed.

Silver changed him. He had reason to live because he was going to have a family. Finally. The adoption would still go through as long as he was good. Everything was looking a little brighter now. Silver had no choice but to stay with him and his mother seemed happier. Everyone seemed happier. He took a glance at his arm and smiled. Even if there was nothing left in his life, he would simply push forward just to get used to it. He had a lot of things to prove to himself. He had to prove he could survive the mechanical upgrades, find more friends, change his reputation, keep control, and find that greatness everyone always spoke of.

He nodded his head to himself confidently then stopped and groaned softly. Nodding with a sore throat, now that was one of his more stupid things he had done in his life. Easing the pain, he ate his now nearly liquefied flavored ice.

* * *

**A note from TurtleHeart: **

**it's short i know, but this next part is going to be longer cuz Jim's going home. just wanted to let all of you faithful readers who have suffered like Jim that he's all right now and realizing there is a life for him. if anything wasn't explained, it'll be done in the next chapter.**

**and i apologize for not having updated. i just saw How to Train Your Dragon recently and fell in love. i ended up by starting a story. opps, but that's love. but, i have a few days of writing time ahead of me so i'm going to focus on the insanity that is to come with Jim's newfound situation. no more darkness for a while with plenty of laughs to come.**

**so, are you happier now? let me know!**

**Happy Readings!**


	12. XI

**XI**

_A few days later_.

Jim stood in front of the mirror. His head was tilted down a bit as he was tying his bandana behind his head. He pulled the tails then shook his head, allowing his hair to flip how it wanted to. The glowing smile on his face had been plastered on his face for three hours, ever since he woke up with a cake at his bedside reading _Welcome Home Jimbo!_ He knew exactly what that meant. Livesey put him through the tests on his mechanical arm the previous day. They were all right, not as good as he should have been, but Livesey was letting him go since Silver was going to be right there and he had to check on him every week anyway not to mention he was only a few minutes away. The cake was his favorite, marble sponge and a strawberry cream cheese icing. Silver made it for him and he knew it.

Thinking of his cake got him to turn around and walk back to the table where he knew it was sitting. He took his fork and ate a few more bites. Only small slivers were sacrificed for everyone else. They weren't complaining though; he was eating something high in calories and fat, both of which he needed.

"You're going to get sick if you don't stop."

Jim choked as he attempted to laugh. He set his fork down and shrugged at his mother.

"Ye got a little shmutz," Silver said, tapping the corner of his mouth.

"Sorry," Jim laughed, wiping his face with his finger and licking the frosting from his finger. "Mmm." He couldn't resist and ate a few more bites.

"He's going to get himself sick," Sarah muttered.

"He's been starving fer so long. Let him eat. I think he'll know when ta stop," Silver told her.

"I don't want him getting sick. That's the last thing he needs right now," said Sarah.

Morph floated between them then over to Jim. He looked at the teenager with huge eyes and stuck his lower lip out. He made whining noises.

"My cake," Jim told him, shooing him away. "If you want cake then you get your own mechanical arm."

Taking that literally, Morph's left arm shifted into what looked like Jim's left arm. There was even a little silver sliver above his left eye.

Jim rolled his eyes and laughed softly. "All right, I admit that was stupid." He set a small piece in the palm of his right hand. "Here."

Morph giggled and settled himself in Jim's palm as he ate his piece quickly. He licked the teenager's fingers clean then went up to his face and licked his cheeks clean.

Laughing, Jim pulled the blob off of his face and rubbed his belly. He looked up glowing and laughing. The laughter died. Sarah, Silver, and both Livesey brothers were looking at him with sad smiles and teary eyes. "What?"

"You're up and you're laughing and you're going home," replied Sarah.

"It's been like a month hasn't it?" wondered Jim. All four of them nodded. "I'm sorry for putting all of you through this. Tell me how to set it right."

"Just live," Sarah told him.

"I guess that's good enough," said Jim.

"It is," replied Silver.

"You're one to talk. You should be dead by now," noted Jim.

"An' those be good words yer mother spoke," said Silver.

Jim nodded. He slipped his arms through his coat with only a small expression of pain and grabbed his cake. "Are we leaving or not?"

Sarah rapidly nodded her head as she stepped forward. She kissed her son's forehead and set her palm against his face. She gave a nod and led her son out of the room by his hand.

Jim stood in the middle of Sarah and Silver as they walked across the streets. He felt a little cold and awkward. It was the first time in a month he really left. When he went to save Silver's life he really didn't pay attention to the people. He was more concerned with what they must have looked like. It was obvious he was her son, but beside Silver they must have suspected something. Funny enough, both of them had mechanical arms and looked like spacers. When people took a look at the three of them he felt he knew what they were thinking. They must have thought the three of them were a family.

Family. That sounded more and more wonderful every day. Home sounded even better though. Although it wasn't exactly _his_ home, he was still going back to his home planet. Being home after being so far away for so long really made him miss it. He never thought he would miss Montressor. He hated the planet dearly, but it was home. Being in town often and listening to the other spacers that wandered, he never understood how any of them missed it. Montressor rained all the time and if it wasn't raining, it was snowing, and if it wasn't doing either, the sun was nonexistent. He enjoyed riding above the clouds just to get the sun on his face and feel the warmth. More than often, when it was raining, he would surf above the clouds to the Peak, the highest point on the planet and sit there relishing in the sun.

The joy faded quickly when they passed through the clouds of Montressor's atmosphere. Jim was greeted back home with snow in the air and sticking to his hair. It was snowing and it must have been snowing for a while because there was a white cover already over everything. He hated the snow more than rain. Rain rained and went away. Snow snowed and stayed and when it decided to melt, everything was slippery and wet and damp. He heard the other two sigh in disgust as well.

Inside, he felt his bones shaking and teeth chattering. He wrapped his coat tighter around him and kept his arms close. After a moment, his breaths were quivering in the cold air. He clenched his teeth together to keep them from chattering. Since he was sitting behind both of them, they were unaware of his dilemma. He knew he was practically skin and bone. His coat was thick, but he still found himself shivering. Since his teeth were clenched, his body quivered even more.

Morph was looking at him oddly with concerned eyes. He hadn't seen Jim do this before.

Jim shook his head and reached out for the pink blob before he could go and tattle on him to his mother and Silver. The last thing he needed was for them to worry about him even more. He was just a little cold. That was an easily solved problem; he merely needed a blanket or two and a warm drink to warm his bones. He was grateful when they landed in front of Delbert's mansion. He could care less about being home. All he wanted was a little warmth now.

He made his best effort not to shiver like he was when they helped him out of the boat, but Silver must have seen it because he looked at him with a narrow eye. With his cake in hand, he walked through the doors and stood in the foyer immediately noticing it was warmer.

"JIMMY!"

"Oh no," Jim whispered to himself.

B.E.N. came running down the hall hooting and hollering.

"B.E.N., touching," Jim reminded.

"Not even a little hug?" B.E.N. wondered motioning to the small amount with his hands.

Jim shook his head. "No."

"Please?" pleaded B.E.N., slumping down to his knees and raising his folded palms toward the teenager.

"Fine, but don't ruin my cake," Jim agreed.

"Huzzah!" B.E.N. cried as he jumped to his feet and wrapped his arms around Jim's neck, completely avoiding the cake.

However, there was a clank when their heads came in contact and both of them rubbed their heads.

"You have a hard head," noted B.E.N..

"Mm hm," muttered Jim.

"Come on, let's get you some real food," said Sarah, reaching forward to put an arm around him.

"I'm fine," Jim told her, quickly walking forward.

"Oh no ya don't!" Silver said, reaching forward and grabbing his shivering body.

"I'm just a little cold," Jim said.

Silver removed his coat and set it over Jim's shoulders. He rubbed the teenager's arms rapidly to get some warmth in his bones. Knowing that wasn't helping, he led him away and into the kitchen where it was warm and smelled delightful.

Jim, who was supposed to stay seated by the hearth, got up only to smell several steaming pots. The spices smelled exotic and warm. His stomach was growling and pleading with him to eat. The cake that was sitting on the table was completely forgotten about. He reached his left hand around the top of the pot and lifted up. With the steam came the scent.

"Mmm," he groaned, sticking his head into the steam.

"See, those gears are coming in handy aren't they?" asked Silver.

The teenager ignored his words and lifted every lid to every pot. His mouth was watering and he recognized a few of the delectables inside. One whole pot was filled with pasta and he loved pasta more than any other food in the universe. The largest pot of all was filled with pasta. Another pot had meats searing inside, one of which he knew was Bonzabeast, but it was just the meat and he loved the meat. Purp juice was boiling in another pot.

He was distracted from his thoughts as Silver pulled out fresh bread from the oven. Walking over him, he followed the steaming bread's trail with his nose.

"Are ye hungry or something lad?" wondered Silver.

"I'm a teenager. I'm always hungry and I can eat real food now," said Jim.

"Sit down, I'll let ye cheat," said Silver.

In a few moments, Jim was sitting at the table eating a warm noodle sandwich smothered with Bonzabeast marinated in purps and some sort of seasoning on top.

Silver couldn't help but to watch him eat. Sadness pinged his heart. The teenager wasn't savoring the taste. He was devouring every bite as if he hadn't eaten for days. All too many times he had seen Jim eat like that. More than not, he only noticed the boy eating purps on the go. Only a few times had he seen him eat a full meal and it was only because he sat Jim down to have him eat it. He had a feeling it was his own doing that Jim didn't eat. Perhaps he ran the boy too ragged.

"Heya, Jimbo," he began quietly.

"Hm?" wondered Jim.

"Did I, uh, run ye too ragged?" wondered Silver. "Meaning on th' ship when I gave ye yer chores."

"A bit," admitted Jim. "But I never told you to back off a little so it's my fault too really."

"But I saw th' signs tha' ye were getting tired and worn. I shoulda eased off ya," said Silver.

"Yeah, but you had your motives to keep me tired I'm sure. You knew I knew too much about Bones and that night. I know you did," said Jim.

"Yeah, an' tha's why I kept ye ragged," said Silver.

"Well, that was a few months ago so don't worry about it anymore," Jim said.

"Warmer?" wondered Silver.

Jim nodded. He did pull Silver's coat off of him and set it on the chair behind him. In just his indigo coat, he was content. Thinking about nothing really, he spun the gold ring around his finger with his thumb, watching the fire shimmer in the light.

"Hey, Morph!" he hollered, noticing his cake was disappearing.

Morph shifted into a miniature of him with the mechanics and all and kept eating.

Jim grabbed him between both hands. "Except I can't just morph them off of me. Nice try though."

Giggling, Morph curled into his neck and purred.

"He's yer's lad," Silver told him.

"What?" Jim asked, not sure if he heard correctly.

"Morph is yer's now. He's taken to ya. He hangs around ye more. Ye can keep him," said Silver.

"But," began Jim, looking between Silver and Morph. "You found him and rescued him. You've been together for a while I'm sure. I can't just take him away from you."

"Where am I going?" wondered Silver, setting his hands on his hips.

Jim smiled. "Yeah, you've got a point."

"'Sides, he does you good," added Silver. "An' Morph cares fer ya a lot."

"I know," said Jim, rubbing the pink back and smiling more when Morph arched his back.

"Ye still have a long road of healing ahead of ye, so I feel better knowing if anything happens ta ya, Morphy'll be right there ta come get me," added Silver.

"Ohh," said Jim overdramatically as he nodded his head. He pointed a finger at him. "So, that's why you're giving him to me. You're keeping me on a short leash."

"'Cept I can't just look ye up whenever I want," Silver snapped. He shuddered. "I hate needles."

"It's just a needle," said Jim. "So what do you do when you need to stitch your clothes?"

"Are ye making fun of me?" wondered Silver.

"Of course I am. I'm a teenager," said Jim.

"What are ye afraid of? Ye didn't seem ta be afraid of anything on th' ship," noted Silver.

Jim looked at him with small eyes and spoke with a quiet voice. "I told you already. I'm afraid of being alone."

"I knew tha'," Silver said, smacking flat of the knife gently against his forehead.

"How long have you been cooking?" wondered Jim.

"I've been up fer a while say like a few hours before sunrise this morning getting all this started fer ya," said Silver. "It's a welcome home feast. Do ye want anything warm ta drink?" He paused and waited for an answer. Getting nothing, he called out again. "Jimbo, do ye want something warm? Jim?"

He turned around and saw Jim locked up tightly in the chair, legs hugged against his chest and arms wrapped around them. His eyes were huge and frightened. He saw the vein pulsing in his neck. The teenager was shaking. He was breathing in gasps and not blinking. He curled tighter against himself. His eyes were locked on the floor. He whimpered and tears came to his eyes.

"Jim, wha' is it?" Silver asked, immediately rushing to his side.

His eyes not leaving the floor, Jim's quivering hand pointed.

Silver followed his gaze and point to a small black object crawling on the floor. He sighed and slumped his shoulders. "It's a spider Jim. Ye got me all worked up over nothing. It's jus' a spider. Ye squished him all th' time on th' ship."

As the words finished rolling off his tongue, Silver suddenly understood. Spider. Scroop was a spider. Scroop did all that to him. He looked at the teenager seeing the tears rolling down his cheeks and his face ghastly white. Quickly, he knelt down and squished the arachnid. It was perhaps the width of Jim's pinky in size. He wiped it off on a napkin and threw the napkin out the window and into the cold air.

He returned to the trembling teenager's side and sat on the table beside him. His left hand was caressing the back of his head as the teenager buried his face between his knees, silently sobbing. There was something more than met the eye he felt. He recalled Jim explaining the time Morph transformed into an image of Scroop and now a tiny little spider. Something else was happening to him that he was unaware of.

"I'm sorry," Jim said, suddenly raising his head and wiping his eyes. He brushed his coat sleeve across his cheeks and slowly glanced around the room in fear and tucking into himself. His eyes got huge again and he softly screamed. He simply ran out of the room as quickly as his legs took him.

Silver sighed sadly as he walked across the room to squish another spider crawling down the wall from the ceiling. He had to give Jim credit for running out of the room. The arachnid was the size of his thumb, a huge black fellow and he felt its shell squish under the napkin.

Squishing arachnids. His eye began glowing red. What he would give to get his hands on Scroop and squish him. It was almost worth hunting him down just to get his hands on him to hear that shell crack and watch his insides burst from the shell.

Something far worse than Jim's injuries was causing him this fear. From personal experience, Silver knew something had gotten into the boy's head.

After a half hour of searching for him, Silver found Jim shivering on the back patio. Saying nothing, he simply scooped the teenager into his arms and carried him up two flights of stairs to the room he and Sarah made up for him. He set the boy on the bed and wrapped him in his blue blanket. The edge of the blanket was wiped across the teenager's eyes and cheeks.

Silver sat beside him and held him close, giving him warmth from one body to another. He wrapped another blanket around his body. The teenager was shivering uncontrollably. His pink lips were blue and his face had a blue tint to it as well. He looked a bit tired. Silver knew exactly what was setting in. Hypothermia.

"Stay awake Jimbo. Don't fall asleep," Silver told him.

Jim nodded his head weakly. He leaned into him.

"What were ye doing out there?" Silver asked.

"N-no. S-s-spid-ers. Out-si-side," replied Jim softly.

"Okay, ye just stay close. I'll keep ye warm lad," said Silver.

"I know," Jim said weakly.

Silver shook him to get him to open his eyes again. He had to keep the teenager awake. Recalling something they had for him, he reached behind him and took hold of the small chest that was sitting on his pillow. "Open it."

"T-too c-c-c-," began Jim then simply shivered.

Understanding, Silver opened the little chest. He happily watched as Jim's eyes widened and a smile creep onto the blue lips.

Jim reached out with his right hand to brush his fingers across the top of the small chest containing some of the treasure. He was more than happy with his gold ring, but this was—words could not describe what it was. Incredible, wondrous, unimaginable, beautiful, striking, dream come true were only a few words that came to mind. A huge diamond the size of his palm was on the top. He took the diamond in his palm and pressed it against his forehead. It was real.

"Now imagine this goin' as far as th' eye can see. Tha', lad, tha' was Treasure Planet," said Silver.

"W-wish…could re-r-remem-ber," said Jim.

"Well, I know th' heading so maybe ye an' I might be goin' back sometime ta get a little more an' so it's finder can see it an' remember it," said Silver.

Jim nodded his head.

There was a knock on the door. They looked over as Sarah was curiously walking in. "Happy to be back?"

"Y-yeah," Jim replied.

"Are you still cold?" wondered Sarah, noticing his shivering body and blue color.

"L-long stor-y," said Jim.

"Here, how about ye get some shut eye an' warm those bones," suggested Silver and not giving him an alternative option because he was pulling the blankets to the bed back and set the teenager under them. "I'll wake ye before yer feast tonight."

Jim nodded. "C-can I c-cl-close m-my eyes now?"

"Get some sleep. I'll be checking on ye ta make sure yer still wit' th' living," said Silver.

The teenager was tucked in his blankets and pillows. It all smelled clean. There was no alcohol, over clean scent. There was a soft lavender touch to everything and soothed his mind. He was feeling warmer finally. With one last thought in mind, he looked at Silver.

"M-make sure th-the-th-there are n-"

"I've already looked. No spiders in here lad," said Silver.

"Okay," whispered Jim, relaxing and curling his body into the blankets.

Morph, who was in Jim's pocket the whole time like he always was, emerged and sat himself on the teenager's metallic shoulder on top of the blankets. He saluted Silver and changed into huge eyes, keeping them both on a sleeping Jim.

Sarah looked at Silver oddly then at her son. She was taken by the hand and led out of the bedroom.

Silver took her into the main parlor where Delbert, Amelia, and B.E.N. were sitting around talking and enjoying tea. He sat her down then coughed to signify he had something important to say.

"We have a bit of an issue," he began. "Jim has arachnophobia."

"Since when? He was one of those moody teenagers who took a magnifying glass and burned spiders and bugs to the ground to get his anger out," noted Sarah.

"Yes, and he always delighted on squishing them on the ship," added Delbert.

"I think it had something to do with Scroop and Jim's new opinion of spiders. Personally, I myself found killing those pests satisfying," said Amelia.

Silver nodded his head. "Scroop was a spider. Scroop did tha' ta Jim. Jimbo has been having nightmares. It's th' only explanation. We were in th' kitchen warming up an' he froze when he saw a tiny little spider. Th' poor lad started crying. Th' spider was th' size of his little finger. He ran out when he saw another spider crawling down th' wall. He's been sitting outside in th' cold fer th' past half hour 'cause there are 'no spiders outside' as he told me. He's gotta bit of hypothermia."

"That explains why he was so cold," said Sarah.

"Nightmares then?" wondered Amelia.

"We gotta be there fer him fer th' first few times. If these nightmares don' disappear then we just gotta let him scream through it," said Silver.

"I can't stand it when he has nightmares," Sarah told him. "I'm going to wake him up. I won't mean to, but I hate hearing him scream like he does. He's known for nightmares. Ever since his father left he constantly has nightmares."

"Hm, that's odd. No one ever heard about his nightmares at night on the ship," said Delbert.

"Tha's because I ran th' lad ragged more tha' I should've," admitted Silver, rubbing the back of his head nonchalantly. "I knew he knew too much about Bones an' th' map so I didn't give him time ta think. I have ta say, th' lad did have a good layer of muscle on his bones towards th' end."

"He always has," said Sarah with a smile. "He has good lungs too. If it isn't raining in the morning, he'll go for a run and workout."

"That's good because physical bodies are needed in the Academy," said Amelia, sipping her tea. "Did you tell him about that yet?"

"I'm not pushing anything right now. He's outta th' hospital an' back in th' real world. Let's take his life one day at a time," said Silver, the tone in his voice proving he wasn't going to accept another answer.

Fortunately, three heads nodded.

After a couple hours and several visits from his mother and Silver, the sleeping teenager awoke. He immediately recognized the small, heavy breaths near his ear. Turning his head carefully so he didn't wake Morph, he saw the little shapeshifter sleeping on his shoulder. Every breath Morph took his little body expanded and deflated with every little exhale. He reached out his right arm and rubbed Morph's back.

Yawning and chirping, Morph opened his eyes. He squealed in delight to see Jim's face a normal color and a smile on his pink lips. Happily, he nuzzled into the teenager's neck.

"Hi Morph," Jim greeted.

Morph shifted into an image of Silver and peered over him.

"I'm sure he was in here more than once," said Jim, pushing himself to a sitting position.

He rubbed the back of his neck and itched his shoulder while looking around the room. The room was perfect, more comfortable than his former bedroom. The bed was much softer and huge compared to his old bed, considering he had that same bed from when he was three years old.

Curiosity taking him since he saw the closet doors opened, he pushed the blankets back away from his person and slipped his feet on the floor. Immediately, he found his mind had taken another curious route. Someone, most likely Silver, had taken it upon himself to change his clothes. The teenager was now wearing long, comfortable thick trousers and a long tunic. Slippers were on the floor by his bed and a robe was lying across the edge of the bed. He shook his head and slipped both items on before making his way over to the closet.

When he opened the doors, his eyes widened and he couldn't help the gasp. Three different coats were hung up. They were different from the blue coat he was wearing. One of them was like his old jacket, looking nearly the exact same, just cleaner and a bit longer for his growing body. Another was longer and much thicker with just a simple earthen green tone, most likely meant for winter months. And there was just a simple jacket, light material for the summer.

Excited, he pulled open every drawer. A huge grin widened on his face. He had only two tunics before, the black one meant for school and work and his tan one for everyday uses. Now, he had three of every color, black, blue, white, and light tan. Another drawer was filled with different trousers of different colors: black, brown, green, tan and different lengths: short, long, knee length.

Morph presented a black boot before his eyes.

Jim squealed a little when he grabbed it from him. He could finally get rid of his old boots of two years now. Immediately, he began whipping out his new clothes and deciding what he wanted to wear. Although he was a teenage male, he couldn't help but to get excited over clothes. He couldn't remember any time in his life when he had to choose his clothes. Even though the clothes were nice, the best part was the drawer filled with new stockings.

As happy as can be, Jim sat on the edge of his bed in just a pair of brown trousers and stockings. He was wiggling his toes through the stockings and was delighted that he didn't see any of his toes poking out through the material. Enthralled by this, he laughed aloud.

"What are you doing?" Sarah's voice asked.

Jim pointed to his toes. "No toes," he told her laughing.

"Okay," said Sarah, not understanding, but walking in anyway. She looked around at the floor and shook her head. "And I see you've already made a mess of your room."

"You mean I can make a mess of my room," said Jim. "I've never had enough clothes to throw on the floor in piles until now. Usually it was old toys. Eventually all those books sitting there—they're all pirate books!"

Taken by that now, he rushed over to the table, scanning every title. Some of them he recognized and others he didn't.

"Will you get some clothes on? You were freezing a couple hours ago," said Sarah.

"What color? I don't know what color I want to wear. I have to pick a color," said Jim, glowing.

"Blue," said Sarah.

"Okay," said Jim. He knelt down and took his blue tunic from the floor. Both arms were slipped through then he pulled it over his head. A bit of discomfort was caused to his shoulder and he rubbed the bandaged area. His glow faded and joy became shut eyes and a pained expression. "I should know not to move my arm so quick, but it's been hurting for a while. I feel like I have a knot I my shoulder actually."

"Come here," said Sarah, scooting to the center of the bed and patting the edge.

Jim sat while continuing to rub his shoulder.

Sarah pushed his hand gently from his shoulder. She set her left hand around his upper left arm. For a moment, she had to shut her eyes and blink away the tears. This was the first time she touched his left arm since it was attached to him. Part of her had forgotten that his entire arm was mechanical; it looked so very real, which thankfully, was the idea. Her other hand gently felt his shoulder and she felt where skin and metal met. One finger felt flesh and the other felt metal.

Pushing all that aside, she pressed her first two fingers into the flesh of his left shoulder. She felt her son tense in her grasp, but soon understood why. There was a nasty knot in his shoulder. The tightness even caused her to feel a bit of pain. Massaging it out, she pressed her fingers into the knot.

"Ow!" Jim screamed. "Ow, ow! Mom, stop!"

"No, Sweetheart. You need this," said Sarah, holding him down tighter.

Jim felt his fingernails dig into the blankets and he bit his tongue to keep the scream in his throat. "Ow," he breathed.

"I know, I know. David said you would get knots in your shoulder because of the growing muscle. It's building up against the metal and needs to be massaged out and loosened. It's all part of healing," said Sarah softly.

"Yeah, but it hurts a lot," Jim said through clenched teeth.

"We knew this whole process was going to hurt you. John did say it's tough getting used to," admitted Sarah.

Gradually, she felt him ease under her touch. His fingers were lying flat against the bed now. Her mother sense told her he was feeling better and more relaxed. The aura in the room was comfortable again.

"Better?" she asked.

"Yeah, actually. That feels good now," said Jim.

"Good," said Sarah, removing her massaging hand and wrapping her arms around his torso and pulling him against her chest. She kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" wondered Jim.

"Not being able to provide you with anything," replied Sarah.

"Mom, I had food and clothes and somewhere to sleep. That was providing," said Jim.

"Jim, no it's not," said Sarah with a sigh. "I provided you with nothing. I couldn't give you money to buy new clothes or boots or coats. You've been living with the same things for most of your life. I only got you new clothes when you outgrew your old ones and you've not grown lately so it's been years since you got new clothes. Your own home became an Inn. I couldn't even find work so you could stay in your own home. It was a house where other people came to stay. You had to work in your own home. That shouldn't be. I didn't even provide you with your school supplies. I didn't have the money to do that. Delbert bought them for me. You couldn't even have your own solar surfer. Everyone else had one. I remember you telling me that when you rode to school one day. You were so happy that you finally had one and then you went to high school and they made fun of you for it. They make fun of you for being poor; I know they do. I hear you in your room at night crying because of it. You hated school because of it. I know that's why you never went.

"I wasn't able to provide you with a life so you didn't care about your future. I know you knew you had no future so you didn't care. You did whatever you felt like, whatever made you happy. This is all my fault. I'm a failure of a mother."

"Mom," said Jim, turning his body so he was looking at her. He smiled and raised her bowed head with his hand. He bunched his sleeve in his hand and wiped the tears on her face. "You're not a failure. You think you are and that's why you're not. We did what we could. It's not like I could get a job anywhere; I was too young. I still am pretty young for a job around here. Besides, I only need to wait a few more months until I'm sixteen."

"What happens when you are sixteen?" wondered Sarah.

A smirk widened at the corners of Jim's lips as his eyes moved past his mother and upward. He looked at her then motioned past her.

Sarah turned her head and followed his gaze to the flag hanging from the window. Wonder pursed at her lips. Could it really be that easy? They wanted him to go into the Academy. Did he really want to do it? Was his life getting that much better just like that?

"You have to be sixteen to apply," said Jim.

"What about school?" wondered Sarah. "Don't you have to finish your formal schooling?"

"Well," began Jim, lingering on the word and looking all around the room. "You don't _have_ to finish school. They have their own one year program that completes the last few years of school and it is recommended that new students take it. They introduce life at the Academy and integrate Academy classes with formal studies. However, the classes are from nine in the morning to seven at night with an hour off for lunch and dinner and they are everyday but Sunday. The astrological class is on Saturday after class since it's a night class. Rather than having a month off every three months, it's only a month off for eleven months. It's a trying course, but it's more beneficial than finishing school because high school and the first six months of the Academy are shoved into one year so you're actually ahead of the other students. So, I could graduate when I'm nineteen and have the four year course done in three and a half or three."

Sarah was looking at him dumbfounded. Her mouth formed into several words, yet no sounds came out. Repeatedly, she inhaled then exhaled the breath that was supposed to be used for speaking. Not sure of what to say, she tapped her lips with her forefinger. A smile finally widened on them. "You know something Jim, you're going to turn out all right."

"What makes you say that?" wondered Jim.

"Because the judges and authorities who are going to be dealing with you recommend that you join the Navy," said Sarah.

"Oh, well, that works," said Jim.

"Can I ask why you want to join the Navy?" asked Sarah.

"When I was younger I dreamed of going out into the Etherium. Now that I have, I want more of it," Jim told her. His eyes turned to the approaching night and the darkening sky. "I belong out there. When I was out there, at night, just lying on deck under the stars, everything was perfect. When I finished my chores we would lay on deck and talk. I would point out constellations and tell their stories and then he would share stories of his own. There were a few times I was looking into the Etherium and then I was looking at the crew's quarters the next morning. I didn't feel so alone when I was surrounded by the stars. The Etherium may seem empty, but there is so much of everything. Everywhere you turn there is something else to look at. It's quiet and calm. It's the definition of perfect."

"We?" wondered Sarah.

Jim's eyes narrowed at his mother for a moment. Thinking through his previous words in his head and recalling that he did say "we" and "he", a sheepish smile widened across his face. He shrugged his right shoulder and raised both palms.

A knock came on the door drawing their attention away from each other. Silver stood there with his metallic knuckled against the wood. "Feeling better?"

"Much better," said Jim. "And thanks for the clothes. I've never had so many."

"Ye needed some new ones," said Silver. He motioned both of them. "Your guests have arrived."

"I have guests?" wondered Jim.

"Five of them," nodded Silver. "An' two of them want ye te read Treasure Planet ta them again."

Jim's eyes shut. He raised his head toward the ceiling and mockingly laughed. Groaning he looked out in front of him, but a smile widened across his face. He got up on his own two feet and grabbed his green coat before walked out of the room. As he was walking down the hall, Morph was fluttering about him happily then finally settled on his left shoulder, like he always did.

Distantly, he heard two three year olds screaming over something and B.E.N.'s voice loudly saying something about "there being two of them". Harry and Benji were an odd sort of beings. They were mature for only being three years old, and he liked them a lot. He felt comfortable around them and knew because they were children, said whatever was on their mind. He needed to thank them for bringing him out of his melancholy and he had an idea how.

The moment he was walking down the stairs to the foyer, he saw Harry and Benji being chased by B.E.N. They were running around the foyer gleefully until one of the twins looked up and began jumping up and down while pointing.

Jim smiled at them as they were now both jumping up and down and pointing at him.

"Jimmy, you're up!" B.E.N. cried.

"Yeah," said Jim taking his time going down the stairs.

"Daddy!"

"Mommy!"

Both B.E.N. and Jim cringed as the twins hollered. That was not necessary at all in their opinion. Morph, however, giggled and went down ahead of Jim to inspect them. They looked more fun than Jim was right now.

Livesey and Claire walked into the room. Both of their expressions appeared annoyed.

"Yes?" wondered Livesey.

The twins pointed towards the stairs.

"You no telled us," said Benji.

"Surprise!" Livesey cried, leaning back and his arms out.

"I had a five minute warning," said Jim, finally on the main floor.

Two three year olds ran to him and attacked his legs, each grabbing one. They were looking up at him with huge hazel eyes, pleading for some reason.

Jim shooed them off of his leg and knelt to their level. "Do you want something?"

"Treasure Planet!" they cried.

"After dinner," promised Jim, with a firm nod of his head.

Overjoyed, they clapped their hands together and threw their arms around his neck. Benji of course, began pushing up the cloth covering his left arm.

"Hey, stop it," said Jim, grabbing his arm. "It's still the same as it was before." He held out his left hand and moved it. "See."

"Better," noted Benji. "You better."

"Uh huh," agreed Harry.

"I'm getting used to it," agreed Jim.

B.E.N. leaned over to get a closer look. His eyes widened. "Hey, you look like Mr. Silver does. You have a metal hand and metal in your head."

"Actually, it's my entire arm," said Jim, softly.

"Oh, is that why your arm hurt on Treasure Planet?" asked B.E.N.

Jim nodded his head.

"How is your arm?" Claire asked.

"It has a few knots in it, but it's my arm. It's not like I can put it back," said Jim then muttered to himself. "Although I wish."

His sorrow filled expression said his thoughts as he turned away from all eyes. Morph cheered him up by nuzzling against him.

Two more people entered the room, one of which got him to raised his eyebrows and open his eyes. Captain Amelia hardly looked like a captain at all. The uniform was gone. She was dressed in just simple trousers, ballet flats, and a flowing pink tinted tunic. A belt at her waist added shape to her feline figure. There was actually a tail behind her, and he found himself leaning over to look more. He didn't think she had a tail because it was never there. The sleeves flowed from her hands. She seemed more comfortable and completely odd.

"Captain, didn't expect to see you here," said Jim.

"Well, now that we aren't on a ship I am not your captain so you don't have to announce me as so," said Amelia.

"Ma'am?" wondered Jim.

"Just call her Amelia," said Delbert.

Jim looked between them. His eyes narrowed and mouth opened agape until an eyebrow eventually raised. "You two? You two are hooking up?"

"Why not? Your mother and Silver are getting cozy together," said Amelia.

"I know but she's human and he's a whatever," said Jim, but the smile on his face hinted toward something much more amusing. "You're a cat and he's a dog. Cats and dogs don't get along."

Both Amelia and Delbert sighed and rolled their eyes.

Hearty laughter explained why. Silver clapped his hand against Jim's shoulder. "Tha's wha' I said."

A perfect pair, the two of them walked towards the dining room laughing and Jim stumbling over his own feet. The teenager was sat in the chair at the head of the table and the laughter in his voice immediately died.

"I'm not sitting here," Jim told him, making to stand up.

"Yes ye are lad. This be yer dinner an' yer the honored one so ye sit at th' head," said Silver, setting his hands on his shoulders to keep him down.

Jim shook his head rapidly. "No, I—"

"Jimbo, yer fine. Everyone knows about yer arm an' no one's gonna stare. Th' Cap'n has seen much worse tha' this," Silver said.

Slumping, Jim looked as though he was trying to hide himself. Everything felt uncomfortable again. He was fine just a second ago and now he wanted to run up to his room and hide. Everyone could stare at him with ease. He was too wrapped up in his worried thoughts to notice everyone else was entering the room and the food was being presented. Sarah sat at his right followed by Delbert, Amelia and B.E.N. Silver sat at his left followed by, Livesey, Tom, Claire, and the twins. He was not looking at any of them. Instead, his head was down low to his chest and he was twiddling his thumbs, watching it go from flesh to metal and back to flesh then to metal. He always hated being the center of attention; it made him feel trapped and unable to do anything he wanted.

Everything worsened when Silver stood and coughed with a glass of wine in his hand to propose a toast. Jim felt himself slumping lower. His night could not get any worse.

"Now, ye all know this slumping bag of bones here," began Silver, hinting at Jim to sit up, which he did not. "He's been through a lot an' still kicking. Literally, kicking me leg."

Jim's face went red as he lowered his head as a smirk widened across his lips. "Sorry."

"Well, anyway," continued Silver, giving Jim a narrow eye. "He's a good lad an' tough as nails. We've all had some ups an' downs in th' past month because of him an' new arrivals, but here we are a month later sitting all together. Once enemies an' now acquaintances an' hopeful friends in th' future fer his sake, we all share one common thought. Welcome back ta life Jimbo."

The teenager raised his head so far as his eyes peered across him. Everyone had their glasses raised, including the twins and their juice and B.E.N. and his grease. All of them were happy and proud of him, like he had done something great in the world. What exactly did he do? He did nothing.

Anger swelled up in him and the anger went directly to his eyes. He felt his twiddling thumbs and saw a glint of the metal every time it flashed up. Was that what he did? His burning, angered eyes looked at them all.

"I've done nothing to deserve this," Jim told him. "I lost my arm and part of my skull. That's no reason to be honoring me."

He pushed his chair back and immediately left the room. Once out of sight, he ran as fast as he could so Morph couldn't follow and give away his position. He ran not outside, but to the astronomy tower and up all the stairs and finally collapsed in the chair under the massive telescope. His knees were hugged against his body and his arms wrapped around them. Once again, he couldn't force himself to hold back the tears. His back shook and he breathed through his teeth.

The night did get worse. Why were they honoring him? He lost his arm. That was nothing to be honored for. He wanted to die and tried killing himself. What, did they find his suicidal thoughts amusing? He put them all through pain, misery, sleepless nights, unneeded and unwanted stress, tears, suffering, heartache, anguish—literally, he put them through a month of hell and they were honoring him for it.

Setting his chin in the gap between his knees, he felt the tears rolling across his cheeks. For some reason, one person came to mind, a person he hadn't thought about in quite a while, not since Silver came into his life. What would his father think? He wanted to know what his father would think of what happened to him. Sure he left when he was eleven, but he still wondered. He knew his father cared for him; his mother confirmed it. With the adoption possibly going through, he questioned if he wanted Silver for a father.

Inside, he felt he still couldn't trust John Silver. There was something about the way he looked out into the darkness of the night and overprotected him that seemed unreal. He was too protective and too good of a father. Ever since he met Silver, he was the only man who saw something in him and believed in him. No one else ever said there was potential in him or helped him get out of trouble. The man literally sacrificed himself. Why was he still hanging around? Jim knew he ruined Silver's life. The man was practically living in a prison. All of his freedoms were taken away for his sake. He didn't even know how Silver got his mechanics. He knew nothing about Silver other than that he was a pirate who was going after Treasure Planet and he somehow fell in love with a fifteen year old.

Sitting there alone in the darkness, Jim looked up and out the opening. The snowy sky was clearing away. In the distance, Crescentia glowed as brightly as it always did, like a constant moon. The shifting gasses in the sky shifted the blues across the horizon. Clouds covered and revealed the stars. Was his father on one of those planets? Was his father closer than he thought? There was a thought to consider. Leland Hawkins always having been on Montressor. Or did Leland know Silver and send him to look after him?

Unknown to anyone, when he did stare out into the sky on the ship, his mind was always on his father. His father up and left and headed out. The Etherium was huge, yet smaller than one thought. Fate and chance did determine a person's life and he knew it. He went from poor and someone with no future to richer than he ever dreamed and plans of going into the Interstellar Academy. He could care less about the ranking or the schooling. The only reason he wanted to succeed in the Navy was to get his name out there. He wanted to do great things in the world so his father would come back. Part of him still believed his father left because of him. If his father wanted him, he would have turned and scooped him in his arms and left with him. He wanted to make his father proud and have him back in his life. Silver was still untrustworthy; he was trying too hard.

The teenager sniffled and wiped his nose on his knees. He continued to sit curled tightly with his jaw between his knees and the tears, not quite so much of them anymore, fell from his blue eyes. A shiver passed over him as he felt another person's presence in the room. It was not Silver; he knew that. The footsteps did not belong to a Cyborg. By the small footfall, it was female. He didn't need his mother seeing him crying again. She had seen too much of his tears lately.

A gentle hand cupped his shoulder. His eyes moved to the right corners and he saw not pink flesh, but claws and fur. Confused, he turned his head wholly. "What are you doing here?"

Amelia sighed softly as she looked at him. "I thought we could talk."

"About what? How much of a failure I am?" wondered Jim, turning his head away.

"No," said Amelia. "I was the one who arranged Silver's pardon."

Now interested, Jim looked at her curiously. "Why? He's a pirate and he mutinied you. Remember? He _will_ be hanged. You said it yourself."

"I know I did," said Amelia. "Do you believe in doing what's right rather than smart?"

"Of course. Obviously," said Jim.

"I didn't always have it in mind to be a captain of a ship. In fact it was the last thing I wanted when I was a child. My father forced me into the Academy with my five brothers. I exceeded all of them and forgot how to live. I had forgotten how to be a woman with dreams," explained Amelia. Her ears drooped and eyes saddened. "I wanted to be a dancer when I was younger. I took every course in dance. My father wouldn't have it so I forced myself away. By forcing myself away from what I knew to be right, I fell into the state of the law. Whatever was told of me, I obeyed. And yes, I returned here with every intention of killing Silver."

"Why didn't you?" wondered Jim.

"Because your mother and I had a conversation. In a roundabout way, which I must say was quite clever of her, she told me to do what was right rather than smart for once in my life. I knew Silver switched sides when he brought you back to the ship and demanded his men to leave you alone and that no one was going to get one droubloon of the treasure until you were up on your own two feet again. He took you from a sniveling little brat I personally wanted to give a good whooping to into a fine teenager with potential. Don't think I didn't see you and Silver take that little boat ride, and I must say, impressive how well you handled it."

"It's always something I've been good at. I'm good at fixing things and powering anything with a sail. Give it to me and I'll fix it or command it. That's another reason I want to join the Navy beginning autumn term. I'll be sixteen in spring. Forget high school. I just want to get into that eleven month course, but now I'm not sure if I can."

"You already have a signed recommendation letter and will be receiving a package containing information and an application to apply. It was I who suggested to the authorities that you become part of the Navy. There is something about you. Silver was right about that. You are a headstrong, determined young man who is smart and wise beyond his years. You're not stupid like most fifteen year olds, although you have an attitude that will get you into trouble at the Academy."

"Why is it everyone sees something about me that I don't? I don't know what is so great about me. They probably won't want me because of my arm and my head. It'll only have been a few months. I don't want to be given special courses just because they think I can't handle the real courses because of my arm. I don't want everyone think I'm weak and not want to be with me because of it."

"Having a mechanical arm means nothing. It's what you do with that arm that they will look at. I must say, you are a self-conscious young man. Here I was thinking you didn't care and here you are complaining about something simple."

"Simple? SIMPLE!" Jim screamed. "I'm fifteen years old and I have a mechanical arm. I lost my arm and part of my skull. That isn't simple. This is anything but simple. My shoulder hurts every day. I'm on probation. I have social workers that are going to dictate my life for me. I don't even know if I can join next year because I'm apparently to finish school. You think what happened to me is simple. How about I cut off your arm right now just so you can see how 'simple' it is to get used to and live with."

"As an example right there," Amelia told him calmly. "You're headstrong and determined. I see it in your eyes Mr. Hawkins. It is that determination that will get you somewhere. You're determined to fight against everything and all that's taking you down. That is what the world needs. Most people don't have the courage to stand up to his or her beliefs and do what is right. I myself do not follow into that category. I'll admit it, each day I find myself wondering if my career is going to end because I helped a man sentenced to hang escape his fate. You have a burning fire in you that is willing to fight for what you truly believe in. You are a person who can get whatever it is that he wants with ease. I never thought I would say this and especially to a fifteen year old, I am jealous of the person you are."

"What if the one thing I want is my father? I only want to join the Navy to get my name out there so my father will come back to me, proud of me and who I am."

"Your father left you. I don't think you have to look very far for a father. He's right here. I've seen the manner Silver looks at you. He cares for you. He's a bit perfect and overprotective in my opinion and I'm sure that has something to do with his own past experiences, but that's none of my concern."

Jim sighed and set his jaw between his knees again. "Why were you honoring me anyway?"

"Because it's an honor to be alive," said Amelia and with that she turned on her heels and left him alone.

"Hey!" Jim called, turning his head and half his body.

"Yes?" wondered Amelia, turning her head and looking at him with an open face.

"You wanted to dance?" Jim asked.

"Silly I know," said Amelia.

"Not really," said Jim with a laugh. "This coming from the boy who dreamed of finding Treasure Planet as a child, I think you can dance. Finding Treasure Planet must be a gazillion times more unlikely than a captain in the Navy dancing again. So, I really think you can dance."

"Agreed," said Amelia.

"Thanks," said Jim. "For coming here and talking to me."

"You're very welcome young man," said Amelia turning. She took a step down the stairs. With one more thought in mind, she turned around again. "Oh, and I apologize and you are forgiven."

"For what?" asked Jim.

"The fault and blame I put on you for Mr. Arrow," said Amelia.

Jim gave silent thanks with a few nods of his head. He wiped all sadness away and knew he had to apologize for his behavior. Once again, he must have ruined the night and Silver began preparing him a feast hours and hours ago. He did feel his stomach gurgling and making a point to announce he was hungry. Sitting there, he was beginning to feel chilled.

Slowly, he uncurled his body and breathed deeply. He took time getting down the stairs, time to allow the redness of his eyes to clear away. Shaking his head to himself, he still could not fathom who of all people decided to look for him and talk to him. Captain Amelia was the last person he ever expected to have a descent conversation with about life. She did make more sense to him though. He always thought of her as too stuffy and militaristic with no life and now he knew why. It seems everyone around him was misunderstood by everyone.

He was surrounded by a pirate, two fugitives, a captain in the Navy dreaming of becoming a dancer, and his mother. No one in his life seemed normal anymore. His life was messed up more than he ever thought it was going to be and it was all because of that old Billy Bones, yet he would like to thank that man. Had he not crash landed then none of this would have happened and he would probably be sitting in juvenile hall being held in the detention center for a few days or having been sent to Planet X-185.

Fate had an odd way of treating him and he hoped it continued to treat him, but for now, he knew he promised two twins a reading of Treasure Planet. Since he had two copies again, he was probably going to give them the one Silver bought for him. He loved his copy more than anything in the world, especially the photo of him and his father on the inside cover and the note his father wrote to him twelve years ago.


	13. XII

**XII**

_Something simply didn't feel right. He was asleep, yet he knew he was being watched from afar. His body was warning him to wake up now. His heart was racing. Finally his eyes did open. He was laying on his right side like always. Unfortunately, the window was to his left side and he was told to keep pressure off of his left side. Ever since the Treasure Planet incidents and Scroop's habit of sneaking up behind him, he didn't like not having the ability to see entrances. It wasn't the door he should have been worried about, but the window. _

_He knew there were enough people in the house to keep him safe from harm. His room was at the end of the hall. Should anyone want to get to him and hurt him they would have to get past his mother and Silver. Although the bedrooms were on the third floor it wouldn't be difficult to kidnap him if they wanted._

_Creeeeeck!_

_Pretending to be sleeping, Jim curled the blanket tighter around his body and curled tightly. His heart was pounding through his body. Someone or something opened his window. He had that feeling someone was behind him and that feeling was terrifying. Every time he had that feeling before he knew he was right. His breathing quickened as something, like the sound of feet walking across his floor slowly became more and more loud with every thump. _

_He wanted to turn his head to see what it was. Perhaps it was just his mind playing tricks on him like it had been lately. He was afraid of the dark after all because he couldn't see anything. The feeling grew more and more. He wanted to turn his head and see what it was but he was too afraid to look. If there was something behind him he knew he was helpless to resist. If there was nothing then he could relax and go back to bed. _

_Checking to see before he turned his head, he scanned his moonlit wall before him. Crecsentia's light always lit through the windows. Usually he shut the curtains so he was able to sleep, but lately he slept with his curtains open. Nothing on the wall. Nothing on the door. Nothing on the—_

_Jim held his breath and felt tears stinging his eyes. He saw a shadow on the shelf to the left of the door. The shadow had a large, tall body and thin long arms. The body wasn't large in the sense of weight; it was large in the sense of tall and thick. Altogether, the body reminded him of an arachnid he once came in contact with. _

_Morph. Of course! It was Morph again. Morph once did turn into a miniature of Scroop. The light made him seem bigger than he was, so it was Morph again. The shadow against the moved, large claws raised like they were going to grab something._

_Finally, Jim whipped around and was face to face with huge yellow eyes and a smile that haunted his dreams._

"_Hello, Cabin Boy."_

_Before Jim had time to scream for Silver, Scroop wrapped his claw around the teenager's neck and squeezed the air out of him. Like always, Jim struggled, but the struggle was not worthwhile. Not even his stronger left arm was able to pull the arachnid's claw from his throat. Altogether, while screaming Silver's name in his head, the lack of air to his mind caused his body to slump and vision blur with the image of two huge yellow eyes narrowing in pleasure._

Morph awoke from his sleep. Immediately, he began nudging Jim's shoulder.

The teenager was shifting uncomfortably in his sleep. He was moving about, tucking himself in tightly then stretching out. He shifted from side to side. His closed eyes moved about wildly.

"Silver help!" he called painfully.

Morph nudged his cheek. Whining, he shook harder. Desperate, he pulled at the teenager's hair.

"Silver! No!" Jim screamed.

_Finally, the notorious pirate John Silver was caught and he was helpless but to watch. That was why Scroop captured him. The arachnid turned in Silver for the prize money. From afar, Jim was shackled to the cell Scroop held him in. His forearms altogether were bound by chains and locks above his head to the bars. Chain wound around his waist, enveloping his belly wholly. _

_Before him, Scroop had cut out a window. The ship he was held captive in wasn't the only ship surrounding the gallows. It was the largest hanging of the century. There wasn't one man who wasn't going to miss it and by ship was the best location to be. Captains of ship distributed tickets for an outrageous price so people could watch the hanging from a better location than on the ground where government officials kept the public back by fifty feet._

_Knowing it was no good but worth another try for the sake of trying, Jim struggled against the chains with everything he had in him. His everything wasn't enough though. He hadn't eaten in over a week and Scroop delighted in torturing him like always. Water was barely available. His dried lips parted as he saw the prisoner being led to the gallows._

"_Don't kill him! He's innocent! He's a good man! Silver, I'm here! I'm coming."_

"_He can't hear you Cabin Boy. At leassst not over the cheersss honoring hisss death."_

"_Let me go," Jim pleaded again. "Please!"_

"_And why would I be ssso kind to do that?"_

"_Please, I just want to say goodbye. I don't care if they hang me too. Please!"_

"_After hisss neck hasss been twisssted," said Scroop._

_Jim struggled and screamed. His pleads were of no use over the crowd; he was but another person calling or cheering or cursing._

Morph, in a great fluster, shifted into every possible means of distress. He saw Jim's right palm bleeding.

"SILVER!" Jim screamed.

Knowing he couldn't wake him, Morph rushed out of the room. Days ago Jim had put him in charge of waking him if a nightmare happened upon him. He didn't need anyone worrying over him any more than they already were. He was always able to wake Jim before. This time was different. The nightmare completely consumed Jim. It was as though there was a greater force compelling the teenager to stay asleep and forcing him to suffer through the nightmare.

Morph wasn't able to float halfway down the hall before, John Silver himself was rushing from the opposite direction toward him. He whined and made a great fuss and fluster pointing towards Jim's bedroom.

_The hanging was over and the pirate was dead. Like his promise, Jim was freed. The teenager collapsed at the unmarked grave. Only a fresh pile of dirt indicated it was the location where the pirate's body was buried. He wasn't even worth the price of a coffin and he most likely had to dig his own grave. Digging the grave was the work, but throwing the dirt over the body was simple._

_Jim leaned forward over the fresh dirt. He grabbed two handfuls worth then rested his head on those two hands._

"_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he whispered, moistening the dirt with his tears._

_The shadow came over him again._

"_All right, you've sssaid your goodbyesss."_

"_Just let me be. Kill me. Please. Just kill me," pleaded Jim._

"_Now, that'sss to nisss," said Scroop._

_The great arachnid heaved him by his left arm and dragged him along._

"_No, you won't take me again. I won't let you have that satisfaction," said Jim._

_He reached for the pistol on Scroop's person then kicked out of his arms. What Scroop was expecting was the opposite of what the teenager did. Rather than taking the pistol onto the arachnid, the teenager took the pistol to his belly and pulled the trigger._

_Not even a scream escaped Jim as he fell to the ground. He gasped as he pressed his right hand against his pouring belly and dragged himself to Silver's grave. By the second, he felt himself weakening more and more._

"_JIM NOO!"_

_The teenager felt himself being pulled into another's arms. He recognized the arms more than his own mother's. Like always, the left arm supported his back and the mechanical left grabbed the back of his head._

_John Silver shook his head and pressed his left hand onto Jim's right hand, pressing into the wound._

"_You're dead," Jim struggled to say._

"_No, I escaped lad. They hanged a different Cyborg. Wasn't me. I've been tracking ye lad," said Silver, his eyes moistening with tears._

_Jim coughed and choked blood and bile from his stomach. He groaned as it poured out the side of his mouth and onto Silver's tunic._

"_Why?" was all Silver managed to say._

"_Need you," replied Jim._

"_Don't die lad. Please don't die," pleaded Silver, pulling the teenager against his person. "I need ya more lad. I thought we went through this before. You're not sapposed ta kill yerself fer me. Ye promised lad."_

_Jim opened his eyes and took in a struggled breath. He made to speak, but that breath slowly escaped him as his blue eyes shut._

"_No! NO!" Silver screamed. "Wake up lad. Jimbo, wake up!"_

"Hey, wake up lad. Yer havin' a nightmare. Jim wake up. Come on lad, open yer eyes. JIM!"

Gasping and screaming, Jim opened his eyes and bolted upright. His eyes scanned the bright room. Wholly, his body trembled and shook. His breaths were unable to keep up with his overactive heart and he took in air by means of heavy gasps.

Feeling sick to his stomach and lightheaded, he leaned back expecting to fall into his pillows. Instead, he fell further into the arms of one John Silver. Recognizing the feeling, he curled himself into the Cyborg's belly, burying his face like he always did.

And like he always did, Silver held him close and hushed him. The simple comfort of being held provided the teenager with more feelings of comfort than any words could provide him.

Morph whined as he wrapped himself around Jim's right hand, burrowing between the palm and fingers.

The teenager inhaled through his teeth then looked down.

"We gotta get tha' cleaned up lad," noted Silver.

With Jim's own apothecary in his room, the Cyborg didn't have to travel far. The medicines for his healing body as well as bandages were all on the table across from his bed. Carefully and ignoring it, he took medical alcohol, bandages, and a needle and thread back to the teenager. Providing a better light, he turned up the oil on the lamp at the teenager's bedside. The sight was less than pleasing for two o'clock in the morning.

The nightmare of Jim's was one heck of a nightmare. His bloody hand grabbed several different areas of his blankets and pillows and clothes. Spots of moist blood were stained all over.

Silver wrinkled his nose and swallowed. He sat on the bed facing Jim and took the teenager's palm to gently set it on his left knee. Fingernails. He knew those markings anywhere. No words were spoken to the teenager; he wasn't going to bother telling Jim it was going to hurt because the teenager knew that already. He saw the pain flash into Jim's eyes as he pressed the alcohol soaked rag into the palm and wrapped the younger man's fingers around the rag. Meanwhile, he took a deep breath and held the needle out in front of him to thread. Because of his mechanical eye, he had the advantage of seeing the eye of the needle and therefore threading it the first try.

Since there was a needle in his hands and he was one to have a phobia of needles, his hand was trembling. He shook his hand and softly cursed at it and himself for his phobia. Looking at the teenager's face and seeing silent tears falling down them, he pushed his own cares aside. Far from perfectly, he stitched the palm of the child sitting in front of him. Jim's fingernails did more damage than they should have. It was as though he was both clenching his palm and pulling at it. There was going to be a scar with or without Livesey's jar of scar cream, but the cream would help lessen the amount.

Shuddering, Silver set the needle on the table next to the lantern and under the bloody rag. He gingerly wrapped a bandage around Jim's entire palm and partly onto his wrist. From knuckle to beginning of wrist was bandaged with a small hole for his thumb.

"Come on, let's get somt'ing warm ta drink," he said softly, lighting a candle.

Jim nodded and sniffled. He wiped his eyes with his left hand.

Silver was completely aware the teenager wasn't aware that he used his left hand. He set his own left hand on the teenager's back protectively and led him down to the kitchen. Along the way, he caught Sarah peeking through her door to check to see if Jim was all right. He nodded at her and gave her a look that meant for her to go back to sleep; he had it all under control.

The two reached the kitchen. All of the lanterns were light, giving the appearance of daylight. Before sitting, Jim looked out every window. He was taken gently by the shoulders and sat on the table as before. Silver's dressing robe was removed and cocooned around the small body.

"Tea or cocoa?" wondered Silver.

Jim shrugged.

"I'll make ye some relaxing chai tea then cuz I know ye hate real tea," said Silver.

While waiting for the tea kettle to whistle, Silver stood by the stove tapping his fingers on the counter patiently waiting.

"Aren't you going to ask me what it was?" wondered Jim.

"If ye wanted me ta know wha' it was ye saw then ye would have told me already," Silver replied.

Jim looked away. He hated it when Silver was being a good man because he knew he was right. If he told Silver what it was about he would get all overprotective over him and not let him do anything. It was bad enough that they knew his nightmares were at bay and worsening.

"Tell me one thing though lad. How long have these little dreams of yers been goin' on?" Silver asked.

Sighing, Jim slumped and lowered his head. The answer was all in his actions.

Silver nodded his head. He had a feeling Morph had something to do with it. Since Jim was screaming as horribly as he was in his sleep the dreams had been plaguing him for quite a while. The question was when did they start? On Crescentia? Just when he arrived back in Montressor? Silver remembered his days with the nightmares as a child. Consciously, he could never recall what happened that day he lost his father and his life changed. Asleep and between awake and asleep he saw it all. There were times at his old age the nightmare of that day happened upon him.

Twenty six years later and he was still having the same nightmare. He knew Jim's mind would eventually combine every nightmare into one that would stay with his thoughts and mind for as long as his mind was his own. Perhaps it was time to tell the teenager the story. Looking at Jim and watching him slightly rock back and forth, he noted the same lost expression on his face that was becoming more and more common to him. The teenager's head was tucked in that small space between his knees and both arms were hugging his knees to his chest, protecting his body from the evils of the world.

Chirping little Morph rubbed against Jim's cheek in the attempt to cheer him up again. Morph knew his touch was a comfort to his favored companion. Remembering something he once heard about Metamorphic Shapeshifters, he fluttered in front of Jim and shifted into an image of the cake that was still sitting in Jim's room. Sharp squeaks sounded out of him until Jim looked at him. Like before Morph shifted into an image of Jim with mechanics and all and then back to the cake.

Small laughs emerged from Jim. "Yes Morph, you can have a piece of my cake. I did say if you get your own mechanical arm you could have a piece."

Happy again, Morph shifted into his pink self and fluttered in a circle then hugged Jim's arm.

"It was, um, Scroop coming back and capturing me. You were, uh, tried again and convicted a pirate. Scroop chained me to the brig and made me watch your hanging. And then it shifts into me at your grave and Scroop coming back to take me away. I shoot myself thinking you're dead and so Scroop can't take me again. I guess you weren't hanged after all and I die in your arms," Jim told him softly with a broken voice. His eyes were on his bandaged hand, pulling at a loose thread in the bandaging until it pulled away with a snap. "It's the same dream over and over. It's always Scroop coming at night and taking me. It always ends with you or me dying."

With the tea kettle screaming out steam, Jim let out his own small scream and jumped. He gasped and lost his balance. As he was curled, jumping from fright caused him to toppled onto the floor below him. And, of course with his current fortune, he fell hard on his left arm.

"Ow," he whispered as he sat himself flat on his bottom and rubbed his skin and silver line on his shoulder.

"Little jumpy there lad?" wondered Silver with a chuckle as he gently picked the boy from the dirty floor.

"Just paranoid," admitted Jim as he was sat on the table.

Both robe and sleeping shirt were pulled down a bit on his silvery arm. No blood meant a very good sign. A massive hand gently massaged the shoulder resulting in a few small whimpers and uncomfortable shifting from Jim.

"Yer healing," said Silver.

"Slowly," muttered Jim.

"Took me longer," reminded Silver.

"Yeah, I guess," said Jim.

"Well, how do ye take yer tea?" wondered Silver as he resumed his position to attending the tea kettle.

"I don't like tea," said Jim. "Any tea."

"I know tha' lad an' tha's why I got this here cocoa powder in yer mug," said Silver with a sly grin.

"You know me better than I know myself I think," said Jim with a smile.

"Not quite," said Silver. "Now, where do ye propose we drink our drinks?"

"Where we always go," replied Jim.

The Cyborg and the teenager sat themselves in the astronomy tower. A fire was lit from the warmly glowing coals. All windows were opened to allow the night sky and protective stars to keep a bright watch out for any enemy that may approach.

Jim curled himself onto the armchair while Silver sat in the chair opposite him. The teenager swirled his mug of hot cocoa, watching the differing colors shift and circle like the nebulas and solar winds did in the Etherium on similar cold nights. The bit of cream Silver threw inside the mug began shifting and swirling like a black hole. Recalling events of the recent past, he turned his attention from the swirling to the fire. Fire. Even the fire crackling and burning before him brought memories. He wasn't safe to look anywhere but at the thoughtful Cyborg in front of him.

"I was twelve," said Silver.

"What?" wondered Jim.

"I was merely twelve when I got these mechanics," explained Silver.

"You don't have to tell me," Jim told him.

"No, I really t'ink I do lad," said Silver. "'Sides, ye were askin' me how it happened. Can't quite start there though. Ye need ta understand wha' happened ta make me be in th' place I was. I know personally wha' it's like ta be abandoned by a parent. Mother left me th' very second I didn't need her ta feed me. Me Pap raised me from jus' a little bundle of six months old. Jus' understand tha' he did raise me ta be a good man. Money was an issue for th' two of us. Cuz he was one person raising his son, he found his spacing work hard ta come by. Not one captain wanted me ta tag along, which I can understand these days. Th' universe is no place ta raise a boy in his single digits. Pirating became our way of life lad. Me father taught me all th' little tricks ta piracy while growin' up as well as being a good man."

"Sounds a little contradictory to me," noted Jim.

Silver nodded his head with a sip of his tea. "It was, but even criminals are good men. It's th' choices they make tha' turn them bad. Remember how I told ye the treasure was owed ta me?"

"By t'under," added Jim with a smirk.

"Aye, well, it jus' so happens th' treasure is owed ta me. 'Pparrently me great-grandfather was part of Captain Flint's crew on all his adventures. First mate he was 'pparently."

"Yeah right."

"How else did me Pap an' I come across th' map ta Treasure Planet when I was twelve?"

"You found it."

"Aye, we found it. We found it in th' hands of me grandfather 'fore he passed on. We needed th' money ta live lad an' me grandfather had a certain soft spot fer me. Out of all th' siblings me father had, he was th' lucky one ta get th' map."

Jim waved his hands in front of his face. "Wait a minute. Hold on. You're telling me the map to Treasure Planet belongs to your family? How did your family get the map then?"

"Why, Jimbo lad, t'ink about it. Th' map ta Treasure Planet was not wit' Captain Flint when he buried himself wit' his treasure."

"So, Captain Flint gave your great-grandfather the map to Treasure Planet just like that?"

"I guess so yeah."

"Why didn't your great-grandfather take all the treasure for himself and kill Flint? That's what I would have done."

"Tha's cuz he had a good sum of treasure fer his own keeping in return fer hiding the map. The little golden sphere was an 'heirloom' ta the O'Rinn family. O'Rinn is me real surname lad an' I'm of Irish descent from Earth actually. Tha's wot's is wit' th' accent fer th' record if yer keeping one."

"I wasn't keeping one and I never pictured you of Earth descent."

"Th' family was once human lad. They all intermixed wit' other races an' such. Ta be honest, I don' even know wot species I am," Silver said with a chuckle and glowing eyes.

Jim smiled. "It's bad when you don't even know what you are. I know I'm human."

"An' Spacer. Yes lad, Spacer can be a species an' is a species. Some are jus' born wit' natural spacer talent. Ye happen ta be one of 'em an' so am I."

"Well, at least we know there is something similar between us until we can get the papers through before you're dead of old age," said Jim.

"Wot papers?" wondered Silver.

Jim nearly spilled the hot cocoa on himself as he whipped his head to Silver. His eyes narrowed in sorrow and disbelief as his jaw dropped a bit. Pain was written entire on his ghastly face. Warm tears were filling his eyes.

"Lad, I've signed more papers our current little dilemmas tha' in me entire life. There be too many papers fer this old cybord to recall th' certain papers yer referring to," Silver explained quickly and honestly. "Wot papers if I may ask?"

Young Jim spoke softly and only the consonants were audible, yet not enough for Silver to understand him but he understood one word clearly. "Adoption."

Silver waved his hand carelessly before him. "Nah, don' be worrying 'bout them papers Jimbo. It's bes' if ye jus' let them go an' forget they ever came ta be."

The cocoa slipped out of Jim's hands as a painful gasp came from his mouth. His entire body trembled as he struggled to speak the emotion building in his body. "WHAT! You don't—But you wanted—Just going to abandon me—how can you—why—no…"

"No, no, no!" cried Silver waving his hands in front of him. He virtually leapt from chair to chair without touching the ground in front of him. His words were mistaken by Jim and he gently set his palms on both of the teenager's shoulders. "Tha's not wot I meant lad. Papers don' make a family. We don' need th' papers jus' ta say we be a family. A father an' son are a father an' son righ' here." He pressed his mechanical palm across Jim's heart. "I s'ill want ye ta be me son lad. Th' papers aren't gonna go through. Yer mother an' I have already discussed it. We gotta feeling these officials aren't gonna let 'em pass. As long as a son wan's man ta be his father an' a man wan's tha' son ta be his son then th' two are a father an' son. Understand?"

Jim nodded with quivering breath. He shut his eyes, inhaling deeply. A large gentle palm pressed on the center of his back, moving him forward until his front came in contact with further warmth and gentility. He felt a rapidly beating heart through his head that was not his own. Frightened and once again lost to the person he was, his daily breakdown from life had taken a shift into night.

He turned his head into Silver's belly and softly sobbed. Both legs curled tightly and both arms hid his face.

"Yer all righ' lad. I'm not gonna leave ye," reminded Silver.

"Every time you say that something happens and you always leave me," said Jim.

"Wot more can happen ta me ta be taken away from ye?" wondered Silver. He felt Jim shrug. "Ya see? Nothing more is gonna happen an' I thought we were done wit' all th' tears an' emotion Jim. Ye were doin' jus' fine."

"I'm a broken mess trying to find the pieces of who I was and who I will be. I don't know who I am. I don't know what will happen to me. I was just released from the place I had spent a month after losing a quarter of my body. I don't know," said Jim.

"If ye don' know then why are ye getting all emotional?" wondered Silver simply. "Seems ta me there be no reason ta go an' start sobbing jus' cuz ye don' know."

"I'm afraid, cold, tired. I'm always in pain. I'm so sick of taking a bazillion medicines every day and night. I don't know how everyone can look at me. I'm so sick of all of you watching me behind my back. I can't do anything or go anywhere without being watched. Every time I move my left arm or do something naturally all remind me I moved my arm. I know I moved my arm. Please stop reminding me. When you remind me I moved my arm I remind myself that it is metal made to look like an arm and attached to me like my arm was and when I think about it, I'm reminded what happened and I break down and feel lost again," explained Jim from Silver's belly so that the former pirate truly only heard some words from the muffled whining. Clearly wanting him to hear him, Jim moved his face from the flesh, yet kept his cheek pressed against the warmth. "I'm relearning how to live."

"I did tha' too lad," Silver said, beginning his tale again. "After me father got th' map, we shipped out. He never showed me how ta open th' map. Always promised me he would. Never got th' chance."

"You don't have to tell me," reminded Jim.

"It seems ta me ye don't want ta know," noted Silver.

"Losing a quarter of your body is bad and painful enough. I couldn't imagine half my body at once," said Jim.

"Ta be a good man an' honest, I don' remember exactly wha' happened. I remember being at th' helm with me father. We were jus' being father an' son really. Nothin' special. I was twelve an' learning how ta captain a ship. I may have recalled tha' we were attacked by pirates who were after th' map themselves. I don' remember wha' happened, but I remember feeling it. Every t'ing happened too fast fer me ta remember. Gunfire an' hollering an' pain. I do remember thinkin' I was going ta die. Jus' being twelve an' naïve, thinking I couldn't die cuz I was a child, I did th' dumbest action a person can do. I went out on deck away from me father an' fought. Now, it may shock ye ta hear tha, an' I'm not bragging, I was pretty fair with an old fashioned sword in me hand an' had a fair shot at my young age. Anyways, one minute I'm standing up fighting away th' enemy an' th' next I'm hearing me father hollering me name while I'm lying practically dead on the deck. Me leg was crushed flat by th' mast."

"That explains a few things," said Jim quietly. He tucked his limbs closer into his body and he felt his left arm suddenly hurting more than it did a moment ago. "I thought having my arm snapped in two places hurt."

"When yer body is crushed like tha' lad, ye tend ta not feel it really," said Silver. "There was a bit of pain, but no as much as ye would think. I's cold an' tired. Me father was a wreck worse than ye lad an' he managed to lift me leg free of th' mast. I felt tha'. Pardon me emotion if I gets all emotional."

"No pardon needed. You lost half your body and your father," said Jim.

Silver shook his head sadly. He rubbed his palm on the teenager's back. "Ye have no idea lad. Cuz th' pain in my leg, I was beginning ta lose me mind. There was one single shot tha' haunts me dreams still. Me father was shot. I was a boy of twelve an' me father died in me arms tha' day. 'It's yers; find th' treasure an' finally live'. Tha's wha' he told me as he gave me th' map. He died soon after an', of course, th' other took th' map from me, but not without a fight. I still had me arm ta hold a pistol in. Me fight ended when th' ship exploded. I lost me mind fer a moment an' regained it when I's floating in the Etherium. Th' upper half of me torso was burned black by th' explosion."

He drew a deep breath and shut his eyes in a moment of composure at the memories before him.

Jim said nothing. He scooted out of Silver's lap a little while ago and was sitting mostly on the arm of the chair with one leg curled beneath him and the other hanging off the side. All his attention was on the Cyborg, still not understanding how he could tell his story.

"I don' know how long I was floating in th' Etherium. I don' know who plucked me from the immortal space. Alls I remember is thinking I was going ta die, painful images, an' needles. I remember needles an' sharp objects. I've hated needles since I's twelve. Me fear of needles grew while I's in a hospital goin' in an out of consciousness daily. They injected nasty things inta me body and stitched up other parts. Me mechanics began similar ta yers lad, jus' th' basics. One day I finally did wake completely. I had one of those things shoved down me throat too if yer wonderin' an' it's not something I wish ta feel again. Keep in mind, this be twenty six years ago an' I didn't have as splendid of a physician an' medicines as ye did. I hardly had any medicines ta keep the pain away an' th' only way ta get inta me was through a needle. Needles took th' pain away an' gave pain. I never knew wha' was wha'. Mos' th' time I'd lay alone in pain an' wish. I couldn't move either. I didn' sleep; I blacked out.

"It was mont's before I was released from being brought there. I had no one but those who came with needles. I's on my own laying there. I dread waking from the dark an' embraced th' darkness of th' unconscious mind. But, after I was let loose, I was still gettin' used ta it. I was quite th' clumsy one an' cautious little lad. Years, well into me teenage years, I went looking fer me father. As I grew I went from surgeon ta surgeon adding and changing th' mechanics 'til I this all came ta be. I was told me father died an' was dead, but being th' determined person I was, I refused ta believe it. I got me proof one day though."

Proof needing to be in the eye of the beholder, Silver led Jim to his bedroom at the Doppler residence. Upon entering the dark room, he felt Jim leaning into his palm. He knew the teenager was now terrified of the dark. Spiders and the dark. Jim was turning out to be a regular five year old child. He chuckled softly to himself at that, but quickly resumed his normal emotionless expression when Jim set a cool glare upon his eyes.

The Cyborg rummaged through his old coat pocket and protruded a small pouch. A single candle was lit at the bedside where Jim was seated and soon Silver joined him. That little pouch was just a black velvet; it was inside that mattered. Silver began lifting a silver chain from the pouch, each little perfect circle twined together with two other little circles. The length of the chain increased until an orb the size of two large marbles joined as one emerged from the velvet. Wire wrapping secured the orb to the chain.

"It be called Astrumsistere. 'Star to stand still' in old Latin translation. Me father kept it on his person at all times," explained Silver. "I happened upon a man wit' this around his neck. I inquired an' he told me he found it on a wrecked ship floating in th' Etherium. He happened upon this little trinket on th' neck of a pile of bones picked clean beside wha' was left of th' mast. I bargained fer this wit' me old compass. Lied through me teeth I did saying th' compass was worth more than some little marble."

"But that's just what it is," noted Jim.

Silver pointed a mechanical finger at him firmly. His golden eye narrowed while the eyebrow above his real eye arched. "Tha's wha' I want th' world ta believe. I've been trying ta track down wha' makes this gizmo tick an' I have been left floating in th' Etherium meself. Here, take it lad. Take a good look."

Humoring him, Jim did accept the marble before him. The chain did have a good strength to it, feeling indestructible really. There was a slight shimmer to each circle. That marble object was smooth beneath the wire. Holding up the marble to the candle light for a better look, Jim's eyes narrowed as his head leaned closer until he was eye to eye with the marble. Small shimmering particles bounced about inside and occasionally bounced against each other and when they came in contact with each other, he could have bet all the treasure on Treasure Planet that small sparks of light were given off.

With a smack as his lips parted, Silver continued. "Th' chain an' th' wrapping are solid diamond lad. Rather than polishing it up as we are all familiar seeing taday, this here diamond was left in natural state. As fer th' orb, I don' know wha' is inside of it. Stories an' legends I've come across say there be particles tha' come from stars inside an' when those little particles get all excited an' start running about an' inta each other they form a tiny star right there in th' palm of yer hand."

"Have you ever tried it?" wondered Jim.

"Le's see it shall we Jimbo?" said Silver, taking the orb into his own fleshy palm. "I woulda let ye warm it up but seeing as yer hand is all cut tha' won't do."

"And if you're keeping a record, my palm wasn't just cut from tonight either," admitted Jim softly.

A certain orange glow came upon the golden eye of John Silver as his lips pursed. All attention was on Jim with a displeased scowl.

"I had Morph wake me if I was having a nightmare," added Jim.

"Ye gotta tell me these things lad. I'm still having me nightmares about losing half me body an' watching me father die before me," a distressed Silver said. "Oh, an' I changed me name from O'Rinn ta Silver. O'Rinn was a bit of a wanted pirate. I invented Silver when I saw tha' half of me was silver. I was twelve. Stop laughing."

"Sorry," said Jim with a few continued laughs.

Softly grumbling, Silver leaned his head over to extinguish the candle flame with a puff of air. As the smoke from the dead flame filled the air around them, the darkness adjusted to their eyes. Silver waited until his eyes adjusted to see the darkest shadow of Jim sitting before him. He raised his palm and let his fingers loose so that the orb fell between them yet the chain remained hooked around his middle finger.

Bright blue eyes widened to the size of the glowing orb, lips parted to form an 'O', and all breath stopped inside Jim Hawkins.

Between two from the Spacer species, the Astrumsistere was glowing as a perfectly white star did outside the windows. The whole room was lit with the white light. There was no other light like it anywhere in the universe but that of the stars. Pure white light cascade from the Astrumsistere.

Slowly, Jim saw his black hand against the light reaching for the orb. He was astonished to find it was simply warm against the palm of his hand, as he learned from his schooling that stars were the hottest objects in the universe. The orb was placed in the palm of his hand and his eyes continued to gaze upon the light. There was a comfort to him with the small star in his hand. No light was brighter and he saw the room lit as well as if it was daylight already. The small measure of warmth through his bandaged hand sent small shivers of warmth through his body.

After several eternal minutes, the Astrumsistere began dulling slowly and cooling. Jim breathed hot air on the object and a burst of bright light cascade from the orb.

The pull of another force removed the orb from the teenager's palm. Emphasizing his words, Silver set the orb in a glass half full of water. Mere seconds passed before the bright starlight was no more and the only light in the room was a small glow from the very center where the core was still losing it's warmth.

A candle was once again given life, replacing the starlight.

"This little trinket kept me going fer many, many years. I let meself grow cold an' without emotion. I did wha' I want fer th' reasons I needed. I was on th' search for my map. Th' treasure does rightfully belong ta me. I always believed if I found Treasure Planet like me father an' I were trying ta do, things in me life would be alright again. A boy wit' th' name Jim Hawkins came along an' me heart was set on a new treasure, one worth more than gold an' jewels although I'm not denying I do fancy those chests of treasure. They do say 'money can't buy a man's happiness', but I find that contradictory. Money buys that which makes a man pleased, like titanium an' osmium an' expensive medicines."

Understanding his referencing, Jim smiled softly to himself. He raised his left hand and curled his fingers with the sound of soft gears turning. "Yeah."

"Here lad," Silver told him as he removed the Astrumsistere from the cold water. Both teenage hands were cupped together over the orb. "It belongs ta ye now. Ye need a little light in yer life. Ye don't know an' all I hear ye keep saying an' whining is tha' ye don' know. Not knowing is th' same as walking around in th' dark; ye don' know wha' be in front of ye. Th' brighter th' light be, th' more ye see an' therefore th' more ye know on th' path tha' lies before ye."

Unexpectedly, Jim leaned forward and wrapped both arms around Silver's torso. His right palm continued to clutch the Astrumsistere.

A single arm curled around the teenager's back. Silver knew Jim needed light in his life again. Whenever his dreams or fears darkened his life, he merely needed to clutch the orb around his neck and send warming life into the particles of the universe. Stars were a reminder how crowded the universe truly was. He knew stars comforted Jim and gave him the feeling he was not alone. Should they be parted for any reason, be it temporarily or until reunion after life, the Astrumsistere could be Jim's constant source of light for all the darkness surrounding him.

"All righ' lad," said Silver, gently pushing the teenager from him. "Ye need ta get some shut eye. Tamorrow is Saturday an' our people will be here nagging us an' trying ta mold our brains inta their ways."

"It's already glowing," whispered Jim, his eyes on the orb in his palm.

"Yer fingers are warm," reminded Silver.

"I've not seen something like this before," said Jim.

"It's rare ta come by an' I haven't th' knowledge of any more than wha' I told ye," said Silver. He poked the teenager on the forehead. "Now, go get some shut eye."

"Can't I just stay here?" wondered Jim.

"An' sleep in me bed? Lad, I snore louder than the Protean Armada firing all at once," said Silver.

"You do not and how many times did you lay in bed at night when you were my age wishing you could sleep in your father's arms," said Jim.

"I'm not your father," Silver told him.

Jim set his palm on the center of Silver's chest. "As long as this believes you are my father then you are my father. You feel like my father and you have for a long time. I know I'm fifteen, but I know the only possible way I'm going to close my eyes and not see one of us dying is if I know we're both alright."

Silver looked into his slightly pleading blue eyes. The glow from the Astrumsistere was causing a white glow in his eyes. He did look tired and haunted by his dreams. Figuring as much, Silver knew Jim had to have known their teen hoods were now going to be very similar and he would have given the universe to sleep in his father's arms.

Without a grumble or complaint because it was the truth, all the truth, Silver gently pushed Jim to one side of the bed. He himself took claim to the left side. The warm blanket was pulled over them both. When he turned his head to check if the teenager had adequate room for sleeping, he saw Jim was already asleep.

After ending the life of the candlelight, Silver lay himself on his right side of his body but did not shut his eyes to sleep. His attention was on that of a fifteen year old boy. Jim, still wearing the oversized night robe that made him look lost among cloth, was curled on his left side. Both arms were tucked by his face, the left under the pillow and the right above the pillow. Half his face was nestled comfortably into the fluff. Soft steady breathing mimicked his calm heart. His chest and shoulder moved up and down. The sleeping eyes and face were lit with an angelic glow.

Although the glow was giving Jim a beautiful ethereal glow, Silver was tired and he did want sleep. With that Astrumsistere glowing in front of his eyes all night sleep was not possible. Compromising with the teenager, he set the glowing object into its velvet pouch then let the human fingers curl around the soft fabric.

Much more satisfied, Silver sighed and shut his eyes. He felt a cool protoplasm rest against his neck and his attention was once again awoken. "Morphy, where have ye been?"

Quite a large burp emerged from the pink blob for his size; a belch was better to describe it. In the darkness, Silver saw the frosting around Morph's lips. "Is there any cake left?"

An innocent shrug was the shapeshifter's response before he yawned and settled himself between Jim and Silver on the pillow.

Tired and amused, Silver shut his eyes. He himself yawned long then settled further into the bed. Feeling the blanket beneath them pull from him, he opened an eye. Jim merely curled his body tighter against himself; no fretting was needed. Yet, with all the dreaming Jim was having and recalling memories of the past, Silver left his eyes open. He found he was much less tired than he thought he was. Lying still and comfortably was much pleasure to his body and the sleeping teenager before his eye was a greater comfort. He too feared for Jim's safety, as there were those out in the universe wanting what Jim possessed.

Frightening himself into thoughts and the shadows in the dark adding to those thoughts, both eyes of John Silver gazed across the room searching for what did not belong. Eyes darting at all things moving by shadow and breath stopping with every little sound, he rolled his eyes. It looked as though Jim was going to win after all.

Once again, the Astrumsistere was pulled from it's dark, cold pouch and placed in the palm of a fifteen year old. Only small measures of light cascade from between the fingers. A gentle light was between them like a candle and provided comfort to the knowledge that there was nothing but the three of them.

Comforted with knowing what indeed was around them, Silver gave one last look to the fifteen year old. A single sleepy blue eye was looking back with an equally sleepy half smile. Silver reached out his left forefinger and gently closed the blue eye. He traced the young man's grinning jaw then tucked his own hand under the blanket. Sleep came to him only after he knew Jim was truly asleep.

That night was a good night of sleep for them both. Each one knew the other was safe and there was a small light of knowing between them.

* * *

**A note from TurtleHeart:**

**this is the only new chapter i wrote. i went back and cut some of the longer chapters in half and that is the cause for additional chapters than before.  
**

**well, that was a lovely break from this story was it not? let's just say i fell into a Pirates of the Caribbean passion/obsession recently after fall in into a rut with this story. astonishing what can happen when one watches Treasure Planet again is it not?**

**if all of you are still stuck on this story, sorry about that wait and thank your for sticking with me!**

**so, there's my little take on Silver and the story of his mechanics. it's nothing much. just something practical and simple. and here we have a father/son relationship truly beginning to unfold between Jim and Silver.**

**next up, we are introduced to certain two social workers and i'm thinking of throwing in more Jim/Silver time about the past. **

**so, what are you thinking with the new addition? let me know!**

**Happy Readings!**


End file.
